I'm Afraid Of Being Hurt
by Silver Ribbons
Summary: Haley comes back on tour, hoping everything will be back to normal. She wants to make sure Dan pays for what he's done, and she wants Nathan back, she's determined to do just that. Mostly Naley/Brucas, slight Jeyton and other pairings.
1. I'm Not Exactly Sure What I Should Say

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own One Tree Hill, because if I did, I'd have Brooke and Lucas get married! I do not own any quotes I may use from One Tree Hill in this story, and I do not own any song lyrics I may use. I don't own any characters from the original series, but if I do make up characters, those belong to me. Also, I do not own the lyrics I put as my chapter titles.

**Background information on story:** Haley left tour to go home and save Lucas and Nathan from Dan. Lucas still lives with Dan, and Nathan has also moved back into his father's house. There is some tension between Nathan and Lucas because Nathan still told Lucas that it's all Lucas's fault for his life being ruined. Dan and Deb are together, the dealership fire still happened and Dan conned Deb into not divorcing him just yet. At this point I am not sure if it's still going to be Deb who tried to kill Dan, so I'll figure that out along the way. Also, Dan is home from the hospital and Haley got home after the fire. I'm going to have every other chapter be one of the characters talking about their thoughts and everything. I'm pretty sure if you skip it, you won't miss much (except some reasons for why characters are doing that they are doing). Hopefully that all makes sense. Now, onto the story!

**HALEY**

**Chapter 1-** I'm not exactly sure what I should say  
Everything I do is a mistake

**(Lyric in title from the song Over by Jimmy Eat World)**

Sometimes things fall apart. Things like friendships, families, marriages. When they do fall apart, you find yourself trying to pick up the pieces, hoping that it is just a bad dream. You find yourself stuck in the past, wishing you could replay your best memories and fix your worst mistakes. But the moment that you find yourself wanting it all back is the moment that you turn bitter.

It starts eating away at your heart, your mind, your soul. You turn bitter, like a man I know. That man is Dan Scott, a heartless, mindless, and soulless man. You see, he turned bitter. He let himself rot away and is now a bitter man; trying to bring down the people he loves.

I'm not going to let him bring down his sons. The two most important people in my life keep getting sucked in by him, but I guess I can't really blame them. Every child wants to see the best in their fathers. The Scott brothers are something else, I tell you. I can't possibly see how two great men came from an evil psychopathic man like Dan Scott. And I'm not going to stand by and let Dan Scott bring down Lucas and Nathan.

That's why I'm on this bus home right now. I'm leaving something I love for the two people I love more. And I will not, cannot, let that turn me bitter. Because as long as I have my best friend and the man I love, I'll be alright. I won't revel in others downfalls; I will help them back on their feet unlike Dan Scott. I won't be stuck in the past, because I do admit I am deathly afraid of the consequences if I do.

I'm coming back for Nathan. For Lucas. For Brooke and for Peyton. For Tree Hill, for Tree Hill High. For Karen, for Keith, for Deb. For all the people Dan Scott has hurt, and for my old life. Life on tour is nothing compared to home. I did love it, and I can't take it back. I'll always miss it- I'll admit that.

I'll miss the screaming fans, I'll miss the feeling I had when I sang and people appreciated it. I'll miss feeling the butterflies in my stomach. And even if I won't say it out loud, I'll miss Chris Keller's crazy antics. But things in Tree Hill? If I stayed on tour, I would miss Tree Hill so much more. Nathan's smile, his voice. I'd miss the butterflies in my stomach- and believe me, they're nothing compared to the ones on tour. Those butterflies were crazy; they made my heart race and my knees weak every time I saw him.

The feeling of love is so incredible- and being with that person, it's amazing. I'd miss having little midnight talks about nothing really in particular with Nathan; I'd miss kissing him in the rain… Kissing him anywhere, really. I'd miss the way he raised his eyebrows when he was confused, I'd miss his little smirk when he was trying to be funny. I'd miss his ridiculous dancing, I'd miss our marriage.

I left tour for another reason- I found myself growing slightly bitter. I remember hearing a song that Nathan loved on the radio while on the tour bus. I grabbed a bottle of syrup, and poured it into Chris's shampoo bottle. For no reason at all. That scared me the most- I was in the middle of pouring the syrup in his shampoo, and I realized that would be something Dan Scott would do. He wouldn't as amateur, but it's like he lives for ruining anything he can get his hands on.

Now, Dan Scott had what he wanted most in the world, which was basketball. He had loved Karen, but his pride didn't let him see it. Everything Dan Scott wanted he had, and wasn't going to let Karen ruin it. He went off to a basketball college.

By the time Dan Scott realized what he had given up the thing he loved most for a superficial thing that would bring him nothing but loneliness, too much time had passed. He had another child, and another woman. But those two things did not make him the happiest man in the world. And seeing Karen being happy without him made him more bitter.

Everything Dan Scott touched turned into what _he_ thought was gold. He had an amazing house, his own business, a wife that everyone in town wanted for themselves, and a son that could follow in his footsteps and do what he couldn't bring himself to do.

What Dan Scott hadn't thought of was that there were people in that town that could rise up and take him down. Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Keith Scott, Deb Scott, Karen Roe, Whitey Durham. They all want to bring Dan down. To make him stop ruining others lives.

And even I would like to bring Dan down. How could he hurt Lucas and Nathan like that? How could he hurt anyone, period?

I don't know quite yet how I will bring him down, but I will.


	2. I'm Awake In The Infinite Cold

**Chapter 2- **I'm awake in the infinite cold

**(Lyric in title from the song Only Hope by Switchfoot)**

"Just give me the damn divorce, Dan."

"I signed the papers, okay? Here." Dan threw the papers in Deb's face, and she glared at him before checking his signature.

"You son of a bitch." She growled.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, no need to bring Nathan into this." Dan said with a smirk.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go sharpen the best knives in the kitchen, so I can cut off your cocky little head."

"No need for death threats, Deb. I signed the papers. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You signed the papers a year from now, Dan!" Deb said, slamming the papers down on the table.

"Now, now. Don't take it out on the furniture, Deb. You should be glad; you get to have sex with this handsome devil for another year." Dan said, his voice comical.

"Oh, please. Danny, you're the worse sex I've ever had. Your brother was bigger _and_ better." Deb sneered.

"Keep telling yourself that, Deb." Dan said, leaning in. "We both know that's a lie. And I'm pretty sure that my big brother isn't so big."

Deb gasped, disgusted. "You would know? You're a pig!" She said, pushing him. He didn't go far. "I'd push you further, but your fat ass wouldn't let me." She tapped his stomach, then patted him on the back. He winced from the burns, and Deb smiled.

"Go for a jog, you cow." She said, and walked away. Dan stood there for a second, a scowl on his face. He chuckled, brushing aside the stinging pain in his back and went upstairs.

"How's the unpacking doing, son?" Dan said in the doorway of Nathan's room. "You know what annoys me?" Nathan said, looking up from taking clothes out of his bag. "You call me 'son', when you don't even deserve to."

"Bitter, aren't we?" Dan said, noticing a bottle of sand with the words 'Our Wedding Day' sketched on the glass. He smirked, picked it up, and tossed it from hand to hand. "And sentimental." He muttered, but Nathan didn't hear that. "No, you're bitter." Nathan said, taking out more clothes and putting them in his drawers.

"I take it you're not going to High Flyers." Dan said, and Nathan laughed. "What makes you think that?" Nathan said. "You're unpacking." Dan said, and Nathan walked to the closet. He pulled out a bag. "This is my stuff for High Flyers, idiot. I'm going, Mom just made me stay for an extra week to make sure you're fine. Which you are, meaning I'm leaving tomorrow night to get out of this hell hole."

When he turned around, he saw Dan tossing his bottle. "Do you enjoy going into my room and look through my stuff? Give me that." Nathan said, yanking the bottle out of his hands. He threw it in an empty drawer and slammed it shut.

"Actually, this is technically my room, son. My house, my room. And aren't you emancipated?"

"Get out of my damn room." Nathan growled, pushing Dan out of his doorway. "And go for a jog." Nathan said, before slamming the door in Dan's face. "You really should be more courteous to me, Nate! I am your father!"

"Hah! Go f-"

The doorbell rang over Nathan's voice. Dan waited in the hallway for someone to answer it. No one did, and the person at the door rang the bell again. "Oh, don't worry! I'll get it!" Dan yelled sarcastically, and walked to the front door.

He waited until the person rang the doorbell again, smiling as they got impatient. "I know someone's in there, I see the lights on!" A girl yelled, and Dan realized whose voice it is.

Dan opened the door, grinning. "What do I owe to be in the presence of a rock star?"

"What do I owe to be in the presence of a jackass?" Haley said, walking past Dan into the house.

"Touché." Dan smirked, turning around.

"Where is Nathan?" Haley said, hugging her scarf. "Having sex with Peyton." Dan said, but she turned around, and stomped off impatiently.

"Who invited you in?" Dan called after her, laughing.

Haley walked up the stairs, still holding on her scarf. She knocked on Nathan's door. "If it's Lucas, Dad, or Mom, do me a favor and jump off a cliff." Haley heard Nathan say. She was a bit shocked, and didn't open the door.

He sounded so cold, so bitter. She suddenly wanted to run out of the house, because she was probably the reason why he was so bad off. She remembered the reason why she came back, and she wasn't going to leave him.

She slowly turned open the doorknob, and saw Nathan putting clothes into his drawers. "Didn't I tell you to-" Nathan said, turning around. He saw Haley, and he went silent. "You didn't say Haley." She murmured.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his voice turning cold and his guard going up.

"I came back for you." Haley said quietly. "Never should have left in the first place." Nathan muttered.

It couldn't have been a worse time for Haley to come back. Actually, any time she came back would be a bad time. He didn't want to see her; he was trying to get over her. She just had to come back and ruin it all for him.

"I can't take back what I did, Nathan." Haley said, sitting down on his bed. He looked at her, and she just wished for him back. She wanted his arms around her again; she wanted to feel safe again.

"Then why are you here? You don't want to take it back?"

"I didn't say I didn't **want **to take it back, Nathan. I said I can't. But I want to try to work it out." Haley said.

"Haley, I can't do this."

"Can't do what, Nathan? You can't talk to your own wife?"

"We aren't married. We got an annulment, Haley." Nathan said firmly, but Haley got up from his bed. She opened his drawers, pulling out everything. She threw the clothes he just put in his drawers onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nathan said, grabbing Haley's arms to make her stop.

"Where are the papers, Nathan?" Haley yelled, trying to pull her arms out of Nathan's grip. "Let me go." Haley said, looking away, but he didn't. He still held on, tight enough to hold her but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Nathan said. "Let go!" Haley repeated, and he suddenly let go. "Just leave." he muttered. "What?" she whispered. "Leave, Haley. Go."

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"That's not my problem."

"How can you say that?!" Haley said, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. Tears filled her eyes. "You say that I'm not your problem?" Haley said, the tears falling. "What ever happened to 'I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you.'? What happened to our vows?"

"That's gone, Haley. That has been gone since the moment you left. You know in our vows that you said that you would deny all those who come between us? You destroyed that. You destroyed this marriage once you kissed Chris Keller." Nathan said, and Haley looked around.

"Where are the papers, Nathan?" Haley whispered, pushing him aside. Nathan sighed, and picked them up from the bed. "Right here."

Haley looked at the papers for a second, a bit embarrassed that she didn't notice them on the bed before. She opened the envelope, and pulled out the papers. "If you actually looked at them, you'd see this." Haley said, folding the paper to show the second page.

"Read where I was supposed to sign." Haley pointed to the line. "I love you." She read from the paper, and then looked at Nathan. "And I'm not signing those papers. I'm not giving up on us. We're going to work it out, Nathan." Haley said desperately, looking at Nathan.

"You are so damn stubborn." Nathan muttered, yanking the papers out of Haley's hand.

"Can't you just sign the papers, Haley? Haven't you done enough to me?" Nathan asked, about to say worse, when someone appeared in the doorway.

"...Haley?!" Lucas said from the doorway. "Am I dreaming?" Lucas said, smiling. He saw Nathan, with a scowl on his face. "Apparently not. You're still here." Lucas practically growled, and Haley looked from Nathan to Lucas.

What was going on? She felt the same tension they used to have with each other, but that has been gone for a while. "You're funny, Lucas. Remember, this is my house. I can kick your sorry ass out whenever I want." Nathan said, and Lucas folded his arms, amused.

"Really? Now you're the one that's being funny, Nathan. Thought you got emancipated, buddy. And actually, Daddy," Lucas said, winking at Nathan. "Told me whatever is mine is his. Did Daddy ever tell you that?" Lucas said, and Haley looked back at Nathan.

"Hey! Before you either of you say something rude and uncalled for, don't. What the hell going on between you two?" Haley asked, and Lucas shrugged. "Nothing's going on, right, little brother?" Lucas said, emphasizing little. "Please, I could so beat the sh-" Nathan started.

"HEY!" Haley yelled. "I can't believe you two." she muttered, grabbing her scarf she had dropped while looking through Nathan's drawers.

She walked out of the room, and walked down the stairs. "Take it he didn't propose again?" Dan sneered from the living room, but she chose to ignore him.

"Hales, wait!" Lucas said, following Haley out onto the porch. "Where are you going?" Lucas asked, and Haley threw her hands up in the air.

"Right! I have nowhere to go. There's probably some druggie doing heroin in my apartment. Or their apartment, whatever. My parents are in some RV in the middle of nowhere, and you're living with that devil!" Haley said, and Lucas sighed.

"You got Nathan right on the dot there." Lucas smirked, and she sighed.

"I'm talking about Dan, Luke. How could you do that to your mother? She loves you. She'll love you longer and stronger than Dan ever will." Haley said, running a hand through her hair. It got cold outside, and the scarf she had wasn't giving her any warmth. She just wanted to be back at her and Nathan's apartment, she wanted to be back in their bed and she wanted to be by his side.

"Haley, I have to do this." Lucas said, turning halfway towards the door, holding onto the doorknob. "I just wish you would understand." he said, giving Haley a pained look. He opened the door, leaving Haley on the porch.

That moment Haley was determined that she was going to get Nathan back, and she was going to bring Dan Scott down. No matter what.

He couldn't keep hurting the people Haley loved. She wouldn't let him.


	3. I Think Of What You Did

**NATHAN**  
**Chapter 3-** I think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it.

**(Lyric in title from the song Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco)**

Do you know you're going to have a heart attack if you start shaking because your ex-wife- or wife, I don't even know what the hell to call Haley at this point- just walked into your room after an eight week rock tour? After you specifically told her that if was either you or the tour, and she picked the tour?

Damn Chris Keller. Next time I see him, I'm going to pound his stupid little face in the pavement. That's a promise, Keller. Watch out. And anyways, who gets kicks out of ruining people's marriages? Except my father with his own, but that's a different story. He's not out serenading and kissing married women.

You know what? This is all Haley's fault. If she never left, I wouldn't be stuck with Dan Scott and his stupid illegitimate son. He's not my brother. He never acted like it. He was a conniving little shit from the start.

Lucas Scott is only good at one thing: lying. Hey, maybe Lucas and Keller can team up. As far as I'm concerned, Lucas is dead to me. Dead.

Don't even get me started on Lucas Scott. Great friend, great brother, great boyfriend, great nephew, great son? How many people are on crack in Tree Hill? Because Lucas is not any of those things.

Great friend? That's why he stopped spending time with Haley after he joined the basketball team. He hurt Haley, and she couldn't even admit it. She had to buy him at a damn Boy Toy auction, and even then they weren't the same. I'd know, she's told me. I remember the night Lucas left, how hurt Haley was. I won't forgive him for that. I tried to- but hey, I hold grudges. I am Dan Scott's son, after all.

Great brother? Hah! Pathetic, more like it. He lied. After I told him NOT to meddle with my Dad, he still does. And then I have to go cover up what Lucas found so he wouldn't beat the shit out of Lucas for looking in his ceiling. He's not the great brother. I am.

Great boyfriend? He cheated on Brooke! How the hell can people overlook that tiny little detail? He almost screwed another girl while with Brooke. Oh, that other tiny detail that it was Brooke's best friend, Peyton Sawyer. And now Lucas has a picture of Brooke smiling at something out of frame, her signature 'R' painted on her cheek and in her cheerleading uniform. He wants her back. Idiot.

Great nephew, great son? Oh, of course. Keith practically hates Dan Scott, and now his nephew, the person Keith was like a father to, went to live with Dan. Nice move, Lucas. And a great son does not go live with the man who abandoned his mother. Ultimate betrayal, no?

Now, everyone thinks Lucas Scott is the better half of the 'Scott brothers'. Why does everyone call us that? He's done nothing to earn the name Scott. For 17 years he's been living in a hole, and then when he comes out, everyone worships him.

People thought, or still think, that I'm a horrible friend, horrible brother, horrible boyfriend/husband/whatever I am, horrible nephew, and horrible son. But yet, people really don't look into the details. No one ever looks into the details.

I'm definitely not a horrible friend. Sure, I've been rude to Tim from time to time, but can you blame me? Tim is just… Tim. And if you heard him going around saying 'That's the shiznit, dog!', you probably would have been rude to him too. Tim's white. Not black. Hell, do you see Skills or Fergie going around saying shiznit? No. But I'm not a horrible friend.

Who says I haven't been there for my friends? For my basketball team, for Tim, for Lucas, for Peyton, for Brooke, and even for the Rivercourt guys? And after I changed from being that jerk, no one seemed to care that I wasn't horrible anymore.

When I found Lucas, legs sticking out of the ceiling, I was going to beat the shit out of him myself. But when Lucas took out that bag of money, he didn't notice that the damn dollar bills were fake. God, Lucas is so stupid.

I put the fake money back in the ceiling, and told Lucas to lay the hell off. I told him Dan Scott tests people- and if he found out that Lucas failed his test, he would be dead. I'm such a horrible friend, huh?

Then after that I drank a few beers and told him it's his fault for Haley leaving. If he never left the Rivercourt and tried to invade on my territory, none of us would have gotten hurt. He'd still be with his friends at the Rivercourt; I'd be with mine in the gym.

Haley would still be the same, shy Tutor Girl. She wouldn't be Tutor Wife-Rockstar-whatever Brooke calls her. Brooke wouldn't even look twice at Haley. Everyone would be in their proper places and we wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Brooke would still be drunk and partying, probably turning into a prostitute or something. Peyton would still be a PMSing bitch that listens to shitty music, and would probably become a recording artist. I would still be the star of the basketball team, moving onto the NBA.

Lucas will still be ignored by me but would have his stupid friends, would probably go to a good college and become successful with something other than basketball. Haley would still be a waitress at Karen's Café and a tutor and would probably move on to Harvard and find someone much better than Nathan Scott. Life would be great. Well, for everyone except Brooke, at least.

Maybe I shouldn't have let Lucas off the hook. Maybe I should have left the dealership, pretended I never saw anything, and let Lucas get himself into a world of shit with Dan Scott. Maybe then Lucas would be dead. Would have done a lot of us a favor.

I'm a pretty damn great husband, I'll tell you that. But if your wife left you, would you still want to be with her? Plain, black and white. No gray's, nothing in between. Just a yes or a no.

And if you want to point out I've cheated on Peyton, don't bother. Peyton and I were never in love. Not even close. Lucas and Brooke were in love, or I'm pretty damn sure they were. Even I knew Brooke was falling in love with Lucas. Peyton knew all along I was having sex with most of the cheerleaders and even some college girls- she never told me to stop. Lucas and Peyton had an ongoing affair behind Brooke's back.

Brooke didn't know she was being cheated on. Peyton knew she was being cheated on. I wasn't cheating on Peyton with her best friend… Okay, well, that one time really didn't count. Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton's best friend.

Honestly, I could compare and compare, but I'm nowhere as bad as Lucas. Not even close.

I'm a good nephew…To Cooper, at least. Keith means nothing to me. He picked Lucas over me. Why would I want to be a good nephew to him? Why should I even acknowledge him when he doesn't bother himself?

And I'm a great son. So what if I got emancipated? Does that make me such a horrible son? I think that says more about my parents than it does about me.

I've put up with Dan Scott's constant drills and work-outs at 5 in the morning since I could hold a ball. I've put up with his comments- You'll never be good enough, you're too skinny, you need to score more points, you'll never break my record on the court, I don't even know why I picked this family, everything.

I've put up with Deb Scott, that absent mother of mine. Alcoholic extraordinaire, pill popper, whatever you want to call her. I don't even know why she quit her job, anyway. She has nothing here for her. She didn't come back for me, or for my father. She probably came back for her damn pills, but got fired while she was home and told everyone she 'got fewer hours'.

Which is code for 'they fired me'.

Mom certainly did not come back for me. She could have come back a lot sooner. What is with people, anyways? They never come back when it's the right time. They want forgiveness but they aren't going to get it. If they except to be forgiven, they should never have left in the first place.

Why do people always leave? Jesus, I sound like Peyton Sawyer. Well, I finally realized that she's right. They always leave. Why the hell did Haley leave, anyways? I gave up High Flyers for her; she could have given up the tour for me.

Maybe I'm at fault here. Maybe you're sitting here thinking, 'Damn, Nathan Scott is a bitter jerk.' But honestly, I'm not. Think about it, what would you do?

What would you do if you gave up your dreams for a person, and they turned around and picked their dreams over you? You'd be pretty fucking bitter.

All I know is that I'm going to High Flyers. And anyone that doesn't agree can rot in hell for all I fucking care.

…I really need to stop swearing.


	4. I'm Just A Novel

**Chapter 4-** To you I'm just a novel that you wish you'd never wrote.

**(Lyric in title is Academia by Sia)**

3 MONTHS LATER

"What the hell?!"

"I told you, I knew I would school your sorry butt."

"No, you cheated."

"How could I cheat, Lucas?!"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Just admit you lost."

"Admit you cheated, Hales!"

Haley rolled her eyes, throwing the controller at Lucas. She was sitting cross-legged in Dan Scott's living room with Lucas, in front of the big screen TV playing basketball videogames.

"Haley!" Dan said from the kitchen. Lucas raised his eyebrows at Haley, who tipped her chin up towards the ceiling and groaned.

She got up from the floor, and walked into the kitchen. This summer has been crazy. She had been at Dan Scott's house all summer, to keep an eye on him and spend time with Lucas. She slept there, too, because she had nowhere else to stay. Dan had allowed it, surprisingly. Haley guessed he didn't know she didn't sign the annulment papers. "Lemonade or liquor?"

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, and Dan laughed. "Do you want to drink lemonade or alcohol?" Dan said, and Haley was a bit taken back by Dan. He had been so nice to her since Nathan left; he had been so nice to Lucas. Sometimes he threw in his little sadistic comments, but that's it. He left all his torturing to Deb.

"I'm not thirsty, Mr. Scott." Haley said a bit uncomfortably, and he nodded, smirk on his face. Haley realized where Nathan got it from.

He put the pitcher of lemonade in the fridge, the bottle of vodka in the cabinet. "You know where to get it if you want it." Dan smiled, then grabbed a bottle of hot sauce, and took Deb's cup of coffee that she had left on the counter.

He lifted the lid of coffee up, and poured the whole bottle in. "So hot." Dan murmured, and Haley eyed him for a second, and then turned to leave.

"Kind of like flames." Dan snapped, and Haley turned around. "Are you okay, Mr. Scott?" She asked, and he looked up.

He grinned. "Call me Dan." He said eerily, avoiding her question. Haley nodded slowly. She went back into the living room, where Lucas was sitting on the floor, on his laptop. "Looking for basketball cheat codes?" Haley said, amused.

He slammed his laptop shut. "Nope." He said, putting the laptop on the couch behind him.

"What did Dan want?" Lucas asked. Haley sighed. "He wanted to know if I wanted to drink lemonade or liquor." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. So, does he know who just happened to pull him out of the dealership fire?" Haley said, and Lucas clamped a hand over her mouth. "Mmph!"

"Hales!" He hissed, craning his neck so he could see into the kitchen. Dan opened the glass doors, and gave Deb's coffee to her, grinning. "You can't say that to anyone, Haley. You swore."

"I know I swore, Lucas. I'm not talking about it to anyone else but you… Not that I have anyone to talk to besides you." Haley muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, with Brooke gone for the summer and Peyton shutting you out, you have no one." Lucas teased, but Haley looked at Lucas seriously. "What are you going to do when Brooke comes back?"

"Hope to god she wants to be with me too. What are you going to do when Nathan comes back?"

"Hope to god he wants to be with me too?" Haley said, and put her head in her hands.

"If you knew things would have gotten this screwed up because you left for tour, would you have done it?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I wouldn't have done it, Luke!" Haley said, looking at him. She was surprised he would even ask her that. "Hell, I would never have sung to Nathan that night in the Café if I knew." Haley said, and Lucas nodded.

"I screwed up and I can't take it back now, Luke. But I can fix it." Haley said determined, putting her head on Lucas's shoulder. "I know, Hales." Lucas said, looking at the start menu for the game they were playing on the TV.

"One more game?" Lucas asked, and Haley giggled. "You're on." She said, reaching for the controller.

"Do you want to be on the same team this time?"

"Afraid you'll get beat again?"

"No, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong."

--

"71 to 47!" Haley said triumphantly. She threw down her controller, jumped up, and started dancing. "Do you charge by the hour or are you free?" Deb muttered, walking into the living room. She took a big sip from the vodka bottle that Dan offered Haley earlier. She either wanted to get drunk really fast or wanted to get the taste of hot sauce out of her mouth.

Haley was going to give her a rude remark right back, but she knew Deb could throw her out if she wanted. Haley just sat down, and smiled politely.

"That's what I thought." Deb sneered, going to the staircase. "You already corrupted one Scott brother. Don't go screw the other one."

"I wouldn't dare do that, Mrs. Scott. After all, isn't that your move? You corrupted Dan then screwed Keith?" Haley said, clamping her hand over her mouth. "Hales!" Lucas gasped, but Deb smiled.

"Whore." She mumbled, and swayed a bit. It was all she could think of as an insult, but then she grinned. "Make sure you wash Luke's sheets. Wouldn't want Nathan finding them when he gets home." Deb said, walking up the stairs.

"You know how sick that is?" Haley said, shuddering at the thought of her and Lucas together once Deb was gone.

"She's… A mess." Lucas sighed. He paused for a second. "So, you going to keep trying to avoid the fact Nathan's coming back?"

"I'm not avoiding it, I just…" She groaned. "Alright, I'm avoiding it. What if he doesn't want me back?" Haley sighed.

"Then I'll sock him a good one!" Lucas said, and then purposely wheezed like an old man.

"Funny." Haley said sarcastically, and Lucas laughed.

"I'm serious, Luke." Haley said after a pause.

"He's not going to not want you back, Hales. You just have to give him time. You broke his heart, and Nathan doesn't know what that felt like before you came along. He's probably thinking right now he should never have opened up to you and he's probably telling himself he's never going to open up to a girl again."

"Oh, well, thanks for the comfort." Haley muttered, fumbling with the control stick on the video game controller.

"Haley, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure."

"Hales, you just have to prove to him you're not going anywhere." Lucas said gently, knowing he was pushing his boundaries on a touchy subject.

Haley nodded. "I know. But how am I supposed to do that? He didn't even say goodbye when he went to High Flyers. I remember that day, Lucas. I went to Karen's, remember? She let me sleep there. I woke up, and decided I'd go make everything right. Do you remember when I came to the door to find out from Deb, of all people, that he was gone?"

"Yeah, I remember. You cried in the bathroom for two hours." Lucas teased, and Haley furrowed her brow. "I did not!" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I was… Uh, doing my hair." Haley's argument was weak, even she knew it.

"Please, Haley. Since Nathan left all you do with your hair is put it up." Lucas said, and Haley touched her hair insecurely.

"Well, not like I have to impress anyone." Haley murmured, and then looked at Lucas. "But wait, you're the one to talk! You don't even run a brush through your hair, and I haven't seen you in anything but sweatpants and a t-shirt since Brooke has been gone!"

"You want to talk about clothing, now? You haven't worn anything that matches since Nathan has been gone, and even when we leave the house you're in pajama pants and a sweatshirt!" Lucas argued. Haley looked down at her outfit. He was right; she was wearing purple pajama pants with white and dark blue polka dots, with a green tank top with gray stars and a turquoise zipper-up sweatshirt.

"This totally matches, Lucas. White and gray matches with everything." Haley crossed her arms. "And your statement isn't exactly true; when I'm working I wear those beige pants with the red shirt and an apron!"

Lucas scoffed. "The last day you worked was two months ago, Hales. Care to explain that one to me?" Lucas asked, and Haley shifted uncomfortably, playing with the zipper on her sweatshirt.

"Your mom told me I could work when I started school again. She said she didn't really need the help." Haley said. It was half true. Karen knew how uncomfortable Haley felt there, with little reminders of Nathan creeping up on her at the most random times. She had told Haley she could work whenever she wanted to, and she didn't need much help. Haley figured that when school started again, that everything would be better. Hopefully.

"The last day you saw your mother was two months ago, Luke. Do you want to explain that one to me?" Haley said, quick to change the subject. The curiosity to what happened between the two had gotten the best of her, so she just straight out asked Lucas.

Now Lucas was the one that was uncomfortable. He looked into the kitchen, where Dan was. He was peacefully eating his breakfast, with a small smile on his lips as he read the newspaper. "We got into a fight about me staying with Dan. You know I went to visit her at least every other day, the first month of summer. I think it was a day or two after you stopped working. The café was closed, it was getting pretty late. Mom was cleaning the counter, and I was eating some coffee cake. It was all silence."

Lucas paused for a minute, looking down at the floor then back up at Haley who was listening intently. "It was always silence. We didn't talk, I would just watch her clean and close up the café and I'd just eat. We both had so much to say, but neither one of us knew if it was the right thing or not. It was awkward, because I knew I hurt her and I knew that I was still hurting her by staying with Dan."

Haley broke eye contact with Lucas for a second, still wondering why Lucas was living with Dan. She had heard the two in the hallway, late at night, whispering for at least ten minutes. She couldn't hear them even when she pressed her ear against the bedroom door, but she had a feeling that Dan was giving Lucas something in exchange for him being there. Money, maybe? What else would Lucas need?

"The only thing we said was 'Hello' when I came into the Café, and 'Goodnight' when I left. No 'I love you', nothing. Just silence and unspoken regrets between those two words. It was eating away at everything, and she could feel it too. So Mom finally asked me why. Why I was staying with Dan. After I didn't answer, she threw her towel down onto the counter. She stared at me with a look, a look that told me she was pissed. It was really bad, Hales. Remember that time Mom had this crazy idea of going to church every Sunday? Remember when she decided that you should come with us? And then we go in the backyard and you pushed me into mud?"

Haley giggled. That was when they were ten, and Karen had gone through a church phase to thank God for what he had given her and Lucas. It was pretty important to her at the time, and then Haley went and pushed Lucas into mud.

"Then I took off my suit jacket and put it on the fence, but it kept falling off, remember? You went over to it, and held it up." Lucas said, and Haley nodded, smiling.

"You blasted me with that hose!" Haley said, and Lucas nodded, laughing. "My suit was all wet and muddy, and your dress was soaked. She was so mad. She grounded both of us but then you pointed out that you didn't live at her house, and she called your parents and told them to ground you. They figured whatever you did was worth grounding if Mom suggested it, so they grounded you for two weeks." Lucas said, and Haley rolled her eyes, remembering how mad Karen was.

"But anyways, the look in her eyes was even worse… And I could see hurt in her eyes, mixed in somewhere. She started yelling and asking me how I could do that to her, it was just… Horrible. I felt like a piece of shit, but I have to do what I have to do, you know? I left the café, haven't been there since." Lucas rubbed his neck, and Haley put her hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, if you know that you're hurting her, then why do you keep doing it?" Haley asked, and she could see he was getting mad. She went over the line that time.

"You knew you were hurting Nathan while you were on tour, why did you keep doing it? You're just as selfish as I am, so don't give me crap." Lucas said angrily, shaking his shoulder so Haley's hand fell off. He looked at Haley's hurt face. She was at loss for words for a second, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded slowly, and stood up.

"Real nice, Lucas." She muttered, leaving the room.

Lucas threw the controller at the PlayStation angrily. The screen went snowy, screeching out its static sound. Lucas sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said that to Haley, it just came out. Lucas muted the TV and sat there in silence, staring at the TV screen like a zombie.

The front door opened and slammed behind Lucas.

"Still mooching off my parents?"


	5. This Ain't All It's Cracked Up To Be

I just want to say thank you everyone for reviewing and reading! Even the smallest of reviews push me to keep going. Here's my fifth chapter, hope you all like! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in 2-3 days.

* * *

**LUCAS**

**Chapter 5- **This ain't all it's cracked up to be

**(Lyric in title is from the song Coming To Terms by Carolina Liar)**

Well, things in Tree Hill are far from normal. I'm a jerk to Haley and my mom, Nathan's a jackass, and Deb and Dan seem to have traded places.

Honestly, before I joined the basketball team, I wasn't this horrible. I didn't cheat on girlfriends, I didn't act like a jerk to the people I love.

If you would have asked me sophomore year what I thought would happen the next year or so, I probably would have told you that I thought I would finally talk to Peyton Sawyer.

If you told me my best friend would marry my worst enemy in junior year, I would get a Chinese tattoo that means fun, I would be crazy for Brooke Davis, and that I'm living with my father (which still gives me shivers to even think of him as that), I would have told you you're crazy.

Let me talk about Brooke Davis. Brooke's amazing; she has this spirit in her that captivates you. You see her eyes sparkle and you hear her laugh and you're hooked.

I believe that Brooke Davis is the one for me. My soul mate. I truly believe that, and in high school, that's a bit scary. I guess that being scared drove me to Peyton. Don't get me wrong, I did have feelings for Peyton.

Those feelings were just too complicated. They spun themselves around and around and I just couldn't read them. I couldn't figure if those feelings were love, or curiosity. So I tried to make sense of those feelings.

My timing couldn't have been worse. I regret what I did with Peyton because I couldn't see through that web of feelings to a girl that is perfect for me. But maybe it was a good thing, too; if I never dealt with my feelings early on, Brooke would have gotten too involved with me, and it would hurt her even more when I did deal with those feelings.

Someone once asked me what I loved in Brooke. It was at this circus Brooke brought me to sometime when she was testing out us being 'just friends'.

I remember that day perfectly. After the tightrope walker had finished his piece, it was intermission. Brooke saw a popcorn stall outside the tent, and she dragged me outside. What caught my eye was something else- an lady sitting at a table, tossing cards around in her hands.

She had a dusty crystal ball and a tacky blue tablecloth with dull yellow stars splashed across it. She had purple sparkly clothing on, and when Brooke and I walked by, her cards suddenly spit all over the table.

The fortune teller sputtered something to herself, quickly gathering up her cards and staring at the top one like she had seen a ghost. I don't think she realized I had noticed, but she put down her cards like they were covered with some kind of a disease and started circling her hands around the crystal ball.

"Pee break!" Brooke had suddenly said, looking around. There was only an outhouse, seeing that the circus was in the middle of a field and didn't have proper plumbing.

From the look on Brooke's face, she really had to go. She looked from me to the outhouse about twenty times, then sighed angrily. She stomped off muttering something about taking twenty showers once she got back.

I walked over to the fortune teller, who clamped her hands on the ball and stared up at me. I looked down at the cards and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Tell me of the girl you love." The woman said, her voice a little shaky.

"Aren't you supposed to know that yourself?" I laughed, and the woman shook her head.

"It doesn't always work, you know. These people," The woman waved her hands in the air, and then quickly returned them to the crystal ball. "They listen to the stereotypes. Look into a crystal ball, flip a few tarot cards, and bam! You get your future in the palm of your hand. But it doesn't work like that. But when it does work, boy, I can feel it. I felt it with you; I felt the love you're keeping for that bouncy dark haired girl."

The woman shifted uncomfortably, then looked back up at me. "Will you describe it to me?" She whispered, and I sensed that she never felt the feeling before. "What do you love in her?"

I hesitate, but pulled the stool out from the table and sat on it, my knees hitting the bottom of the table. "Her name is Brooke. She's a cheerleader, but so much more than that. You know the first thing that made me interested in her? The way she can have such a positive attitude, I guess that comes with the whole cheerleader thing."

"There are so many other things about Brooke. When she does anything to make me the slightest bit mad at her, she knows just how to make me laugh. She knows exactly how to turn my anger around into happiness. She also knows how to get under my skin. She's done it before, when we were on bad terms, but now, she knows how to do it yet she doesn't."

"I like her laugh. It's contagious. When she tells jokes, they usually aren't funny. But the way she laughs at her own jokes, it just makes you laugh. And eventually it gets so funny you can't remember what the joke was in the first place. But that's Brooke. That's her personality."

"I love when she comes up with these little comebacks that she makes up on the spot. I love the way she bites her lip ever so slightly when she's concentrating. When she bites her lip, her dimples show a little, so it makes her look like she's smiling. She's beautiful even when she's in sweatpants and a tank-top. Which, might I add, is a rare thing."

"The way she dances when there is no beat. She does that all the time, actually. We'll be hanging out in my room, she'll go get drinks or something, and I'll look up and she'll be dancing there, in the doorway, with no music. And she has an amazing brain. She can be smart academically, but I know she doesn't realize it. She doesn't try hard enough, but I know she could do it."

I said everything pouring out without problem. It wasn't hard listing the things you love about a person. The fortune teller looked at me intently. "And the feeling?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I can put the feeling into words, Miss." I said, but she looked desperate.

"Well, first, your knees get weak and your palms sweaty. Your heart races a mile a minute and there doesn't seem to be one thing you can do about it. When you're not with that person, you're constantly thinking about them. What they're doing, what they're feeling, if they're sad or happy or mad, if they're thinking of you, the list goes on forever. And you find yourself replaying your moments together. The moments when we are together… They are just magical. You forget about everything else in the world and all the problems just dissolve and you're in a perfect bliss. I don't know if I can explain love in words any better than that, but, I hope-"

"Ooh, fortune teller!" Brooke's happy voice squealed from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at Brooke, who was smiling but vigorously rubbing anti-bacterial soap into her hands.

Brooke had a favorite smell called Sweet Pea. She had it for everything, shower gel, lotion, perfume, shampoo, and even anti-bacterial soap.

The smell almost trapped me in a spell but Brooke yanked me off of the stool and sat down on it herself, still rubbing her hands together. "Can you tell me my future?" Brooke said eagerly, like a little kid. It was amazing how Brooke could get so happy over little things like that.

Now that Brooke's supposed to be coming back, I don't know what's going to happen. What if she found some other guy? What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she doesn't come back, period? What if, what if, what if?

What I also have to think about is Haley. Haley James Scott, my best friend and sister in law. The poor girl has been through a lot, and I'm not helping much. Haley has a good heart, and it's killing me to see it breaking.

Now, the thing is with Nathan, he harbors this anger inside him, and it's not healthy. The poor guy's heart is already breaking, and maybe he's breaking Haley's in some kind of twisted revenge.

Kind of like 'You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you right back' revenge.

I'm not going to put up with it, though. Three months ago he was lashing out his anger towards me when all was doing was being his brother. So I gave that anger right back to him, can you blame me?

But if he thinks he can keep breaking Haley's heart like this, to keep hurting her, he's got another thing coming. And I hate taking sides, but I have to take Haley's.

Haley's been my best friend since I was 9, and I'm not intending on stopping an eight year friendship anytime soon. Yeah, Nathan's my brother, but that's only been for about a year.

I remember the first time I talked to Haley. I was outside during lunch, sitting alone, under an oak tree. It was the first day of school, and Haley was wearing a pink and white frilly dress.

We knew of each other, we were in the same class since kindergarten but we didn't really talk. That day, though, was the first day we ever really talked.

Haley had on these big, round glasses, hugging a book. She suddenly sat down beside me. "You know how many marine animals you're killing just by eating that?" She said, adjusting her glasses.

I looked over at her. She had chocolate brown hair falling to her shoulders, a bit wavy. She flashed me a nervous smile, and I looked down at my sandwich.

"It's just a sandwich." I said, and she picked up the plastic baggy that held my sandwich, banana, yogurt, and juice box in it.

"This," She said, looking at it disgusted, as if it done something personal to her. "Takes 1,000 years to decompose. If you're lucky, will stay in a landfill all those 1,000 years. This isn't likely, seeing how easy it is to blow away in the wind. When it blows away, it'll most likely end up in an ocean or a river, and it ends up killing the animals. Would you like your death to occur in a plastic bag?"

I shook my head, a bit scared of her affirmativeness. "Sorry?" I mumbled. She suddenly gave me a huge grin as if she knew me forever.

"I'm Haley James; I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers." She said, sticking out her hand.

"Lucas Scott, I have no sisters or brothers. I always wanted a little brother, but my mom said the factory's closed."

"What's that mean?" Haley had asked, fixing her glasses. I just shrugged.

Two girls approached us, which, now that I think of it, are two girls I know now, in my junior year.

"Nice glasses." One girl snorted, her dark brown hair pulled into ponytails. Her arm was linked in another girl's arm, who had bouncy blonde curls. "Come on, Peyton, just look at those glasses!"

Peyton shifted uncomfortably, then looked straight into Haley's hurt eyes. "Nice glasses, nerd." Peyton said, and turned to her friend. "Happy, Brooke?" Peyton whispered, and she nodded and turned away. She skipped off, dragging Peyton with her.

I turned toward Haley, who looked hurt, but wasn't crying. She suddenly tore off her glasses, throwing them across the courtyard. She put on a smile, and turned towards me.

"I'm your new best friend, consider yourself lucky." She said firmly, and I smiled. It amazed me how it didn't bother her more than two minutes that two girls just made fun of her glasses.

"You should be considering yourself lucky, James." I said, and she just rolled her eyes and grabbed my yogurt and grabbed the plastic spoon my mom packed, eating it.

It was like that every day in elementary school, we were soon inseparable. She spent time at the café, ate my yogurt, even convinced my mom to un-ground me after two days because of her persuasive ways.

But that's Haley. My best friend. And I'm going to make sure Nathan doesn't hurt her.

I'm also going to make sure she forgives me for that little remark.


	6. We Were Meant To Live For So Much More

Here's Chapter 6, as promised! I hope you all like. Don't worry, I'm planning some major drama coming up in the next couple of chapters, just hold tight. I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! They give me inspiration to write more. So if you want a new chapter, review! Also, I want to thank Shelley for being a constant reviewer. I look forward to your input after each chapter, along with everyone elses!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- **We Were Meant To Live For So Much More

**(Lyric in title is from the song Meant To Live by Switchfoot)**

"Why are you home early?" Lucas asked, turning off the television.

"I'm home a day earlier than expected, what's the big deal about that?" Nathan muttered, pulling his suitcase through the doorway. He started towards the stairs.

"Nathan-" Lucas said, but Nathan was already up the stairs and completely ignored his warning.

"Your wife is upstairs." Lucas muttered.

Haley was in the guest bedroom, shuffling through the dresser she had filled with her clothes over the summer. She heard someone walking down the hallway.

She sighed, turning towards the door. She turned around again, looking through the drawer. She turned around again, unsure of what to do. She went to the door, and opened it.

"Look, Lucas-" Haley said, but the person that turned around to face her wasn't her blond best friend. "Nathan." Haley whispered, and they stared at each other for a second.

Nathan furrowed his brow, emotions unreadable. "What are you doing here?"

Remorse?

"You and Lucas just love to mooch off my parents."

Anger.

"Nathan, I-" Haley started, but Nathan reached for his door knob.

"Be out of here by tomorrow, Haley." He said, opening his door and dragging his suitcases into his bedroom.

Haley stood there, stunned. "Good to see you too, Nathan." She muttered.

Haley heard someone behind her, so she turned around. Lucas was standing there, looking sorry he allowed Nathan upstairs without giving Haley a fair warning.

"Haley, I'm sorry." Lucas began. Haley's arms were crossed, her eyebrows raised, that stubborn look on her face.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, and I know that. But I've just been under stress with Brooke coming back soon and with seeing your heart breaking and with my mom being mad at me, it's just hard, okay? I just want you to know that even when I snap at you or say something uncalled for it's not personal, because everyone makes mistakes. Believe me, I know that." Lucas said, and Haley nodded, not saying anything.

"Forgive me, Haley?"

No answer.

"What do I have to do?" Lucas said desperately. Haley's arms dropped to her sides.

"Find me somewhere to stay in a days notice and I'll forgive you." She mumbled, and Lucas looked at her, his mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry, Hales-"

Haley shrugged. "I don't need pity, Lucas. I need a roof." She said, and Lucas could tell that she was beginning to not care anymore, and Lucas didn't want that to happen. As much as Lucas didn't like Nathan at the moment, he was one of the things that could make Haley happy.

Aside from Vienna Mocha Chunk ice cream, but that's beside the point.

Lucas thought for a moment, suddenly realizing where she could stay. "You could stay at my mom's house." Lucas said, and Haley shook her head.

"No, Lucas. I can't just show up to her house and say, 'Oh, hi! I have nowhere else to stay, so I decided I'd like to mooch off of you even though I left you waitress-less at your café. Oh, and my best friend, your son, left home to live with your jackass of an ex. So what do you say, you going to let me in?' I bet she'd love that one. It doesn't work like that, Lucas. As much as your mother likes me, I'm pretty sure her having another mouth to feed is asking a little too much-"

"I could go with you." Lucas said, wanting to make it up to her for his remark earlier and also wanting to cut off Haley's rambling.

Haley shook her head. "What about going to see Brooke at the airport?" Haley asked, and Lucas sighed, remembering that today Brooke was coming back. It came sooner than expected.

"Why is everything so complicated? Why can't things just work out? Why can't we all have these perfect lives, where there's no drama with our girlfriends and boyfriends and husbands and wives? Where our parents are actually living together? It's messed up here in Tree Hill, Hales. You, Brooke, and Peyton don't even know where your damn parents are most of the time! We fall in and out of love like it's something worth risking. We hold grudges until no tomorrow. We go on damn rock tours and get tramp stamps and Chinese symbols inked on our bodies without giving it careful thought." Haley shot him a glare at the words 'tramp stamps'.

"We have so much sadness and anger around us. That's not what we're supposed to live, Haley."

Haley looked at Lucas for a moment, almost agreeing with him. She suddenly shook her head.

"Yeah, maybe we have sadness and anger, but we have so much more than that. We have happiness, love, friendship. Lucas, you can't think about life like that. All the hardships and sadness is worthwhile for all those happy ones. I know that I would rather have 100 memories where I'm truly happy and have 10 memories where my life was tragic, because that's what life is about. Happiness and tragedy, but what you're supposed to realize is that happiness is worth it. And maybe you think you'd be truly happy in your perfect world, but I don't think so. Because your perfect world is about everything you expect. And I'm sure you never expected Brooke and I certainly never expected Nathan. Life surprises you."

"Yeah, look where this brought us." Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, look where it _did_ bring us, Lucas. We've never been happier than when we were in the presence of the one we love, right? So why keep dwelling on the depressing parts of life and realize there's a girl at that airport that's loves you. She always has, Luke. She always will. What could happen in three months? Not much. I know that down the hall, inside the second room to the last, is a guy I hurt. Just like you hurt Brooke."

Haley paused for a second.

"But that doesn't mean we don't deserve second chances. And I know Nathan still loves me, and that may sound conceited, but I don't care. Love doesn't just go away, Luke. I guess somewhere deep down, you'll always still be, just a little bit, somewhere in your heart, in love with the ones that did or didn't work out. There's a place for each of them, taking up a little piece of your heart. I'm sure Dan still loves Karen; I'm sure he still loves Deb. Even though he's a big great robot, somewhere, hidden, he loves them just a little bit, even if he doesn't show it. So please, stop doubting yourself. Give your heart what it wants and stop trying to think logically about it, because, let's face it. There's nothing logical about love."

Lucas smiled at Haley, remembering something. "You don't change, do you?"

"I just poured my heart out and you tell me I don't change?" Haley said, slightly annoyed.

"The first day we met, Brooke and Peyton made fun of your glasses, remember? You were crushed, for just a few minutes, and then you picked yourself back up and got back on course. Just like you did just now."

Haley smiled, just a little, remembering that day too. She couldn't see the blackboard if she was more than a row away until she was 10 and her mother got her contacts.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"You should be considering yourself lucky, James."

Haley rolled her eyes, and hugged Lucas. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Lucas was about to point out that she basically made herself feel better, but she continued. "I'm going to go by Peyton's, see if she has a place for me to stay."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Peyton Sawyer, also known as the girl that tried to stab you with her fork last time she saw you?"

"I think it was that _time of the month_ for her, adding to her rage. Anyways, she must have cooled down a little in two months. And who could turn me down?" Haley flashed Lucas an innocent smile.

"Nathan." Lucas said, holding back a laugh. He couldn't resist. Haley hit him in the arm, and he laughed. She smacked him again. "Okay! Okay, I'll stop. Well, have fun with the fork monster. Make sure to tell her not to use the good utensils this time, though. And I guess I'm going to go see Brooke." Lucas said, and Haley nodded. "Wish me luck." They both said at the same time.

"Good luck, James."

"Right back at you, Scott."

Haley walked away, and a Deb brushed past Lucas, barely noticing him. She was already in a drunken stupor. Lucas sighed, feeling bad for Deb, but knowing that there was nothing he could do. Lucas remembered he was in the middle of a hallway, and walked down the stairs.

At the end of the hallway, the second room to the last, Nathan closed his door. He heard Lucas and Haley's conversation. He felt, for a moment, bad for kicking Haley out. Bad for turning her away. But those emotions were gone in a second.

Across the town, Lucas waited anxiously for Brooke at the airport, holding a bouquet of red roses. She would be getting off anytime soon, she would be walking up to him. Lucas was taking a chance. All the happy moments with Brook would all be worth it.

After two minutes of waiting, Lucas noticed the cheerful, dark-haired beauty. She was looking down at something, concentrating. Her freshly cut bangs dangled over her forehead, her hair down. Her dark, reddish-brown hair hung a little past her shoulders, curled. She was slightly tanned from her trip, and even looking down, her hazel eyes still shined. She grinned at the paper.

She looked up, her eyes searching the airport. Her eyes fell on Lucas, her grin falling. Lucas walked over to her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"Lucas." Brooke gasped slightly, looking a bit guilty.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas said, and a man walked over, setting the bags down. Lucas figured he was just somebody Brooke asked to carry her bags.

"Want me to carry these to the car, babe?" The man said, and Brooke nodded slightly, not removing her gaze from Lucas, looking hurt and guilty and ashamed.

The man nodded, looking at Lucas quizzically, but left.

"Guess three months can change everything." Lucas said after a pause, not knowing what to do. He shook his head, dropping the bouquet of roses at Brooke's feet.

"I suppose that was my second chance." He mumbled to himself, walking towards the door. Brooke watched him go through the revolving doors, a look of disbelief on her face.

Brooke knelt down, seeing a small card. She opened it.

'I'll follow you and make a heaven out of Hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well. –William Shakespeare.'

Brooke let out a small cry, clamping a hand over her mouth. She was dreading coming back and explaining to Lucas who the man was. She didn't think it was going to be that hard, but even after just seeing the look on his face, she couldn't take it.

Brooke sat down from kneeling, tears welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision. She wasn't going to cry. She didn't cry in public. She didn't like being vulnerable, especially in front of strangers.

Except that didn't work very well.

All Brooke seemed to hear was 'Welcome home! I love you!' or 'I'll miss you, I love you.'

She sat there, sobbing, holding onto the roses. People were all around her, coming home or either going somewhere else.

And they were all loved. Except for her. Even if she had a guy that she remotely liked out on the parking lot, Brooke never felt more alone than in that moment.


	7. Little Bit Insecure A Little Unconfident

I am so happy! I got 4 reviews for my last chapter, which is a record breaker for me. Thank you all! I get so happy when I see my hits go up and my reviews go up. Another record breaker is this chapter, with over 3,000 words, beating out all my other chapters. I spoil all you readers!

Also, if anyone does read this, do you mind putting some songs for me to check out at the end of your review that reminds you of One Tree Hill/this story? Just because I like having lyrics in my chapter titles and I'm running out of songs that expresses the chapter I'm writing well. You can even put any song you like, usually songs inspire me (Along with your reviews, hint hint) Thanks!

Oh, and I should have the next chapter up in 2-3 days. I'm hoping it'll be long, if it goes over 4,000 words I'll split it in two chapters for you. Expect Laley, Naley, Brucas, Baley, Brooke and Peyton, Peyton and Haley, Lucas and Nathan. (Which is just about a combination of everyone except Brathan and Peyton and Nathan.)

For all you Naley lovers, hold tight. I know I have you on the brink of madness (JK!), it's just I felt I should tie up loose ends and I just love Brucas and I felt they deserved some spotlight. Here's Chapter 7! With a flashback, what did you expect? ;)

* * *

**BROOKE**

**Chapter 7- **I Am A Little Bit Insecure, A Little Unconfident

(Lyrics in title is from the song Faint by Linkin Park)

I've been called a lot of my things in my life, but right now, my personal favorite is 'idiot'.

Because that's exactly what I am. An idiot. A big, blubbering, stupid, idiot. What was I thinking? Bringing home a guy that I barely know.

Yes, you read that correctly. I barely know him. His name is Mason, or Jason, or something. I don't really know. All I know is that he likes cucumbers. Or was that pickles?

Aren't cucumbers and pickles the same thing? Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

The only reason I had brought home Mason/Jason/whatever the hell the pickle lovers name is was because I didn't expect Lucas to be there. Especially with a bouquet of 21 roses. 21 is my favorite number, and Lucas got it for me in the form of roses.

God, that must have cost a fortune. What, one rose goes for 3? I'm not that great at math, but he must have spent around 65 dollars on roses. Where'd Lucas get that money? Last time I checked he was out of a job.

Did I mention I was an idiot?

Let's call my little friend P.G. for Pickle Guy, because I don't like the name Mason or Jason.

All summer I was worrying about the 'what if's' with me and Lucas. Believe me, it wasn't fun. I would be at the hotel pool, tanning, and a perfectly hot guy (I'm talking Felix kind of hot) would walk by, and I wouldn't even notice him.

Yet, when I even saw anyone remotely looking like Lucas, my heart would skip a beat. I'd get this shit ass grin on my face, I'd get my hopes up, and then when the guy would turn around, I realized it wasn't Lucas.

You know how much that hurts? Every day for three months get your hopes up just to be let down repeatedly? It kills.

So then P.G. comes over, tries a couple lame ass lines with me that I've heard a dozen times before.

"You're 'No Parking', right?" P.G. said, sitting on the chair next to me. I put down my magazine, annoyed. I looked at him, and I swear, he could be one of the Scott brothers. He looked like a mix of Nathan and Lucas, with some original features of his own.

That's how hot he was. Not that I really cared at the moment.

"Excuse me?" I replied, giving him the satisfaction of ending his pick up line.

"Just trying to guess your sign." He smirked, looking to the pool.

I laughed for a second, which apparently got his hopes up. I could see it in his eyes he was getting his hopes up, and I went along with it. Because I know how much it kills to get your hopes up and them just be shot down.

I figured maybe karma would bring me a gift named 'Lucas'.

See, I had to bring P.G. home. I didn't think anyone would be there, waiting for me. Either that or I expected Lucas to be there, hand entwined with Peyton's, just so they could announce they were getting married. Or something like that.

Anyways, P.G. and I spent the last two nights of my vacation together. But not in the way you think. I was too distracted to have sex with a guy I barely know, even if I used to think it numbs the pain.

But it doesn't. Meaningless sex does nothing but hurt you even more.

So I got this brilliant idea to bring P.G. home with me, seeing that I mind as well milk a hot guy when I had the chance.

When Lucas kissed me before I left, I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know if I should turn him down or to take him back. So I panicked.

There's a thing about Lucas. He gets in my head. He knows exactly what I'm thinking at the exact moment and I don't even say it. Hell, we probably could have a conversation without talking.

But that would look weird, us staring at each other, saying nothing.

Anyways, he also knows how to make me fall in love with him all over again. Damn that boy. That grin, those eyes, his voice.

And his arms. Oh, I can't forget those arms. The arms that I've needed to feel around me, just holding me.

Let me tell you something: I've loved Lucas since I laid eyes on him. Maybe it was the physical attraction that drew me to him, but there was something more. Something so much more.

And maybe you don't believe in love at first sight. Maybe you believe that love takes effort and time. But I don't believe that. Something like love shouldn't take time and effort. I think that when you see the guy for you, you know it instantly. I think you fall in love instantly, and maybe it takes your brain so long to register the feeling that it makes you think that you fell in love over time.

But you didn't. You're heart was already given to the person that first second. The first second you lay your eyes each other and boom! You're heart seems to have just flown out of your chest and into the hands of that guy.

And maybe it sounds weird. Maybe it sounds mushy. But I don't care. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, right?

I remember the very first time I saw Lucas. We all went to the same elementary school; because Tree Hill is such a small town they only had one. We never talked to each other that day, because Peyton, Nathan, and I were all in the same class while Haley and Lucas was in the other.

It was Kindergarten, the first day of school. It was 7:30 AM, I was alone and scared and all I wanted was my mother (told you I'm an idiot). I was sitting on the bench on the playground, watching all the kids pull up to school. We waited outside until 8 AM, when the staff would open the doors and welcome us in.

I was the only Kindergartener without a parent. It's funny, though, how I can remember a day so long ago. I was the observant type, looking at everyone and studying them. I guess that was because I was fascinated with everyone else's lives, wishing for their lives instead of mine.

I saw Nathan's father pull up in a shiny black car. Deb got out of the passenger side, smiling. Dan was smiling too. They seemed like a happy family back then. Deb helped Nathan get out of his car seat, who holding onto his backpack by its strap and smiling nervously.

Dan picked Nathan up with a grunt, even though Nathan was five and a little too old to be held. "Dad!" Nathan said, squirming. Dan shushed him and went to the trunk, popping it open. "I have a present for you!"

He took out a ball, and Nathan's eyes lit up.

"I already have one, though!" Nathan said, squirming and reaching to take the ball from Dan's hands.

Dan shrugged. "But this one is better, son. See, it's brand new and way better than your other one."

Now that I think about it, I saw something flash in Deb's eyes. Now I know it was dread. She was dreading how Dan was going to make her son into what Dan could never be.

Dan let Nathan down, who dribbled the ball easily.

"Dan, you got to be kidding me." Deb hissed, standing next to Dan. She smiled sweetly at the parents cooing over her son.

"What? Let the kid be a kid." Dan said, smiling proudly at Nathan. "Hey, don't dribble the ball too high, son!"

"Dan! You're pressuring him. We just bought him a new ball two months ago. The other one is fine." Deb whispered, and Dan ignored her. She didn't say anything after that. I think that was the only day I saw her drop Nathan off at school; she started traveling for her job. The trips just kept getting longer and longer.

"Outta my way! I'm Nathan Scott!" Nathan said arrogantly, dribbling around people.

Next car was a red, old fashioned car with a single silver word etched on the side. Comet. The top was down and the woman driving was singing and smiling.

"Come on, hunny, it'll be fine!" A tall, curly blonde girl said, parking. She got out of the car and went to the back seat, where a pouting Peyton sat. "Please, for mommy?"

"No!" Peyton screamed, her face turning blotchy and red. "Aw, don't cry." Anna said, cupping Peyton's face with her left hand.

"But you need me at home! Who's going to help you cook? Clean? Feed the dog?" Peyton asked, and Anna laughed. "Hun, you don't cook or clean. And we don't have a dog." Anna said gently, smiling lightly.

Peyton pulled away from her mother's hand, arms crossed. "No." She mumbled stubbornly. Anna sighed, undoing Peyton's car seat straps. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Peyton said, and Anna easily scooped Peyton up.

Peyton started screaming bloody murder, curly hair flying in all directions, causing other parents to look over. Anna didn't really care what other parents thought. That was just her personality.

"I want Daddy!" Peyton screamed, squirming like crazy. "Daddy is at work, you know that." Anna said, and Peyton looked at her seriously. Anna frowned. "Can you go to school with me, Mommy?"

"I can't." Anna said gently, and Peyton continued to squirm. "How about this, Mommy will make her favorite daughter brownies for when she comes home!"

"I'm your only daughter." Peyton mumbled, still in Anna's arms. "And a smart one at that." Anna said, poking Peyton playfully in the stomach. Peyton giggled, but became serious again.

"Brownies." Anna reminded, and Peyton sighed. "With chocolate chips?" Peyton asked.

"Extra chocolate chips." Anna said, kissing Peyton on her forehead. Peyton nodded, and Anna let her down onto the sidewalk.

Peyton suddenly ran to the car, yanking the door open and jumping in. "Peyton!"

The next car to walk up was a dark blue minivan. Lydia James got out of the front, and Taylor unbuckled herself and got out of the passenger seat. Four people poured out from the back, two girls, and two boys.

They all looked almost identical, except for one girl that had circular glasses with black frames. She looked shy, hugging onto her backpack. She had two older brothers, James (Poor kid, his name is James James) who was in the second grade. There was Dean, who was in the third. The two other girls besides Taylor, who was in fourth grade, was Quinn, in fifth grade, and Haley, in kindergarten. Her oldest sister, Vivian, was in sixth.

"Come on, dork!" Taylor said snidely to Haley, walking casually onto the playground with her other siblings. Haley stood glued to the side of the car, and Lydia knelt down near her. "Am I going to need a crane to get you to go onto the playground?"

Death glare from Haley.

"Fine! I'll just leave you there on the side of the rode so a man can come and kidnap you and feed you peas!" Lydia said, walking across the street onto the playground.

"Wait!" Haley screamed, running across the street. A red car screeched to a stop, and Haley looked horrified at the car that was two inches away from her.

"Are you okay?!" Keith asked, craning his neck to see the little girl. Haley frowned, running over to her mother and attaching herself to Lydia's leg.

Keith parked, looking at Haley briefly. He looked at Karen, who Karen got out, looking around nervously. "Don't worry, you can just ignore Dan. He's probably not even here." Keith said reassuringly.

Karen nodded, pulling Lucas out of his own car seat. "Who's Dan?" Lucas asked innocently, playing with Karen's earring.

Karen looked at Keith, then back at Lucas. "Uh-"

"Dan is the big bad monster that will eat you if you don't clean your room!" Keith said to Lucas, whose mouth dropped. "Really!?"

"Yup." Keith said, glancing over his shoulder. He didn't see his tall brother leaning against his black car.

Lucas started tugging at Karen's earring. Karen gasped in pain, pulling her head away from her son's grip. "No, Lucas. Bad!" Karen scolded, and he frowned, reaching out for Karen's earring again.

Keith suddenly came over, scooping up Lucas who exhaled sharply from shock. Keith started tickling Lucas, who screamed, laughing. Keith handed him back to Karen, who ruffled his blond hair lovingly.

I could never forget that look in Karen's eyes. Love, a look I never got from my own parents.

"Let's go play on the slide!" Lucas squealed, and Karen nodded, putting him down. "Race you?" Lucas said, and Karen raised her eyebrows. "You're in for it, buddy." She said, and they took off running.

Karen ran right by Dan, not even noticing him. Her eyes were on Lucas, who was a little further ahead then she was, the whole time. However, Keith, who was following the two noticed his older brother.

Keith stopped for a moment, looking at Deb and Dan. Dad nodded slightly in his direction, and Karen and Lucas weren't looking. "Hi, Deb." Keith said. "Danny." Keith said to Dan. It was like Keith, Deb, and Dan were all in a secret and at the time I didn't know what it was.

But I now know that the three all had something common: Nathan. Keith and Dan also had Lucas in common. It was all this big tangled web of family and as a five year old I didn't understand it.

Nathan's ball rolled over to Peyton's feet. Peyton was sitting alone on the grass. Her mother just left, having to be at work in a couple of minutes, left. "Can I have that?" Nathan said, standing a few feet from Peyton. She nodded and picked it up, throwing it at Nathan's chest. "Thanks."

Peyton shrugged, and Nathan went onto the sidewalk to dribble the ball some more. Karen slid down the slide with Lucas right behind her, laughing. Karen saw Dan, her smile falling. Lucas banged right into Karen, who fell onto the ground. She laughed.

"How about you go talk to your new peers, honey?" Karen said, getting up and brushing off her pants and walking over to Keith, who was now leaning against the pole of the swings. "Thanks for telling me Dan is here."

"Who's Dan?" Keith said innocently, and Karen sighed.

"Dan, leave his girlfriend for college even though she's pregnant with his son because he's an insensitive prick, Dan?"

"Oh, that one." Keith said, and Karen sighed again, except more angry. "Alright! What was I supposed to say, Karen? 'Oh, Dan's here', right in front of Lucas? He thinks Dan is a monster that eats him if he doesn't clean his room. He'd freak out."

Karen nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I know, but a little heads up would have been nice." She mumbled. Keith nodded, putting his arm around her, and walking away to the other set of swings. They could no longer see Dan. "Where is Lucas, anyways?" Keith asked, and Karen pointed to him, who was walking across the playground.

I saw Lucas coming towards me, and I shifted my weight uncomfortably. The only person that came over to me was Tim, who asked me if I wanted to pull his finger.

Lucas sat down next to me, smiling. "I'm Lucas."

"Brooke." I mumbled, looking around. "You look sad." Lucas said. I got up, and turned around. "I'm not." I said, walking away. "You are too!" Lucas said, getting up and following me. "Prove it!" I said stubbornly.

"How am I supposed to prove that?" Lucas said, and I titled my head. "Exactly. Go away." I said, walking around again. Lucas followed me, and I sighed, turning around. "I said go away!" I said, and he frowned.

"But you're sad. Can I make you not sad?" Lucas said, and I shook my head. "You have cooties!"

"Do not!" Lucas gasped, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes you do!" I said, and pushed him away. "Go away!" I shrieked, running across the playground to the steps of the school. There was no one else there; everyone else was with their parents.

I saw someone's feet, so I looked up. There stood Peyton, frowning. We didn't say anything, she just sat down next to my side, and put her arm around my shoulder. She waited for me that morning until the staff opened the doors.

I don't think Peyton remembers that day. We didn't talk much after that, but when I found out her mother had died, all I could remember was that tall blonde promising her daughter brownie's with extra chocolate chips. And all I thought that day was how horrible it must be to have that feeling that someone loves you and have it taken away.

I heard a quote, once, from Lucas. He said it was by an anonymous writer, but I wish I knew who it was. Even though my parents were never there, and I was practically forced to grow up at the age of five, the quote Lucas told me was exactly how I feel now.

'I want to go back to believing in everything.  
And knowing nothing at all.'


	8. I Should Know Better, Part 1

I really am dissapointed. After my record breaker 3,000 word story, I only get one review. That's really sad, considering how much reviews make me happy. I'm not going to be the author that says 'I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE UNLESS YOU REVIEW', because I actually enjoy writing. The hits are very nice, but please, can you try to review? Also, thank you so much, oth4evernaley, for including all those songs. Look forward to some of my chapters being named from those songs!

Now, this chapter includes Haley and Peyton, Leyton (strictly friendship, I know I said I wasn't going to include it this chapter but I felt I had to), Brouth, Brucas, and Naley. I included a little Naley at the end, I hope that keeps you all satisfied until Part Two (where I'm planning on having a lot of Naley).

This chapter is a record breaker! Over 4,500 words, can I get a what whaaaaat? (KAREN!)

Anyways, I'm hoping for at least two reviews. It would make me REALLY happy if I got 5, which would be a record breaker of mine.

As usual, I'm planning on having the next chapter up within 2-3 days.

* * *

**Chapter 8- **I Should Know Better Than To Touch The Fire Twice, **Part One  
**

(Lyrics in title is from the song Maybe by Kelly Clarkson )

Haley knocked on Peyton's door, hands in her pockets. For a summer day, it was a bit cooler than usual, but really humid. The smell of rain lingered in the air, hinting that there was going to be a storm. And seeing that it's the summer, it would be a heat thunderstorm. Haley's favorite.

"Just a second!" Peyton yelled from upstairs. Haley waited a moment or two before hearing the lock slide open and Peyton opened the door. She was holding a sketch pad in her hand and was wearing jeans and a Ramones tank top.

"You're kidding me." Peyton grumbled, pushing on the door to slam it shut. Haley put her hand on the door, stopping it. Peyton furrowed her brow, trying to push on it, but the two girls had equal strength and the door wasn't going anywhere.

"Stop!" Peyton said angrily. She dropped her sketch pad and put two hands on the door, still not strong enough to override Haley. "Hey look! Chris Keller!" Peyton said. Haley didn't move, she just struggled to push harder.

"Funny, thought that one would have worked. How's Nathan? Crash any race cars lately?"

"Peyton, let me in!" Haley gasped, struggling to keep the door open. She was trying not to get angry at Peyton's low remarks.

"Or what, you'll sing to me?" Peyton said with a laugh. "Stop pushing on the damn door, Haley!" Peyton grunted, and Haley sighed, backing off. Peyton slammed the door in Haley's face, and Haley heard Peyton's footsteps fade away.

Haley smiled. Peyton forgot to lock the door. Haley opened it, stepping inside quietly. She closed the door behind her, and Peyton jumped out from the kitchen doorway, a fork in her hand.

"Peyton!" Haley shrieked, and Peyton ran at her. Haley jumped out of the way and ran up the stairs. "Are you using cocaine again or something?!" Haley screamed, running into Peyton's room.

"That was one time!" Peyton growled, and Haley stepped backwards as Peyton came menacingly towards her with a fork. "Two times, actually." Haley muttered, and Peyton glared at her.

"Okay, maybe I did! I did it two times. Which equals, what, 30 minutes? If you want to talk math, then that's 15 two minute mistakes. But you, you were away from Nathan two weeks. 40,320 two minute mistakes. That's 40,320 mistakes compared to my 15, so don't judge me, Haley. Because you're no damn saint yourself."

"Okay, okay. You can insult me yet I insult you and you threaten me with silverware?"

Peyton nodded simply, and Haley stepped back again. She looked nervously to Peyton's computer.

"Of all times you turn your stupid webcam off it's now?!" Haley groaned, and Peyton nodded. "I wanted to save everybody the joy of watching me stab you with this fork."

"Ah, pleasant as always." Haley mumbled. "What was that?!" Peyton growled, and Haley put up her hands. "Nothing!"

"What are you doing here anyways, James?" Peyton said. Haley had the urge to correct her and say 'James-Scott', but that fork looked really pointy.

"I need a place to stay." Haley said. Peyton laughed in her face. "I'll let you stay here if Nathan takes you back."

"When Nathan takes me back, I'd be living with him."

"Correction: If. And exactly. Get the hell out of my house. Now." Peyton said, and Haley glanced down at the desk. There was a light pink bottle of nail polish on it.

"This is mine!" Haley said, snatching it up. "No, that's mine!" Peyton said, yanking it away. Haley shook her head. "It's mine!" She said, taking it from Peyton forcefully.

"Put it down, Haley! Just put it down, put your hands behind your head and back out of the room!" Peyton said, and Haley smirked. She unscrewed the top, tipping it to the side. "Don't you dare." Peyton gasped. "Want me to put it down?" Haley asked, not letting Peyton respond.

Haley poured the bottle of nail polish right onto the floor, put her hands behind her head, and ran out of the room. Hell, if Peyton was going to be a bitch why couldn't she? Peyton threw the fork down. It clanged against the floor and the downstairs door slammed shut.

"Damn it, Haley! This is going to be a bitch to get off the wood!"

Peyton shuffled around her room angrily for Brooke's nail polish remover she always left there. Peyton wasn't a nail polish kind of girl (except for the occasional black), so that pink nail polish probably wasn't hers.

She just wanted to piss off Haley. Peyton grabbed the bottle of nail polish remover and a cloth from the bathroom. The nail polish was already dried, so Peyton poured the remover onto the cloth and started scrubbing at the wood.

The doorbell rang, and Peyton looked up, annoyed. "Go away, Haley! I'm armed!" Peyton yelled, reaching for the fork. "It's not Haley." Lucas called back, and Peyton dropped her cloth and ran out of her room and down to the door.

Peyton pulled open the door, and Lucas was leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pocket. He lifted his head up to look at Peyton, who smiled at him. He didn't return the smile.

"Lucas, what happened?" Peyton said, stepping aside, immediately knowing something happened. Lucas walked in, and she closed the door.

"Brooke happened." Lucas muttered, walking into kitchen. Peyton followed Lucas into the kitchen. "Brooke's back already?" Peyton asked, going into the cabinet. Lucas nodded. "Wow. Came sooner than I thought. Coffee?" Peyton said, taking out a tin of ground coffee beans.

"Nah." Lucas said, fumbling with the table cloth. "More for me." Peyton shrugged, waiting for a smirk from Lucas. It didn't come. "Lucas, what happened with you and Brooke? Last time I talked to you, you were all blissed out about her coming back in a couple of days."

Lucas laughed as Peyton started making the coffee. "Well, that was before she showed up at the airport with Felix #2."

"Felix #2?" Peyton laughed. "Yeah, he has blond hair, blue eyes, he supposedly plays basketball. Please, I could beat his ass on the court." Lucas mumbled.

"How do you know he plays basketball?" Peyton asked, and Lucas looked down. "I went over and talked to him." Lucas said, and Peyton rolled her eyes. "At least you didn't threaten him with a fork." Peyton mumbled.

"Huh?" Lucas asked, and Peyton shook her head.

"Never mind. You said blond hair, blue eyes, right?" Peyton said, and Lucas looked up, and nodded. "Well, obviously you don't know how to read in between the lines. That sounds nothing like a Felix #2. More like a Scott #3."

"Scott #3?" Lucas asked, and Peyton nodded, and raised her eyebrows. "Hey, sounds kind of hot. Know where he is?" Peyton said with a wink, trying to lighten Lucas's mood. It didn't work. He just glared at her.

"Alright, that was a joke, buddy. Did you ever think she's trying to compensate for something else?" Peyton said, sitting down at the table while the coffee machine bubbled.

"So she's fucking him?" Lucas said, and Peyton could tell he was getting mad. She laughed. "Down, boy! I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about she probably did that thing where she doubts all the good things in her life and subconsciously screws it all up." Peyton said.

"Yeah, well, she should be happy with Scott #3. Because she certainly isn't going to get another chance with Scott #1."

"Do you realize how conceited you sound right now?" Peyton said, and Lucas just shrugged. Peyton sighed, getting up and walking over to the coffee machine. She checked on it, but it still wasn't done.

"You have to talk to her, Luke. You need to sort this out." Peyton said, sitting back down. She put a hand on his back, understanding the situation.

"How did it go with Haley?" Lucas asked, looking at Peyton. He was eager to change the subject off of his problems.

Peyton shifted her weight. "How did you know she was here?" Peyton asked, and Lucas shrugged. "Well, 'Go away, Haley! I'm armed!' kind of gave it away." Lucas said, imitating Peyton. She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"How did that one go?" Lucas said, and Peyton sighed. "Let's just say if she didn't leave, I wouldn't need to buy a pumpkin for Halloween." Peyton said, and Lucas looked at her, confused.

"Because it would be Haley's face I would be carving into." Peyton explained.

"Brutal." Lucas said, and Peyton shrugged. "What do you expect, Luke? What does _she_ expect? She broke Nathan's heart and she didn't even bother to call him. Then she comes back and expects forgiveness? She's not going to get it that easily."

Peyton's front door open and slammed shut. "P. Sawyer? Did you get my text? Your best friend is in need of some serious get over Lucas treatment! You're good at that, right?" Brooke called, taking off her coat. Brooke walked into the kitchen, where Peyton looked guilty, sitting next to Lucas with her hand on his back.

"Hah. Of course." Brooke shook her head, hands on her hips. Peyton pulled her hand away from Lucas, and stood up. Lucas looked at Brooke. "Apparently Scott's move on fast. Maybe it's in their genes? First Dan, now you. Hey, Peyton, are you pregnant? Would that make you Karen or Deb?" Brooke said, turning towards Peyton. She didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, 'best friend'. Really great." Brooke said, air quotes around best friend. She stomped out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag, and went to the front door.

Brooke slammed the door, making the two cringe. Peyton checked her phone. "She sent me a text an hour ago saying she rented Naley's old apartment." Peyton said, and smiled at Lucas.

"Now you know where to go. Go talk to her, Lucas. Make sure you don't screw things up anymore than you already have." Peyton said, and Lucas stood up. "I didn't screw them up, Peyton! She was the one that came back with Scott #3. I didn't come to the airport with a Brooke #2 or even worse, you."

"Oh, thanks!" Peyton said sarcastically, pushing Lucas out of the kitchen and towards the door. "Go! I got to finish getting nail polish off of my floor with nail polish remover."

Lucas looked at her. "Are you stupid? Nail polish remover on a wood floor?" Lucas said, and Peyton frowned. "That's bad?"

"Yeah, that's bad! It strips the polyurethane finish on your floor. Even Bevin would know that." Lucas said, and Peyton sighed. "Well, I thought nail polish remover would get nail polish off the floor."

Lucas shook his head. "You should cover that with a rug or something… Or I could go up there and look at it-"

"Stop procrastinating and go talk to Brooke!" Peyton said, opening the door and shoving him out. "Look at those clouds, they're really dark!" Lucas said, and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Well you better hope you don't get drenched. Go!" Peyton said, and he nodded, putting up his hands.

Peyton looked at the clouds when Lucas drove away. They were threatening rain any second but she had somewhere to go.

Peyton rain upstairs, grabbing her jacket. She picked up the cloth and threw it into the hamper basket. She knelt down, inspecting the damage she made with the nail polish remover. There was a white stain where the cloth had sat.

"Well, at least there isn't any nail polish left." Peyton muttered.

Across town, Haley walked past the Rivercourt. It was empty, and Haley was dreading to go to Nathan's. She had nowhere else to go; so she had to talk to Nathan. He was her last resort. She looked at the court, where it just seemed to be calling to her.

Go and ignore conflict and hide forever. Haley decided that wasn't her, though. She was the type of stubborn, hard headed girl that was determined to get what was truly important in her life. The same girl Nathan loved. Or still loves. Haley just needed to remind him of that.

Haley kept walking, beginning to get mad at the fact she didn't have to car. The clouds above her got thicker and darker, and for 1 in the afternoon, it looked like it was 6.

The town was deserted, except for occasional car passing by quickly, trying to get home before the storm.

There was a small tropical storm that would be hitting North Carolina, and it was lingering over Tree Hill. It was like a panther waiting for its chance to pounce.

Haley knew she shouldn't be out in potentially dangerous situation, but she knew she could get to Nathan's before the storm started.

Ten minutes later, Haley was a couple blocks away from Nathan's house. The wind was getting stronger, whipping her hair into her face. She turned the corner, struggling to keep walking. Her legs were killing and the wind wasn't doing her any good.

Lucas rolled up his windows, noticing the wind. He wondered where his friends were, especially Haley. She didn't own a car, and Peyton didn't say where she was going. Maybe she was at his mom's. Hopefully.

Lucas considered calling Haley, but Peyton was right. He kept procrastinating and sooner or later he had to deal with Brooke. Lucas got to the apartment, where Mouth was struggling to pick up a box.

"I can't do it, Brooke!" Mouth groaned, trying to pick up the large box. Brooke frowned, not noticing that Lucas just parked in the apartment's parking lot.

"Mouth, try a little harder! If you don't, then all my boxes will get drenched!"

"God forbid." Mouth muttered, and little black dots started appearing on the box. Brooke looked up at the sky. She held out a hand, feeling for rain.

"Great, it's drizzling." Brooke muttered, closing her car trunk. "Let's just get this inside, okay?" Brooke said, and she waved at Mouth, telling him to back off. She easily picked up the box and walked up the stairs.

"How-" Mouth asked, following Brooke. She smiled. "Mouth, you seem to forget I'm a cheerleader. I lift other cheerleaders, like **Theresa**. You think I can't lift a measly box?"

"Then why'd you have me do it?" Mouth asked as Brooke dropped her box in front of the door. "Because I missed you, Mouth. You're the only person that is always truly honest. You're never covered head to toe in drama, and for me, that's refreshing. And not having to pick up boxes is an added bonus." Brooke said, smirking. Mouth smiled at Brooke at she unlocked the door.

Mouth looked at the parking lot, noticing Lucas. "Hey, Brooke, I'll be inside in a second." Mouth said, and Brooke put the box inside the apartment. "Okay..." Brooke said quizzically. She closed the door and Mouth walked down the stairs. "Lucas." Mouth said, walking to his car.

"Mouth." Lucas rolled down his window, and Mouth put his elbows on the frame of the window. "Stalking her?" Mouth said, smirking. Lucas shook his head. "I wanted to talk to her, but now I'm not so sure."

"About what, P.G.?" Mouth said, and Lucas looked at him. "Who?"

"P.G., you know, the guy Brooke was with at the airport?"

"He told me his name was Andrew."

"Andrew? Really? Brooke thought it was P.G."

"What does P.G. even stand for, Perfectly Gay?" Lucas muttered hatefully, and Mouth laughed.

"Pickle guy, supposedly. She thought his name was Mason, so she changed it."

"How do you get Mason out of Andrew?"

"Don't ask me, I only listen." Mouth said, and Lucas laughed. "You should go talk to her." Mouth said.

"You sound like Peyton." Lucas muttered, rolling up his window as Mouth backed up. Lucas shut off his car and got out. "Is she mad at me?" Lucas asked, and Mouth shrugged.

"Hard to tell. She was mad when she called-"

"Because I was with Peyton?"

"Probably. But then she was more depressed when I saw her. She really feels bad about what happened, though. I know that." Mouth said, and Lucas nodded. "Thanks."

Mouth starts walking away. "Where you going?" Lucas called after him, and Mouth smiled at Lucas over his shoulder. "Brooke needs candles because she has no light besides the overhead, and I should get to the convenience store before the storm starts."

Mouth got on his bike and rode off, and Lucas walked up the stairs. The door was unlocked, so Lucas walked right in. "Mouth, do you want a ride to the store? I need Ben and Jerry's along with those candles. The power is probably going to go out soon, and I'm not going to eat this cereal!" Brooke said, looking through a cabinet.

"You know that Naley was the last people who lived here? It's been empty for three months. And the only unopened cereal is stupid Cap'n Crunch is the Crunch Berries kind, but I like the peanut butter." Brooke rambled.

"I can't believe Nathan didn't even clean this out. Poor guy. He's so heartbroken. Although he's never been the clean type, I figured he'd at least clean out the cabinets and paint over that pink paint stain." Brooke mumbled, noticing Mouth didn't reply to her. Lucas was leaning against the door, just listening to her calm voice. The one he missed the whole summer.

"Mouth?" Brooke said, putting down the box of cereal and turning around. Her face fell into a frown when she looked at Lucas. "Hey." She said quietly. She looked over her shoulder. "I'd offer you cereal, but we both know you only like the-"

"Choco crunch." They said in unison. Brooke smiled uncomfortably. She sat down at the island, fumbling with her hands. Lucas didn't move. "Why are you here, Luke?"

"Peyton said I needed to talk to you." Lucas said, and Brooke's uncomfortable look was replaced with a cold one. "Of course." Brooke said, getting up and going to the fridge. There was nothing in it. She slammed it in anger.

"I can't do this, Lucas." Brooke said quietly. "Do what, not have anything in the fridge?"

"No, this! Us. The constant back and forth drama. I can't do it anymore. If you only _knew _the hell I put myself through this summer, Lucas. I replayed every moment between us in my mind, and I can't keep doing that to myself. I remember everything, Lucas. I replay everything over and over, like a damn video set on loop. I just wonder what the hell went wrong. I even remember when you explained to that physic everything you loved about me-"

"How did you-"

"I don't take ten minutes to go to the bathroom, Lucas. The psychic knew I was there. And at the time it made me fall in love with you all over again, and I waited until you made a move, which is definitely not what I do. I waited months but you never made a move. You finally made a move at the end of the summer, when I was leaving. That killed. Waiting three long months for you and always thinking that you would be at the airport with Peyton. I don't like feeling insecure, Lucas. I don't like not being able to trust you. The heart wrenching feeling of insecurity in my stomach never went away. I wasn't happy unless I saw someone like you. And I guess it's not easy to explain that feeling, but it's there. And I don't know if I can deal with it yet. At least not with you, because you've hurt me before and it hurt **so** much, Lucas-"

"I won't do that again, I promise-"

"No, Lucas. Don't promise. Because I don't want you to. I don't want an 'us', okay? I don't know what I want. I do know I don't want it to be with you, though. Maybe you never meant to hurt me with Peyton, and maybe I'm some over-bearing psychotic and jealous fool. But that's just who you are and that's who I am. We were never supposed to be together, Lucas. I was a different person then, just going after you because you had a good ass."

Lucas smirked.

"It's true." Brooke mumbled she leaned against the island.

"Anyways, I was a different person then. I couldn't see my best friend was head over heels for you. Or maybe I did. Maybe I was that much of a shitty person I wanted to beat her out in something. Do you know how that feels, Lucas? To have your best friend be better than you at everything- art, music, being able to hold a steady boyfriend. All I was good for was a good quickie in the damn backseat of some kid's car. That was the Brooke that went after you, Lucas. Not this one. This Brooke is the independent one, the one that's learning the world isn't all shits and giggles. And this Brooke does not need a boyfriend that she can't trust."

Lucas didn't say anything for a second. He was amazed Brooke had grown so much, she was so independent and it scared him a little. The connection between them seemed to break after Brooke said those final words.

It wasn't happiness, fireworks, sizzling chemistry that Lucas felt. Just coldness and tension.

"You know, Lucas, that I'll always love you. But I used to believe you could save me from everything. But you can't save me from everything, Lucas. You can't. You're just a man. And I guess now that I think of it, I've never had a man in my life where I felt so secure with, before you. But I can't understand how I ever felt like that with you. You've caused so much heartache, Lucas. You were the man I believed in with all my heart and you just took that and broke it. So I think it's time for me to get my life back together. Without you. I'm not going to make that mistake again with you."

What Brooke was saying was breaking Lucas inside. She didn't want anything to do with him. The overhead light flickered and Brooke looked up at it, breaking their eye contact. It was almost pitch black outside and now that there was silence, the two realized the wind was whipping at the windows.

The sound of heavy rain pounded at the windows, as if demanding to get through.

"Where's Mouth?!"

Haley finally got to Nathan's house. She held onto the porch railing, trying to balance herself. She pounded on the door, not receiving an answer. She craned her neck, looking for a car in the driveway. There was none. Nathan didn't have his own car, so she didn't know if he was there or not.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, pounding on the door. She was freezing cold and the rain soaked her blue shirt. She heard a crack of lightning, and she looked over her shoulder. She heard two seconds later the rumble of thunder. That meant the lightning was at least .4 miles away.

Shit.

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed, pounding on the door. She heard, over the pounding rain, Nathan's music blaring. She wasn't sure if that was on the whole time, but at least that meant he was there.

Haley stepped back, remembering the window that led to the creepy old basement that even Dan didn't bother with. She went down there with Lucas once, looking for tools to put together a dresser. Lucas mentioned the screen, how it was so easily opened from the outside.

Haley sighed, walking down the porch. She smirked, realizing this would be the second house she broke into today (if you count Peyton's). Her wet hair got in her face, so she quickly brushed it aside. She slipped with her footing, falling off the last two porch steps and down onto the grass. She heard another crackle of thunder, then a creaking of a tree.

Haley closed her eyes, bearing herself for the worst.

"If you don't kill me, I'll make everything right again!" Haley promised quickly to God.

She suddenly heard the crash, but felt no pain. She opened one eye cautiously, expecting to see a bright light and someone guiding her to it. Instead, she saw a tree trunk at least two inches away from her face. She was about to thank God for saving her when she heard someone.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled, opening the front door.

Haley was still staring at the object that almost killed her as Nathan pulled Haley up and helped her inside. "Are you crazy?! Don't you watch the damn news? Tropical storm, Haley! That doesn't mean trek across Tree Hill! You're not some kind of warrior, you could have died out there." Nathan scolded as Haley sat in the recliner.

She covered her face. "Are you alright?" Nathan said suddenly, kneeling by Haley. She didn't even bother to address the fact Nathan wasn't being hostile. "My knee is a little banged up, but I'm fine." Haley mumbled.

Nathan looked at Haley's leg. She was wearing shorts, and her knee was scraped and bloody. "Stay here, alright?" Nathan said, going into the bathroom. He returned quickly with band-aids and anti bacterial foam. Nathan looked at Haley, suddenly remembering what she did to him. The hurt she caused that was still there.

He handed her the two things. "Do it yourself." He muttered, sitting on the couch farthest from the recliner.

"Nathan-" Haley said, but he looked away. She decided not to say anything. The two grew silent as she put the band-aid on.

God, she hated silence.


	9. I Should Know Better, Part 2

Okay, you all know how to brighten my mood. I watch my hits for about five minutes or so after posting the chapter, and I saw that in the matter of three minutes I got two reviews. You all are AWESOME!

And because you all know I love record breakers, my last chapter brought in a whopping FIVE reviews! That's a lot, at least to me. Thank you all so much!

I appreciate everyone's reviews! I just want to say to everyone that this isn't going to be ALL Naley. Sorry, but I like to write like the show. The show doesn't revolve around Naley, or Brucas, or Leyton, etc. If I'm coming off rude, I apologize, but I like to write like that. And I guess I have been sort of avoiding Naley, but as I've said before, I like tying up loose ends.

If only FF had more than two options for the main characters, right? But don't worry, I'll include Naley. I just get a teensy bit tired after writing chapter after chapter of the same pairing. That's where my last stories went wrong.

Also, I like including the 1st person POV in every other chapter because I get to include how one is feeling, and flashbacks. God, I love flashbacks. As you can tell.

This chapter is short (compared to my other ones), at a little over 2,800 words. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be Part Three. Hopefully I can beat my record of 4,600 words in Part Three. I'm aiming for 5,000 words next chapter!

I'm not sure actually if you readers prefer shorter chapters over long ones. If any of you readers out there read this, can you tell me if you prefer shorter or longer chapters? TY. OH, and also, can you reviewers tell me if the switches in scenes confuse you sometimes? I'm not sure if it confuses anyone because I switch moderately fast.

Anyways, after Part Three, it will be someone's POV. As I said before, you can just skip over them, I don't mind. You won't miss much except flashbacks/feelings of said character. It should be up in 2-3 days.

I do take everyone's reviews into consideration, it's just that I don't intend on changing two very big things 9 chapters in.

Also, oth4evernaley, I adore your reviews. Thank you so much for being a constant reviewer! And I love how you actually read these little author's notes, I'm not sure if anyone else does. One thing that amazes me is how you reviewed so quickly. Are you like, always on FF? :P

Okay, done with my ramblings. Here's Part Two!

* * *

**Chapter 9- **I Should Know Better Than To Touch The Fire Twice, **Part Two**

(Lyrics in title is from the song Maybe by Kelly Clarkson)

Peyton slammed her car door shut, the rain pouring down. She suddenly wished she had a hood on her jacket.

Peyton looked up at the house she was at, a white house against the sea. She was at a house she knew all too well.

She walked up the porch, the wind billowing around her. She reached up to knock on the door, but it opened before she could knock.

"Peyton." A man said, shadows covering his face. "Power's out?" Peyton asked, brushing past the man.

"Nope." The man chuckled, and she sighed. "Listen, Dan. You asked me to come here because you had information about Lucas that you said I didn't know about. I'm not dealing with your shit. Either turn on the lights or I'm-"

She suddenly felt arms around her, holding her back. A needle pierced her skin, and she tried to scream, but it was cut off by a cloth being tied around her mouth.

She tried to struggle, but the darkness turned white and she fell to the floor.

Mouth tied the bags of candles and ice cream (he knew Brooke wanted some, even if she didn't tell him) onto his bike's handlebars and got on. The roads were slick and he was worried they would fall off. He was also hoping in the process of getting the stuff to Brooke's he wouldn't kill himself.

He had to drive all the way to Karen's to get her ice cream. He tried all the convenience stores, but they were all closed. He drove by the Café because it was on his way to the apartment, and he noticed the Café lights were on.

Karen was walking around, looking up and placing bowls and pans where the roof was leaking. Mouth dropped his bike and knocked on the glass door, ignoring the 'Closed' sign.

"Oh!" Karen said, hurrying over. She unlocked and opened the door. He walked inside, and she stared at him. "How long have you been in the storm, Marvin?" Karen said, and Mouth smiled at her. He usually got annoyed when people called him Marvin, but she never said it as a joke to mock him.

"Since it started drizzling. Brooke needs candles because she doesn't have any, and I wanted to get her ice cream because she's upset over Lucas-" Mouth suddenly stopped. He remembered Karen and Lucas were having a rough time.

Karen nodded, obviously not wanting to talk about it either. "I have some ice cream in the freezer, and probably some candles in the cabinet." Karen said, scurrying out of the room. She returned with two pints of ice cream and a big bag of candles.

"These candles don't really smell, that's why I don't use them, but using them for light would be good." Karen gasped, struggling with the bag. Mouth took it from her and she smiled, getting another bag for the ice cream.

"Let me pay you, at least." Mouth said, and Karen smiled. "No, Marvin. I don't need money for candles that don't smell and non-brand name ice cream. Just go, alright? Make sure you're out of the storm fast. But don't rush… Just be careful, alright?" Karen laughed, her face wrinkled in worry. Mouth nodded. "Thanks, Ms. Roe!"

Mouth remembered Karen's caring smile as he left. Mouth smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of Nathan and Haley's- wait, Brooke's apartment. He has to remember that. He got off the bike, looking briefly at the homes and buildings surrounding the apartment.

All the lights, as if in unison, flickered, and shut off.

"Nathan?!" Haley asked, looking around.

"I'm over here." Nathan said, and Haley sighed. "Great, I love blackouts." Haley said sarcastically, getting up. "Don't get up, I'll get candles." Nathan said, and Haley sat down. "How did you know I stood up?"

There was silence, just footsteps. Haley guessed Nathan went to get candles. He returned a couple minutes later with them. He lit a few, then threw the box of matches to her. "Can you light those candles behind you?"

Haley got up, and carefully walked over to the candles and in the dim light, lit them.

"Why did you come here, Haley?"

Ah, the always annoying question. Why couldn't someone just appreciate anothers presence and not ruin it?

Well, it is Nathan.

"I have nowhere to stay, Nathan." Haley said, turning around. The dim light framed his face and even with that cold look on his face, he still looked amazing. Haley waited for Nathan to reply, but he just shrugged.

"I told you, Haley. You're not staying here." Nathan said, and Haley looked down.

"You know how much of a broken record you sound, Nathan? Since I came back from the tour all I've heard come out of your mouth is 'Why are you here', 'We're not married', or 'You can't stay here'. Or some variation of the three."

"Ah well, I'm such a mystery, huh?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"No, you're just an ass." Haley said, and Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Nathan. I'm tired of sitting here and letting you break everything inside me. My hope, my heart, everything. And yes, maybe I'm god damned determined to fix this when you aren't. But that doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself and call you an ass."

"I'm not the one that went on an eight week tour, Haley."

"And I'm not the one that gave the ultimatum, Nathan! If I told you to give up your entire future in basketball for me, would you?" Haley asked. Nathan sighed.

"You know I would, Haley." Nathan said quietly. Haley went silent, feeling bad that she just blew up at him.

Peyton stirred, opening her eyes weakly. She was in the middle of the living room at the beach house, the living room she knew a little too well when she used to party in it back when she was with Nathan.

"Ah, sleeping beauty arises." Dan smirks. Peyton struggled, twisting her body to try to get out of the ropes.

Peyton's phone started ringing. Dan smirked, going into her jacket pocket and taking out her cell phone. He looked at it and grinned. "Surprised it's not Nathan calling for a one night stand. You're notorious for those, right?" Dan smirked, as Peyton's face twisted into anger.

Dan shrugged, and opened the phone. "Peyton, we need to talk, it's urgent-"

"Sorry, Peyton's all tied up right now. Can I take a message?" Dan said, smirking. He pointed to the phone, an ecstatic look on his face. He mouthed the word 'Jake' to Peyton. She struggled again, trying to scream, but the cloth around her mouth wasn't allowing her to.

"Oh, uh, sure. Can you just tell her I'm back in town with Jenny? It's urgent, so when she's not busy, can you tell her to call me back?"

"Of course." Dan said, and smirked.

"May I ask who I'm talking to?" Jake said, and Dan thought for a second. "I'm her father." Dan lied, and Jake paused. "Okay, I'll talk to you later, Mr. Sawyer." Jake said, hanging up.

Dan looked at Peyton and smirked. "Jake's back." Dan said, and Peyton stared at him. He walked over to her, and knelt down by her face. "Too bad you'll never see him again." Dan growled. He threw the phone at the wall, not removing his stare from Peyton.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. "You don't have to yell, I'm standing two feet away." Brooke muttered, shuffling around in the pitch black apartment the best she could. The only light that came in was the bolts of lightning.

"Where's your flashlight? Candles?" Lucas said, and Brooke huffed. "I don't know where the damn flashlight is, Lucas. Probably in my car with the rest of my apartment. I don't have any candles, either. And now I'm stuck with a person I'd rather not be stuck in the dark with and there's probably some big bad rapist/axe murderer outside-"

The door swung open. It was a moderately tall figure in the doorway, holding two oval looking things in his hands. Brooke let out a scream. "He's holding two human heads!" She yelled, and she heard Mouth laughing.

Mouth put down the bags and closed the door behind him. "I come bearing human heads for me lady." Mouth bowed, and Brooke walked over to him and punched him. "What was that for?!" Mouth asked.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me!" Brooke said, and Mouth smirked as she felt through the bags. "You got ice cream?! You're the best, Marvin McFadden!" Brooke squealed, throwing her arms around Mouth and pulling him into a hug.

"Ugh, you're all wet." Brooke groaned, pulling away from Mouth. Lucas grabbed the bag and took out some candles, lighting them with the box of matches he found. "Where'd you get the candles?" Lucas said, and Mouth looked at Brooke. "Great weather, isn't it?" Mouth said, trying to avoid the subject.

Brooke frowned at Mouth. "No, not really." She mumbled, looking at the bags. "These are from Karen's!" She said. "Brooke Davis, ace detective, at your service!" Brooke said, saluting. Lucas looked at Mouth, ignoring Brooke.

"You don't have to beat around the bush, Mouth. It's not like I'm going to flip out over the word 'Karen'." Lucas said.

Mouth nodded. "I know that, it's just an awkward subject."

Haley sat alone, in Nathan's kitchen. She was eating a bowl of cereal when Nathan walked in.

Nathan walked over to the freezer, looking inside it. He took out a small pint of ice cream. "Probably should eat this before it melts, right?" Nathan said, getting a spoon from the drawer. Haley smiled at him.

"When is the storm going to blow over?" Haley asked, and Nathan shrugged, digging into the ice cream. "All I'm getting on the radio is static, but on the news earlier it said the storm will probably last all night."

Haley nodded. There was silence. "Are we on speaking terms, now?" Haley asked, and Nathan looked at her. Her wet hair was pulled into a messy bun and her clothes was still damp. She still looked beautiful, even if her hair was a mess. Nathan was about to nod when he remembered all the pain. He remembered throwing the piano at the wall. He remembered the feeling he had. That feeling was still there.

Nathan finally shook his head. "No, Haley, we aren't. We're just two people looking for somewhere safe in a storm. That's it."

Nathan got up, and left the room with his ice cream. Haley sighed, swirling her spoon around in her bowl. Everytime she tried to get Nathan to talk to her like he used to, he put up that wall and locked her out.

Dan knelt by Peyton, who was no longer struggling. She figured she should save her strength.

Dan smirked, still beside Peyton, and tilted his head. He reached up, and untied the cloth around her mouth.

"You can scream, but no one will hear you, especially over the pounding rain." Dan said, and Peyton inhaled sharply.

"Someone's going to find me." Peyton said. "Lucas, Haley, Nathan, or Brooke, **someone** will find me." Peyton said, and Dan snickered.

"That's where you're wrong. Nathan's with Haley and he's not going to let her go out into the storm. Haley's probably not even thinking of you. Brooke is with Lucas and I'm sure there's much bigger items on their agenda than you." Dan said.

"You keep tabs on them? Wow, whole new level of stalker, Dan. I thought it was idiotic when you hung around your house when your wife clearly kicked your sorry ass to the curb, but now, this is just pathetic." Peyton said, smirking.

"Don't test your boundaries, bitch." Dan said, and Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Offended?"

Dan stood up, and Peyton smirked at him. "Jake will come." Peyton said, and Dan wiggled his finger at her. "Again, you're wrong. Even if Jake finds you're missing, the last place he would check is Dan Scott's beach house. After all, Dan's supposed to be at a business meeting with his lovely wife."

"You are-"

"Brilliant, I know. See, this is how I did it. I arranged this fake business meeting, told Lucas and Nathan I'd be in South Carolina and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. I bring my wife, drop her off at this party in a hotel a couple towns over. Alcohol everywhere, and we all know poor Deb can't control her alcohol. Kind of like giving candy to little kids, they're not going to say no, now are they?" Dan smirked.

"You dropped your wife off at a damn hotel? Some husband you are." Peyton muttered, trying to get her hands free.

"I'm the fucking mayor, Peyton. I know you're not that smart, but I can have ten people watching someone if I want to. If Deb passes out, she'll be carried up to the hotel room I got by one of my police friends." Dan said, walking around to the back of the chair. He slapped Peyton's hands, she got the rope binding her hands a little loose.

"You shouldn't be such a bad girl, Peyton." Dan said eerily, and tied the rope even tighter. Peyton gasped in pain. "Why the hell are you doing this, Dan?!"

"Because you tried to burn me to death and I intend on returning that favor."


	10. I Should Know Better, Part 3

Ah, I love coming home and seeing I have five more reviews than yesterday! I love love love you all. I'm glad to see that I no longer have any chapters with one review only! The two chapters with one review before was Chapter 7 and Chapter 2, but Openlung bumped them up to two reviews. Thank you!

Oth4everNaley, no, Dan does not have any relations to Carrie. But after this chapter, you'll probably think he's worse. That's how creepy (or in my opinion) he is in this chapter. Next chapter, I'll include what I was thinking when I wrote what Dan did, because I don't want to spoil it in this author's note.

Now, there is only one record breaker! This chapter ranks in at a little over 5,000 words, which was my goal! YAY!

I'm looking forward to reading your reviews of how you like how I ended the 3 part chapter! The total number of these three chapters put together is roughly 12,650 (!!) words. Did I spoil you guys or what?

Also, I love to hear everyone's ideas for the stories in the reviews. Even the little questions, like 'Will Nathan agree to be on speaking terms?' because usually the questions you all ask haven't crossed my mind and give me inspiration on how to continue.

I know I've read over Oth4evernaley, TreeHillMiss, and Shelley's reviews and I thought, 'Wow, this would be good to add!' You help me out by giving me little ideas, and I could probably get a lot of inspiration from it and get the chapters out sooner.

Has anyone noticed I've been getting chapters up earlier than usual? It's because of those reviews helping me with inspiration. Expect a new chapter in 1-3 days!

Next chapter will be POV, or I might skip over the 1st person POV this one time, because I have to tie up loose ends. I love cliffhangers! Either way, expect a 1st person POV next chapter or the one after.

**ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTE: Dan is already the mayor, just so you all know, so you don't get confused. Let's just pretend he became mayor before the fire.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-** I Should Know Better Than To Touch The Fire Twice, **Part 3**

Peyton struggled against the ropes.

"Are you fucking crazy, Dan? Off your rocker? Forget to take your crazy pills this morning or something?" Peyton said, Dan's face two inches from hers.

"Peyton Sawyer, sarcastic joker." Dan said, and Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Dan Scott, physco asshole that ties up seventeen year olds." Peyton spat back, and he stood up, smiling.

"How'd you do it?" Dan asked, hand on Peyton's shoulder. She shook it off. "God knows where that hand has been." Peyton growled, and Dan chuckled.

"You know, for a girl that's about to die, you're a little cocky." Dan said, and Peyton stared at him. "You don't have the guts to kill me." Peyton said, and Dan nodded.

"Really?" He said, pulling out a knife from his boot. Every muscle in Peyton's body tightened as he held it. The candles made the blade shine. Dan smirked at Peyton, and then knelt down beside her. "I don't have the guts to kill you?" Dan whispered in her ear. Peyton tried to move her head away from his but he grabbed it and pulled it closer.

"Such a nice girl would try to kill me, yet a monster like me wouldn't have the **guts** kill you?" Dan laughed. His laughter echoed off the walls. Peyton closed her eyes, trying to block it all out. She felt Dan move to behind the chair.

"What are you doing?" Peyton said, trying to twist her body to see behind her but it was impossible to see what Dan was doing.

Dan traced the tip of the blade on Peyton's skin, not pressing down hard enough to cut it. The blade's path sent chills up Peyton's skin.

"What a difference three months can make." Dan whispered, and Peyton pressed her eyes shut again. "See, first I thought it was Boozy who did it. After all-"

"You're just angry he got both of your love interests to fall for him more than they ever did for you." Peyton growled. Dan grabbed a piece of Peyton's hair, pulling her head back so her head was closer to his. Peyton gasped in pain.

"I prefer not to have an audience." Dan whispered, thrusting her head away. Peyton hung her head, terrified. What was he going to do? _Keep cool, Peyton. Calm down._ Peyton thought.

"Anyways, I did pay that Jules girl to fall in love with him. Maybe he wanted payback. Messy story, really. But Boozy wasn't in town the night of the fire. Jules told me, and Jules tells me everything if I wave a little money in her face. Then I thought it was Deb. But once Deb is a little drunk she'll spill out the truth. Funny how people's weaknesses can be used to my advantage. Then thought it was Nathan-"

"Paranoid, much?" Peyton muttered. Dan applied a little pressure to the knife that he was tracing along Peyton's skin, but still not hard enough to cut her. He was playing games with her, like a marionette doll. Pull a string and make them do what you want. Peyton knew this, but Dan was the one holding a knife dangerously close to one of her main veins. She shut up.

At Nathan's, Haley washed her bowl and put it in the strainer to dry. She went into the living room, where Nathan was sitting, head in his hands.

"You okay?" Haley asked. He looked at her briefly then returned his head to his hands.

"Headache?" Haley asked. "Mhm." Nathan murmured.

Haley stood up. "I'll get you Tylenol." Haley said, rubbing his back briefly as she walked by him. Haley walked upstairs, with a candle. She looked over her shoulder, expecting Nathan to be following her. He wasn't, he was still downstairs. Good. She walked right past the bathroom and went to the end of the hall, to the second to last door.

She pushed it open, the light shining into Nathan's room. Haley sat on his bed, sighing.

FLASHBACK (Early Naley relationship)

Stupid parties. They always made Haley uncomfortable. Lucas knew that, yet he dragged her to yet another party for the team.

She walked upstairs; everything was so hectic she had to get away. She snuck into a room, second to the last door, and sat on the bed.

She looked around, realizing where she was. She smiled. "Getting away from it all?" Nathan's calm voice said, making Haley turn around. He walked out of his bathroom in shorts, no shirt. There was a towel around his neck he was drying his hair with.

"Yeah." Haley muttered, and turned back around. "How's that worksheet I gave you coming along?" She asked as Nathan pulled a shirt over his head.

"It's coming along." Nathan said, leaning over. He kissed Haley. She smirked, and pulled away. "Have you told Lucas about us yet?" Nathan asked.

"No. He's been all tied up with Brooke."

"Literally?" Nathan said, and Haley laughed, scrunching up her nose. "I knew Brooke was some kind of sex robot, but I never pictured her tying someone up." Nathan said, just trying to make Haley laugh some more. He lived for making her laugh, seeing that smile, saying things that made her scrunch up her nose because she was grossed out. She rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Not literally, figuratively. And he's been in a pretty good mood; I don't want to ruin it." Haley said, and Nathan nodded. "Good to know I could ruin a Lucas's good mood." He said, and Haley shot him a look, as if telling him to back off with the Lucas remarks. Haley fell back onto Nathan's bed.

"So, why would you take a shower in the middle of your own party? What if someone comes in?"

"Like you did?"

Haley nodded, smiling. Nathan shrugged. "I just took a risk, and look, no one in this room except us." Nathan said, tilting his head a little. His signature smirk on his lips. He sat next to Haley, who pulled herself back up into a sitting position.

"Care to take advantage of an empty room?" Nathan asked.

Haley giggled, wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. They fell onto the bed, kissing.

END FLASHBACK

God, how Haley loved (and missed) those make out sessions with Nathan.

She remembered that she was supposed to get Nathan Tylenol, so she jumped up and ran out of the room. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol from the cabinet, and ran downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Nathan asked, and Haley handed him the bottle.

"I got lost." Haley murmured. "Where did you get lost? This house isn't that big." Nathan said, and Haley shook her head. She could end the sentence with 'In my memories', but that was a little too weird.

Brooke dug into her second bowl of ice cream. Everyone was sitting around the table, three candles in the middle, each person eating their second (or third, in Lucas's case) bowl of ice cream.

They were all sitting in silence when Brooke sighed and dropped her spoon. "Let's do something fun." She said, and Mouth was in the middle of eating a spoonful of ice cream. 'Like what?' was what Mouth tried to say, but it came out as 'Yike shwat?' because he was in the middle of eating. Brooke glared at him.

"Mouth, don't you remember Kindergarten? Swallow your food, _then_ talk." Brooke said, smirking lightly, and Mouth nodded. "You're hilarious." Mouth said sarcastically, and Brooke smiled. "I know." Brooke joked.

"But seriously, we should do something fun!" Brooke said cheerily.

Lucas smirked at her. "What?" Brooke said. She was trying to get along with Lucas the best she could for the rest of the storm because she didn't want any drama.

"I think it's funny how your mood is so bubbly when we're in the middle of a depressing storm." Lucas said, and she shrugged, grinning. "That's just my personality, Luke. So... Oh, I got it! Let's talk about what we remember about each other in elementary and middle school!" Brooke squealed. "Mouth, you first. What do you remember about me?"

"I remember you poured a bottle of pink paint on my mask in 5th grade." Mouth said, twirling around his spoon in his hands. Brooke frowned. "That wasn't me!"

"That totally was you. I was sitting right there. You stomped over with Peyton, declared that you were Queen Brooke Davis, and Peyton was your daughter, Princess Peyton. You told us that the kingdom needed peasants to make a suit of armor for your noble knights-"

"Like who, Nathan and Tim?" Lucas said, and Mouth laughed.

"Probably." Mouth said, picturing Tim in a suit of armor. He smirked, because Tim probably would fall over or say 'Bow down to Prince Tim!'

"I remember that! Then Brooke surveyed our masks. Skills and my masks were fine, but Mouth's mask had brown eyes. You didn't like brown eyes, so you snapped your finger. Peyton handed you a bottle of pink paint, and took one for herself. You both poured the bottle of pink paint onto his mask, because in your opinion, pink was a happy color." Lucas said, and Brooke pouted. "Did not." She mumbled, her final attempt to disagree with them.

"I failed art because that mask was worth half my grade and a pink mask wasn't that 'artistic'." Mouth said, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Did it bring down your precious GPA?" She joked, and Mouth smiled.

"You and Peyton were vicious in elementary school!" Lucas laughed, and Brooke shrugged. "I was just mean to you because you were better at me in oh, about every subject, and Peyton just agreed with what I did. And I was mean to Mouth because he assoiciated to you." Brooke said, feeling bad that she bossed Peyton around.

"Nice to know that Lucas is the cause of all my bullying!" Mouth joked, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "I did not bully you." Brooke said. She paused.

"It wasn't always like that, though. Telling Peyton what to do, you know? I am bossy, but we had really fun times together. Did I tell you when we found the turtle and named it-"

"Another day, Brooke." Mouth said, already getting bored. She flashed him a look and Lucas smirked.

"What do you remember of me in middle school?" Lucas asked Brooke. He didn't expect her to remember him. Brooke thought for a moment.

"I remembered you sat a table over and one up from mine in sixth grade. You sat with Tutor Girl, Mouth, Jimmy, Skills, Fergie, and that African American girl." Brooke said, and Lucas smiled.

"Faith Banks?" Lucas asked, and Brooke held up her spoon, as if saying 'that's it' and smiled.

"You always looked so happy. That was the grade we all found out you and Nathan were related. Nathan knew about it since he was 7, but you just found out that class. It was like the school split up in two, one was Team Nathan, and one was Team Lucas. That's when we all grew up, I think. We stopped believing in fairy tales. We got attitudes and we fought and if you think of it, it all started with the division of sixth grade." Brooke said, and Lucas nodded.

"The 'division of sixth grade'? You make it sound like a world war or something." Mouth said. Brooke ignored him.

"You know, I remember the first day we all found out you two were related. We were all in the same class, everyone, Haley, you, me, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, the whole crew, for the first time. Nathan wasn't used to being in the same class with you, Dan always made sure it was arranged like that. But the middle school wouldn't have it. They told Dan that middle school is about growing up, and new environments."

"It was the second week of school, and our Math teacher went on maternity leave. The new teacher was trying to get to know everyone, so he read the files. I guess under the files it lists the parents, and under Lucas, Dan was there. They had to put him in case of emergency, like if Karen or Keith wasn't there and he got a fork stuck in his hand or something. The teacher noticed Nathan had Dan under him, too. So he announces to the class that he thinks having half brothers would be good, something about an example of building bonds like brothers had. The teacher was a fool, in my opinion, but whatever."

"Yeah, then everyone asked him what he meant, including Lucas. The teacher showed a couple kids the files, including Brooke. Nathan just sat there, this angry look on his face. He was like a ticking time bomb. He suddenly stood up, and threw all his books across the room. Everyone went quiet, watching him. He went over to the teacher, and because Nathan was a damn giant even then, they were at eye level. Then he said 'Lucas Scott doesn't deserve my name, not any of it', everyone thought Nathan was going to throw a sucker punch at the poor teacher's jaw, but instead, he just left." Mouth said, remembering that day. Brooke nodded quietly, looking down into her empty bowl.

"Teacher got fired the next day for reading confidential files and distributing them to students." Lucas smirked.

Brooke giggled. "Idiot."

"Think of it this way, if he never did that, would we really be in the same place we are now?" Mouth said. Brooke smiled at the two boys.

"I guess not, but it would have saved me the heartache from the incredibly cliché drama of my best friend and my boyfriend." Brooke saved, and Lucas looked down.

When was she ever going to stop bringing that up?

Brooke looked out the window, then back at Lucas. "Have you checked on Peyton?" Brooke said.

"Is that a trick question?" Lucas asked, and Brooke shook her head. She slid off the stool and went over to her window. She brushed the curtain aside, looking out. "The whole town is like the damn Dark Ages out there-"

"Brooke, the Dark Ages wasn't named the Dark Ages because there was no electricity, it was actually named for the fall of the Roman Empire." Mouth said.

"Well, _excuse me_, walking and talking dictionary. Anyways, Peyton hates black outs. I should check on her." Brooke said, looking out the window again before dropping the curtain. She moved to the couch, bending over, fumbling around in her purse.

She found her phone at the bottom, and she dialed Peyton's number. "You reached Peyton's voice mail. 'Graaaadulations." Peyton's bored voice said, followed by a beep. "Peyton? It's Brooke. You know, your so-called best friend? Maybe you're sleeping," Brooke checked her watch. "At 7 PM, but I doubt it, you're like a freaking vampire or something, up all night… Just, when you get this, call me back? Thanks." Brooke said, closing the phone.

"Not picking up?" Lucas asked, and Brooke shook her head, staring at her cell phone. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Brooke shook off the feeling and put a confident smile on, not wanting to alarm the guys when there might not be anything wrong.

Nathan looked at Haley, who was asleep. She had gotten a blanket and a pillow, grabbed a book from the guest room she left behind, and curled up next to the fireplace. She had the book laying open on her stomach, her eyes falling and snapping open every five minutes. She would act like she didn't fall asleep, and return reading, then fall back asleep.

Nathan smirked at her the third time she snapped awake. Nathan was sitting, playing on one of his old school hand-held basketball games.

Haley looked over at Nathan, who had his eyes focused on the game. The opposite teams shooting guard had the ball. Nathan, the small forward, tried to steal the ball. It was five minutes for overtime, and Nathan kept trying to get the ball. The shooting guard was getting closer to the basket.

Nathan cursed at the game; the shooting guard took a shot at the basket. The game slowed down, calculating the chance of the basketball going in.

The basketball went in. The game flashed the capitalized words 'Game Over' at him. Nathan threw it across the couch, angry. "I would totally beat him." Nathan mumbled. He looked back at Haley, who fell asleep again. He smirked.

Nathan's ringtone suddenly went off, jolting Haley awake. She mumbled something, the blanket wrapped around her. She rubbed her eyes as Nathan reached over to the table, getting his phone.

"Hello?" Nathan said.

"Wow, really good signal. I expected static and hearing R2-D2." Brooke said.

"What?" Nathan laughed. Brooke sighed. "Nothing."

"Okay, what's up?" Nathan asked, and Nathan heard Brooke getting up and moving. "I think there's something wrong with Peyton." Brooke whispered.

"Like what?" Nathan asked. "Like, she's in danger. She hates black outs and storms unless she's with someone, and I'm pretty sure she would have called me to see if I could come over. And we made a pact in ninth grade that when either of us called, we would pick up if we saw it. Under no circumstances, even if we're in a fight."

"And Peyton always has her phone with her." Nathan said, catching on. Haley looked confused. "Exactly. And we both know Peyton never goes to sleep before 10 PM, so it's not like she's sleeping and didn't hear it. I think there's something wrong, Nate." Brooke said, sounding really worried.

"Aren't you with Lucas and Mouth? Have you told them?" Nathan asked, and Brooke sighed. "No, I was hoping she was with you." Brooke said. "She's not. What are we supposed to do, Brooke? It's a storm. We can't just go out in a storm." Nathan said, getting worried too.

"Nathan, it's one of our best friends. You, me, Lucas, Mouth, even Haley all love her. We've got to make sure she's alright, okay? I feel something is wrong, Nate. Remember when your dog died and you, me, and Peyton was hanging out? I could feel something happened wrong. I didn't even know your dog, I know Peyton like the back of my hand. Just trust me, please?"

"Alright, alright. I'll meet you at Peyton's." Nathan said, hanging up. "Peyton's?!" Haley yawned. Nathan nodded. "Go into my room, get two jackets." Nathan said, and Haley nodded, running off.

Brooke returned to the kitchen. She put the phone down on the island. "There's something wrong with Peyton." Brooke said. "What?" Mouth said.

Brooke explained what she just said to Nathan to the two boys. They agreed, with Brooke, alarmed that Peyton wasn't picking up and grabbed their jackets. The three went to the parking lot, and Brooke walked over to her car, pulling out her keys.

"I should drive, I have more experience and the roads are slick-" Lucas said, but was cut off by a flash of lightning. Brooke looked up at horror, a street light tilting. Lucas ran over to Brooke, pulling her out of the way.

The street light fell, Brooke gasping in shock. The street light toppled right onto her car.

"Fucking-" Brooke cussed, but Lucas dragged Brooke and Mouth to his car before she could swear more.

Nathan went outside with Haley after explaining the situation, walking in front of her. "Be careful, alright?" Nathan said to Haley. "We're walking?!" Haley said, and Nathan stopped, smirking devilishly. "I could take…"

"Dan's sports car he keeps in the garage." Haley ended, smirking. That car was a prized possession of Dan's, but he never used it. "I'll get the keys!" Nathan yelled over the rain, running inside. He ran back out with the keys.

Nathan opened the garage, and the two got into the sports car. Nathan revved the engine, and Haley grasped her seat belt. "Nathan, this can't be safe!" Haley screamed as Nathan backed up and sped down the street.

"I've driven these cars in rain, Hales. You just need to control them and they can be the fastest car, especially on a slick road."

"You just called me Hales." Haley said, smiling.

The two cars pulled to a stop at the same time in front of Peyton's house. Brooke got out, and waved at them.

"Funny to see you here!" Brooke said, her hair getting wet and her bangs falling into her face. Brooke ignored it, running up to Peyton's door. "She jokes in a crisis." Lucas said, and Nathan nodded. "I noticed." He muttered.

No one even realized that Lucas and Nathan were getting along. They were all concerned for their friend. Brooke shook the doorknob angrily. "Locked. What skank locks their door anymore?!" Brooke said, and Nathan sighed. "Apparently she insults people in a crisis too." Nathan said, and Brooke ran to the side of the house, returning with a key.

"The lights are on, she's in there." Brooke said, unlocking the door and opening it. The front hall was a mess. "Oh my god." Brooke gasped. "Peyton!" Haley screamed. "Are you here?"

The vases were on the floor, broken. A painting was knocked over onto the ground. Nathan knelt down. "Dan." Nathan hissed, holding up a key. "It's the beach house spare key. He's there because he's obviously not at our house." Nathan said. "And he has Peyton." Lucas said.

"Let's go!" Brooke said, running out of the house. She ran down the stairs, running across the grass. "Brooke!" Lucas and Haley screamed. They both saw it coming.

Brooke slipped on the wet grass, landing on her butt. Nathan held back a laugh, and she got up and stomped over him, and hit him on his arm. "What was that for?!"

"Our friend is in danger, Nathan! And all you do is laugh at me?" Brooke said, hitting him again. "Get in the car and drive, dammit!" Brooke said, stomping over to Lucas's car. She opened the door, stuck her tongue out at Nathan, and got in.

Dan traced his blade lightly on Peyton's arm, humming a little song. He stopped humming and continued on with his story.

"Anyways, Nathan didn't do it. He didn't try to kill me. He's too heartbroken over Hades."

"Haley." Peyton corrected. "Didn't you two have an altercation earlier? With a fork, I believe? Wouldn't you call her Hades?" Dan said, still tracing his knife along Peyton's arm.

"It's a little creepy how you keep tabs on her, Danny." Someone said from the shadows, and Peyton looked around hopefully. Dan was surprised too, slipping with his knife and cutting Peyton's left arm. The cut was deep, because Dan was applying pressure, and Peyton could feel her skin separate and blood drip down her arm. She screamed in pain.

"Let her go." Keith said, stepping out of the shadows. Dan ignored Peyton, who was gasping in pain from the cut.

"Nice to see you back, Boozy." Dan said, smirking at Keith. Keith nodded. "Cut the crap, Danny. What the hell were you thinking? Did you honestly think this half assed scheme over?"

"I'm the mayor." Dan said, and Keith laughed. "You sound like a broken record. Just because you're the freaking mayor doesn't mean you can cover up murdering a minor."

"Says who?" Dan said. "Uh, the law?" Keith said, looking at Dan. "Did you take your crazy pills this morning?" Keith said, and Peyton laughed at him. "That's what I said." Peyton said, trying to ignore the pain in her cut. She didn't know what to do, would Dan actually carry through with something like this? Should she joke or scream?

"Great minds think alike, unlike Dan." Keith smirked. The two wasn't taking the situation seriously. They didn't realize that when Dan wanted to get even, he** got** even.

Peyton saw Dan's face twisted into anger, the dim candlelight glowing upon his face. He suddenly put the knife up to Keith's neck. Keith didn't move, he didn't back down.

"You think this is all a fucking joke?"

"You won't do it, Danny."

"I will."

"Uh, bleeding here."

"Let her go, Danny."

Dan smiled at Keith. "You know what, Keith?" Dan said, and Keith didn't say anything. "I can't understand why a brother would try to murder their own family."

"Exactly, Danny. Lower the knife." Keith said. His voice didn't shake. He wasn't afraid.

"No, I'm talking about you. How could you try to burn me to death?" Dan said. "I'm your goddamn family!"

"You're pathetic. And an idiot for thinking I'd try to kill you." Keith said. Dan chuckled. "No, see, you're the idiot. You think that little paper left stuck between your windshield papers was really from Peyton?"

"What?" Keith said, and Dan chuckled again. "See, this is what I did. I knew you've been back for a couple days, now. I got a piece of drawing paper, the one Peyton uses. Wrote down in a girls handwriting: 'Meet me at my house, 7 PM. It's important.' I even dotted the I with a heart, which honestly, do you think Peyton's the type of girl to do that? Anyways, I called Peyton up. Told her there was something wrong with Lucas that only me and Lucas knew about, and I felt I should inform Peyton, and to meet me at the beach house. She came running, of course. It was easy, then. Drugged Peyton, went to her house, knocked over a couple things, indicating a struggle. I left my spare beach house key, which you probably thought fell off my keychain. Led you right to here. I never thought you both would be so stupid as to fall for it." Dan said, smirking. Keith looked at Dan, a look of disapproval on his face.

He was beginning to wish he didn't lock the door on the way out. Keith locked the door on his way out, so no one could walk in. What he didn't know is that Brooke knew where Peyton's spare key was.

"You really are a sadistic son of a bitch." Peyton said, but Keith held his hand up. Peyton fell silent.

"Danny, how did it come to this? You accusing me of murder? Do you remember when we were kids? It was just you and me against the world, remember?" Keith said, his final attempt to reason with Dan.

"It was never us against the world. It was always me against the world. You stopped caring after I put that Raven out of its misery." Dan said, and Keith looked down at the blade pressed lightly against his throat.

"If you thought I ever stopped caring about my little brother, you're wrong."

"I don't have time for the mushy shit, Keith. You did what you did and it's over. Karma is a bitch."

The single candle left that was giving the room light went out. Peyton's eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing two figures, neither backing down.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet!"

"I can barely see!"

"Danny, you're going to get in trouble for this. Just back down."

"Don't, Mr. Scott!"

"He won't do it, Peyton."

"Stop taunting me, Boozy."

"Oh god, oh god."

"It's alright."

"SHUT UP!"

A single scream rang out in the darkness.

If someone screams and there's no one is around to hear it, do they make a sound?


	11. It's Hard To Find Angels In Hell

Only 2 reviews for my big bang part 3 chapter?

Disappointing. :(

But still, thank you for the reviews!

I finished this chapter yesterday, but my computer internet was down so I never had a chance to put it up. I do admit I was a little stumped on what to do for this chapter, but I pulled it together!

I'm sorry, but there's only about two or three scenes with Naley. Their relationship is looking up, though!

I still haven't figured out where Haley's going to live, though... :P

Anyways, no record breakers for this chapter. Sorry, guys! I still love you all.

However, if I do get 6 or more reviews, I will try my best to deliver a 6,000 word chapter with a lot of Naley. (Either way, you're still getting Naley next chapter, but maybe not as much.)

I'm not trying to bargain, it's just that I find with less reviews I get less inspiration. I took a while (or at least in my opinion) to write this chapter because I didn't have any other reviews to get my inspiration up between my little bumps.

Anyways, I've been wondering what happened to Shelley! If you're reading this, Shelley, I miss your reviews. Just so you know. :)

Oth4evernaley, I thought it was funny how you thought it could be pretty much anybody that screamed at the end of the chapter. Such an imagination!

This chapter has an air of mystery (or, again, in my opinion). There are peices missing that gets cleared up along this chapter.

Here's Chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11-** It's Hard To Find Angels In Hell

(Lyric in title from the song City of Devils by Yellowcard. Recommended by oth4evernaley!)

Nathan pulled the car to the stop, getting out. "Where are they?" Haley asked, and Nathan shrugged. "I probably went faster than them." He mumbled. "And Dan's car…?" Haley said, looking into the driveway.

"Maybe he brought her somewhere else?" Nathan asked, talking about Peyton. Haley looked across the street. Two red cars sat there, Keith's, and Peyton's. "Wait, if Dan broke in her house, then why is Peyton's car here?" Nathan asked, and Haley rubbed her head.

"Do you think he took Peyton's car? And left your Mom with his car? And is that Keith's car?" Haley asked, and Nathan nodded, looking at Keith's car. He shrugged. "And Mom has her own car…" Nathan paused. "Where are they?!" Nathan said, looking up and down the dark street.

Haley shivered, the rain pouring down and the wind whipping her wet hair into her face. Haley wasn't cold just because of the rain, but because there was something wrong. There was a piece missing out of the puzzle and so many unanswered questions, lurking in silence.

Lucas's car pulled up, pulling to a stop. Mouth, Lucas, and Brooke all jumped out. "Keith's back? What-" Lucas said, looking at Keith's car, but stopped.

The houses around them, even though they were mostly spread out, their lights flickered and turned on momentarily.

Suddenly, the five heard an ear splitting scream coming from inside the Scott's beach house. It was so loud that they could hear it clearly over the rain and wind. There was a bolt of lightning, and the lights shut off again, leaving the screamer in darkness.

Brooke looked terrified at the house, Haley covered her ears, and the boys took a moment to realize someone was screaming. They realized it was Peyton's scream for help. "That's Peyton!" Brooke said, and everyone took off running inside the house.

Nathan led his way, listening to Peyton's continuous scream. "Help! Somebody!" Peyton screamed, and the group ran into the room. It was pure darkness, except for the moonlight and flashes of lightning. The lightning flashed, pouring momentary light into the room. It looked for a horror scene from a really twisted Saw scene.

Nathan felt around for candles, which were actually spread throughout the room but was blown out. Nathan lit a couple with matches he found on the table nearby. The light filled the room with an eery glow, and Peyton let out a sob.

They all ran over to her, except Lucas, who stumbled over to something in the corner.

Brooke was crying, untying her best friend. Mouth ran out of the room to call the police, while Nathan tried to calm Peyton down. Haley took off her scarf, trying it around Peyton's cut to stop (or at least slow down) the bleeding.

"Elevate this above your heart, Peyton." Haley said, but she was mumbling nonsense and kept crying. Mouth returned to the room. He was pacing. "What?"

"No signal, phone lines are dead." Mouth said, still pacing. "This is like that movie where-" Mouth said, but Brooke shot him a look. Peyton kept sobbing and talking gibberish, but no one was realizing she was trying to tell them something.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Brooke screamed, and everyone looked at her. "Peyton, what happened?" Brooke said, and Peyton lifted a lone finger, pointing in the direction of a body. She was terrified, her face pale. Nathan looked over, Haley's eyes grew in fear, Mouth let out a gasp, and Brooke drew a sharp breath as Peyton continued crying.

"No." Nathan mumbled, walking slowly over to the body. There was a pool of blood around the body. The girl started crying. "Keith?" Mouth asked in fear. Nathan looked up to Mouth and nodded, confirming everyone's worse fear. Peyton starting mumbling something, and everyone looked over.

No one seemed to notice Lucas wasn't in the room anymore.

"Peyton, what happened?" Nathan asked, looking at her. She shook her head. "Peyton, what happened to Keith?" Nathan repeated, in a firm voice. There was anger boiling inside of him that no one seemed to notice except Haley. Nathan's voice scared Peyton, and she started crying more. "I really don't know." Peyton said finally, shaking. Brooke pulled Peyton closer, shooting Nathan a look for upsetting Peyton more.

Peyton pulled away, and looked at Brooke strangely. "Who are you?" Peyton whispered, and Brooke stared at her. "What?" Brooke said, and Haley looked at Peyton, confused.

"Who are you all? And who's Peyton?" Peyton said, and Nathan frowned. Brooke's mouth opened slightly. "What month is it, hun?" Brooke whispered, and Peyton thought for a second.

"I don't remember." Peyton said, and Brooke looked up at Mouth, who had a look of disbelief on his face. "It's September." Brooke said, her eyes welling up with tears. Peyton looked bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton said. Brooke frowned, about to answer. "Where's Lucas?!" Mouth said, and Nathan looked around. He suddenly swore, and ran out of the room.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, running after him. He was outside, looking around angrily. "Shit." He cursed. "Lucas took his car, probably to go find Dan." Nathan mumbled, the rain soaking his clothes again. "I have to go find him." Nathan said, walking to his car. Haley grabbed his arm.

"Let me go with you!" She said, and Nathan sighed, shaking his head. "Stay here with Peyton."

"Dan's dangerous, Nathan!" Haley said, still gripping tightly onto his arm. "Exactly, Haley. He's dangerous, and my brother is chasing after him, probably built up with rage. I'm not about to risk losing you too, okay?" Nathan said uncomfortably. Haley let go, and ran a hand through her hair.

She understood that Nathan had to go. She didn't want him to, but she was worried about Lucas too. Haley pulled Nathan into a hug suddenly. He was surprised at first, but then hugged her back. "Don't worry, Haley." Nathan whispered, and Haley laughed. "I'm not."

"Yes you are." Nathan said, pulling away. "Okay, maybe a little." Haley mumbled, and Nathan looked at Haley. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, okay? Get the police and ambulances here as soon as you can, and in the meantime, lock the doors and make sure the windows are closed." Nathan said, and Haley nodded. Nathan got into the car, and drove off; in the direction where he was pretty sure his brother went.

Haley shivered, and ran back inside. Brooke and Mouth were kneeling over Peyton, who was passed out. "What happened?!" Haley said, and Brooke looked up, her face stained with tears and mascara. "I-I don't know, I asked her where Dan was-"

"About twenty times." Mouth muttered, and Brooke frowned.

"And she was about to say something when she just passed out." Brooke said, her body shaking. "We need to get her to the hospital. She can't remember anything, not even my name." Brooke said, looking up at Haley desperately.

"Lucas took his car and so did Nathan; all we have is Keith and Peyton's car." Haley said, and Brooke nodded. She searched through Peyton's pockets, and then looked up. "Her keys aren't in here." Brooke said, playing with her hands and looking at her passed out friend in worry.

Mouth looked at Keith, the pool of blood surrounding his body. It was a horrific scene and the three teenagers couldn't do anything about it except wait.

Dan sped down the street, knowing that the teenagers would be on his tail any second. He was gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You messed up big time, Danny." A voice said behind him, causing Dan to swerve. He looked up to the rear view mirror, seeing… His older brother, except in kid form.

"What the hell? I-" Dan said, looking briefly at the road. He looked back up to the mirror, but Keith was gone. "You killed me? Yeah, the little overlooked detail that when you killed me, you'd have six very pissed off teenagers wanting your head mounted up on their wall." Keith said, popping up in the passenger seat. Dan's heart skipped a beat.

"Let them find me." Dan smirked. "They won't ever guess where I'm going." Dan said, pulling his black van into a tight alleyway that barely fit his car. "Where are you going, Danny? Karen's?" Keith laughed. His laughed turned to a frown then to realization.

"Danny, don't." Keith said, but Dan ignored him, and shut off his car. He peeled off the white shirt that had Keith's blood on it, and stuffed it under the seat.

He got out, and walked out of the alleyway. The older version of Keith appeared in front of Dan, walking backwards so he could face Dan.

"You're not real." Dan reasoned.

"You're talking to ghosts." Keith laughed. Dan growled, and Keith laughed a bit more. "Is that supposed to scare me? I'm dead, little brother. Thanks to you. You can't hurt me anymore." Keith said.

"You tried to kill me." Dan said, and Keith shook his head. "I know who tried to kill you, Danny. But I swore-"

"To the grave that you wouldn't tell?" Dan finished, laughing himself. Keith's face turned to a scowl. He was wearing a jacket zipped up to his neck, and he slowly unzipped it.

Dan stuttered, seeing a red line appear on Keith's neck. "Stop it." Dan mumbled. The line grew larger, blood pouring out of the cut. "You killed me. Go near Karen and you're dead yourself. Do not go near her, you hear me?" Keith growled, his lips now mere inches from Dan's ear. It seemed like there was a thousand voices surrounding him, taunting him, telling him that Dan killed him. "You killed me."

"Shut up!" Dan screamed, clamping his hands over his ears. The voices still whispered to him. He was bent over, the rain pouring onto the back of his shirt. "Dan?" Karen gasped, opening the Café. "What's wrong?" She asked, and Dan pulled himself together, standing up.

"Something happened." Dan said, and Karen frowned, thinking something happened with Lucas. Her stomach pulled into knots. "Oh, come in."

"Danny." Keith warned, but Dan simply smiled and walked into the Café with Karen.

Peyton stirred, opening her eyes weakly. She was in the same room as before, except darker. There was three people in the room, one man holding up a knife to another man's throat, and a blonde, curly headed girl was tied up to a chair, crying. If Peyton had seen her own reflection, she would know who the girl tied up to the chair was.

"I don't have time for mushy shit, Keith. You did what you did and it's over. Karma is a bitch." The taller man growled, and the last candle went out.

"What are you doing?" The girl stuttered. "Quiet!" The taller man demanded. "I can't see!" The girl said, struggling against the ropes. "Danny, you'll get in trouble for this. Just back down." Keith reasoned, calm.

"Don't, Mr. Scott!" The girl cried out, Keith still remained calm. "He won't do it, Peyton."

"Peyton?" Peyton whispered. That was what everyone kept calling her. She realized the girl tied up was her. She was remembering what happened. But how would this help tell her how she can't remember anything?

"Stop taunting me, Boozy." Dan said.

"Oh god, oh god." Peyton whispered. The man with the knife up to his throat looked briefly at the girl. "It's alright." He said soothingly, and Peyton could tell the girl almost believed him until the taller figure flinched angrily.

"SHUT UP!" A voice boomed out, and the girl froze. Keith fell to the ground, and Peyton let out a gasp, growing into a scream.

"What did you do?!" Peyton gasped, trying to breathe. "You killed him?!" Peyton said, and in the darkness, Dan nodded. Thunder boomed outside. "Yeah, I killed him. And you can't know I did it." Dan mumbled, walking outside.

Peyton struggled again against the ropes, trying to free herself. Dan returned with a plank of thick wood, and Peyton shook her head. "No!" She gasped, trying to move her chair away from the growing figure.

Dan rose the wood, hitting Peyton with it. She fell unconscious, and Peyton wondered why the memory wasn't ending. How was it possible that she was seeing more than she witnessed?

Dan threw the wood outside, and paced for a second. He knelt down, looking a bit regretful for what he did. He touched the blood briefly, but snapped his hand away. He bitterly chuckled, wiping the blood on his jeans. He grabbed Peyton's jacket. Her keys were in there, and even if she got loose, she wouldn't have a way home besides walking.

He had a plan forming inside of his head how to get away with murder. His brother's murder. Dan ran out of the house, and Peyton followed him. He jumped into his car, speeding off. Peyton didn't want to see this anymore, she didn't want to see her being left for dead.

An hour went by and the memory was still going on. It went faster than an hour, but somehow, she sensed it was an hour. A sports car pulled up, and Peyton was back inside the living room. The real version of her stirred, and awoken.

The lights flickered on, and both Peyton's saw the bloody body in the corner of the room. The real version screamed.

"Peyton." Brooke said, shaking Peyton. "Peyton?" Brooke said, and Peyton stirred awake. She opened her eyes, seeing a brunette hovering over her. "Are you alright?" Brooke asked, and Peyton nodded.

"He hit me with a piece of wood." Peyton mumbled, and Haley looked at Peyton. "What?" Brooke asked, and Peyton frowned. "I don't know how, but I saw Dan hit me with wood and knock me out. He ran off, and it was an hour until you pulled up." Peyton said, pointing to Haley.

"An hour? Dan got an hour head start?" Brooke said, and Mouth started pacing. "Stop doing that, it makes me nervous!" Brooke snapped, and Mouth stopped.

Nathan navigated through the roads, looking for Lucas. He had no clue where Dan was, and had no clue where Lucas thought Dan would go. So much for that 'family has telepathic connections' bullshit. Nathan sighed, turning a corner slickly. He saw Lucas's car pulling to a stop itself.

"Lucas!" Nathan called, sticking his head out the window. Lucas got out, and so did Nathan. Nathan was filled with anger himself, and he could only imagine what Lucas was feeling. Lucas pointed into the alleyway.

"He's around here." Lucas said, his voice not wavering. "This is near…" Nathan said, looking across the street.

"My mom's café." Lucas said, and Nathan nodded. He picked up a pipe and threw it to Lucas. "I'm going to search his car for something. A weapon." Nathan said, and Lucas nodded. "Be careful, I'll be in there soon." Nathan said.

Lucas started walking away, but Nathan called out to him. "Lucas!"

"Yeah?" Lucas said, looking over his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid." Nathan said, and Lucas nodded. "I know."

Dan sat at the table with Karen, who poured him some coffee. "What's wrong, Dan?" Karen asked the dreadful question. She sat across from him.

"There was a horrible altercation, Karen." Dan said, and Karen's face was filled with worry. "Between who?"

"Lucas and Keith." Dan said, and Karen's mouth opened slightly. "What happened?"

Dan sipped his coffee briefly. "Well, I was at my beach house. I had to get away from this business party, it was too stressful. I left Deb in good hands. I went to my beach house, where I invited Lucas over. I felt I should no longer keep him from you, and I felt that he should move back in with you. He needs his mother, after all." Brownie points.

"Once Lucas got here, we talked about it over dinner. Steak and potatoes, normally. Need your starch and meats, you know? I guess Keith came back, followed him here. He was drunk, lost soul. He somehow got in; he started yelling at Lucas for leaving you. Keith swung at Lucas." Dan said, but Karen's face turned slightly to disbelief. Shit.

"He was really drunk, his breath smelt of something like vodka. It was unusual for that to Lucas, so he swung back. They went at it, and I tried to break it up, but they wouldn't stop. Keith had Lucas pinned up against the wall, threatening to kill him." Dan said, and Karen squinted at him. She wasn't buying it.

"I know I've given you every reason not to believe me, but Lucas is… Our son, Karen." Dan never used that term with Karen, and she believed him again. He even said 'our son' instead of 'my son'. Dan would have laughed in her face if he wasn't trying to win her trust.

"And Lucas reached for the slightest thing of defense, which was the steak knife. Keith was now choking Lucas, and I tried to pull him off of our son, but Keith was too determined. Lucas was panicking, and he accidentally cut Keith's neck." Dan's insides flipped with happiness. She was buying it. How do you even cut someone 'accidentally'? Please.

Karen gasped, everything inside of her breaking. Keith's dead. Dead?

"No." Karen gasped, and stood up. "No!" She screamed, and Dan stood up, pulling her into a hug and silencing her. She started crying, Dan smirking evilly.

"Get away from her!" Someone screamed from the doorway, and Karen pulled away. Her son was holding a large pipe. Dan put up his hands. "I know you're confused, Lucas." Dan said, and Lucas laughed.

"Confused? About?" Lucas said, but Karen wiped her tears away. "You need to tell the police that you killed Keith, honey. They will understand it was self-defense." Karen reasoned gently.

Lucas laughed bitterly, and then his smile dropped. "You're serious?" Lucas said, and then looked at Dan, who was unreasonably close to his mother. "Get away from her." Lucas growled.

Nathan suddenly came in the café, holding a knife. He was holding it like a girl would hold something gross, not holding it properly. It was covered in blood, and Karen looked at Dan. "That's not a steak knife." She said, edging away from him herself. "Dan, get away from her." Nathan's own voice said angrily.

"Or what?" Dan said, smiling. "What are you going to do, kill your father?"

"Try me." Nathan and Lucas said at the same time, and Dan touched his heart. Karen ran behind the counter.

"Touching. Was it not a year ago when you hated each others guts?"

"No, Dan. It was your hate that I had for Lucas. I had nothing against him. Ever. Maybe I slightly disliked him, but I never hated him. And you know what? You can never control me again. You can never tell me who I hate and who I love. You've told me to hate Lucas and you've tried to break me and Haley up, but I'm not letting you do that." Nathan said, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're dead meat." Keith laughed, sitting on the counter, swinging his legs, taunting Dan.

Karen bent over, pressing the panic button on the bottom of the café. The café had power, thanks to the backup generator she kept handy.

"You're just weak. You always have been, always will be." Dan said, and Nathan smirked.

"No, Dan, you're weak. You've tried to live through me because you were too weak to achieve your dreams. And guess what? I'm going to achieve all my dreams. You hear that? **My dreams**. I've loved basketball since I was a kid, and you even tried to force that out of me. But I'm not the weak one, Dan. You are." Nathan said, and the sounds of sirens blared in the background.

Dan looked terrified through the glass windows. "The police!" Young Keith said giddily, clapping his hands.

"Bye, Dan." Lucas said, and a police car pulled up, followed by two more police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck.

The police came inside the café, and Karen pointed to Dan. "He killed his brother." Karen said, her voice cracking slightly, and the police looked at Dan. Nathan handed the bloody knife to a cop. "My fingerprints may be on there, but not where a hand would hold a knife properly. My father- I mean, this man, his fingerprints are on it. His car is in the alleyway nearby; under his seat is a bloody shirt. All the evidence you need." Nathan said, and the other cop nodded, cuffing a bewildered Dan.

"You're dead to me." Nathan said as the cop pulled Dan out of the café. "Me too." Lucas growled.

"Where's the body?" The cop said, and Nathan told him the address of the beach house. "My friend is there too, she lost her memory and her arm is cut. Can you check on her?"

The cop nodded. After everything was done with, Lucas turned to Karen. "I'm really sorry, Mom." He whispered, walking over to the counter. "For what?"

"For leaving you to go with that man." Lucas said, and Karen pulled him into a hug over the counter. "I'm just glad you're alright." Karen said, crying. She felt an emptiness inside her but she felt lucky she had Lucas.

"You should get to the beach house, boys." Karen said. "Someone should get my mom… You know, tell her Dan's arrested." Nathan said, and Karen left out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'll do that." Karen said, and Nathan gave her directions to the hotel he knew Dan had reservations to as Lucas walked to his car.

Nathan looked out the window as Karen started closing up. It was well past midnight, the rain had let down and was now a light drizzle. "What are you thinking about?" Karen said, shutting off the lights in the kitchen.

"I'm thinking how we're all free of Dan now." Nathan said, and Karen smiled. "Including your mom." She said. Nathan smiled, and nodded.

He left the café, waving to Karen as he walked to his car. Lucas was in his car, his arms wrapped around the steering wheel. Nathan knelt by Lucas's car, the window open. Lucas looked up; his eyes brimmed with tears that didn't drop.

"He's gone." Lucas said, and Nathan didn't know what to say. He wasn't very close to Keith, and he even felt sorrow himself. Nathan patted Lucas on the back, and Lucas laughed. "You're not very good at this, are you?" Lucas said, and Nathan shook his head.

"I just want to see Brooke." Lucas said, starting up his car. Nathan nodded, walking to the sports car. The sports car that belonged to his devil father. Nathan was disgusted, but brushed that aside.

He just wanted to see Haley.

They got to the beach house, police and ambulances were outside. Brooke, Haley, and Mouth were outside, watching two stretchers being pulled out of the house. One was Keith, in a body bag. Both Haley and Brooke were crying, and Mouth was in between the two as they cried onto his shoulder.

The other stretcher was Peyton, although she didn't remember anything, still had her sarcastic attitude.

"I'm fine!" Peyton said as the paramedics tried to keep her on the stretcher. "I can do jumping jacks right now. You want me to do jumping jacks to prove I'm fine?"

"Your feet have been tied to a chair, miss. They lost circulation, the blood is trying to flow back. If you tried to walk, to put it frankly, you'd fall flat on your ass." The paramedic said.

"Well don't you have a potty mouth." Peyton said, rolling her eyes. The paramedic lifted her into an ambulance. "I'm not sharing an ambulance with Keith, am I?" Peyton asked, and the paramedic sighed. "No, mam. That's what the other one is for." The paramedic said, and Peyton nodded.

"Can I have someone ride with me?" Peyton asked, not wanting to be alone. The paramedic nodded, walking over to the three huddled together. "Do any of you want to ride with delirious over there?" The paramedic said, looking over at Peyton. She was poking another paramedic repeatedly in the stomach. Mouth nodded, smirking slightly as the paramedic kept pushing Peyton's hand away.

"Are you going to be able to fix her?" Brooke said, wiping the tears away as Mouth walked to the ambulance to ride with Peyton.

"Fix her?" The paramedic said. Brooke nodded. "Get her memory back. You know, make her stop joking in serious times like these?"

The paramedic nodded. "We have to run some scans, but she'll most likely get her memory back. It's just a matter of time." The paramedic said, and Brooke nodded, wiping her tears away again.

She looked over to a car, which Nathan and Lucas were leaning against, numbly watching what was going on.

"Lucas!" Brooke cried, and Lucas looked at her. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas. I'm so sorry, alright? I want you back. After this happened, time seems too short, and-" Brooke said quickly, but Lucas cut her off with a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back.

Haley walked around uncomfortably, knowing that Nathan wasn't ready to forgive her yet. It was still too soon. Even she realized that she hurt Nathan a lot and he wasn't just going to jump back.

She heard someone behind her, and she looked over her shoulder. It was Nathan. She smiled at him. "How are you doing?" Haley asked, her hands wrapped around her stomach. Nathan shrugged. "Confused." He said, looking around. The ambulances were leaving, and the cops were questioning Lucas and Brooke.

"How are you?" Nathan asked, and Haley shrugged. "Bad." She said, tears forming in her eyes again. "I miss Keith already." Haley murmured, and Nathan nodded. "Me too."

"Thank god you're alright." Haley said, and Nathan looked at her. "If Dan did anything to you, I swear to god-" Haley said, but Nathan pulled her into a hug. It was her turn to be surprised, but she wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, just hugging. Nathan pulled away. "You want to try doing that 'talking terms' thing?" Nathan said, and Haley smiled.

"Course."


	12. I'm Not The Only Person

Boo for short chapters. :(

This one's a short one. But never fear! You'll all be getting a long chapter soon.

This chapter is going to consist of Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke's POV about the aftermath and how everyone is reacting to Keith's death and Peyton's loss of memory.

I know you all must hate me for killing Keith, but I felt that you all would hate me less for killing Keith than killing Peyton.

I was going to wait to see if I got 6 or more reviews, but I decided not to. I'm planning on a long chapter for Chapter 13 either way.

If you guys want a hint to what's going to happen for Chapter 13, I'll tell you: 13.

The number of the next chapter is very unlucky. I'm planning on delivering a few bad things to happen to the characters.

Oh, and also, we're going to have two returning people in next chapter.

Want to know? I'll tell ya! One is Jake, seeing that he called Peyton and said he was in town.

The other is...

You didn't really think I was gonna tell you, now did you? Hah. You all can wait for next chapter.

Expect some letdowns, some disappointments, some tears (and maybe even some kisses ;D) in Chapter 13.

ANYWAYS, this chapter is a bit boring, or at least in my opinion. But don't take my word for it, read and decide if you liked it or not!

And for the reviewers, can you honestly tell me if is was boring or not in your review? TY.

I was going to make this chapter not be a first person POV, but I've gone 4 chapters without one and I wanted to put some stuff in on how everyone is feeling.

OH! And also, I'm still taking recommendations on songs you all like. As said before, I like putting lyrics for titles, and I'm running out of songs, so if you can list some (like oth4evernaley did), I'd be eternally grateful.

Alright, Chapter 12!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- **I'm Not The Only Person With These Things In Mind

(Lyric in title is from the song Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. Reccomended by oth4evernaley!)

**LUCAS**

I wonder how it's possible to miss someone **this **much.

It's been a week since that dreadful day and I still can't get that picture out of my head.

The picture of my uncle, the only man that's ever been there for me in my life, on the ground. Blood pooled around his body with a deep cut on his neck caused from the man that was never much of a father to me.

Tomorrow's Keith's funeral, and I don't know how I can deal with it. Brooke has helped me along the way, she's been so understanding about it but knew to keep distance from that touchy subject. I'm afraid I have to deal with this alone.

I moved back in with Mom, but she hasn't been the same. She hasn't left her room since she came back with Deb, I hear her crying at night and it kills me to hear it. I could have stopped Dan, I know I could have.

It's my fault. If only I wasn't busy obsessing over Brooke, I could have saw that there was something going on.

If only.

Peyton still doesn't remember anything. She's been in her house since she got home from the hospital, and the only thing she can remember is the altercation. The only memory she has is death. That's not a great thing to be carrying around in your mind.

She's struggling to remember the smallest things that we've told her, like our names, and that hasn't been easy for Brooke either.

When Brooke and I stopped by to check up on her a couple of days ago, Peyton called Brooke the name 'Haley'. Peyton didn't mean it, she didn't know all the names by heart yet.

Brooke left the room and burst into tears in the hallway. We're kind of going through the same thing, we lost people we've been close to for years. I lost Keith, and in a way, Brooke lost Peyton.

But Peyton's still here, physically. She'll come around and remember, slowly. Then Brooke will have her 'P. Sawyer' back.

Keith's gone and I'm never getting him back.

On a positive note, Haley and Nathan are trying to work it out. It's been a week and there have been only two arguments: one of which was over Deb, and the other was about where the meats were, aisle 3 or 4.

We're all testy lately.

Nathan and Haley are still strictly on speaking terms, unless they're doing more behind closed doors. If they are, I'd rather not think and/or talk about it.

Haley's back to living-which, might I add, took a lot of persuading from Haley- in the guest room at the Scott's. Should I even call it that anymore? Maybe I should call it the Lee's, seeing that Deb's divorcing Dan and it technically is her house.

Speaking of Deb, she's put herself into rehab. Surprising, going into rehab without a fight or protest. But I guess with Dan being gone and Nathan back with her, she's pulling herself together.

It seems like everyone's been struggling to do that, but it hasn't been easy.

It turns out that Keith was in Tree Hill for two weeks. Two weeks and no one told me. I'd be mad, but I can't. I have to be strong, at least for my mom.

She said she wanted to tell me, but we weren't on speaking terms. I guess Mom spending those two weeks with Keith brought them together again.

I didn't find out details, though. She told me that after bringing a drunken Deb home from the hotel.

I don't know if Mom and Keith were only friends, or if they were more than that. If they were more, I would have been so happy. I've been waiting for them to finally put their stubbornness aside and just finally become a couple.

Then Mom has Keith ripped away from her and she's not handling it very well.

I wish things would return to normal. Dan's hearing is in two days, the day after the funeral. Everyone has to be there, at least, the people who had been there on that stormy night to witness the tragedies. Brooke, Haley, Mouth, Peyton, Nathan, Me, and Mom are all supposed to be there.

And I'm sure after the funeral we'll all be eager to have that son of a bitch behind bars.

**PEYTON**

God, I can't remember anything.

Dammit! Give me something. Anything. I'm tearing these people apart, I can see it in their eyes.

They all want Peyton back. The real one, not this Peyton.

Brooke (I learned her name, finally) is completely distraught.

I'm supposedly her best friend. She told me that when we were 9, my mother died. At least, my adoptive mother died. Turns out I'm adopted and Peyton, the REAL Peyton, has been ignoring her biological birth mother.

I guess I should too, seeing that I don't want to screw anything up for Peyton when she gets back.

I hate this. Talking as if the real Peyton is hidden away, taken from that monster named Dan. I just want her to come back, to help Brooke and everyone else get through this.

I think that Peyton was that understanding type of person, the one that has witnessed tragedy but gotten through it and was there for her friends. Or at least that's what I think, seeing that I almost never have a moment to myself and I'm flooded with 2 or more people at a time.

But this Peyton is clueless of what to do to make her friends stop frowning and crying. Clueless of how to make her father stop worrying. Clueless of how to get back.

There's this boy, though, that stops by with Brooke or Nathan or Haley. His name is Lucas, and there's something in his eyes that I recall.

That I remember. And I'm afraid to tell anyone that out loud because those piercing blue eyes are the only thing I remember, when I should be remembering Brooke, my bestfriend.

I don't understand how, though. That's Brooke's boyfriend. Unless I was friends with Lucas. I don't see what kind of connection I could have had with my best friend's boyfriend to make me remember eyes like those.

Oh wait.

I hope I'm wrong about what I'm thinking the real Peyton did.

Shit.

**HALEY**

Lucas has been completely out of it the past week. He's in some different world and I wish I could help him snap back.

Everyone's been so depressed lately, including me. I keep remembering all the times I was with Keith. When I was a little kid, I used to stop by the shop with Lucas.

Keith always told us not to touch anything. Keith's always smiling, so when he said it, I thought he was joking. I'd always leave that shop with oil stained clothes or scraped elbows.

But that's what I loved about Keith. He always had this calm, happy attitude. He was a go-with-the-flow type of guy and I admired him for that. I admired his worry-free attitude.

I know everyone's in the mourning period, but I don't think Keith would have wanted us like this. He would want us to be happy.

He would want us to take his death and realize that life is too short, that it can end too abruptly.

Carpe diem, right?

Keith's memory will always be with me. I'm never going to move on from his death fully, I loved him too much. He was like my own uncle and even I had my fair share of crying over his passing.

But I think I'm the first out of all of us to realize that Keith would want us to move on. I think that everyone would agree with me, but they haven't thought of it yet.

I'm going to try to brighten moods around here. Maybe some people would translate it as ignorant, or moving on too fast, but I know that Keith wouldn't.

And at the moment, that's all that matters.

**BROOKE**

I watched Harry Potter a couple days ago with Peyton. I wanted to spend quality time with her, so we agreed we'd spend a couple hours together, just us two.

Now, before the… Accident, Peyton and I would have laughed at anything and everything. That's just how we are when we watch TV.

We used to watch movies over and over again, reciting the lines we liked and make fun of the people we hated.

Once, a couple years back, we even stood up and reenacted a scene from one of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies.

Peyton pretended to be asleep on my bed. I put on a brown glove, and bunch of clothespins on the tip of my fingers. I wanted it to seem like I had Freddy's trademark metal-clawed brown leathered glove.

I started scratching on the walls (which didn't make the right sound but we didn't care) from the outside of the room. Peyton gasped dramatically, waking up and looking around. I jumped into the room, and screamed, 'Here's Freddy!' like an idiot.

Peyton busted out laughing even though she was supposed to be serious and afraid, and I remember being completely confused. "What?" I asked, and Peyton replied, "It's here's _Johnny_, Brooke!"

Yet, when we watched the stupid Harry Potter movie a couple days ago, we just sat there in silence.

I wish I could take Neville's Remember-all, unscrew Peyton's head, and put it in there. Right in her brain so she could remember everything.

But that only happens in cartoons.

**NATHAN**

I wish I had more time with him.

Over these years, we never talked much. Me and Keith.

He was always with Lucas or Karen, and the only time I saw him was Christmas or when my grandparents decided to 'drop in'.

And even then we never talked. I always thought he was nothing to me, because he was never there for me. That was when Dan controlled me, and told me to hate Lucas.

I assumed that when I should hate Lucas, I should hate the man who acted like a father to him. It was stupid, I know.

And we got moderately close when I worked at Dan's dealership when Keith was taking over for his brother, but we never got close like Lucas and Keith.

In a way, I'm jealous of Lucas. Jealous that he had so much time with the better half of the older Scott brothers.

I think it's horrible how I never even got to know Keith. I should have, he was my uncle. I didn't even know his favorite color.

I wish I could help Lucas, though. He's been going through a lot, and I know if I lost Cooper, I'd be a mess like Lucas.

Cooper was one of the guys I could always count on. Even though he wasn't around much, he was always there for birthdays and holidays.

Cooper was never around much because of Dan, but Cooper always found a holiday to celebrate with me. And Cooper was the guy that would free me of Dan, even if it was for a day.

But at least I have Haley now.

Haley's been a bit of a mess, too. She's not as bad off as Lucas, but she knew Keith. She adored him. It's kind of weird how Haley got to spend more time with my uncle than I ever got to.

We're still on those strict speaking terms, though. I've been trying to forgive her, but memories of Keller and her just creep up on me.

It happens when we're happy, when we're laughing. I think something goes off in my brain and it starts screaming 'Keller!' and I automatically put a wall up to Haley. I hate the way Chris Keller can get into my goddamn head and doesn't even have to be in Tree Hill to do it.

I hate even more the look that Haley has on her face when we're laughing and I suddenly stop and say I have somewhere to go.

It's the look of regret and fallen hopes.

Even though now I am less bitter and angry than I was before, I still need know I can trust her again.


	13. Did You Ever Know You're My Hero?

Yay, record breaker! 6,000 words. Boo yah!

Now can we try to get a lot of reviews for this chapter? Six, maybe? ;D

This chapter took longer than usual because it is pretty long.

I counted up the returning people, and I counted a total of five. Three I decided to put in on the spot, and the other two (Jake and the other person) I knew I was going to put it.

The person that I didn't tell anybody last chapter arrives at the very end of the chapter. Just so you all know who I picked right off the bat.

Anyways, here's Chapter 13!

Expect Chapter 14 in 2-3 days.

* * *

**Chapter 14-** Did You Ever Know You're My Hero?

** (Lyric in title is from the song Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler.)****  
**

Haley looked in the mirror, her face twisted in disgust and sorrow.

She was wearing a black dress. It had big, chunky straps and went down to her knees.

"It looks weird." A bored voice said behind her. "It makes me look like somebody's grandmother." Haley added, and Brooke sighed.

"What's on your mind, Brooke?" Haley said, stepping behind the brown and beige room divider. She took off the dress. "Lucas." Brooke said, twisting the frayed ends of Haley's scarf around her finger.

"And Peyton." Brooke said with another sigh, pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed. "Yeah, how is she?" Haley asked, craning her head around the divider as she pulled on another dress.

"No change, can't remember a damn thing. She's at Lucas's house; they're going to drive together to the funeral. I would have driven with her, but it's just… Hurts to be around her and dealing with the fact she can't remember me hurts more." Brooke mumbled. Haley stepped out from behind the divider and looked in the mirror.

"Does Peyton understand why she's going to a funeral for a guy she only has recollection of when he was dying?" Haley asked, smoothing out the dress. Brooke shrugged. "She asked me if she could go. Peyton has her reasons unbeknownst to us." Brooke said, and Haley nodded.

Brooke tried to smile for her friend, but it came out smaller than intended. "You look really pretty in that." Brooke said. Haley looked at herself in the mirror.

This black dress didn't make Haley look like a grandmother. It was a black cocktail dress, and was cinched in the middle with a belt. The bottom of the dress had small ruffles. Haley was wearing a small black jacket over it. The dress flowed down to a little above Haley's knees.

Haley smiled. "Thanks." She said softly. No one was being themselves. In most situations, Brooke would be the one that always put a smile on, but she wasn't.

"I think we should celebrate Keith's life, rather than mourning his death." Brooke said suddenly, reading Haley's mind.

Haley smiled at the reflection of Brooke in the mirror. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Peyton stood impatiently outside of Lucas's bedroom door. "You take longer to get dressed than my grandmother!" Peyton yelled through the door.

"Your grandmother is dead, Peyton." Lucas said from the other side of the door. "So? She'd still be faster than you!" Peyton said, and Lucas laughed from inside of the room.

Peyton smiled at the sound of Lucas's laugh. It sounded familiar, and Peyton needed familiar at the moment.

She suddenly felt a ripping pain in her head, like a headache except ten times worse. Peyton closed her eyes in agony, the pain searing through her brain.

_I've got a way for you to go, but you have to leave tomorrow. So what if he wins? What does he get? You. I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying to my face about it. He gave her the nod! If a big angry dance off breaks out, I got your back. Great, just don't stick a knife in it. Peyton did cocaine with that Rick guy! So, now that Lucas has out-slutted the both of us, are we back to hoes over bros? Brooke, do not fake cough me! A kiss always means something. Let's get this over with. Funny, that's what he'd say before we used to have sex. Jenny Jagielski, your dad sure loves you. My name is Ellie. I'm your mother. Brooke… What? Brooke gave me this necklace. Oh my god, you guys totally did it! Brooke, we're in a church… If I can tell, so can he! Can you hear my song now, Mr. Turner? Enjoy your suspension, Miss Sawyer. I hear birds. And why is Bitch being a Brooke? We're practically a beer commercial, it would be wrong not to take it! Did you kiss Chris? You know how ugly everything got with me and Brooke and Lucas, and there were no wedding rings in that scenario. Do you believe in dreams, Peyton? God Jake, I can't be without you. I love you. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus one, whatever that is. Smells like sex in here! We just got carried away, it didn't mean anything. It didn't? Of course it did. You know I could've held you in my arms forever? It still wouldn't have been long enough._

Different voices and memories torn their way through Peyton's mind like an unstoppable plague. Pictures of Jake, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Ellie, and everyone else in Peyton's life made their way back into her mind as she gasped to breathe, pinned against the wall.

"Peyton!" Was all she heard before she passed out on the floor.

Brooke curled the last strand of Haley's hair with the curling iron, fluffing it up with her fingers. "Viola!" Brooke smiled, handing Haley a mirror with a triumphant smile.

"Thank you, Brooke." Haley said, standing up. "Anything for my Tutor… Girl? Uh… Wife? Undecided?" Brooke said, confused for a second. "What are you and Nathan, anyways?" Brooke asked, searching through Haley's makeup for mascara.

"Trying to work it out. Currently friends." Haley said, and Brooke looked up eagerly. "With benefits?"

"No, Brooke." Haley smirked, and Brooke looked back to the makeup, disappointed. She found the mascara. "Maybe it's a hard concept to handle, but you can be friends with someone you're attracted to." Haley said, and Brooke shrugged, putting the mascara on and putting it back.

"I'm attracted to Nathan and I'm friends with him." Brooke said, and Haley glared at her. Brooke laughed. "You're no fun, you know that?" Brooke said, throwing lip-gloss at Haley. She caught it, and shrugged. "I'm okay with that." Haley said, putting the lip-gloss on.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Brooke yelled, and Nathan came in. He was with Mouth, who had a sad expression on his face. Both of them were already dressed in their suits. "You boys clean up well!" Brooke said, and Haley cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, boy. You boy clean up well. You know, uh, meaning Mouth. Mouth cleans up well. Nathan, you… You're ugly." Brooke stammered, and Mouth flashed a small smile at her while Nathan frowned. Brooke wrapped her arm around Mouth's shoulders and pulled him into the hallway.

"We need a party, McFadden." Brooke said, leading Mouth down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"You want to throw a… Party? Now?" Mouth said, and Brooke frowned. "When you say it like that, it sounds bad. Just hear me out." Brooke said, pushing Mouth onto the couch.

She stood in front of Mouth, hands on her hips. "Do you really think Keith would want you to be mourning his death rather than celebrating his life?" Brooke said, and when Mouth was about to say something, she continued.

"Of course not. And plus, everyone needs a little pick-me-up. A pick-me-up from losing a loved one. The grief period is over, Mouth. And Keith's spirit is going to be at this party. Now, would you want him to have a horrible time at his 'Keith's life was great' party or would you want him to have a **kickass** time?" Brooke said, but when Mouth was going to say something again, she cut him off.

"Exactly. Look, Mouth. What do you see around you?" Brooke didn't give Mouth a chance to answer once again. "An empty house. A huge, empty house with no parental supervision. Plus, the fucking alcohol queen lived here and her stash is probably around here somewhere. No parents, booze, a great man's life to celebrate, it's practically a godsend. Now, what do you say?" Brooke said, but Mouth didn't attempt to answer this time.

Brooke waited for him to answer, her eyebrows raised. "Oh, I can talk? Sorry." Mouth said sarcastically, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well, I say I'm in! Go Keith!" Mouth said, and Brooke squealed.

Upstairs, Haley looked at Nathan, dropping the lip-gloss in her bag. "You look nice." Nathan said, his hands in his pockets. Haley smiled. "Thank you. This is the result of two hours trying on ten million different dresses and Brooke complaining about every little thing." Haley said.

Nathan sat down on the bed as Haley grabbed her cell phone and other little things and dropped them into her black purse.

"How have you been doing lately, Hales?" Nathan asked, and Haley turned around to face him. "Not so good, but I'm pulling through. You?"

"Same. You miss him?" Nathan asked, and Haley nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Of course I do."

"Yeah, me too." Nathan said, looking down at the floor. "Listen, Nathan." Haley said, sitting next to Nathan. "Brooke and I were talking about a party. You know, a party to celebrate Keith's life and what a great man he was. The only place we can have a party is here because it's a big house, so, if it's okay with you, we were wondering…"

"Yeah, its fine, Haley. Actually it's more than fine; it's a really good idea." Nathan said, and smiled reassuringly at Haley. "Okay." Haley said, smiling. "Thanks for your permission." Haley said, and laughed.

"I'll go find some of Mom's 'party favors' for the party. Put them to a good use." Nathan said, and Haley smirked as he left.

Peyton saw a figure fall to the floor, gasping for breath. Grabbing his neck to stop blood flow. Squirming and gasping. The breath abruptly stopped and Peyton heard a scream.

She was having a nightmare. No, wait. This actually happened. She could have stopped it. "Keith!" Peyton screamed. She felt arms around her, shaking her awake. "Keith!" Peyton kept screaming.

"Peyton, calm down!" Peyton heard Lucas say, and Peyton opened her eyes. "Lucas, Keith's in trouble, Dan's… Dan's going to…" Peyton said, looking around. "Oh man, oh man. I'm too late. I'm too late! Lucas, I could have… I could have done something! It's my fault!" Peyton cried, tears falling down her face.

Lucas pulled hysterical Peyton into a hug. "Shh, Peyton. It's not your fault, alright?" Lucas said, and Peyton pulled away suddenly, distracted. "Jake called! I need to call him back!" Peyton said, jumping up. "Where's your phone?" Peyton said, running down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Peyton-" Lucas called after her, but he saw his mother's bedroom door open. Out stepped Karen, her face wet from tears. She was wearing a black dress with a black jacket pulled over it. She was a wide brimmed black hat that shadowed some of her face.

"Why was Peyton screaming Keith's name?" Karen said softly, and Lucas looked down the hall. Peyton was rushing around the kitchen, looking for the phone. "Nightmare." Lucas said, and Karen nodded. "Everything is a nightmare." She said.

That took Lucas by surprise. "I'll be waiting in the car." Karen said softly, walking down the hallway and leaving the house.

"Where's my cell phone?" Peyton screamed impatiently to Lucas. "Did you get it from the beach house? Shit! Dan broke my cell phone! Do you know how much songs and pictures I had saved on there?"

Lucas handed Peyton the house phone which she snatched out of his hands. "Peyton?" Lucas asked, and Peyton looked up from dialing Jake's number. "How do you remember Dan broke your phone?"

"It's called a brain, Lucas?" Peyton said sarcastically, and looked back at the phone. She mumbled something incoherent. "What's Brooke's favorite movie?"

"That's easy. She says it's The Notebook, but secretly her favorite movie is Scream 3 because she likes watching horror over some lovey-dovey crap." Peyton said.

"What was the last memory you had of Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Me attempting to murder her with a fork. Why does it matter, Lucas?" Peyton looked up at Lucas, who was smiling. Peyton's mouth opened with realization. She remembered the last week, Haley telling her to elevate her hand, harassing the paramedic, the Harry Potter movie with Brooke.

"Oh man, I didn't reenact the Quidditch lesson with her!" Peyton said, and Lucas furrowed his brow, confused. "We were watching Harry Potter and I didn't even reenact any of the scenes with her!" Peyton explained, and Lucas nodded.

"I think you should be a little more happy that you got your memory back than be upset that you didn't do something with Brooke." Lucas said, and Peyton nodded slowly. She dropped the phone and got a big grin on her face.

"My memory is back!" She said happily, running over to Lucas and hugging him. He laughed, and Peyton remembered that she probably shouldn't be hugging Lucas. Just in case Brooke walked in, because Brooke always seemed to be there in the most uncomfortable situations. "I should… Uh, call Jake now." Peyton said, pulling away from Lucas awkwardly.

Lucas nodded. The phone started ringing, and Peyton answered it. "Hello?" Peyton said, half expecting it to be Jake.

"Peyton? It's Brooke… Uh, can I talk to Lucas?" Brooke said. "Yeah, sure. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, okay? Hoes over bros, always." Peyton said, and Brooke started screaming happily. Peyton pulled the phone from her ear.

"She's all yours." Peyton said, taking a seat. "Thanks." Lucas said, laughing as he put the phone up to his ear. Brooke was excitedly telling people that Peyton's memory is back.

"Wait, her memory is back, right? Please tell me that you didn't tell her that I always say hoes over bros!" Brooke said.

"I didn't tell her. She got everything back. She remembers everything." Lucas pulled the phone away as Brooke squealed happily. "Alright, alright! I'm done." Brooke said, pulling herself together.

"Now, everyone's moods have seemed to get a little happier, right? And I know that Keith's funeral is in an hour or so, but I was just thinking, what if we threw a party for Keith after the funeral? Not a party over his death, but more like a party over his positive influence on us all and a party to celebrate the life he led." Brooke said, and Lucas didn't know what to say.

On one hand, he knew that Brooke was right. Keith wouldn't want to be mourned; he wouldn't want everyone to be sad. On the other hand, Lucas felt like a party wouldn't be great for the people still in mourning.

"If you don't want to go, we'll call the whole thing off, Luke. We'll stick by you and respect your decision, okay?" Brooke said, and Lucas smiled.

"That's a great idea, Brooke. I'm in." Lucas said unsurely, and Brooke sighed in relief. "All right! Well, I'll see you at the funeral. Bye, Lucas." Brooke said, hanging up.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "Brooke's going to throw a party for Keith's life." Lucas said, and Peyton frowned. "And how do _you_ feel, Luke?" Peyton asked. Lucas shrugged. "I guess I'm fine with it. Brooke made a good point, we should celebrate Keith." Lucas said, and Peyton nodded.

"I'll be in the car, alright?" Lucas said, and Peyton smiled at Lucas as he walked out of the house.

Peyton looked down at the phone, thinking about Lucas for a second. She brushed it aside and dialed the number to Jake's parents' house. If he wasn't there, his parents would know where he was.

"Jagielski residence." A voice said through the phone, making Peyton's heart jump. "Oh, I'm sorry, one second. Jenny! Stop pulling on that!" Jake said, putting down the phone.

Peyton heard Jenny scream out in anger, stomping her feet on the ground, throwing a temper tantrum. Peyton laughed as she heard Jake sigh deeply and pick Jenny up, softly humming to her.

He picked the phone back up. "I'm sorry about that, she's… A handful." Jake chuckled, making Peyton smile. "Who's this?" Jake asked.

"I'd say Nikki, but that would be a really bad joke now wouldn't it?" Peyton said, and she heard Jake inhale his breath sharply. "Where have you been, Peyton? I've been calling and it goes straight to voicemail every time."

"Well, it might have helped if you stopped by the house." Peyton laughed, but became serious. "I-Uh, Well, when you called, that wasn't my father. That was Dan. He… Well, he… Uh, sorry." Peyton said, tipping her chin up to the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. No one had asked her what happened and now, talking about it was emotional. "Peyton, what happened?"

"Dan tied me up to a chair. He used me as bait to get Keith, who he thinks tried to burn him in the dealership fire…" Peyton said uncomfortably, explaining the rest to Jake who hadn't said anything the entire time. Peyton finally ended the story.

"Wow." Jake said, letting out a breath he had been holding in. Peyton nodded, even though Jake couldn't see her.

"Yeah, well… Lucas is in the car waiting, we're riding to the funeral together. But there's going to be this party at Nathan's house, so maybe you could stop by?" "Party?" Jake asked. "Isn't that a little… Wrong?"

"Not really. Brooke explained it better, but it's what Keith would have wanted." Peyton said. "Well, I'm in. My parents are home so they can probably babysit for me." Jake said, and Peyton nodded, smiling. "See you then, Jake."

There were cars lined up along the streets, others driving up and down the street, looking for parking spaces. The whole street was filled with cars and probably other streets were filled, too. There was a large amount of people at Keith's funeral, all wearing black. Some would come up to the casket. They would briefly touch the casket and cry a little or just stand there for a couple of seconds.

"This is how much he was loved." Haley said, walking onto the grass and joining everyone. There was a soft yet sad tune playing. The people closest to Keith were standing in the front, so Haley made her way to the front.

"It's kind of inspiring." Brooke said, looking around. "God, this must be all of Tree Hill gathering for Keith." Brooke said, seeing Lucas.

Lucas was standing close to the casket, Karen on one side and Peyton on the other. Karen wasn't crying, she was just staring at the casket blankly. Lucas was looking at the casket too, and Peyton was biting her lip.

"Hey." Brooke whispered, walking up to Lucas. "Hi." Lucas said blankly. "Come here." Brooke said, pulling Lucas into a hug. "I'm here for you." Brooke said, and Lucas nodded.

Brooke squeezed herself between Peyton and Lucas, her arm wrapped around Lucas's back. Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Nice to have you back, P. Sawyer."

"Nice to be back, B. Davis."

Haley stood next to Nathan, arms folded. A voice came out of nowhere, sharp and shrill making Nathan cringe. "Change your posture, young man! You'll ruin your back and there goes basketball! Do you want that? Hmm?"

"Hi, Grandpa." Nathan said, turning around to face Royal and May. "_Hi, Grandpa._" Royal mimicked. "Answer the question!" Royal said, and May nudged Royal lightly. "Not now, Royal."

Royal mumbled something, then shook Nathan's hand. He ignored Haley, not shaking her hand. He was obviously a little angry that Haley told Nathan that he came into the café a while ago.

"Oh, my boy!" May cried, obviously a wreck that one of her sons is dead and the other is going to be put up for life in jail. May pulled Nathan into a tearful embrace, who awkwardly patted May's back.

"Where's your mother?" May asked, pulling away. Haley looked at Nathan, a smirk on her face. This will to be a good one. She realized Nathan didn't know what to say.

"She's a bit emotional about all of this, she thought it would be best to sit this one out." Haley said, and Nathan smiled thankfully at her.

"Haley!" May said, turning her direction toward Haley. "Tell me you're going to give me great-grandchildren! Please? I want at least four. No, no! Scratch that, I want five. Or more!"

"Oh, uh… Course, Mrs. Scott. Whatever you want." Haley stuttered. May thought that everything was going fine and dandy in Nathan and Haley's marriage. "Oh, thank you Haley. You're a gem." May said, wiping her tears away. She walked off with Royal.

"When did I sign up for five or more kids?" Nathan laughed. Haley glared at him. "Be quiet." She muttered.

The ceremony began, and the crowd fell silent, listening to the priest speak about Keith. The priest finished his speech, closing his book. "Lucas." The priest said, and Lucas stepped up for his speech.

"Over the past week people have been coming by, leaving casseroles and telling me how sorry they are for the loss. There was one person who stood out the most, though. It was a young woman with a child. She came by with nothing at all; she just wanted to pay her respects. She asked me to keep my faith in that world and that are still a lot good people out there. And she was right. There are amazing people out there, and Keith was one of them. And I'm up here to tell you how great of a man Keith Scott was. There were times when the whole family was together- and by whole family, I mean Mom, Keith, me, and Haley." Lucas laughed for a second.

"But when the family was together, Keith would be there, always. For every holiday and every celebration, he would be there. Once, Keith drove 7 hours straight just to get to Tree Hill to celebrate my birthday. Those holidays let Keith be anything he wanted- a friend, an uncle, a father. He was so much to me and my family and he will not go unforgotten. When I was young, Keith would bring by these basketball games and we'd play them even if my mom said we couldn't. We'd just sit there, playing the games, laughing up a storm because neither of us really knew what we were doing. My mom always knew we were playing when we shouldn't have, but she let us be guys. When I got a little older, Keith would watch me and the guys play basketball at the Rivercourt. He was like our own personal coach that no one else could have. I think he actually had more fun watching us than playing the game ourselves."

"He taught me to love the game. He taught me everything he knew about cars, and I'll let you decide if that's good or bad." Lucas said, with a small laugh from the crowd.

"I guess it's good, though. Keith always put his best work into the cars, and his customers could count on that. They could count on Keith being the honest man he was. I guess I'm saying that he was always there for us, being more than just a role model– he was a person to play with when I was young, a friend when I needed to talk, and as wonderful a person as we could ever ask for. We are truly thankful to have had him as an uncle, a friend, a father. We are thankful for everything he's done and every time he has been for us. Thanks, Keith." Lucas smiled at the crowd, who clapped all in unison.

"Oh, I have one more thing to say. Keith wouldn't want us all to mourn over his death. He wouldn't want us to linger over his tragedy and rather celebrate the great times. That's why my girlfriend, Brooke Davis, my best friend, Haley James Scott, and my brother, Nathan Scott, have all decided to help throw a party to honor Keith's life. Everyone's and anyone is invited. It's at Nathan Scott's house in two hours, so see you all there." Lucas said, followed by more clapping. Lucas smiled at the crowd, walking back to Brooke and his mother.

The priest asked if anyone else had words to say, and Whitey stepped up and made a speech about how he saw so much in Keith.

After it was all over, the crowd started leaving. Some people waited, though, to watch the crane put the casket into the ground.

Lucas watched as the crane rose the casket up, then slowly lowering it into the ground. It was just Lucas and Karen now, still standing there. Peyton went back to the car, and Mouth, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke had to go hope to set up for the party.

Lucas's arm was around his mother's shoulders. His mother wasn't saying or doing anything. Karen looked up at Lucas. "He asked me to marry him." Karen said, and Lucas looked at her. "What?! When?" Lucas asked, and Karen frowned.

"The day he died." Karen said, tears forming in her eyes. "And I said yes." Karen said, the tears falling. She showed Lucas her left hand, an engagement ring on her wedding finger.

"Now he's gone, Lucas. And I can't get him back. Do you know how much that kills?" Karen said, and Lucas pulled his mother into a hug, who was now shaking. "Yeah, I do." Lucas mumbled.

At Nathan's house, Brooke rumbled through the cabinets. "Found another!" Brooke squealed, standing on her tip-toes. She pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to have liquor at a party for a man who died?" Mouth asked, rummaging through the kitchen. Brooke turned around and stared at Mouth.

"Okay, no disgrace to Keith's memory or anything, but he loved liquor. Like, liquor was his buddy. Why wouldn't Keith want his buddy at his party?" Brooke said, and Haley laughed, taking the bottle of vodka from Brooke.

"Well-" Mouth started, but Nathan walked in the room with two full bottles of liquor. "Score!" Brooke said, taking the bottles and putting them on the counter.

"Who's even coming to this party?" Haley asked as everyone moved to the living room. "Anyone that wants to come." Nathan said, and Haley looked at him. "Anyone?" She asked, feeling under the couch cushions.

"Well, maybe not Dan." Nathan said, and Mouth nodded. "Even though he's in jail right now, he'd probably find some way to get here just to piss everyone off." Nathan said, looking in the closet.

Brooke nodded in agreement, getting a bottle of whiskey from under the couch. "Jesus, Nate!" Brooke said, laughing. "My parents never had this much liquor in their house." Brooke said, and Nathan nodded.

"They would if they lived with Dan."

Peyton sat on Lucas's bed, listening to music as Lucas typed away on his laptop.

"What are you writing?" Peyton said, trying to see over the laptop at the screen.

"Nothing." Lucas said, closing the laptop a little. Peyton frowned at him. "Something's wrong with you." Peyton said, lying down on the bed, her feet dangling off the side.

"Nothing's wrong, Peyton." Lucas said, and Peyton looked at Lucas. "Right." She mumbled, a NOFX song coming on. Peyton smiled at Lucas. "Remember this song?" "You get your memory back and you want to go down memory lane? You saw a rake earlier and said 'Hey, remember the time you thought my dad was a burglar?'" Lucas laughed, and Peyton glared at him. "Shut up!" Peyton said.

"Do you remember this?" Peyton repeated, and Lucas nodded, annoyed. He had a slight smirk on his face. "Yeah, I said 'That's me inside your head' and you looked at me like I had ten arms and six eyes." Lucas said, and Peyton shook her head. "No, I was just pissed because your brother used to be an ass." Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I know. 'All guys are such jerks', right?" Lucas said, making fun of Peyton. She gasped. "Shut up!" She said, hitting Lucas's leg. Lucas looked at her, surprised.

He put down his laptop on the bedside table. "Lucas…" Peyton warned, sitting up. "Don't!" She screamed, but Lucas tackled her and started tickling her. She screamed between gasps, Lucas tickling her. She kicked him in the stomach, and he pulled back. "Ow!" He said, and she jumped onto him, hitting him as Lucas tried to tickle her.

"Stop!" Peyton laughed between gasps, pulling her hands back. "I surrender!" Peyton said, and Lucas stopped tickling Peyton. "Truce?" Lucas said, and Peyton thought for a moment.

"Nah!" She said, pushing him backwards and pinning him down on the bed.

"What are you going to do now?" Peyton said, and Lucas shrugged. "This?" He said, overturning Peyton so he was pinning her down.

"How-"

"Basketball player."

Peyton scoffed, overturning him. She laughed at him. "Cheerleader." She said, her hair falling into her face. "You going to move that?" Lucas said, talking about the piece of hair.

Peyton laughed. "I'm not moving, Scott. You move it!" She said, and Lucas looked at his arms. "I'm pinned down, Peyton!" He said, and she laughed.

Peyton froze for a moment, looking into Lucas's piercing blue eyes. Their lips grew closer, and Peyton remembered Lucas's lips. Soft. Their lips touched briefly, and Peyton pulled away for a second.

Peyton pushed her lips back onto Lucas's, entwining her hands with his. Peyton smiled at the feel of Lucas's lips against hers. Peyton pulled away from Lucas and jumped off the bed.

"I have to go." Peyton said suddenly, grabbing her jacket. "Peyton!"

"Lucas, you just got back together with Brooke." Peyton said, and turned towards him. Lucas sat up, touching his lips. "We're not going to tell anyone about this, alright? This never happened." Peyton said softly, pulling open the door. "See you at the party."

Back at Nathan's house, people were already pouring in an hour early.

"Apparently Brooke Davis ramps up the attendance." Brooke said, hands on her hips.

"Apparently Brooke Davis speaks in third person." Haley said, leaning against the island in the kitchen. "Haley." Nathan said, grabbing Haley's arm and dragging her away.

"What?" Haley asked after Nathan led Haley into an empty room. "Taylor's here."

"Who?" Haley said, confused for a moment. "Your sister?" Nathan said, opening the door a bit and looking out into the hallway.

"Oh, yeah." Haley said, then looked at Nathan. "Wait, wait! She's supposed to be in-"

"Italy?" Nathan said, and Haley laughed. "She talked to you?" Nathan nodded solemnly.

"Terrific." Haley said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned around, looking around the room. "Want to escape through the window?" Haley smirked. "Escape?" Nathan asked as Haley walked over to the open, popping it open easily.

"Would you rather deal with Taylor asking a million questions about our marriage," Haley pulled the screen up. "Or would you rather go somewhere with me?" Haley put her leg out the window, and looked at Nathan, who walked over.

"I'd rather go somewhere with you." Nathan said, and Haley smiled. "Exactly." She said, jumping out the ground story window. It wasn't much of a fall, so Haley landed perfectly. Nathan jumped down, too.

"Bring back any memories?" Haley laughed, wiping her hands on her jeans. She was referring to when Nathan used to come in and out of her window. "Is anyone ever going to let that go?" Nathan laughed, and Haley shook her head. "Nope."

Peyton got to the party right when Brooke said it would be starting, but it was already up and going. People were dancing, laughing, having a good time, but Peyton couldn't feel shittier. "P. Sawyer!" Brooke squealed from behind Peyton. "Where's my boyfriend?" Brooke said, smiling at Peyton.

Peyton hated how Brooke was so nice to her, how Brooke could never expect something. "I don't know, Brooke." Peyton said uncomfortably. "You didn't ride here with him?" Brooke said, looking around. Peyton shook her head.

"Have you seen Jake?" Peyton asked, right in the middle of Brooke taking a sip of whatever mix of liquor she had in her cup.

"Wha?" Brooke said, then swallowed the sip she took. "Jake?! Peyton! You did not tell me Jake was back!" Brooke said happily.

"I haven't seen him, but go look! God, go get your man while I find mine!" Brooke winked at Peyton before walking away.

Haley walked down the river walk with Nathan, the lights twinkling. The music players weren't there, so it was just silence and the light sound of water. Almost everyone was at the party, and it was getting late so the people not at the party weren't walking around.

"I've never seen Tree Hill this dead." Haley said, pulling her jacket tighter. It was almost September, but it that August day was cooler than usual.

"It's peaceful." Nathan said, walking with Haley, looking at the water. Haley remembered that this was where they had their first date, and Nathan was thinking about it too.

"I wouldn't mind some macaroni and cheese right now." Haley laughed, and Nathan looked at her. "Me too." He smiled, and Haley sighed. "Too bad the Café is closed." Nathan said, looking across the street. Karen hasn't opened her Café since the night Keith died.

"I do have a key." Haley said, biting her lip. She suddenly changed her mind. "Wait, no. I can't do that to Karen." Haley suddenly said, and Nathan laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure?" He said, crossing the street.

"Nathan!" Haley said, following him. "We can't just break in." Haley said, and Nathan shrugged. "It's not breaking in if you have a key, Hales." Nathan said, a devilish smirk on his face.

"If Karen comes in, I'm going to tell her you threatened my life." Haley said, unlocking the door.

Lucas came to the party an hour late, and people were already drunk or making out or dancing.

"Boyfriend!" Brooke squealed, running over to Lucas.

"Where were you? Peyton didn't know where you were, why didn't you drive with her?" Lucas simply shrugged, walking away from Brooke. Brooke stood there for a second, confused. Lucas was upset, probably about Keith.

Brooke was going to go when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a party until Chris Keller arrives."


	14. Would You Lie With Me?

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated since Tuesday (I believe). It's because I've been really sick and couldn't go on the computer to write. I'm a little better now, though!

But as for record breakers, I just **love **you guys. For my record breaking chapter of 6,000 words, you all brought in 6 reviews. Thank you so much!

This chapter is 4,175 words. Not as big as my previous, but it's still good.

I am not a Leyton fan, by the way. I hate Leyton, actually. Too corny. I just needed some drama! And believe me, the drama isn't ending in this chapter over the Leyton kiss. O:)

I think the Leyton fans started watching OTH in the 'Leyton ages', like season 4-6. I've been watching OTH since the beginning, and I'm in love with Brucas.

In this chapter I didn't write a lot in of Taylor, she actually never appears. But that doesn't mean she's not back. ;D

Anyways, oth4evernaley, I expect a big review to make up for the small one! :P JK.

Last chapter I made a mistake and put Chapter 14, but that was really chapter 13.

THIS is chapter 14! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14- **Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget The World?

**(Lyric in the title is from the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)**

Brooke glared at Chris, who had a smug smirk on his face. "Where's Haley?" He asked, and Brooke scoffed.

"Don't try mess around with lives, Chris. You go near her and I promise I will personally cut off your-"

"Got the point, thanks." Chris said, cutting Brooke off.

"Anyways, last I saw of her was an hour ago when Nathan brought her upstairs." Brooke winked. "If you get my drift."

"Nathan?" Chris said uneasily, and Brooke nodded. "So they're back together?"

"Even if they weren't, it's none of your business. So leave, Chris. You weren't invited." Brooke said, and Chris waved a finger. "That's where you're wrong, hun." Chris said, getting a glare from Brooke.

"Everyone's invited, right? Or that's what your boyfriend said." Chris said, tapping Brooke on the shoulder before walking away.

"Bastard." Brooke growled, slamming her cup down on the table.

Haley turned the flame off, carefully taking the macaroni and cheese off the stove. She put some on two dishes and smiled.

"It's done!" Haley called triumphantly, balancing two drinks and two plates into the main dining area. Nathan, who was sitting at the counter, stood up. "You need help?"

Haley smiled simply and placed the drinks and plates down on the counter. "You seem to forget I'm a waitress." Haley laughed. Nathan nodded and sat back down.

"Oh, I forgot the forks!" Haley muttered, running back into the kitchen and grabbing two forks. "Alright." Haley said, giving Nathan a fork.

Haley waited for Nathan, who made a face after the first bite. "Uh, tastes… Good… Great."

"Liar!" Haley said, taking a bite from hers. She spit it out into a napkin, and threw the napkin into a wastebasket. "It tastes sweet." Haley frowned, and Nathan started laughing.

"What?!" Haley sputtered, and Nathan smirked. "Did you use salt or sugar, Hales?"

Haley rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the salt bottle. She walked back over to Nathan. "I used salt." She said, putting the bottle in front of him. Nathan took the bottle, sprinkling some of its contents onto his finger.

He licked his finger, and started laughing. Haley scrunched up her nose. "Sugar?"

"Sugar."

Peyton wandered deafly through the house, not knowing where Jake was. She gave up looking for him a while ago, so she didn't know if he was even at the party.

Peyton saw the door to Nathan's basement, which she remembered to be both creepy yet unusually cold. It was too hot, being surrounded by so many people dancing and making out, so she opened the door quietly and snuck down into the basement.

There was a soft breeze sneaking through the basement from an open window, the smell of linen floating through the air. The dryer was softly tumbling around, and Peyton sat on bottom step of the stairs.

"Getting away from it all?" A voice said behind her, and Peyton looked up. Lucas.

"Mhm." Peyton mumbled, doing her best to ignore Lucas. Brooke's trust kept haunting Peyton's mind. "Peyton, can we talk?" Lucas said, and she shrugged.

"What, we can't be friends now?" Lucas said, sitting down a step behind Peyton.

Lucas was always so damn persistent. Why couldn't he just leave this one be?

Peyton turned around halfway, looking at Lucas. "I can't be your friend, Lucas. I can't even talk to you. You know how it went over last time; it's not going to go well this time. You can't expect a change if you keep doing the same damn thing. If you really love Brooke, then act like it."

They didn't hear the basement door open quietly and close. They didn't hear a person at the top of the stairs, listening to their every word.

"What if I said I didn't love Brooke?" Lucas whispered, sliding down a step, sitting next to Peyton, who stared at him.

"First, I wouldn't believe you. And second, have you been drinking?" Peyton said, and looked straight ahead.

"A little." Lucas laughed, and Peyton sighed. "You love Brooke, Lucas. What happened to the guy that was so torn up over the slightest thought of losing Brooke?"

"That guy was gone when he almost lost you." Lucas said softly, and Peyton sighed. "Don't do that, Lucas."

"Do what?" Lucas asked, looking at her slightly.

"You can't keep playing with our emotions. You can't keep trying to get both of us at the same time. In the end you'll just be alone."

Lucas fell silent, so Peyton continued.

"We're not rag dolls. Don't keep tugging on both ends of us, eventually we'll just rip. We have feelings and you can't keep messing with them. One second you want me, then Brooke, then me, then Brooke, it's an endless cycle." Peyton said, and looked briefly at Lucas.

"I want to make it right with Jake again. He made me really happy, Lucas. Please respect that." Peyton said, and Lucas looked up at her desperately, then nodded slowly.

"So that kiss didn't mean anything?" Lucas asked, and Peyton shook her head.

"Momentary slip of judgment, Lucas. Don't count on it happening again. Now sober up a bit and choose Brooke, because if you don't, you'll wake up tomorrow morning and regret it."

Peyton stood up, then turned around to go up the stairs. There was someone standing at the top of the stairs, shadows hiding the person's face.

"Brooke?" Peyton whispered in fear, and the person started chuckling. Lucas turned around, and the person stepped down onto the step below.

The dim light shone onto the person's face, and it wasn't Brooke's. Lucas stood up angrily. "What the hell are you doing here, Chris?"

Chris shrugged, slinking his arm around Peyton's shoulders. She shook them off angrily, and he raised an eyebrow. "Feisty." He winked.

"Now, this is good. Classic, really. Everyone in Tree Hill hates me for kissing Haley, but yet you two are saints." Chris laughed, then gasped.

"Oh, wait! Except for the fact you're sneaking around behind Brooke's back… Again, right? Hah. At least I never lied about me and Haley."

Lucas stepped up a few steps, face to face to Chris. "Shut up, Chris." Lucas growled, and Chris smirked. "Or what?"

Peyton grabbed Lucas's arm before he could do anything. "Lucas, don't. He's not worth it." Peyton said, pushing Lucas up the stairs.

"Apparently Haley thought I was worth it." Chris laughed, and Lucas turned around, raising his arm. Peyton grabbed onto it again. "Have fun dealing with Nathan, then." Lucas growled, shaking his arm from Peyton's grip and walking out of the basement.

"Congratulations, Keller. You're a grade A jerk, as always." Peyton said before following Lucas and slamming the door behind her.

Chris looked around. "Kind of creepy down here." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey guys, wait!"

Haley wiped what was left of the macaroni and cheese into the trash, then walked over to the counter. She sat down next to Nathan, her head in her hand.

"That sucked." She pouted, and Nathan laughed. "Do not laugh at me!" Haley said, and Nathan shrugged. "It's funny."

Haley glared at him, but he kept laughing. She gave in and laughed too, but she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"One second." Haley said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. She answered the phone.

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed over the music. "Blow my eardrum out, why don't you?"

"One second!" Brooke yelled, moving to a quiet place. "Alright, I have trouble. Big trouble, Haley!"

"What do you mean by trouble?!"

"Trouble as in cocky remarks and a crappy Elvis hairstyle trouble."

Haley looked back into the main part of the café, where Nathan was cutting himself a piece of pie.

"Chris Keller?" Haley hissed into the phone.

"Ooh, perceptive." Brooke commented, and Haley smiled. "Thanks, I get it from my mom- Wait, so not the point! We have trouble. You-know-who coming back is big trouble, Brooke."

"Voldemort's coming back?" Brooke said, and Haley laughed. "What?"

"Sorry, Harry Potter movies do that to your brain." Brooke paused. "Don't tell anyone that I watch Harry Potter movies!" Brooke said, and Haley held back a laugh.

"Okay_, anyways_. This is a really bad time, Brooke. Nathan and I are on good terms right now, he's opening up a little more and more and you-know-who will only close him back up."

"I know, I know. Speaking of, where are you? I thought you were having make-up sex with Mr. Size 14, but a crisis is a crisis, and you weren't in any of the rooms."

"We snuck out." Haley said, and Brooke gasped. "You snuck out? You two are supposed to be helping me right now! I have two very moody people on my hands that I could use help with, I have a bunch of really hormonal teenagers trying to have sex anywhere they can, which is a total disgrace to Keith, by the way, and Mouth's in the corner complaining about his life to any poor sucker who happens to pass by."

"Too much of 'Brooke's special mix'?" Haley laughed, and Brooke sighed. "Shut up, he asked for it! Just get here, please?" Brooke said quickly, hanging up.

"Let's go back!" Haley said suddenly, walking over to Nathan. "Why?"

"Brooke needs our help, she said that it's a bit out of control at the party and she needs some help. You know, because it's out of control." Haley said quickly, not realizing she was sounding repetitive.

Back at the party, Brooke was running around like crazy. "Have you seen Lucas?" Brooke asked to anyone who would listen. She was getting dizzy from running around in circles. Everyone shook their head, not helping Brooke much.

"God!" Brooke said angrily, pushing her way through the crowd. She went upstairs to look in the bedrooms. Lucas was in his old bedroom, which was now empty.

"Hey." Brooke sighed in exhaustion, sitting down next to Lucas on the bed.

"Do you love me?" Lucas said suddenly, looking at Brooke. Brooke shifted uncomfortably.

Of course she loved him. He of all people should know that Lucas was the one person that Brooke truly ever did love.

"Lucas, I…" Brooke said, trailing off. "I understand if you don't." Lucas said, and Brooke fumbled with her hands.

"Lucas, you know I love you." Brooke said, and Lucas looked at her suddenly, looking guilty. Brooke took Lucas's hands in hers. "Okay, that was kind of a big step for me, and I don't expect you to say anything in return-"

Suddenly Lucas kissed Brooke, who was caught off guard. She grabbed the collar of Lucas's shirt, pulling him closer. They hadn't really kissed like that since the night Keith died. It had all been sorrow and despair with Lucas, and she didn't want to anger him.

Brooke felt numb, except in a good way, the way Lucas always made her feel. Lucas suddenly pulled away.

"I love you too." Lucas whispered, and Brooke smiled, pulling him closer but he pulled away again. "What's wrong, Lucas?" Brooke asked, concerned. "If this is about Keith, I get it." Brooke said, and Lucas shook his head.

"Not everything is about Keith, Brooke." Lucas said, and Brooke pulled her hands away from Lucas. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something, Brooke." Lucas said quietly, and Brooke nodded.

"I kissed Peyton."

Brooke stared at Lucas for a second, then stood up. "I should have known. You've been acting weird and of course, the stupid person I am trusted you with Peyton!" Brooke said, her voice rising. Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm, preventing her from leaving.

He pulled her back onto the bed.

"That kiss was a mistake, Brooke. I realized from that kiss that I really do love you. And that scares me, alright? I've never said this scares me but the truth is it scares the shit out of me. And you can be mad, I understand. At least I told you. At least I didn't continue and sneak around with Peyton, alright?"

Lucas saw the cold look on Brooke's face sway slightly.

"I want you to know that you're the one I truly want. If you don't believe that, then fine. But I **will **make you believe it. I will wait however long it may take. But one of these nights you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see."

Brooke sighed, looking down at her hands. He knew just how to win her back.

"Just a kiss?" She said quietly. "Just a kiss." Lucas confirmed, and Brooke frowned, nodding.

"You're on probation, alright? Short leash. No funny business." Brooke said, looking up at Lucas. He smirked. "Whatever it takes."

Brooke smiled. "Come here." She said, pulling Lucas closer and kissing him. They fell onto the bed, and Lucas pulled away. Brooke sighed, annoyed because he kept pulling away. "Here? This isn't even my room anymore." Lucas asked, and Brooke shrugged.

"It's either here or in my car, which is freezing."

"Here." Lucas said, pulling Brooke to him. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

Peyton sat outside on the back porch, alone. She was tired and it was scolding hot inside. She just wanted to leave, but she had no ride home and the doctor told her it wouldn't be safe to drive right away.

Peyton closed her eyes, the cool breeze on her face cooling her down. She heard footsteps, but she didn't bother look up.

"Peyton?" Jake said, and Peyton looked up suddenly. Jake stood in front of her, with a light smile on his face.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Peyton said, looking up at him. He shook his head, now grinning. Peyton got up, and hugged him.

"God, I've missed you." Peyton said, her face buried in his coat. "I missed you too." Jake said back, and Peyton looked up at him. She stood on her tip-toes, kissing him briefly.

"Tell me you're staying." She whispered. "Even if it's not true. I just want to feel happy." Peyton said desperately, and Jake tightened his grip around Peyton, making her feel warm in his arms but not the bad kind she felt inside.

"I'm not going to lie to you even if you asked, Peyton." He said, and Peyton nodded sadly. "But I am starting school when you are, and hopefully I'll graduate with you." Jake said, and Peyton gasped.

"Really?" She said, looking up at him hopefully. "Really." He nodded, kissing the top of her head. They stood there for a second.

"I love you." Peyton said, and then gasped before Jake could say anything. "Oh, too soon. I'm so sorry, it just… Came out. Oh god." Peyton said, pulling away. She clamped a hand over her mouth like she just summoned the devil or something. Jake laughed.

"Hey." He whispered, pulling her closer again. "I love you too, Peyton."

Peyton smiled, and nodded, hugging him. They stood there, gently rocking back and forth. That's all she needed, was to be in his arms.

Haley and Nathan finally got to the party, which hadn't died down a bit since they left.

Haley was glad to notice Taylor wasn't anywhere to be seen. She probably gave up looking for Haley and went home.

"Thank god." Nathan said in a breath of relief, reading Haley's mind. She laughed. "I'm going to go find Brooke." Haley said, and Nathan nodded.

Haley went upstairs, looking in rooms. Most were empty, except for the occasional couple making out on the bed.

Haley went up to the bedroom across from the guest room, about to turn the doorknob when she heard Brooke giggling.

Haley pulled her hand away from the doorknob, realizing what was going on. "Ugh, ew." Haley muttered, when she heard everyone go silent downstairs. Someone even turned off the music.

Haley ran downstairs, where she saw Chris's hair. She didn't even have to look to know Nathan was nearby.

"What the hell are you doing here, Keller?" Nathan said as Haley pushed through the crowd.

"Just back to grace everyone with my presence, Nate. No need to be hostile." Chris said, making Nathan laugh. Haley pushed her way to the front.

"Ah, Haley!" Chris said, walking over to Haley. He pulled her out of the crowd, into the inner circle with people surrounding them. "Nice to see you, babe." He said, making Nathan madder. Haley pulled her arm away in disgust.

"Get away from her." Nathan said, and Chris laughed. "Dude, you're not even wearing your wedding ring. She's not your property." Chris said, and Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"I'd stop if I was you." Nathan growled, and Chris chuckled. "You aren't me. Because if you were, then you would never have lost Haley."

Haley was about to grab Nathan, but it was too late. He already swung at Chris, hitting him in the nose. Chris fell onto the floor, whimpering as Nathan shook his hand in brief pain.

Haley pulled Nathan through the group and into the kitchen, sighing. The music was back on; everyone had broken apart from the group and went back to what they were doing.

She didn't say anything to Nathan, a bit worried he was angry at her for some reason. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to him for his hand.

"Here." Haley mumbled, sitting down. Nathan put it to his hand. "Are you mad?" Nathan asked, and Haley looked at him. "Are you?" She asked. Nathan laughed. "It's not your fault he came back, Hales."

Haley nodded, then shrugged. "I know, I know." She mumbled, rubbing her head. She had a headache that was not going away. "Can we go upstairs? Get away from all the noise?" Haley said, and Nathan nodded. He got up and put the ice pack in the freezer, then led Haley upstairs to his bedroom.

They stood in silence, Haley's headache fading slightly. "Thank god you don't have paper thin walls." Haley laughed, and Nathan looked at her. "Why?"

"Because Brooke and Lucas are having sex two rooms over." Haley laughed, and Nathan groaned. "Great." He mumbled, fumbling with something on his bureau. Nathan suddenly looked at Haley.

"You know, there could always be three things I would always be sure of in life this last year, Haley."

"What was that?" Haley asked, looking over at Nathan.

"Well, I could count on death, taxes, and on you for always being there."

"Listen, Nathan-" Haley said. He was mad. God, Chris Keller sucks.

"No, listen to me, Haley. When you left I didn't know how to react, I didn't know how to live my life anymore. I always used to live life under Dan's orders, being barked around, and then I went straight into living life with you. I was accustomed to two lives only, and one morning I woke up and realized I was living a life I never have lived before with no one to help me. I thought you weren't going to come back. So after you left, it was a shock to adjust. And I thought I was over you, I really did."

Haley froze, looking at Nathan. "What?"

Nathan walked over to Haley, who looked up at him, not knowing what he was going to say.

"But I'm not. The truth is I'm never going to be over you, Haley. I'm always going to be in love with you, and I'm sure you know that. Whether or not we work this out, there will always be that little part of me that would forgive you if you just asked me to. I love you, Haley."

Nathan didn't say anything, and they stood in silence, the sound of music booming outside.

"Wow." Haley said, and smiled. "I was waiting for that." Haley said, leaning in towards Nathan. She kissed him; the familiar feel of his lips was comforting to her. "I love you too. Always and forever." Haley said.

Nathan smiled, and Haley pushed Nathan onto the bed, still kissing him. "Haley, there's a party downstairs." Nathan laughed, and Haley shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No one will miss us."

* * *

I suck at writing kissing scenes. Any of you have tips on how to write them? :P

Anyways, I hope you all are happy with Naley!

I was actually going to have Peyton and Jake go to Peyton's house and hookup or something, but my brain was dead and I couldn't write anymore.

OH! Also: I used what Lucas said in season 3 to Brooke, in episode 3x02. I do not own that quote!

I just thought it was a major piece of the Brucas relationship and should be included, and seeing that my story is supposed to be taking place after Haley comes back, that quote never happened.

Well, I'm looking forward to your reviews! :D

Next chapter will be everyone returning to school.

I have one question though: you all know how Rachel brings the group to the cabin? Should I do that? I'm going to have Peyton go with Jake instead of Pete, and make it my own, but I don't know if I still should. I could use your opinions on it. :)


	15. Maybe I'm Just Far Too Weak

Ah! Writer's block. Deadly, I tell you.

Anyways, I want to thank you all SO MUCH for the 10 reviews. You guys rock! That was a record breaker, definitely.

Also, I'm probably going to have quite a bit of writer's block, so there might be delays in future chapters.

HOWEVER, I'm not suffering from writer's block in my other story. I made a new story, 'Babe I'm Gonna Leave You' (awesome Led Zeppelin song, I'm sure you all know it anyways from the season 3 finale), which is Naley/Brucas with some Jeyton.

Anyways, I adored the newest episode last Monday! Except for the Leyton scenes. Gross. :P

I actually think Pulian is a really cute couple, I hope they get more scenes! The chemistry is great between them, and come on, have you SEEN Julian? He's gorgeous.

Not as gorgeous as Nathan, but he's up there. ;D

Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! For all of you that like my other story, I'm working on that chapter after I put up this one, so except a new chapter over the weekend.

Alright, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 15-** Maybe I'm Just Far Too Weak

**(Lyric in title is from the song Uncertainty by The Fray)**

Haley yawned, the light pouring through the window waking her up. She rolled over, looking at Nathan. He was still sleeping, but it was like he knew she was looking at him and immediately opened his eyes.

She smiled, kissing him. "Good morning." She said, playing with his necklace. Last night when Haley took off Nathan's shirt, she saw the necklace. The chain with the simple gold band on it he hid under is clothes.

Just when Haley thought it wasn't possible Nathan could make her love him anymore, Nathan goes and does it.

"Morning." He whispered tiredly, giving Haley a kiss on the forehead.

There was still the soft sound of music playing downstairs; someone had probably lowered it before passing out on the floor.

"I think I'm going to go check on Mouth. I think he's still downstairs." Haley said, and Nathan nodded.

"Poor guy gets anywhere near liquor and he goes crazy," Haley said, pulling on her jeans. "And he's all broken up about Erica, I should probably make sure he gets home safe."

Nathan nodded, yawning slightly as Haley pulled her shirt over her head. "I could drive him, if you want." Nathan offered, but Haley smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I want to walk with him, I haven't spent quality time with him for a while and I'm worried." Haley said, making Nathan laugh. "Haley James, always to the rescue."

"It's Haley James **Scott**. Now I gotta go!" Haley said, running across the room and pulling on her shoes.

"Such a rush to leave. Was this a one night stand?" He joked, and Haley rolled her eyes.

"You'll wish it was after I'm done with you." Haley winked, and Nathan nodded. "Oh really?" He said, and Haley nodded, sitting next to him.

"Mhm." She murmured, leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away. "Right, right. Mouth." Nathan said, and Haley nodded, twisting Nathan's chain around her finger. "Anyways, you have to get your clothes for the hearing. And remind Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton they need to be there."

"Joy." Nathan mumbled sarcastically. "Bye!" Haley said, running out of the room. She was halfway down the hallway when she turned back and ran back to the doorway.

"Love you." Haley said in the doorway, blowing him a kiss then running off. "Love you too!" Nathan called after her, laughing.

Lucas rolled over, facing Brooke. She was sleeping, one of her palms on the pillow. Lucas smiled, wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist and drawing her closer. He kissed her lightly, waking her up.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Lucas. Lucas expected a smile, but she frowned. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream, Lucas."

"Of?" Lucas said, and Brooke shrugged. "It was a dream where I was with my very hot boyfriend."

"And?" He smiled, and she continued to frown. "And a blonde skank walked in and ruined it all. So I picked up a lamp and threw it at her face." Brooke finally smiled, except triumphantly, imagining actually throwing a lamp at Peyton's head. Lucas sighed.

"You're mad at Peyton?" He asked, and Brooke scoffed. "Obviously, Luke. She lied straight to my face about you two. At least you told me." Brooke said, and Lucas pulled her closer. She smiled, kissing him. The door opened, and a person gasped. Brooke pulled away annoyed, looking over at the door.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked snidely.

"Taylor?" Lucas asked, and Brooke groaned. "Great, are you another bar slut?" Brooke asked Taylor. Brooke sighed, then mouthed the words 'sorry' to Lucas for the low blow.

"Little Lucas Scott in bed with the head cheerleader. Nice work, Lucas." Taylor praised, clapping her hands. She leaned against the doorway, smirking. "Last time I saw you, you were sitting in my living room waiting for little Haley. Now you're naked in someone else's bed with some skank-"

Brooke got up. She thanked god she put her jeans and a tank top back on so she could straighten this girl out a little.

"How do you know that I'm head cheerleader?" Brooke practically growled, and Taylor laughed. "Hostility, one of the main outcomes of** jealousy**, hunny. I'm Haley's sister, I was a cheerleader when-"

"Dinosaurs roamed the earth?"

"Aren't you just full of overused insults!" Taylor said sarcastically. "But no, not when dinosaurs roamed the earth. I was there when you were a freshman. So I'd watch my back if I were you, because I helped you become who you were. You didn't even know how to do a proper toe touch if it wasn't for the senior cheerleaders." Taylor said, and Brooke laughed.

"I knew how to do a damn toe touch, whore. But you know what? I'm so glad Haley's not like you." Brooke said, and Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"You're friends with Haley? God, you love corrupting everyone now don't you? Twenty bucks you deflowered Lucas over here. Am I right?" Taylor laughed, holding out her hand for the twenty dollars. Brooke slapped it away.

"You have no business with me and Lucas. And I've probably had, what, more conversations with Haley this past year than you had with her your whole life? You don't know shit about your little sister, and frankly, you're pathetic. You should probably leave before you catch someone in a bad mood that will just love to wipe that ugly smirk off your face. What's with people coming and screwing up everything like a plauge? Who the hell are you, Chris Keller with boobs?" Brooke said, unaware she was slightly rambling. Brook noticed Lucas wasn't saying anything. For once he didn't try to break into a fight between two girls.

Brooke looked over briefly at Lucas, who was smirking lightly. He was getting a kick out of Brooke insulting Taylor.

"No, but when I'm done here, Chris Keller will look like an angel." Taylor whispered, her face a couple inches away from Brooke. Brooke stared at her, not backing down. Taylor took a couple steps back, smirking.

She turned and walked down the hallway, and Brooke craned her head out of the doorway. "Why don't you just marry Keller, then?!"

"Already slept with him!" Taylor laughed, walking down the stairs.

Brooke walked back into the room, grabbing her coat, muttering how gross it was that Taylor slept with Chris. "Where are you going?!" Lucas asked, and Brooke turned toward him.

"I'm going to go see Peyton."

That was a bad idea, and even Lucas knew it.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her, but she was already gone.

Peyton sighed, sitting on her bed. She had been up all night.

But at least she wasn't alone.

"I have to go to Dan's hearing today." Peyton mumbled, digging into her ice cream. There were three empty cartons on the floor already.

"Are you going to need me there with you? Moral support?" Jake asked, digging his own spoon into the carton. Peyton shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." Peyton mumbled, licking her spoon.

"Why do you do it, Jake?" Peyton asked suddenly after a couple minutes of silence, looking up at Jake. Jake dug his spoon into the ice cream and left it there.

"Do what?" Jake asked.

"Why do you always… I don't know how to put it, but why do you always save me? You saved me last year when I was alone, when I was without a friend. Then you came back and saved me** again** when I was in a really dark place just from a simple phone call. And now you're saving me all over again. And I just don't know why you would." Peyton mumbled, feeling insecure. Peyton didn't usually ask things like this, making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Why do I save you?" Jake repeated. Peyton nodded slightly.

"I save you because you mean everything to me, Peyton." Jake paused.

"You know, I thought I was in love with Nikki, I really did. But somehow it didn't feel real, and look how that turned out. And it wasn't real, Peyton. But then I met you and you didn't even judge me about Jenny. You weren't insecure when Nikki came around, trying to get Jenny back. You were truthful to me and you didn't run away. And that's what made me realize that the love I had for you was different than the one with Nikki. I realized it was real, **we** were real. We still are, and I intend on holding on to that as long as I can." Jake said, and Peyton frowned.

"What's wrong, Peyton?"

Peyton shifted her weight uncomfortably. Jake called their relationship 'real' and 'true' yet it was far from that.

"I kissed Lucas." Peyton blurted out, staring at her quilt. She couldn't bear to see Jake's face. There was a silence, and Peyton looked up to make sure Jake hadn't left.

Big mistake.

The look on Jake's face was horrible. He had a mixture of surprise, hurt, and shock on his face. But there was something else, something Peyton couldn't read. It wasn't hurt or anger, it seemed more like acceptance of some sort.

"Jake-" Peyton started, but Jake shook his head. "I should have expected it." Jake mumbled, and Peyton stared at him. "Expected what?"

"That you're never going to be over Lucas." Jake said, and Peyton opened her mouth to say something, but the words got caught in her throat and never made it out.

Jake got off the bed. "You know what hurts even more?" Jake said, and Peyton still didn't say anything.

"It hurts to know you'd betray your own best friend all over again. Especially when she's been there for you, Peyton. From what I've been told, if she didn't realize something was wrong, then you wouldn't be sitting here right now." Jake said, and Peyton was taken aback for a second. There was such emotion in his voice- anger, but must stronger. His eyes seemed cold and Peyton couldn't understand why it upset him so much.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Peyton." Jake said.

"J-" Peyton stammered, at a loss for words. Jake turned and left, leaving Peyton alone with a half-eaten carton of ice cream on her bed.

Haley searched through the house for Mouth, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Haley silently thanked any God that was listening that her sister or Chris were nowhere to be found.

Haley was in the living room when she heard a crash come from the basement. Haley rushed to the basement door, pulling it open. She heard someone grumbling downstairs.

"Where's my pants?"

"Mouth?!" Haley called down the stairs.

"Who's that?" Mouth called, groaning slightly. Haley walked down the stairs, where Mouth was alone.

"Someone stole my pants." Mouth frowned, looking around. He was in his boxers, and Haley laughed.

She walked over to the dryer, and pulled out some of Nathan's shorts.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Haley said, throwing them to Mouth. He smiled gratefully and pulled them on.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Haley said, walking open to the small basement window and opening it. Mouth groaned again at the light pouring in.

"I remember that…" Mouth said, and shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

Haley nodded. "I'm sorry about Erica, if that helps any."

"Not really." He grumbled.

Haley walked to Mouth's side. "Want me to walk you home?" She asked softly, and Mouth looked at her for a second.

"I don't need your pity." Mouth suddenly snapped, and Haley stared at him in shock. She was going to say anything, but nothing came to mind. Haley didn't know how to comfort Mouth, he was never like that.

He simply turned, without another word, and walked up the stairs.

Peyton was putting away the half eaten carton of ice cream when she heard the door open and shut. "Jake?" Peyton called out hopefully, walking into the hallway. It wasn't Jake, it was Brooke.

And she looked very pissed.

"Oh, you like Jake now? You sure do get around now don't you?" Brooke sneered, and Peyton frowned.

"Lucas told you." Peyton mumbled. "Look, Brooke-"

"Save it." Brooke snapped, cutting Peyton of. Her tone was ice cold.

She took a step closer to Peyton.

"Lucas and I had just gotten back together, Peyton."

"I know-"

"Shut up!" Brooke said suddenly, her voice ringing through the house.

Peyton stared at Brooke, frightened slightly.

"You **will not **try to make this seem like you're not at fault, alright? You will not do that to me, after all you have done." Brooke ordered, and Peyton made the slightest bit of movement, which Brooke took for a nod.

"I saved your god damned life." Brooke hissed. "And how do you repay me?"

"Brooke-" Peyton said, but Brooke glared at her.

"You repay me by making out with my boyfriend." Brooke said, her voice was threatening. Usually when Brooke was mad, her voice never broke. Brooke told Peyton once it was 'intimidating'.

But now, Brooke's voice was shaking from anger.

"You know what's funny? You said you regretted doing what you did with Lucas the first time. You said you were sorry."

Brooke laughed, but her laugh was filled with malice.

"You weren't sorry. You weren't fucking sorry! The only thing you are is pathetic, Peyton." Brooke hissed, and Peyton stared at her friend.

"Brooke, you gotta listen to me. I didn't mean it-"

"A kiss always means **something**." Brooke said, and Peyton saw a hint of hurt in her eyes. "Deep down somewhere, Peyton, you know you meant it. You knew that you wanted him."

Peyton stammered, but Brooke shook her head, silencing her.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you do it just to hurt me." Brooke said. "But then again, I bet you can't help it. You're just a cold hearted bitch."

Peyton was biting her bottom lip violently to keep her eyes from filling with tears. Brooke's words were violent, but sad, effecting Peyton. Her words were worse than the last time.

"Your dead mother has more heart than you."

Peyton was stunned at that- never before had Brooke went so low as to mention her mother.

"I hope you'll soon be with her. She's the only person that still remotely loves you." Brooke hissed, her face intimidating close to Peyton's.

And just like that, Brooke turned and left.

Haley sighed, breathing in the smell of laundry. She always liked the Scott's basement. It was quiet, except for the relaxing tumbling of the dryer. There was always a light breeze floating through the air, even when all the windows were shut.

Haley took in a breath of the air, breathing in the familiar scent of Nathan's clothes. She just wanted to be back with him again, back in their apartment. But even Haley knew it was too soon to bring up living arrangements.

There was a black wicker chair next to the window, which Haley sat on, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

The dryer and washer was knew- lime green, while the stone walls were a dusty gray. There was an old Victorian couch down there- probably an unused one that the family moved downstairs- that was a wine red color with gold.

There were blue, white, and orange laundry baskets scattered everywhere, some with clean laundry not taken upstairs yet, some with dirty laundry, and some empty.

There was a small box piled into the corner, labeled 'Christmas Stuff' in a man's chicken scratch handwriting. Haley was surprised how small the box was, her family used to have boxes and boxes piled in the basement of holiday decorations.

Haley suddenly remembered Nathan telling her a while ago that his family wasn't big on holidays. Haley frowned. Even though her family was sometimes crazy with the holidays, she loved the holidays. She could always be sure they would make her laugh with their pranks during Halloween or make their killer gingerbread houses during Christmas.

Other than that, the basement was mostly empty. Haley still liked being down there, though. The basement was used mostly for storage, and it was the one place Dan didn't try to impress anyone with the décor. It was like Dan hadn't bothered to impress anybody, which was nice- familiar, almost.

Haley sighed, annoyed that Dan just ruined a perfectly good moment.

She had to go to the hearing.

Lucas stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He had went home not more than a half hour ago, calling Brooke to tell her to go home and get dressed herself. He was already dressed, and was staring absentmindedly in the mirror.

Lucas strained his ears, trying to listen. Sure enough, ever so slightly, Lucas heard his mother's faint sobs.

Lucas made it out of the bathroom, walking down the hall. He lingered by his mother's door, and rapped his knuckle on the smooth white surface. The crying abruptly stopped.

"Mom?" Lucas called. No answer.

"It's time to go." Lucas added. There was a sniff, and the door opened. Karen's eyes were slightly puffy, but other than that, there was no sign of crying. Lucas pretended he didn't hear his mother sobbing.

Instead, he looked at her outfit. She was wearing gray sweatpants, and a yellow and red sweater that Lucas didn't recognize. He stared at her for a moment. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt under that, with a black tie. "You're supposed to dress formal for court, Mom."

"I'm not going." Karen said simply, moving to close the door. Lucas slammed his hand on it angrily, stopping it. Karen stared at him.

"You are going." Lucas demanded. "Dan killed Keith, Mom. You don't want revenge?"

"I don't want to see that man at all." Karen hissed, each of her words coming out perfectly pronounced and slow, as if she was talking to a two year old.

"And you **will not** make me do that, alright? Now leave me alone."

Karen pushed Lucas suddenly. He was surprised by it, and almost slammed against the opposite wall. His mother was strong, after all. She took her bedroom door and slammed it shut.

Haley walked upstairs, into Nathan's room. He was slipping on his shoes, and he looked up at Haley's arrival.

He flashed her a smile that made her heart stop beating.

Haley stumbled over to his bed, a bit dazed. She missed that smile... And she also was thinking how good he looked in that suit.

"How you feeling?" Haley said, rubbing Nathan's back. He shrugged, looking at her. She tried to read his expression, but she wasn't that great at reading faces anyways, so she stopped.

"What are you thinking?" Haley said instead.

"I hope he gets death row." He mumbled, and Haley sighed, returning her hands to her lap. "They won't do that."

Nathan turned to her, a bit angry. "Why not?" He said, and Haley knew the anger wasn't toward her, instead towards Dan.

"He only killed one person, Nathan. He might get life in prison, but not death row." Haley said quietly. Nathan sighed.

"But he **should** get death row."

There was a pause, and Nathan suddenly looked at Haley.

"You know how horrible that makes me sound? Hoping my father gets put to death?" Nathan said, his voice lower than a whisper. Haley had to strain her ears to hear him.

"That's not horrible, Nathan." Haley said. "He killed someone. He deserves to die for that, and that doesn't make a difference to what kind of person you are."

Nathan took a lock of Haley's hair, that had fallen out of her ponytail, and tucked it behind her ear. His hand moved down to Haley's cheek, staying there. She smiled at him, putting her hand over his.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" Nathan murmured, and Haley smiled wider. "Pretty sure you did."

"Never hurts to say it again, right?" Nathan said, and Haley shook her head. "Nothing at all wrong with that." She said, and he leaned over, brushing his lips against hers. They pulled away.

"We should get going." Nathan said suddenly, instead of saying 'I love you', and Haley nodded, watching him quickly leave the room.

He still wasn't fully comfortable, and Haley could sense that.

At the court, everyone was gathering into a small, silent group outside. No one dare talked. Brooke wasn't even looking at Peyton. Peyton kept shooting nervous glances at Brooke (which everyone assumed something bad happened between the two), but didn't dare look at Lucas. Nathan's arm was wrapped around Haley's shoulder protectively, as if Dan would come out and hurt her. Mouth had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and Lucas was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Should we go in?" Mouth said finally, breaking the silence. "Yeah." Lucas murmured, leading the group into the large courtroom. Dan was sitting there, a smug look on his face.

The trial, at first, was a bit boring. No one was called up to the stand, instead, both sides were telling their story. The judge finally turned to Dan.

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Dan said simply, and the judge nodded.

The first to be called to the stand was Peyton.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Peyton's eyes darted to Dan, who folded his hands and silently laughed.

"Yes." She mumbled, and a single scoff was heard. "Truthful? My ass." Brooke mumbled, and the judge ignored her.

"Alright, Ms. Sawyer." The lawyer for Dan said. "Now, what happened the night of the accused murder?"

Peyton hesitated, not wanting to relive the memory. She stared at the lawyer. He was intimidating, probably one of the best lawyers, knowing Dan.

"Ms. Sawyer?" The lawyer said, and she stared at him, realizing she hadn't said anything. "I c-can't remember anything." Peyton lied suddenly. It was partly true- half of that night suddenly went blank in her mind

The other lawyer sighed, rubbing his head, clearly aggravated. "Nothing?" The lawyer for Dan said, clearly amused.

"Last thing I remember was talking to my friend, Lucas. Then blank." Peyton said. She felt Dan's stare on her, making her trip over her words and lie. She was terrified of him, she knew what he could do, but she couldn't help it.

"Alright, then I call Lucas Scott to the stand." The lawyer said, and Peyton walked off the stand and walked back to her seat. She passed Lucas on the way.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas hissed, but she ignored him.

"Alright, Mr. Scott." The lawyer said.

"You're his son, correct?"

Lucas nodded slightly.

"Do you believe he's innocent?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Words, please." The lawyer said rudely, getting a slight look from the judge to warn the lawyer to cut down the rudeness.

Lucas leaned forward. "I do not believe that son of a bitch is innocent. Did you not see the evidence?" Lucas hissed.

The judge suddenly turned toward Lucas. "There was no evidence at the scene, son."

"What?!" Lucas said.

Nathan stood up in protest, about to say something, when he heard Dan's low chuckle. Lucas and Nathan both stared at him, slowly realizing what Dan did.

"You son of a bitch!" Lucas said, his words ringing out throughout the courtroom and startling the jury.

Dan simply smiled.

"Young man, we will not have that language in the courtroom. Either sit down and keep your mouth shut or leave." The judge said, and quickly, Lucas was off the stand, walking down the aisle towards the door.

Brooke suddenly stood up, pushing her way down the row to Lucas. "What are you doing?" Peyton said, at the end of the row, expecting Brooke to have also be mad at Lucas.

Brooke laughed at Peyton. "Just another person that loves me more than they ever would love you. People always leave, right? Maybe you drive them to insanity until they don't want to be friends with your crazy ass." Brooke remarked.

Peyton suddenly stood up, pushing Brooke. Brooke slapped Peyton as a reflex, and the judge started slamming his mallet before the girls could go any farther. "Stop!" The judge yelled. "You!" The judge said, pointing at Peyton. "In there!" The judge said, pointing to a door.

"And you, outside!" The judge said, pointing towards the way Lucas had disappeared. "I will not have a bunch of animals in my court. Go!" The judge said again, and the girls seemed to have frozen from his assertiveness.

"Do you want me to get the guards?" The judge said angrily, and after one last glare, both girls went the way the judge told them.

Brooke stomped outside, where Lucas was pacing angrily. "Lucas?" She half whispered, and he stopped. His blue eyes had been the darkest Brooke ever seen them, with a look of danger hidden in them.

Almost murderous.

"Are you afraid?" Lucas said, his voice low. Brooke shook her head. "Of what?" She murmured, a couple feet away from him.

"I'm his son. I could snap any minute. Aren't you afraid? Of what I could become?" Lucas said, beckoning to the doors of the court. Brooke grabbed one of the hands Lucas just waved towards the door, entwining her fingers with his. "You may have his genes, but you're nothing like him, Lucas. You've gotta believe that, alright?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not so sure, lately."

Brooke looked up at him, and instead of saying anything, she simply pulled him closer, into a hug. He hugged her back, his hand on the back of her head like he always had done before.

"Your heart is beating fast." Brooke commented, and Lucas nodded. "You're slowing it down." His voice seemed panicked, as if he was trying to hide something, but Brooke chose to ignore it.

They stood there for what seemed forever, neither of them wanting to let go. The sounds of birds and cars passing by surrounded them, and Lucas's heart surely slowed down to a steady thump.

Finally, Lucas was the first to pull away. His blue eyes had softened, returning to their usual electric blue.

"You want to know what Dan did in there, right?" Lucas said, and Brooke nodded slightly, not knowing if that was a bad reply or not.

"He paid the cop to destroy the evidence." Lucas said, and Brooke's mouth dropped open. "That's against the law!" She screamed. She automatically clamped a hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to say it that loud but she was surprised. People looked over briefly.

Lucas smirked a little at Brooke's outburst, but his smile suddenly turned into a frown. "But we have no proof he did it. It's his word against Nathan and mine. Peyton doesn't remember the murder, and my mother refuses to see him. And Dan's this guy that the town elected, they're obviously going to think he's innocent."

Brooke's heart beat picked up. "So does that mean he'll walk?"

"I think so." Lucas sighed.

"What are you going to do if he does?"

"Make sure he goes nowhere near you."


	16. Like A Man Possessed

Dissapointing. That's the only word to sum up the reviews. A total of two reviews after a big bang of TEN?

I do, though, want to thank those to did review.

I couldn't include a lot of Naley, but I tried to. I hope you all like Chapter 16!

* * *

**Chapter 16-** Like A Man Possessed

**(Lyric in title is from the song Like A Man Possessed by The Get Up Kids)**

Haley clutches to Nathan's arm. She was terrified. Panicked. The court was silent, except for the whispers of the jury. Mouth's leg was bouncing up and down. Nathan was silent, looking directly at the back of Dan's head.

Haley tightens her grip on Nathan's arm, looking straight ahead as the jury talks amongst themselves.

Nathan notices her grip, and looks over. "Haley." Nathan whispers. Dan tilts his head slightly, and the remaining three that were still sitting on those wooden chairs in the court could tell he was smirking. He was winning, they all knew it.

"Haley." Nathan repeats to Haley, who hadn't turned towards him. She wouldn't have looked over this time, but she heard the same panic that was in her head was now in his voice.

Haley looks at Nathan. Mouth looks over briefly, his leg still shaking. "I think he's going to get out, Nathan." Haley whispers now, not releasing her grip from Nathan.

"He won't." Nathan said, but they both knew that that wasn't a fact.

It was a thread of hope, struggling to make them both feel safe that the monster wouldn't get out. But that thread was tied around a 500 pound weight that was named Dan and that thread of hope was breaking.

"And if he does?" Haley asked. Dan turned his head, looking straight. Haley could see his cheeks were lifted, hinting that he was now grinning.

"He won't." Nathan repeated, his voice cold and hard. His eyes were no longer on Haley's, but now looking nervously around the court.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked, looking over her shoulder. "Counting the cops." Nathan mumbles.

Haley looks back at Nathan. "Why?" She hesitates, and Nathan's eyes fall back on hers. He didn't answer.

"What if he gets off, Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know, Haley." He said after a second. Haley knew that it was hard for Nathan to admit that. She knew it scared him, but she didn't know why. They sat there in silence.

"What if he hurts you?" Nathan said finally, and Haley shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She said, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees the jury returning to their seats and the judge look at them.

"Get the others, will you?" The judge says to two of the guards. One goes through the door Peyton went through, and the other walks down the aisle, walking outside to get Brooke and Lucas.

Haley counted the guards herself. There was one left. He didn't even have a gun on him, just a nightstick. Terrific.

Dan's hand makes its way to his pocket. Haley's heartbeat picks up, expecting him to pull out a knife. Haley stared at him, and he finally took out a pen and handed it to his lawyer. Haley let a breath out, relieved. She was being parinoid.

Peyton was the first to come back. She emerged from the room, which looked like a waiting room of some sort. She started making her way back to her seat, silent.

"Thanks for letting me get away with murder." Dan hissed when Peyton walked by. She stopped. She was already past Dan's table, but she turned slowly and made her way in front of Dan. She placed her hands on the table.

"What did you say?" Peyton asked, staring into Dan's eyes. "I said, nice shirt." Dan said, smirking, his eyebrows raised.

Peyton stammered for a second, then removed her hands from the table, and walked over to the three. She sat in her seat next to Nathan.

"What did he say to you?" Nathan asked, and Peyton looked at him. She hesitated. Nathan's eyes were so similar to Dan's, scaring her. But his eyes weren't threatening, like Dan's.

"Nothing." Peyton mumbled, looking away. Dan heard, and he chuckled briefly.

Brooke then returned with Lucas. He was now calm, but Brooke seemed nervous. They sat in their seats.

"What did I miss?" Brooke said, and Haley looked at her, but before she could answer, the judge pounded his mallet to get their attention.

"The jury has come to a conclusion." The judge said, looking at the jury. An aged man stood up, looking from Dan to the six now nervous teenagers.

He cleared his throat.

"We, as a jury, find the defendant…" The man paused to clear his throat again. Brooke clamped a hand on Mouth's leg to make it stop bouncing up and down.

"We find the defendant not guilty of all charges brought up against him." The man finally said.

Peyton let out a strained gasp. The judge nodded, agreeing. "You are free to go, Mr. Scott." The judge said. Dan smiled and stands up, turning to his lawyer to shake his hand and thank him. The six hadn't moved from their seats.

Dan walked down the aisle. He stopped at Nathan's row. Peyton was the only one to move. She stood up and hurried out of the court like a scared puppy.

"See you at home, son." Dan smirked at Nathan. Nathan suddenly jumped up, lunging at Dan. The judge and the guards were no longer in the room, so Nathan pinned Dan up against a wall.

Dan laughed. "What are you going to do?" He said. The others rushed to Nathan. "He's not worth it, Nathan." Haley reasoned, but Nathan ignored her.

"Stay away from the house, you hear me?" Nathan growled, and Dan laughed again.

"Or what?" Dan said, and Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Do you really want to find out what will happen, you low life piece of shit?"

"No need to get violent."

"Like you did to Keith? Wouldn't dream of it." Nathan said sarcastically, letting his father go. Dan smirked, brushing off his suit.

Haley watched Dan leave the courtroom. "Can we just go home?" Haley whispered, and Nathan nodded.

The five followed Nathan and Haley out of the courtroom, silent and bewildered.

Brooke got into the car with Lucas. She bit her lip, watching Dan across the street getting into his van.

She looked over at Lucas, who hadn't said a word. He was gripping the steering wheel. "Where do you think he's going to live?" Brooke whispered. Lucas shrugged.

"Beach house, probably." He said, looking at Brooke. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said suddenly, and she looked out the window.

"You're angry about something and you're not telling me about it." Brooke said quietly, and Lucas shook his head. "I'm not angry." He lied. Brooke fell silent, watching the trees fly by in a blur. Lucas finally got to the apartment.

"Do you want me to come in?" Lucas asked, and Brooke unbuckled herself. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said simply, getting out of the car. "Brooke." Lucas said, and Brooke turned around, hoping he was going to tell her what he was feeling. For once.

"Yes?" She said, bending over and resting her elbows on the car's window frame. "You forgot this." Lucas said, handing her her phone. "It probably fell out of your pocket."

Brooke took the phone. "Thanks." She muttered, standing up. She walked Lucas drive off.

"You forgot this." Brooke mimicked, staring at her phone. "Thanks, Luke! Don't worry, I don't need to know what you're feeling. That's cool. I'm only your girlfriend, after all." She said to herself before unlocking the door to her apartment.

Nathan pulled up to his house, where there was a car in the driveway. "Mom's back." Nathan said. Haley looked over at him. "So soon?" Haley asked, and he shrugged.

"She must have checked herself out." Nathan sighed, getting out of the car. Haley got out herself, following after Nathan.

Nathan tried the doorknob, which was unlocked. He sighed, looking over his shoulder at Haley. "Dan's free and she keeps the door unlocked." He muttered.

He opened the door, walking into the living room. There was a pile of clothes in a small mound at the bottom of the staircase, with more clothes flying down on top of it.

"Mom?" Nathan called.

"Those are my clothes!" Haley said, recognizing the blouse that was thrown onto the pile. Deb walked down the stairs, a poncho in her hands. "You still have that?" Nathan laughed at Haley, but realized Deb looked angry.

"Who said _she _could live here?" Deb said, disgusted, and Nathan stared at her. "Are you drunk?"

Deb laughed, and nodded slightly. "The question is, am I not drunk?" She giggled, forgetting that Haley was standing there. If she remembered Haley was standing there, she probably would have thrown out insults.

"Great, mom, already?" Nathan said, walking over to his mother and snatching the poncho out of her hands.

"I want her out." Deb demanded. Haley opened her mouth to speak, but Nathan came to her defense. "She's staying here." Nathan said, and Deb glared at him.

"My house." She sneered. "Unless you want to leave with her?"

Nathan nodded. "Fine, then I'm gone." He said, and Haley sighed. The two turned to look at her.

"I'll go, alright? I'll go." She mumbled, walking over to her clothes and scooping it up. Deb had conveniently placed a suitcase right near the mound.

"I can tell my stay here has expired." Haley muttered, stuffing all her clothes into the suitcase and zipping it up. "Haley-" Nathan said, but she shook her head.

"This is your home, alright? Not mine. I'll just… Find somewhere to sleep." Haley said, kissing him on the cheek. "Your mother needs you, Nate." Haley whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Haley said, pulling her suitcase out the door. She shut it gently behind her.

Haley sat down on a bench after five minutes of walking. She could go to Peyton's, they were on speaking terms now. Or she could go to Karen's, but she and Lucas are having enough of a hard time. She could ask Brooke if she could stay with her, but Haley still had no clue where she was living.

Peyton's it is, then.

Peyton was sitting in the kitchen, dialing Jake's number for the tenth time to apologize. It went straight to voicemail, and she slammed the phone angrily.

There was a soft tapping on the door. "Jake?" Peyton said hopefully, as if the person on the other side of the door could hear.

She stood up and made her way to the door, opening it. Haley was standing there with a suitcase. "Can I help you?" Peyton said coldly.

Haley didn't say anything, stunned by Peyton's hostility. Peyton looked at Haley's suitcase. "And what's that for?"

Peyton laughed, before Haley could answer. "Wait, wait. You're not expecting me to let you stay here, are you?"

"What's your problem?" Haley finally said. "I thought we were friends again."

Peyton shook her head. "Nope." Peyton said. "I helped save your life!" Haley said, and Peyton nodded.

"Actually, you barely helped. And that was mostly Brooke, by the way. Just because you were there when I needed help doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to Nathan. Even if everyone else has." Peyton said.

Haley stared at Peyton, not knowing what to say. She could insult her, but Haley wasn't like that.

Peyton assumed the conversation was over, so she slammed the door in Haley's face.

Haley stared at the closed door. There was something wrong with Peyton. She wasn't usually this angry towards anyone.

Haley sighed and turned around, walking back onto the sidewalk. Haley's phone started ringing, and she searched through her pockets for it.

"Brooke, hey." Haley said, holding the phone and dragging her suitcase.

"What is my favorite girl up to right now?" Brooke said happily. "Walking down the streets of Tree Hill looking like some kind of hobo. What are you-" Haley answered, but was cut off by Brooke.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, Tutor Girl. What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, and Haley laughed.

"Deb kicked me out." Haley said. "Oooh." Brooke said understandingly, then gasped. "That's perfect!" She squealed as Haley kept walking.

"Me being homeless is perfect?" Haley laughed. "Well, I'm looking for a perfect roommate, and you fit the description!" Brooke said happily.

"What's your description of a perfect roommate, Brooke?" Haley asked, smiling.

"Oh, well, you're not a bottle blonde, you don't kiss boys named Lucas, and your name doesn't rhyme with Shmeyton."

"Brooke, you realize that I dyed my hair blonde, right?" Haley asked. "What?" Brooke said, and Haley laughed.

"Do you not remember that my hair used to be brown? And now it's blonde? Get it?" Haley said slowly, and Brooke sighed. "That doesn't matter, alright?! As far as I'm concerned, you don't have feelings for Lucas..." Brooke hesitated. "Right?!"

Haley laughed. "Right. I'm busy with the other Scott."

"Alright, I don't really want to know what you mean by 'busy'. Where are you?" Brooke asked, and Haley looked up at the street sign. "At the intersection of Grant Street and Ledgemont Lane, why?"

"Perfect! I'll pick you up. My favorite Scott fixed my car yesterday after a little incident with the street light." Brooke said. Haley laughed, remembering when Brooke told her that a street light had crashed into the hood of her car during the storm. Brooke hung up the phone, and Haley put down her suitcase. She sat on top of it, waiting for Brooke.

Sure enough, Brooke's car pulled up after five minutes. Brooke rolled down the window, smiling at Haley, whose head was in her hands.

"Do I have to call you Hobo Girl now?" Brooke said, and Haley looked up, rolling her eyes at Brooke. "Very funny." She muttered, and Brooke hit the button for the trunk to unlock and open. "I try!" Brooke called as Haley put her suitcase in the back. Haley climbed into the passenger seat.

"Oh, you must be wondering where the rest of your stuff is." Brooke said, driving down the street. "Yeah, Nathan told me he didn't get rid of it but he didn't tell me where they are." Haley said, pulling on her seat belt as Brooke turned a corner.

"It's at my place." Brooke said simply. "Your place is where?" Haley asked, and Brooke looked at Haley. "No one told you I was staying in your old apartment?" Brooke said, and Haley's mouth dropped a little.

"Is that a problem?" Brooke said suddenly, and Haley smiled. "It's better than some heroin junkie, I guess." Haley shrugged. Brooke looked at Haley briefly. "Uh, thanks?" Brooke laughed, pulling up to the apartment.

"Haley?" Brooke said, and Haley looked at her. "Are you really alright with me living there?" Brooke said.

Haley smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, I swear. I was just thinking about my last night in that apartment, it wasn't pretty. And I guess I wish it was me and Nathan back in that apartment." Haley said, and Brooke nodded.

"It will be. You just have to wait." Brooke smiled, getting out of the car with Haley. Haley opened the trunk with Brooke's key, getting out her suitcase. Brooke was already at the door when Haley caught up to her.

Brooke unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the dark apartment. Haley walked in, putting her suitcase down and Brooke unlocked the door.

Haley's eyes focused on one single thing on the wall: the picture of herself from the reception Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton threw for Nathan and Haley. It was mostly covered with pink paint, the color which Haley despised. There was a black border that Haley guessed Brooke put up that said LOVE.

"You hurt him, Haley. I'm not going to deny that you didn't." Brooke said, noticing Haley was staring at it. Haley nodded, frowning.

"But there is one thing you should see, though." Brooke said, walking over to the picture. She took it down, and on the wall under the picture, Nathan had written in black marker.

It said, all in capital letters, 'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COME BACK?' in Nathan's messy handwriting.

"He would have taken you back if you simply _came_ back when he asked." Brooke said, replacing the picture on the wall.

Haley nodded slightly.

"Wanna see your room?" Brooke squealed, and Haley sighed.

"Sure, why not." Haley mumbled, following Brooke down the hallway. Brooke opened the door to the bedroom, which was the only room she was in the middle of redecorating. There was plastic everywhere, covering two beds, with paint cans everywhere. One can was open with a light red, almost pink, looking paint inside.

"Painting is good therapy." Brooke smiled, bending over and grabbing a brush. "I don't need therapy." Haley said, looking at the brush.

"Even _I_ need therapy after looking at your face when you saw Nathan's little artistic piece." Brooke said, and Haley sighed.

"Fine, how is this therapy?" Haley asked, still looking at the brush. Brooke dipped the brush in the can, and started painting.

"I thought this would be more fun." Brooke said after a moment of the two painting in silence.

Brooke looked over her shoulder at the closed paint cans. A smile spread across her face, and Haley looked over her shoulder too.

Both Brooke and Haley dropped their brushes, and rushed to pry the lid off of their cans. Haley got hers off first, and threw the paint onto the wall. It wasn't the fastest way to get the wall painted, but it was the most entertaining. She laughed as some of the paint splattered on the plastic sheets.

"Hey! Watch the furniture!" Brooke squealed, dropping her can before she got the lid open, and secured the plastic wrap covering the bed.

Haley opened another lid and handed it to Brooke, who hesitated. She shrugged, and threw the paint onto the wall. Some splashed back on her, little red dots on both girls' clothes.

Brooke gasped. "This is new!" She whined, but Haley rolled her eyes, opening more paint cans and throwing them onto the wall, laughing. Brooke still didn't move. "Who cares if it's new?" Haley said, turning towards Brooke.

She was looking at her clothes, trying to get the little red dots off her blouse. Haley sighed, and picked up another can, opening the lid quickly and throwing the paint on Brooke without thinking. Brooke sputtered in shock, wiping the paint off of her face.

"You are _so _dead!"


	17. This Is Ours Just For A Moment

Guess what! I've got a new milestone for you. I recently reached 10,000 hits! Thank you all for supporting me so far.

Also, appreciate the 5 reviews. Love, love, love you guys. I'm pretty sure I'm over my writers block (everyone knock on wood for me!) so I'll be delivering chapters pretty soon. I hope you all like the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I'll have a little A/N at the end of this chapter for you all to read because I don't want to spoil it.

Also, this is a record breaker chapter with a little over 7,300 words! It's a little present for those 10,000 hits.

So, here's Chapter 17!

* * *

**Chapter 17-** This Is Ours Just For A Moment

**(Lyric in title from the song Life is Beautiful by Vega 4)**

"Are you alive?"

There was no answer.

"Haley?!" Brooke said, now panicked. She poked her friend. "No!" Brooke said, getting on her knees. She shook Haley.

"You were so young!" Brooke cried, and she heard a low growl. Haley opened one of her eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?!" Haley said, slapping Brooke's hands away.

Brooke stood up, cleared her throat, and shrugged. "Well,_ excuse me_! I thought you were dead. I could probably bring in ten screaming children in this room, have them play with instruments while Indians bang on the wall and you still wouldn't wake up!" She said, regaining her composure quickly.

"Anyways, I'm going to…" Brooke said, glancing over her shoulder. "Go make breakfast. Glad to see you're alive." Brooke said, a bit embarrassed, and left.

Haley yawned, sitting up in the bed. Brooke and Haley stood up all night painting the room; they finally went to sleep at one in the morning with one wall unpainted. Brooke's bed was extravagant, it had a purple canopy over it and her bed was round. And comfortable looking.

On the other hand, Haley's bed was rectangular, pushed into a corner with no redeeming qualities.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Haley jumped out of bed. It had to be Nathan, right?

Haley ran into the hallway and saw Brooke open the door. It wasn't Nathan, it was Lucas.

Brooke stood on her tip-toes, giving Lucas a soft kiss and saying good morning. Haley sighed, walking over to the island and sitting down at it. She held her head in her hand, frowning.

"I got you something." Lucas said as Brooke walked over to the fridge, one hand behind his back. He walked by Haley, and Brooke looked at him, excited. "I love presents!" She squealed, holding out her hand.

Lucas dramatically pulled the flowers out from behind his back, and Brooke's mouth dropped. "Daisies and roses." She mumbled, smiling at them. She held them to her nose and smelled them. There was a bunch of yellow daises with red roses in a bouquet for her.

"Thank you, boyfriend." Brooke said, now grinning. "Anytime, Pretty Girl." Lucas said, and Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Haley looked away awkwardly. Nicknames? Nathan and Haley didn't even have nicknames for each other.

"Why aren't you at Nathan's?" Lucas said to Haley, and she looked back at him. _Oh, thanks for reminding me, Luke. You're a great friend,_ Haley thought. Brooke was at the stove, now, poking some eggs with a fork. She looked disgusted, and looked like she was holding her breath. The flowers were in a vase on the counter near the stove.

"How do I tell if these are done?" Brooke asked, and Lucas laughed, looking at Brooke. Haley breathed a sigh of relief that the subject was adverted.

"I thought you're a master cook?" Lucas said as Brooke stepped aside. Lucas flipped the omelet.

"I'm good at cooking desserts, you just set the timer and when the time is up the food is done! But eggs are different."

"You cook it until it gets a little browned." Lucas smirked, flipping the other omelet as Brooke sat next to Haley and pouted.

"Show off." She mumbled, and looked at Haley.

"Haley?" Brooke said, concerned. Haley looked pretty sad. Haley jumped off the stool. "I probably should get my stuff and put it into the room." She said, avoiding the subject. Brooke nodded, getting up. She went through her purse and handed Haley a key.

"It's in the basement, here's the key to get inside. It should be in the right corner near the creepy clown doll." Brooke said, and Haley shook her head suddenly. She shoved the key back in Brooke's hands. "I'll just stay up here." Haley shuddered.

"I was kidding." Brooke smirked, handing the key back to Haley. Haley hesitated, then grabbed the key and left.

Brooke sighed, sitting down on the stool. "What's wrong with Haley?" Lucas asked, sliding the two omelets off the pan and onto two separate plates.

"Nathan hasn't called." Brooke said, frowning, as she looked through the cabinets for ketchup. "And why is Haley staying here?" Lucas said, and Brooke handed him the ketchup. He put some on his omelet, handed it back to Brooke. She put it back.

"Deb kicked her out." Brooke said, sitting down next to Lucas. "Ooooh." Lucas said, and Brooke smirked. "That's that I said."

They sat in silence after that, the only sound was their knives scraping against the plate. Brooke frowned, wishing she could have some sort of conversation with Lucas. There was simply nothing to say. She poked at her cut up omelet, not hungry.

"So, when does basketball practice start?" Brooke asked, and Lucas looked at her. "Same time your cheerleading practices are." He said awkwardly.

Silence.

Brooke sighed heavily, but Lucas didn't even look over.

Then there was more silence.

Brooke looked over to Lucas, who was frowning. He looked like he was hurting.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered, and he looked over at her. "Are you alright?" She said, and Lucas shook his head. "Not really." Was all Lucas said. Brooke pushed her stool closer to his, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here for you." Brooke said, looking up into his eyes. They looked blank, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I know." Lucas nodded, and Brooke shook her head. "I don't think you do, Lucas."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said, and Brooke pulled her arms away. "I need to tell you something." Brooke said, fumbling with a bracelet on her arm. Lucas noticed it, and knew she only did that when she was nervous.

"What…?" Lucas hesitated, and she looked back up at him. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Nothing." She said, jumping off her stool and grabbing their plates. She put them carefully in the sink, and smiled at him.

"So, we do have an hour until school." Brooke said, and Lucas laughed. Brooke grabbed his hand, pulling him off the stool. She pulled his collar, kissing him hard. Brooke smiled, pulling away, and she looked in Lucas's eyes.

His eyes weren't blank anymore, they were screaming with fire. He pulled her closer, and she giggled, kissing him back. She pulled away, holding onto his hand. She pulled him down the hallway and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Haley walked down the apartment steps, the coldness of them making her bare feet feel numb. She finally got to the basement door, and shoved the key into it. She twisted it, and the old lock creaked open.

Haley shuddered, turning the rattling doorknob. The apartment was fairly new, but no one paid attention to the fanciness of the basement. Even when Haley was with Nathan, she refused to go down there.

Haley stepped down the creaky steps, hoping to god there wasn't a murderer waiting behind one of them. She shuddered at the thought of a man with a knife, lurking under the stairs, and once her foot stepped down onto the next step, he would slice her tendon.

She was way too paranoid.

But that didn't stop her from picturing the image. The most frightening thing of that image was when she pictured the murderer pull off his black ski mask; the face revealed would be none other than Dan's.

Haley finally reached the bottom, stepping onto the cold concrete. There was no floating smell of Nathan's laundry like there would be at Deb's house.

Haley assumed it used to smell like Nathan's laundry, there were two old looking laundry machines pushed up against the wall, but Nathan hadn't been there in months.

The only light was the one coming from the flickering lightbulb above. There was an old, rusty chain hanging next to it, which kept clanging against the bulb any time a slight breeze came through the only window.

Sure enough, in the corner, was boxes labeled 'HALEY'S CRAP'. It was Nathan's handwriting, and she chose to ignore the fact that the handwriting didn't look sad like the one under the picture upstairs, but hard and angry.

Haley shuffled over to the boxes, opening it up. Sitting up on top was a photo album. Haley smiled slightly, opening it up.

The first picture was her and Nathan. Haley was smiling at the camera, her arm wrapped around Nathan's back. Nathan was looking down at Haley, smiling lovingly. Haley remembered that day, they had visited Haley's parents in Atlanta.

Haley and Nathan were walking around with Haley's mother, Lydia, and they got onto a bridge, the water was amazing. The sun was shining onto it, making it sparkle beautifully. Haley had searched through her pockets for her phone, forcing her mother to take a picture of the two.

The next picture was of Haley and Brooke. Brooke was looking away, making a face at someone out of frame. She looked angry, her palm was turned up, as if asking what the hell the person was doing. It was in the apartment, and Haley snuck up behind Brooke with a bucket of water. Nathan had grabbed the camera and took a picture of Haley, sticking out her tongue at Nathan, just before she poured the water on Brooke.

Haley flipped the page, which was another picture of Brooke and Haley. This time, it was the after shot of the water being poured on Brooke. Haley was standing behind Brooke, laughing, the turned bucket still in her hands.

Brooke's hair was soaked, her bangs falling in strands across her face. Her face wasn't angry, but shocked. Her mouth was a giant O, and now, Peyton was in the picture. She had fallen over, laughing. That was the person Brooke had been angry at in the last picture.

Haley heard something bang from upstairs, making her jump. Haley sighed, closing the photo album. There were only two boxes, so Haley stacked them all up, holding the bottom with her arms and the top with her chin. They were fairly large and heavy.

Haley carefully walked to the stairs. She groaned when she got up them, her back aching. She pushed open the basement door.

"Need help?" Haley dropped her boxes in shock.

"I'll scream, I swear to god I will." Haley threatened, her hands up. Dan chuckled. "Go ahead." He said. Haley sighed.

"Why are you here?" Haley said, backing up from Dan. He was still in the suit from yesterday, and he looked like a mess.

"I want to… apologize." Dan said softly. He choked on the word apologize.

"Don't apologize to me, Dan." Haley said, bending over and stacking up the boxes. "Apologize to your sons. Apologize to Karen. Or Peyton. But don't apologize to me."

"No one else will talk to me." Dan said, and Haley looked up. She laughed. "Do you ever think that's because you killed Keith?"

Dan opened his mouth, but Haley continued. "Did you ever think it was because you destroyed the evidence?!" Haley said, her voice rising.

"Did you ever stop to think? Did you ever even care that what you're doing could affect everyone around you?"

Dan stared at Haley, astonished. She shook her head.

"Of course not, Dan. You never** stop** and think. You never stopped to think, 'Hey, maybe I shouldn't murder the man that has been there for Lucas his entire life because it might hurt him'? You never stopped to think that maybe you should have been there for Nathan instead of bullying him around?"

Haley was almost yelling, now. She never yelled unless she was truly angry. Even then, when she was yelling, she felt bad for doing it. But right now, Haley just felt anger, no pity.

"You're just as dead as Keith is now, Dan. Except the difference is Keith was loved. No one will ever love you. Keith died a hero, but no one will ever think of you as a hero. You got that? You're **nothing**." Haley yelled, and Dan nodded slightly.

"You're going to wish you never said that." Dan said, now territorial. "Stay away from me." She hissed, and turned and ran up the stairs with her boxes in hand.

Haley reached her door, and balanced the boxes on her knees. She turned the doorknob, throwing the door open in a rush. The boxes tipped over dangerously, but she snatched them.

She walked down the hallway to the bedroom, opening that door. She heard a gasp, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brooke and Lucas on the bed.

"Oh my god!" Haley groaned, throwing the boxes down on the floor. Brooke looked up, and Haley covered her eyes with her hand. "Sorry, sorry!" Haley said, running to the door. "Uh, carry on?" Haley said, before slamming the door behind her.

Haley threw herself on the couch, embarrassed. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear…

"Ew." Haley groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest. She waited.

And waited.

And then waited some more.

Finally, the two emerged from the room; Brooke had a robe, tied tightly around her waist, her face flushed. Lucas's hair was messy.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Brooke smiled, as if nothing just happened. Lucas fixed his hair and sat down beside Haley. "I'm so sorry about… That." Haley said awkwardly, and Lucas laughed. "It's fine."

"I didn't see anything, by the way." Haley said, and Lucas nodded. "Can we change the subject?" He laughed.

"I think you should talk to Peyton." Haley said suddenly, pushing her back up against the arm of the couch and her feet near Lucas. "She's hurting, Luke." Haley frowned.

"But Brooke…" Lucas said, eyeing the bathroom door.

"As long as you don't kiss her again, I don't see the problem. She's been going through a tough time, with the Dan incident and Brooke. She needs a friend." Haley said, looking at Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything, so Haley sighed. "She needs **you**, Lucas. Talk to her, alright?"

Lucas nodded. "I'll talk to her after school, alright?"

"Promise?" Haley bit her lip. He nodded again. Haley held out her pinky, and Lucas stared at it. She waved it around. "Pinky promise." She said, and Lucas shook his head, smirking.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, pinky promise." Haley demanded, and Lucas sighed. He twisted his pinky with Haley's.

Brooke, Lucas, and Haley drove to school together. Nathan still hadn't called, making Haley worried. Brooke told her there was nothing to worry about, but Lucas and Brooke didn't know Dan stopped by earlier.

Haley got out of Lucas's car, smiling at nothing in particular. She missed being at Tree Hill High. She missed the smell of the trees and the birds chirping during lunch. This was the place Haley was good at, the place where she didn't need to hide.

Lucas was also smiling, except not as much as Haley. He was excited for basketball; this was going to be his year. But on the other hand, Lucas was carrying around a secret. The secret that his heart was flawed and he was running out of his HCM pills.

Brooke was smiling, the widest smile of the three. This school was her territory. She ruled the place, it made her feel good. It didn't make her feel lonely, like she used to feel sitting at home when her parents left her and Peyton was out somewhere with Nathan. She was head cheerleader, this was senior year, what more could she ask for?

Haley looked over to the other two, who were also scanning the campus, looking at the things that looked all too familiar to them.

"I'm going to get my schedule."

"I'm going to go see Whitey."

"I'm going to… Uh, can I come with you?" Brooke said, entwining her arm with Lucas's. He laughed and nodded, walking away with her.

At Peyton's house, she rushed around crazily. She was having a bad morning, she couldn't find her Converse's, and she practically broke her leg getting out of the shower.

"Dad, have you seen my sneakers?" Peyton called. She didn't know exactly where her father was, but he was somewhere in the house. She didn't know how long he would be home, but she hoped it would be a while.

"Try under the table!" Her father called back from his bedroom.

Brooke and Peyton had always gotten ready the first day of school. But Brooke and Peyton were no longer friends, Peyton had no one. Haley was mad at her (which was Peyton's fault anyway, but she chose to ignore that little detail), Lucas was avoiding her, Mouth was depressed or pissed off half the time she talked to him, and Nathan barely talked to her anymore.

Peyton was decided yesterday, after Haley visited her, that she would start new. She cut a couple inches off her hair, and got it chemically straightened. She also kind of did that because of Ellie's hair was long, but she's been trying to forget about Ellie. Her parents, to Peyton, would always be the ones she considered biological.

But the chemicals helped a lot, even thouh there would still be the occasional curl that would pop up and Peyton had to straighten it over again. But she _did_ look different, she never straightened her hair before, her curly hair wouldn't allow her to.

And she also decided she was going to be a better person, for example, stay away from Lucas. But Lucas was making that pretty easy for her.

Peyton was pulling on her sneakers when she heard a soft knock on the door. It was a series of four knocks, the first two slow, then the last two fast. Peyton looked up; her newly cut and straightened bangs falling into her face. She limped over to the door in one shoe, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Jake was standing there, and Peyton straightened up. "Jake." Peyton greeted, smiling. He was holding Jenny. "Is your Dad home?" Jake said, and Peyton nodded. "Come in." She said, gesturing him inside the house. He nodded, walking in with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I really don't want to burden you, but my parents are sick with the flu and Karen's not… Great right now, I have no one else to ask but your father to take care of Jenny. I would stay out of school, but it's the first day and everything." Jake said, and Peyton nodded quickly.

"I'll go ask him right now, alright?" Peyton smiled at him, and he nodded awkwardly.

Peyton ran upstairs to her father's bedroom, standing in the doorway. "Can you watch Jenny?" Peyton smiled at her father, who was sitting on his computer, glasses on and was dressed in red flannel pajamas. He looked up.

"Peyton." He sighed. "What?" Peyton frowned. Her father didn't reply, just made that look that parents make when they think they know that their child knows what they're thinking. Confusing.

"Please?" Peyton stuck her bottom lip out. She was ready to beg, as long as she could get on better terms with Jake. Larry sighed. "Fine, fine." He got up, and followed his daughter downstairs, where anxious Jake was waiting.

"It's not a problem." Larry smiled at Jake, who sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." He said, handing Jenny, who was all bundled up in a coat and a hat, to Larry.

"It's not a problem!" Larry repeated, laughing. He stuck his finger out to Jenny, who wrapped her hand around it. "Alright, she's got a slight cold, that's why she's dressed heavily, but she'll probably be fine in here with a blanket. In the black bag there is phone numbers in there to my parents' house, to my grandparents' house, to my cell, to the poison control center in case she eats anything she's not supposed to-"

"I know the numbers, Jake. I used to play golf with your parents and Peyton ate anything she could get a hold of. I practically knew the poison control number by heart." Larry cut Jake off, bouncing Jenny gently up and down, making her giggle.

Jake nodded, kissing Jenny goodbye. Larry brought her upstairs, leaving Jake and Peyton standing near the front door. "You cut your hair." Jake stated, and Peyton smiled. "Yeah."

"You look nice." Jake said, and she tried to hide her happiness. "Thanks." She smiled again, pulling on her other shoe. "You need a ride to school?" Jake said, and Peyton looked up at him.

"That would be great, my car is running low on gas." That was a lie, of course, but anything to talk to Jake. "I'll go grab my book bag."

"I'll be waiting in the car." Jake said.

Nathan was just about to walk out of the house when Deb stopped him. "I have to tell you something." She said, oddly sober, her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Mom, I have to go to school."

"I tried to kill your father." Deb blurted out. Nathan stared at her. "Excuse me?" He said, too shocked to shake her hand off.

"I lit that dealership fire." Deb whispered. Nathan finally shook her hand off his shoulder, still a bit stunned.

"Do you realize why Dan killed Keith?" Nathan said, his voice low and angry. Deb shook her head. "Dan killed Keith because he thought Keith tried to kill him."

Deb's jaw dropped slightly. She didn't know that. She shook her head. "No."

"You should be the one in that grave, Mom." Nathan hissed coldly.

"Nathan!" Deb said, and Nathan turned to leave. Deb frantically grabbed onto him and forced him to turn around.

"Let go of me!" Nathan said, pulling his mother's arms away.

"You're even worse than Dan. Thanks for making me late." Nathan muttered, walking out of the house.

Back at school, Haley went to the main office to get her schedule early. While the secretary was off to get it, Haley heard two teachers whispering.

"I heard his father killed the poor boy's uncle."

"That's a rumor, Betty!"

They were talking about Lucas.

"Have you seen his mother lately? She's a wreck."

Yup, definitely Lucas.

"Poor boy, he's been through a lot. Married at a young age, and even the smartest girl in school left him."

Wait, what?

"At least she improved his grades… For a while. You know I have him for second period English? Along with the girl that left him? Supposedly she left the tour she was on, came back a couple months ago. They'll be fun to teach, all that tension."

Great, Haley loved to be the gossip of even teachers.

Haley cleared her throat, pretending to look at a poster. The teachers stopped talking, noticed Haley, and hurried off.

"Here's your schedule, Miss." The secretary said, walking back. Haley looked over.

"Mrs." She corrected. The woman looked confused. "You said Miss. I'm a Mrs." Haley lifted up her left hand, moving her ring finger that had the single golden band on it.

"It says here your name is still Haley James, though." The secretary said, pointing to the name area on the paper. "See, it even says it in the file." The secretary said, turning the computer monitor, showing the basics of Haley's grades from the past four years. It said Ms. Haley James at the top.

"Can you fix that?" Haley said. "It's Mrs. Haley James Scott." Haley paused.

"How about this, you put in Mrs. Haley Scott so there is no confusion?" Haley smiled politely.

"Sorry, I thought you two broke up. Or got a divorce, whatever." The woman said, embarrassed. Haley sighed angrily.

"No, we didn't get divorced. Can you just put that in?" Haley snatched her paper off the desk, and walked off. The secretary mumbled something incoherent about teenagers not understanding the meaning of marriage.

Lucas turned the corner, still with Brooke chatting away about something he wasn't paying attention to.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, and he looked over. "Huh?" He asked, and she frowned. "I asked you a question."

"Oh. Uh, yes?" Lucas answered. Fifty fifty chance he would pick the right one. Brooke grinned, and continued talking. Lucas listened this time, feeling bad he wasn't before. He was nervous, he had a feeling Whitey knew about the HCM.

Brooke was talking about painting the living room and putting new furniture in. Great, he probably just signed up for painting duty and carrying furniture around.

They finally reached Whitey's office. The door was closed, as it always was. Brooke suddenly frowned.

"I have to go do… Uh, something. See you later, boyfriend!" Brooke smiled, kissing Lucas on the cheek, and dashed off. Lucas laughed, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Whitey's old voice replied. Lucas opened the door, and Whitey looked up. He had glasses on, and was holding a cup of black coffee. "These newspapers are shit." Whitey grumbled, looking down at a newspaper.

"Hey Coach." Lucas smiled.

He motioned, with his cup, to the seat in front of him.

"Sit."

Lucas obeyed.

Whitey looked up, putting his coffee mug on top of the article he was reading. He folded his hands and looked seriously at Lucas.

"Why didn't you come to tryouts yesterday?" Whitey said, frowning. Lucas wondered briefly whether Whitey was actually frowning or if his face was just stuck like that.

"W-what?" Lucas stammered. Lucas thought he was already guaranteed a spot. Whitey suddenly flashed him a smile, his laugh lines showing more visibly.

"I'm kidding. I've already got the team picked out, you on it." Whitey took a sip from his mug.

"With who else?" Lucas leaned in, curious. Whitey fished through his drawers, then handed Lucas a paper.

"This is the list. The copy is posted up in one of the hallways." Whitey mumbled, and Lucas read the list.

"Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Tim Smith, Jake Jagielski... With an asterisk?" Lucas smirked, looking up. There was a little star next to Jake's name on the list. Whitey shrugged.

"I can't keep track of the boy. I don't know if he is back, if he is he didn't come to try outs, but if he is back I want him on the team, but I don't know if he wants to be on. Hence the asterisk." Whitey said. Lucas nodded.

"He's back." Lucas smiled. Whitey frowned.

"But for how long?"

Peyton got into Jake's car, smelling the familiar scent of aftershave. "Thanks for the ride." Peyton said, pulling on her seat belt.

"Thanks for convincing your father to take care of Jenny." Jake said, driving down the street. Peyton looked over. "He wanted to." She said, and Jake laughed. "I heard you begging, Peyton."

Peyton shrugged. "He still wanted to do it." She said, looking out the window. They didn't speak, until Peyton finally looked over.

"So what are we, Jake?" Peyton said, and he looked over at her briefly. "Acquaintances." He said, and she sighed. "Jake, you have to listen to me."

Jake gripped the wheel. "Listen to you about what, Peyton?! You kissed Lucas! What is there to listen about?"

"My heart isn't with Lucas, though." Peyton whispered. Jake shook his head.

"Peyton, do you really know that?" Jake looked over. "You don't know what your heart wants."

Peyton stared at him. "How do you know that, Jake? How do you know what my heart feels? Do you know that I recognize your knock? This morning when you came to my door, I knew it was you before I even opened the door. Do you know that my heart is beating ten times faster than usual when I'm around you?"

Jake didn't say anything.

"Do you know that I listen to songs now and think of you? I've never done that before, Jake. Not even with Lucas. I listened to a horrible pop song on the radio and I actually listened to the lyrics and somehow fit our relationship into that song."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know they made songs about making out with your best friend's boyfriend even though you're supposedly 'in love' with someone else-"

"God dammit, Jake!" Peyton screamed, hitting the dashboard. "Let me out, I'd rather walk." Peyton said, and Jake shook his head.

"I can't deal with you accusing me and judging me about my mistakes, alright?" Peyton stared at Jake. "Let me out." She whispered. Jake sighed, and slowly pulled to a stop on the side of the road, which was dead.

Peyton got out of the car, and reached in for her backpack. Jake suddenly got out of the car, and walked over to Peyton. She looked up at him. "What?" She asked angrily.

Jake suddenly pulled her into a kiss, which took her by surprise. She dropped her backpack onto the grass, pulling him closer to him, hungry for more. Peyton was pressed against the car, her arms wrapped around Jake's neck. She missed his kiss, she wanted him. All of him.

Peyton suddenly fumbled for the backseat door handle, and Jake noticed. He didn't seem upset with it, he just continued kissing her. She got the door open, and pushed Jake inside. She climbed in herself, pulling the door closed.

Jake looked over at the car clock. "School!" He breathed heavily, but Peyton was pulling off her shirt.

"You need to be a little rebellious, Jagielski." Peyton giggled.

"Brooke Davis?" The teacher called out, and there was no reply. Brooke's chair was empty, and Lucas hadn't seen her since she left to go do 'something'.

The teacher droned on.

"Haley James?" The homeroom teacher called out for attendance. Haley was looking over at Nathan's desk, he wasn't in school and he didn't call her back when she left a message.

"Scott." Haley sighed, looking up.

"Scott James?" The teacher asked, confused. How dumb can this teacher be?

"It's Haley James Scott." Haley replied, tapping her pen on the desk angrily. Apparently the secretary didn't fix her name for the teachers yet.

"Lucas Scott?" The teacher said. Lucas lifted his hand casually, looking at Brooke's desk. "Related to Scott James?" The teacher said, tapping on Haley's desk, trying to be funny.

"Sure." Lucas said, distracted.

"Nathan Scott?" The teacher continued. "Here!" Nathan said from the doorway, rushing in. He turned around and looked at Haley, about to say something, but the teacher continued talking.

"Are you Scott James' brother too?" The teacher said. Nathan looked up, confused. "Wow, I have three siblings in this class." The teacher said.

Haley sighed. "I'm Haley **Scott**! Nathan is my husband, Lucas is Nathan's half-brother."

"I thought your name was Haley James Scott?" The teacher asked, and Haley was about to bang her head on her desk until a red-headed girl sighed, clearly angry.

"Stop trying to make jokes, it's not funny." She said bluntly to the teacher, who shut his mouth.

"Jake Jagielski?" The teacher said, no answer. He marked Jake down, along with Brooke.

The teacher kept calling off names.

"Peyton Sawyer?" The teacher continued. No reply from Peyton, so Haley looked over. She wasn't there, too. Haley knew Brooke was somewhere in the school, but Peyton and Jake both were out.

Haley turned around, looking at Lucas. "She's with Jake." Haley smiled, knowing that was good for Peyton. Lucas nodded absentmindedly, looking at Brooke's desk still.

"Lucas?" Haley said, waving a hand in front of his face. "I don't know where she is." Lucas whispered. Haley immediately became concerned by the tone of his voice.

"Dan's on the loose and Brooke isn't here." Lucas said, his eyes darting to Haley. "But Peyton and Jake are gone too, though." Haley said.

"Peyton and Jake are probably together. But where is Brooke? Who's protecting her?" Lucas mumbled.

Haley frowned. "I bet she's fine. Probably lost track of time or something." Haley said. "Did she see get her locker?" Haley said. Lucas frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't think so. I wanted to see her reaction, but she ran off before she could go look." Lucas sighed, shifting his weight in his seat. Haley turned back around, and looked to her right. Nathan was waiting until Haley was done talking to Lucas.

"Why were you late?" Haley whispered as the homeroom teacher sat down. There was about five minutes until the passing bell rang. "What do you have next? I can tell you then." Nathan asked. Haley pulled her schedule out of her book bag.

She motioned for Nathan to give her his schedule, and he gave her a pen along with it. "What's that for?" She said, looking up at him. He smirked. "Mark the classes we have together."

The red-headed girl turned around. "How cute." She said in a cutesy voice. Haley looked up at the girl, who held out her hand. "Rachel Gatina." Rachel smiled as Haley shook her hand.

"How did you get the baby weight off so quick?" Rachel eyed Haley's arms, and Haley looked down at them. "I didn't have a baby."

"So how far along are you?" Rachel smirked. "I'm not pregnant, either!" Haley said, and Rachel looked at Nathan. "She must have a _really _good personality." Rachel mumbled. Haley frowned, and Rachel turned around.

"She just called you ugly." Lucas said, leaning forward, hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away. "Shut up!"

Lucas laughed, leaning back in the chair. Haley looked at Nathan. "You're not ugly." He clarified, and she sighed, looking down.

"Did we get a tutoring period?" Nathan asked, and Rachel held back a laugh.

Haley frowned. "The only class we have together is second period."

The gossipy teacher was right.

"Let me see that." Nathan said. "My only study is when you have gym." Haley sighed.

"What do I need gym for, anyways?" Nathan mumbled. "I'll drop it." He said, and Haley shook her head. "You love gym, you're not dropping it."

"I took my two years, and I have basketball." Nathan said, and Rachel turned around, eyebrows raised. "Married to a jock? Impressive." Rachel said, but eyed Haley again.

"Assuming you've got this one all tied down, I guess I got no competition in the looks department." Rachel commented, turning back around. Haley's jaw dropped.

"New people suck." Haley mumbled under her breath, but someone heard.

"Amen to that." Mouth muttered, and Haley realized he was sitting right next to her.

"Guess who goes to this school?" Mouth said. Lucas looked over. "Who?" Haley asked, and Mouth looked nervously at Lucas.

"Well, P.G. A.K.A Felix Number 2 A.K.A Jason Boswell A.K.A the guy Brooke came home with."

Everyone heard this, and everyone except Rachel looked over. Apparently word spread about the airport incident.

"I thought he was-" Lucas said, angry that Jason is back.

"He looks over 20, but he's really 18." Mouth filled in.

Lucas frowned, but Haley saw his fists tighten slightly. "Brooke's probably off with him. I bet that's what she wanted to tell me. She probably knew!"

"And get this- he's Felix's cousin. I saw him with Anna and she introduced us." Mouth said, ignoring Lucas. Everyone's mouth seemed to drop in unison, and Rachel looked around, confused.

Haley heard someone say, "Anna still goes here?"

And then the bell rang.

Everyone got up, and Nathan sighed. "This will be interesting." Nathan muttered to Haley. She frowned slightly, concerned for Lucas. "I have to go this way." Nathan said, looking toward the right. Haley frowned. She had to go the other way.

"I'll see you later, then?" She asked, and he nodded. She kissed him quickly.

"Hey, Nate!" Tim called from the way Nathan was going. "Wish me luck." He laughed, and walked off to Tim.

Peyton giggled, kissing Jake. It was unbelievably cold, and Peyton half wished she had a blanket. But she was just happy to be in Jake's arms.

Peyton pulled away from Jake, looking at the clock. "We're late." Peyton sighed, although she wasn't that disappointed.

"You need to be a little rebellious, Sawyer." Jake smirked, and she laughed.

"And..." Peyton kissed Jake. "This…" She continued to kiss him, pulling away slightly to tease him. "Isn't?" She finished, and Jake shrugged.

"You know, they have… Oh, janitor's closets in school. _And_ we wouldn't be marked tardy." Jake winked, joking. Peyton laughed, but suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jake said, pushing a strand of fallen hair behind Peyton's ear. "Janitor's closets and backseats are kind of… Brooke's thing." Peyton frowned. She paused, and sighed.

"I really miss her, you know."

Jake wrapped his arms tighter around Peyton. "I shouldn't have done it, Jake. And I feel _so_ bad all the time." Peyton said, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey..." Jake whispered. The tears fell, sliding slowly down her cheek.

Jake didn't say anything. Peyton rested her head on Jake's chest.

"You did it again." Peyton whispered, looking up at him. "Did what?" He asked, and she smiled, wiping the tears away.

"I was falling, Jake. If you hadn't come to my door this morning, I don't know what I would have done. You saved me." Peyton whispered.

Haley walked into the bathroom, pulling her phone out. She dialed Brooke's number, waiting for it to ring. She heard a phone softly vibrating on the bathroom tile, and Haley bent over.

"Brooke?" She said.

"No!" Brooke called back, trying to disguise her voice.

Haley hung up the phone, and the phone stopped moving. "Liar." Haley said, knocking gently on the stall door. "Open up." Haley said, and she heard the lock slide. Brooke pushed on the door, opening it.

Brooke's face was stained with tears. "Lucas is going to be mad, Haley." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"You found out Jason is back?" Haley said, sitting across from her friend.

But weirdly, Brooke shook her head. Her voice came out in a cracking whisper.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: **I know that morning sickness doesn't happen until 5-6 weeks, but I don't care. I think it's been around 2-3 weeks since the Brucas situation, and I skipped a week, so during that time period I'm pretty sure Brucas 'reunited'. If you know what I mean! But this is my story, I can have someone think they're pregnant within 2 weeks! Pft, I can have flying donkeys rape Dan if I wanted to and make him have a bunch of little doney-humans be born out of his eye sockets! Anyways, review on your opinion of this chapter, please! If you can, please tell me your favorite pairings/favorite people/least favorite people/least favorite ships/etc. of One Tree Hill so I can get a general idea. I'm off to watch the newest episode of OTH!


	18. He's Mister Icicle, He's Mister 10 Below

There is no Naley in this chapter! Zip, zilch, zero. So sorry, but the way I wrote it, I couldn't have Naley included. There's drama in this, though! I really feel bad about not putting Naley in, so please don't yell at me!

But this chapter ends with a pretty good cliffhanger, or in my opinion it does. I hope you like! There is Baley, Laley, Rathan (Rachel/Nathan), and Jeyton in this chapter.

Anyways, thank you all for your reviews! Oth4evernaley, I am a girl. I don't think a guy would want to write makeout scenes.

Also, I have a question for everyone: do the makeout/almost sex scenes embarrass you all? It kind of embarrasses me to write it, actually. I'm not a great writer of that, but I think it's a big part of OTH.

I want to say one thing about this recent OTH episode, the 1940's one: idiotic. The storyline was great, except for the Leyton, but when Lucas called Peyton Pretty Girl, my jaw DROPPED. Thanks, Mark S. Appreciate it. Not!

Anyways, here's Chapter 18! Can you believe it? Chapter 18. Two more until 20!

Chapter 19 should be up in 2-3 days.

* * *

**Chapter 18-** He's Mister Icicle, He's Mister Ten Below

**(Lyrics in title is from the movie The Year Without A Santa Claus)**

Haley stared at her friend, at a loss for words. Brooke bit her lip, looking up. "I don't know what to do, Haley." She whispered. Her eyes met Haley's.

"Well…" Haley hesitated. "If you really are pregnant, do you want to keep it?"

Brooke looked down at her stomach, putting a hand on it. She felt nothing. "I want to." Brooke said, looking up at Haley. "But I can't." Brooke whispered.

"Why not?" Haley asked, and new tears fell from Brooke's eyes. "It would ruin Lucas's basketball career. It would ruin his life." Brooke said. Haley was going to say something, but Brooke continued.

"What if I end up like Karen?" Brooke said, and Haley shook her head. "Lucas isn't like Dan, Brooke. He'll be there for you."

"I don't think I can handle it if he leaves me." Brooke frowned. "Are you thinking he'd leave you for Peyton?" Haley said, and Brooke looked away. "No." She mumbled, lying. Haley put her hands on Brooke's shoulders, shaking her lightly. Brooke looked at her.

"What?" She said, and Haley took a deep breath, now moving next to Brooke instead of across from her.

"Brooke, Lucas loves you. Believe me, alright? If anyone knows Lucas, it's you and me. And right now you're delusional, so that leaves me. He's **in love** with you. Not Peyton."

Brooke took a staggering breath, nodding. "I'm not so sure." She said, her head resting on Haley's shoulder.

"What makes you say that?" Haley said, looking down at Brooke. "Lucas and Peyton kissed." Brooke said, and Haley sighed. "But that was last year, he said he-"

"Not last year, before the party." Brooke said, and Haley looked down. "What?!"

"Lucas didn't tell you?"

Haley shook her head. "Lucas hasn't been telling me a lot of things lately." She mumbled.

Brooke sighed. There was a silence. "Can we get off this gross floor now?"

Haley laughed, standing up. She pulled Brooke up, too. "What do you have first?" Brooke asked.

"History." Brooke said, brushing off her skirt.

"Me too!" Haley said excitedly, and Brooke rolled her eyes. They were at the bathroom door when Brooke looked at Haley. "You won't tell Lucas, right?" Brooke asked gently, and Haley nodded.

Brooke held out her pinky, and Haley smiled, twisting her pinky with Brooke's. Sometimes Haley was amazed how they were so much alike.

Once the two were gone, a stall door opened.

"Oh my god."

Nathan sighed, walking to his first period. It was at the other end of the school and the bell already rang. Nathan didn't hurry; the teacher wouldn't mark him tardy. All the teachers loved him.

Nathan suddenly heard the click-clacking of a girl in heels walking behind him, so he turned around. The red head, Rachel Gatina, was behind him. She was in no obvious rush to get to class either.

"Rachel." Nathan greeted, and she smiled. "You better remember that name-"

"Don't say that I'll be screaming it later." Nathan said, already annoyed. He turned around and continued walking. Rachel caught up with him.

"Why aren't you in class?" Nathan said, looking over at her. "I had to stop somewhere first." She smiled.

"Sure." Nathan muttered, and Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry about your uncle." Rachel said, now serious. Nathan looked over. "How did you know about that?"

"You and Lucas are the talk of the school, Nate… Do you mind if I call you Nate?" Rachel said, touching his arm slightly. He looked down, and shook his head. "Uh, no. It's fine." He muttered, and continued walking.

"So, how do you already know Lucas?" Nathan said, smirking lightly. "You've been here, what, a half hour and you know me and Lucas?"

"I _might_ have snuck into the files when the principal was out of the room." Rachel shrugged. "Sue me."

Nathan laughed. "Great way to start off the school year, already causing trouble." He said, and Rachel smiled.

"Someone's got to. Your behavior has gotten way better since November of last year, what's that about?" Rachel was obviously flirting, Nathan could tell that much. But if it was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to tell. Rachel was discrete about it.

Nathan shrugged, turning a corner. "It's Haley, isn't it?" Rachel said, and Nathan laughed. "It's getting a bit creepy now."

"Creepy? Nah. I just looked through the ones that looked the most worn, like they were opened and closed _ten million_ times." Rachel exaggerated.

"And Haley's was one of those folders?" Nathan asked. Haley wasn't a bad kid, why would her folder be opened a lot?

"Uh, have you _seen_ her grades? She's practically smarter than_ Einstein_." Rachel said, and Nathan nodded. He forgot about that.

"You know, when you talk, I can practically see the italics." Nathan said, and Rachel looked at him. "When you talk, I can practically see… Uh, nothing. Excuse me if I'm expressive." Rachel smirked, and Nathan reached his classroom.

"Bye, Rachel." Nathan said, and Rachel smirked. "What are you talking about? I'm in this class." She whispered in his ear. She reached over, brushing his arm, and opened the door.

"Nice to see you finally decided to grace us with your presences, Ms. Gatina and Mr. Scott."

Haley left the bathroom with Brooke. "I gotta go to my locker first." Brooke said, and Haley was about to protest. She wanted Lucas to see Brooke's reaction, but Brooke's locker was nearby and Brooke was already putting in the combination.

"Brooke!" Haley said, and Brooke looked over, opening her locker door. Haley sighed, and Brooke looked back at her locker. Her jaw dropped.

"He… Lucas? He did this? How? What…?" Brooke stammered, her grin larger than usual.

Brooke looked over at Haley, who was frowning. Brooke's eyes grew large and she slammed the door shut.

"I wasn't supposed to see that…!" Brooke said, and Haley nodded. "I never did!" Brooke said, and entwined her arm through Haley's.

"Just acted surprised when you see it with Lucas." Haley said, and Brooke looked over.

"See what?" She said innocently, smiling.

Peyton pulled on her jeans in the backseat as Jake turned a corner quickly. She fell onto her side, and she groaned. "This isn't easy! Go slower!" Peyton said, and Jake looked in the rearview mirror.

"We're going to be late, Peyton. Wait, no, scratch that. We already **are** late." Jake said, and Peyton smirked, wrapping an arm around his chest. "Peyton." Jake warned, and she put her hands up. "Right." She mumbled, pulling on her shirt and climbing into the front seat with her sneakers.

Peyton was pulling on her shoes when her phone rang. "Can you get that?" Peyton said, tying her shoes. Jake flipped open the phone. It was a text.

**HOW R UR MAKEOUT SESSIONS COMING ALONG W/LUKE? IM WATCHING, PSAWYER. THAT LITTLE ALTERCATION WE HAD? NOT OVER. AGAIN, IM WATCHING... BTW, SAY HI TO JAKE. ;)  
**

Jake read the text, frowning. "Who calls you P. Sawyer?" Jake asked, and Peyton looked up. "Brooke, mostly. Why?"

"You two got into an 'altercation'?" Jake said, and Peyton sat straight up, snatching the phone. Her body went cold. The person that sent the text wasn't Brooke- the number was unavailable. And Brooke didn't use words like altercation.

Peyton looked out the window, paranoid. "Yeah." She mumbled. She pressed reply.

**WHO IS THIS?**

Peyton put her phone on silent so Jake wouldn't know that the person was texting back. A text popped up.

**GO ON UR AIM.**

Peyton hesitated, then went on the application part of her phone. She pressed AIM, signing onto it.

**DYTIWWA**: Thanks. So much easier this way.

**PSAWYER23**: Who is this? And what does your screen name mean?!

**DYTIWWA**: Nice screen name. Sentimental, really. 23? Isn't that Nathan's jersey? Didn't know you liked both Scott's. I'd be proud, playing the field and all, but Lucas is off limits. And so is Nathan, but who am I kidding? You don't care about statuses.

**PSAWYER23:** It's an old screen name, alright?! Is this Brooke?

**DYTIWWA:** Maybe. Nice hair, P. Sawyer. Why did you cut it like that? Wanted to look more like the girl Lucas loves? Straight hair, the whole shebang? Maybe you hope he'll love you back. Newsflash: He's never going to.

**PSAWYER23: **Good, I'm glad he'll never love me back. I don't want his love. And that's because I'm in love with Jake.

**DYTIWWA:** Good thing you're not involved in politics, you'd be a really bad liar.

Peyton looked out the window. She held up two fingers.

**PSAWYER23:** How many fingers did I just put up?

**DYTIWWA:** Two. I'll be watching you.

**DYTIWWA is no longer available.**

Peyton stared at the phone, terrified. She quickly went to her texts, where the 'unavailable number' texts were still there. She pressed reply. A window popped up quickly.

**REPLY ADDRESS IS NOT AVAILABLE! **

Peyton shut the phone, stuffing it into her pocket. She was just able to text back, which frightened her.

"What's wrong?" Jake looked over, and Peyton smiled, even though she didn't feel happy.

"Nothing." She lied. Jake pulled to a stop.

"We're here."

Brooke looked into her bag, where her phone was resting. She opened it, checking her texts. She smiled at the replies. She suddenly shut the phone.

Brooke tapped her pen loudly on the desk as the teacher called for attendance. Her stomach was flopping, and a kid in front of her kept sneaking muffin pieces out of his backpack and into the mouth when the teacher wouldn't look, making her feel queasy from the smell of it.

Brooke told herself she was just getting the flu.

Brooke looked across the room, where Haley was sitting. Haley was the only one Brooke wanted to talk to, she didn't know anyone else in the class except Peyton. But Peyton was with Jake, and why on earth would Brooke want to talk to Peyton besides to torture her for what she did?

Brooke hated having a name in the beginning of the alphabet. James, Jagielski, McFadden, Mirskey, Sawyer, Smith, and Scott were all the last names of the people she knew. They all started in the middle or at the end of the alphabet. Even if all her friends were in that class, Brooke would still be stuck behind the muffin man.

Peyton suddenly rushed in, her hair a mess. Brooke looked up, giving her a glare. Peyton's eyes met Brooke's, lingering there for a moment. Brooke made her glare more intense, and Peyton looked away.

The period droned on, with the teacher telling the rules of the classroom. Brooke grabbed her purse and started texting, Haley started doodling music notes on her notebook.

Peyton's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was an instant message from DYTIWWA.

**DYTIWWA: **Look at you, you're pathetic. It's your fault, you know.

**PSAWYER23:** What is my fault?!

**DYTIWWA:** Lucas.

**PSAWYER23:** Alright, Brooke. This isn't funny.

**DYTIWWA:** Who said it was Brooke?

**DYTIWWA is no longer available.**

Peyton angrily stuffed her phone back in her pocket, and looked over to Brooke. She was texting, and she suddenly closed the phone and put it in her bag. She smiled, and put it under her seat.

The bell rang, and Peyton gathered up her stuff. Brooke was already out the door, being right next to it and all. Peyton ran up to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Peyton said, grabbing Brooke's arm and forcing her to turn around. Brooke yanked her arm from Peyton's grip. "Look, it's my whore of an ex-best friend. How's it going, Queen of Making Out? Looking for a new boyfriend to steal? Try the other way." Brooke said, hand on her hip.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about this!" Peyton yelled, throwing her phone in Brooke's face. Brooke grabbed it, and rolled her eyes. "Wow, a phone. How special." Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton opened the phone, going to the instant messages. Brooke read them, and scoffed. "Alright, you have a stalker. Great." She said, and Peyton suddenly yanked on her purse. Brooke pushed her away.

"Get away from me!" Brooke said, and Peyton glared at her. "You're trying to scare me with those damn texts! You were even texting in class, the **same time** when I got these messages!" Peyton yelled, and Brooke ignored the growing crowd.

"Fine, you want to see what I was fucking texting? Here!" Brooke said, fishing through her bag, and shoving her phone in Peyton's hands. "Read the texts, idiot."

Peyton fumbled with opening the phone, and went to the texts. There were two, both from Lucas.

"'Where are you? I haven't seen you, and I'm getting worried… Reply ASAP. –Luke'" Peyton read. Brooke raised her eyebrows and Peyton went to see the reply.

"'I had to go see Haley, I needed to tell her something and then I went to pick up my schedule and lost track of time. What's up?'" Peyton mumbled to herself.

She didn't bother to read the rest. Peyton sighed, and gave it back to Brooke. It made her even angrier not to know the person texting her. If it was Brooke, she could deal with that. She turned to leave, but Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm, turning around like Peyton did earlier.

"Don't ever touch me again." Brooke growled, letting go of Peyton. Her stomach did a giant flop, and she covered her mouth, panicked. Brooke noticed Haley, who noticed Brooke's face at the same time.

"Let's go." Haley said hurriedly, grabbing Brooke's arm and running off with her to the bathroom.

Haley waited outside the stall. "Nothing?" She called.

"Nothing." Brooke moaned. "But my stomach feels like something is stomping all over it." Brooke said, and Haley could hear her voice tighten. She was probably crying.

"We should go to the doctor's today, alright?" Haley called into the stall. "Yeah, whatever." Brooke mumbled. A girl walked in, and Haley coughed loudly. She could hear Brooke scramble to her feet.

"That stall is out of order." Haley lied, nodding her head to the only other stall in the room. The girl frowned. "Really?" She said, and Haley nodded. "**So **gross." Haley said, trying to make her voice sound ditzy. The girl hurried out of the room.

"Thanks, because I'm about to-" Brooke groaned, and Haley covered her ears.

Nathan walked out of class, where Rachel caught up to him. "English next?" Rachel smiled. "Did you see that in my file?" Nathan said suspiciously, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, I was _just _guessing. I have that next too." Rachel said, walking close to Nathan. The two obviously realized their arms were touching, Nathan knew Rachel was doing it on purpose, but neither chose to move.

"So, who else did you read about in those files, Rachel?" Nathan asked, a bit curious.

"Besides yours, Luke's, and Haley's, a girl named Brooke Davis. And Peyton Sawyer." Rachel shrugged, and Nathan nodded. Brooke used to get in a lot of trouble, and Peyton's file was probably opened a lot just because she was associated with Nathan and Brooke.

"So, tell me something." Rachel smiled. He looked over. "Alright."

"If you're married, how come you're not keeping your distance?" Rachel said, and Nathan shrugged. "I'm dangerous." He smirked.

Rachel laughed. "Hah! Dangerous. Have you even _seen_ the color of my hair? There's more danger in one strand you have in your whole body. You haven't seen dangerous until you get know me." Rachel winked.

"Well, that is, if you want to." Rachel said, turning the other way. "Where are you going?" Nathan called.

"Ditching. You wanna see dangerous, Scott?" Rachel smiled, and Nathan looked down the hallway.

It was either spending time with someone fun, or having to explain to Haley what he just learned this morning. He was trying his best to ignore what his mom said.

He shrugged. "Fine." He said, running to catch up with Rachel.

"Atta boy."

Brooke and Haley walked out from the bathroom, Brooke looking through her purse for a mint. Haley was walking the opposite way when Brooke looked up and saw Nathan. "Haley?" Brooke said vaguely, and Haley looked over.

Rachel looked behind her, seeing the two girls. She smirked and opened the front door, walking out with Nathan.

"Wha- What the hell?" Haley stammered, watching Nathan get into Rachel's car. "I really don't like her." Haley growled. Brooke popped a mint in her mouth, noticing the hallway was clear.

"You could make a run for it and kill her, but I doubt you'll be named valedictorian that way." Brooke shrugged, walking away. Haley frowned, and followed Brooke.

Nathan watched Rachel speed down the highway. "Do you always drive this fast?" He said, holding onto the door handle cautiously. Rachel looked over. "Keep your eyes on the road!" Nathan yelled, and Rachel laughed.

"Come on, now. I wouldn't get you hurt-" Rachel suddenly screamed, and Nathan's eyes grew wide. Rachel suddenly threw her head back and laughed.

"You're crazy!" Nathan yelled, and Rachel grinned. "You're paranoid! Haven't you ever driven a car this fast? Faster, maybe?"

Nathan frowned, remembering the race car accident. "What are you hiding, Nate?" Rachel said, continuing down the highway as the trees whipped by.

"Nothing." He shrugged, looking out the window. Rachel frowned. "Tragic past?" She guessed, and Nathan laughed.

"Try dramatic year. Not past." He muttered. "Is it true that Haley left you for a tour?" Rachel said, and Nathan noticed the highway was ending. There was a red light up ahead.

"Sure." Nathan said, going cold. "Hey, it was just a question. No need to go all Snow Miser on me." Rachel said, drawing to a stop. Nathan smirked.

"Snow Miser?" He asked, and Rachel gasped. "You've never seen The Year Without A Santa Claus?!"

Nathan nodded slowly. "Should I have?"

Rachel giggled. "Wow, that's like finding a unicorn! Or a virgin! But you've honestly never seen that movie? The horrible claymation about Santa Claus getting a cold and not being able to deliver presents? Dude, it's a classic. What did you used to do for Christmas, anyways?!"

"Eat TV dinners while my parents argued." Nathan said, and Rachel sighed. "Well, that's going on our list of things to do." She said, and Nathan looked over. "Things to do?"

Rachel shrugged. "So, back to you and Haley." She said, the light not changing.

"What's there to say?" Nathan said, looking out the window. "Are you exclusive?" Rachel said, and Nathan stared at Rachel.

"I'm married to her, Rachel." Nathan said, and Rachel shook her head. "Are you exclusive, then?"

Nathan shrugged. "We never really talked about it."

Rachel grinned. "Can you do this?" She said, leaning over to him. Her lips lingered near his, but they didn't touch. Rachel simply kissed Nathan's neck gently, and pulled away. Nathan stared at her.

"What was that?" He said, and Rachel put her hand on his chest, right where his heart was. "Got your heartbeat to pick up." Rachel smiled.

"Let's just go back to Tree Hill High, all right? I need to see Haley." Nathan grumbled, and Rachel sighed.

"Fine." She said stubbornly, speeding off in the direction back home.

The end of the day finally came, and Brooke met up with Haley. "We gotta get out soon; Lucas might ask to hang out." Brooke said, and Haley nodded, running out of the school with Brooke without even going to their lockers.

Brooke and Haley realized outside neither of them had a car. "Make a run for it?" Haley suggested. "Oh, right. In heels, that would be great." Brooke said sarcastically. "Hot wire Luke's car?" Haley suggested, and Brooke's jaw dropped. "You would be my hero. Think you can you do it in less than, oh, five minutes, Mechanic Girl?" Brooke said, and Haley ran to Lucas's car. "I'll try."

She opened Lucas's door, which was unlocked, and twisted herself under the steering wheel. "Get me a Phillips head screwdriver from the toolbox in the trunk, Brooke!" Haley said.  
She didn't hear footsteps.

"It's the one with a head that looks like a star!" Haley clarified, and heard Brooke go into the trunk and get it.

"Here!" Brooke said, looking over her shoulder. Haley unscrewed the screws holding the access cover off, and she heard footsteps. It was too late.

"Are you trying to hotwire my car?" Lucas groaned, pulling Haley out. "Thanks for the warning." Haley said sarcastically to Brooke, who frowned and mouthed 'sorry'.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could damage the car, Haley! This was Keith's, you know that, right?" Lucas scolded. Haley frowned.

"I need to use your car, Lucas." She said. "Where do you have to go? I'll drive you." Lucas said, and Haley shook her head quickly.

"Give me the keys, Lucas!" She said, and he shook his head. "Tell me why."

Haley glanced at Brooke, who shook her head frantically. "I think I'm pregnant and I'm going to the doctor's, alright?" Haley hissed. Lucas stared at Haley, at a loss for words.

"Does Nathan know?"

Haley shook her head. "Don't tell him, either. Alright? It's probably just a false alarm." Haley lied even more. Lucas suddenly hugged her, and Brooke watched Haley, feeling guilty. Haley just closed her eyes, not looking at Brooke.

Lucas finally pulled away. Brooke made her way to the other side of the car and got in. "What was the hug for?" Haley asked, feeling just as guilty as Brooke.

"You're lucky." Lucas shrugged, and gave her the keys. "If you really are... You know, I expect the child to be named after me."

Haley laughed. "In your dreams." She said, getting in the car and starting it up as Lucas watched.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered. Haley simply shrugged. "He's envious, you know." Haley said, and the corners of Brooke's mouth turned slightly upwards.

"He wouldn't want a baby for himself, though." Brooke said, playing with her hands. "You don't know that." Haley replied, turning a corner.

"They all do that, men are dogs. Sooner or later Lucas is going to figure out playing college basketball is more fun than playing house." Brooke pouted, her arms folded. Haley laughed, looking over.

"You know, Deb said the same thing to me-"

"HALEY, LOOK OUT!" Brooke screamed, and Haley looked back at the road. Everything suddenly went slower, but Haley couldn't do anything. A car was coming speeding towards the car, and everything was over.

Everything was pitch black and cold.


	19. This Life Is Anything But Certain

Ah, the nice smell of 10 reviews. I love you guys. So much! Sorry if I get a bit crabby when I don't get much reviews, I guess I kind of forgot how only two reviews used to make me happy.

But that doesn't mean you don't have to review! ;D

It's nice to know that everyone loves my story. I'm really glad!

Also, people wanted some Naley, but seeing that there was just a car accident... There isn't much. But I did include scenes! Also: there are MANY hints in the dream sequences as to what will be coming up in future chapters.

I am not a Rathan fan, but I included Rathan because One Tree Hill always has drama. I don't like writing just lovey scenes, I think any good story requires angst, tears. But don't get me wrong, I love the heartwarming moments!

oth4evernaley, your comment about if Nathan cheats on Haley, you'll be dangerous and come beat him up made me laugh out loud. My mom also thinks I'm crazy because every two seconds I'll gasp and come up with something new for the story.

Now onto Chapter 19! I bet I'll kill you all with the cliffhanger. :)

* * *

**Chapter 19- **This Life Is Anything But Certain

**(Lyric in title is from the song Still Around by 3OH!3)**

Lucas smiled, watching Haley drive off in the car. He saw Haley turn the corner, and suddenly, an ear splitting scream from a female and the gut wrenching sound of two cars colliding. Lucas suddenly went cold, his brain not processing what he just heard.

Haley.

Brooke.

Lucas took off running, faster than the other teenagers who had heard the crash too. He turned the corner, and not too far down the street, Keith's car was crashed into another. He ran to the car.

Lucas hesitated- not knowing who he should pull out first, but Haley was pregnant. Or at least he thought.

Lucas ran to the driver's side, ripping open the door. Brooke was passed out, and there was just… **So much **blood. He couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Haley!" Lucas said, and she stirred. "Brooke…" She whispered, a deep cut on her forehead. "What?" Lucas said urgently. "Someone call 911!" Lucas screamed.

"Get Brooke." Haley strained. "Why?" Lucas said, not knowing if he should pull Haley out.

"She's pregnant, Lucas. Not me." Haley said, trying to hold onto Lucas's arm so he will listen. Lucas stood there, surprised. "Please. Get her." Haley said weakly, and Lucas ran over to the other side.

"Brooke." Lucas whispered. "Brooke, please." He pleaded. There was no response, and Haley groaned slightly. Someone Haley couldn't recognize appeared next to her. "You'll be alright."

It was a teacher. "Should I take her out of the car?" Lucas asked the teacher nervously. Haley's eyes started drooping. "No, leave her there, Luke. You don't know if it will hurt her more." It was Whitey.

"Haley, stay with me." Whitey said, and everything sounded distant. "It hurts so much, Coach." Haley murmured. Nothing felt better than the idea of sleep.

"I know, I know." Whitey said. "But you got to stay awake."

Haley shook her head. "But why?" She mumbled.

"You just have to, alright? The ambulances will be here soon." Whitey said. It was the nicest he ever had been.

"I'm cold." Haley groaned, her head hurting.

"Haley." Whitey said, but she closed her eyes. "Haley!" Whitey said, but she was already out.

Lucas looked up at Whitey, tears in his eyes. "Is she going to be alright?" Lucas asked. Whitey didn't know what to say.

"Where's that god damned ambulance?!" Lucas screamed, and as if on cue, he heard the sirens.

"Lucas, are you alright?" Whitey said, a bit panicked now. Lucas backed up. His face was distraught, and it seemed like he was gasping for air. "Lucas!" Whitey said, and Lucas nodded, clutching his chest. "I'm fine." Lucas managed to get out. He walked away, gasping for air.

_Not now._ Lucas thought. _Don't give it away. You hear me, heart? Keep working. For me. For Brooke. I need to be there when she wakes up…__** If**__ she wakes up. No, she will wake up…_

Lucas saw Peyton running through the crowd, her eyes growing wide. She watched Brooke being lifted out of the car. "Lucas!" Peyton gasped, running over to him. He was watching Brooke's unconscious body wheel by.

"What happened?" Peyton said, panicked. Lucas shook his head. "They just crashed."

"Who are these two?" The paramedic said, pulling two bodies out of the other car.

Whitey frowned at the body, recognizing it. "Nathan Scott." He said, and Lucas whirled around. "And that's Rachel Gatina."

His best friend, his brother, and the love of his life…

Everyone.

"Lucas, come on." Whitey said, pulling on Lucas's arm. Lucas numbly followed Whitey into his car.

**NATHAN**

Nathan rubbed his forehead, sitting up in bed. He looked around, his head feeling a bit fuzzy. He didn't recognize his surroundings. The place he was in was an apartment, but not the one that he used to own with Haley.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Haley smiled, walking into the room. Her hair was down, in soft ringlets framing her face. Haley was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt, but Nathan thought she looked beautiful.

"Morning." He groaned. "What's wrong?" Haley asked. "My head." Nathan said, rubbing it. There was a sharp pain in his head. He ignored it.

Haley looked at him concerned, but he simply smiled, not wanting her to worry. There was still a hint of worry in her eyes, but she handed him a cup of coffee.

There was a sudden cry, and Nathan looked towards the door, confused. Haley groaned, getting up.

"I just put him to sleep." Haley pouted, walking out of the room. Nathan saw his phone on the bedside table, a notice flashing on the screen. He grabbed it.

**HOME GAME TOMORROW- DUKE AGAINST NC STATE 1:30 PM**

Nathan put his phone down, getting out of bed. He walked out of the room, where Haley was rocking a crying baby. "Shh." She whispered, and the baby saw Nathan.

He squealed, now giggling instead of crying. Haley looked over her shoulder, seeing Nathan. She smiled. "You want to see Daddy?" She said in a baby voice, the baby's eyes bright.

Nathan took the baby, smiling at him. "Hi, Jamie." Nathan whispered. His head was fuzzy, but that name just seemed to have popped in his head. Jamie smiled at him, resting his head on Nathan's shoulder.

"I've got a class, you think you can watch Jamie until I come back at noon?" Haley said, pulling a book bag over her shoulder. Nathan nodded.

"Wouldn't think of anything better." Nathan said, and Haley looked at him weirdly. She expected a little bit of a protest about changing diapers, but Nathan fully agreed.

"You know I tried to take up a class on singing?" Haley said, gathering up a bunch of books. Something about that angered Nathan, but he didn't know why. "And…?" Nathan said. Haley blushed.

"They told me I was wasting my time. That I should invest it in something I'm actually good at." Haley laughed, blushing a deeper red. Nathan shrugged. "Maybe they're right, I've heard you sing."

Haley gasped, and Nathan simply laughed. Jamie was now asleep on Nathan's shoulder, so he carefully laid the sleeping baby down in his crib.

"Everything turned out how we wanted it to happen." Nathan said, and Haley smiled. "Yeah, it did." She said, walking over to him and kissing him gently.

Haley bent over, kissing the sleeping baby on the forehead. Nathan smiled, watching as Haley left. "I love you, Nathan Scott." Haley said, closing the door behind her.

"I love you too, Haley James Scott."

Lucas sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands. His eyes kept watering, but tears wouldn't fall. Even his eyes were too stressed to move. He felt a hand on his back.

"Have you heard anything?" Peyton said, and Lucas didn't say anything. She sighed, walking away. "How's he doing?" Jake asked, and Peyton shook her head.

"He's not saying anything." She whispered.

A doctor suddenly rushed into the room. "Lucas Scott?" The man said, and Lucas looked up.

"Yes?" He said, his stomach turning.

Doctors always brought bad news.

"Your brother is awake. You can go see him now." The doctor said, and Lucas nodded.

"What about the others?" Lucas said. The doctor frowned, pulling him aside. "The others are all in intense care; you can't see them just yet. Ms. Davis is your girlfriend, right?" He said, and Lucas nodded.

"She's pregnant." The doctor informed. "I know." Lucas whispered.

"Well, we ran a couple tests; it looks like she's a couple weeks along. The baby is very fragile, but because Brooke is in a coma now, there is no way to know your baby's future. Right now, we're doing all we can."

The doctor's words hit Lucas like a ton of bricks. He was going to be a father, yet he didn't know how the future of his baby… Or Brooke.

"I guess I'll go see Nathan." Lucas said, rubbing his neck. Anything to distract his heart from going into overdrive. Lucas had four pills left in his HCM medication bottle. He should have taken them this morning, what was he thinking?

The doctor walked down the hallway, Lucas following. He opened Nathan's door. The doctor walked away.

"Hey." Nathan groaned, looking hurt. He had cuts on his forehead, and he looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Can you tell me what I did to get in here?" Nathan said, and Lucas sat next to Nathan. "No one told you?" Lucas said, and Nathan shook his head.

"What were you doing with Rachel?" Lucas asked, and Nathan groaned, finally realizing he was in a car crash because of Rachel. "I told her to go slower, Luke."

Lucas shook his head. "_What _were you doing with Rachel?" He repeated, more firmly. He was mad.

"I don't know." Nathan said, looking away. Lucas shook his head. "Tell me."

"I guess I just wanted to have Haley feel the same way I felt when she left me." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well you hurt her alright. And Brooke." Lucas said, and Nathan looked at him.

"What?" Nathan said. "The car you crashed into. Haley was driving it-"

"No." Nathan whispered, but Lucas continued.

"Brooke was in the passenger seat. Thanks to you and Rachel, three other lives are now undecided."

"Three?" Nathan said. He remembered something, it seemed like a dream, but he remembered giggling. Not Haley's, but a baby's giggle.

"Brooke's pregnant." Lucas said, standing up.

He suddenly left, leaving Nathan on the hospital bed speechless. Lucas knew it wasn't Nathan's fault, but he felt like he just needed to blame _someone_.

To feel _something_ instead of numbness.

Lucas returned to the waiting room. "How is he?" Peyton asked. "Mmph." Lucas muttered. Peyton frowned, watching Lucas return to his previous position on the plastic seat. Someone rushed in the room, hysterically crying. It was Deb. "Get him away from me!" She said, shaking.

"Calm down, Boozy." Dan muttered. Lucas's head snapped up, and he automatically stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dan put up his hand. "Checking on my son."

Peyton's phone started vibrating in her pocket, and she took it out. Lucas and Dan started arguing.

**DWTIWWA**: Well, well, well. Look who it is! In the same room with the ex and the current. Player! Some people have different courts, I guess. Watch out for the big one next to Boozy- he's dangerous.

**DWTIWWA is no longer available.**

Peyton snapped her phone shut, turning it off. She stared at Dan, who was insisting on seeing his son. The person was acting like Dan, now. They were talking about basketball and calling Deb by Boozy, which Dan used to call Keith.

"Go in there and you'll be sorry, Dan." Lucas growled. Dan leaned in, and whispered something only Lucas heard.

"Like Keith?"

Lucas drew back his fist, slamming it into Dan's nose. "Lucas!" Peyton screamed, pulling Lucas away, frightened Dan might hit back. He was struggling against Peyton's grip, but he didn't care enough to try.

Dan chuckled, feeling his nose. "Nice one, son."

"I'm not your son." Lucas hissed. Peyton dragged him out of the waiting room and into an empty hallway.

"What the hell, Lucas?!" Peyton said. Lucas didn't answer. "Lucas, look at me." Peyton said, and Lucas looked over.

"What's wrong?" Peyton said, and Lucas looked up towards the ceiling.

"What if Brooke dies?" Lucas whispered. Peyton sighed. "Brooke's far too stubborn to die." Peyton said, trying to make Lucas smile. One corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards.

"What about the baby?" Lucas said. Peyton froze. "Baby?"

Lucas nodded. "She's pregnant." He said, and Peyton smiled widely. She pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations!"

For the first time since the accident, Lucas smiled. "I'm going to be a dad." He whispered. He wasn't really saying it to Peyton, but more to himself.

Peyton pulled away, her face still lingering near Lucas's. She looked at his lips, and Lucas pushed her away before she could do anything. "Peyton." Lucas said, and she stared at him, almost shocked at what she was just thinking.

"I'm sorry." She said, hurrying off. Lucas sighed, thinking of Brooke.

**BROOKE**

"Can we get this over with?" A bored voice said. Brooke looked to her right, where her mother was sitting. She was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mom?" Brooke said, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that, it makes me look old." Her mother said, her voice snide.

"What are you doing?" Brooke said, and Victoria moved to the seat in front of her. "Coma dreams always make my face look younger." Victoria observed, looking in a pocket mirror.

Brooke stared at Victoria, who snapped the mirror shut and stuffed it away in her purse. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not dead. I won't remember anything about this after I wake up from my beauty sleep, but you'll remember the _feeling_ of it." Victoria informed, and Brooke leaned back slightly.

"Feeling?" Brooke said, and Victoria smirked. "Heard you're having a baby." She said disapprovingly.

Brooke looked down. "It's not positive." She whispered. Victoria leaned closer to Brooke, smiling.

"You know what is positive, though?" Victoria said, and Brooke looked up. She shook her head.

"Lucas's love." Victoria said. Brooke smiled half-heartedly. "For me?"

Victoria let out a laugh. "For Peyton, you idiot." Victoria hissed, making Brooke frown. She forgot how much of a bitch her mom is.

"Lucas loves me." Brooke said. Victoria smiled. "Hunny, don't lie. It makes you look deceptive."

Brooke stared at her mother. "I learned from the best."

"Excuse me?" Victoria said, raising her eyebrows. Brooke shook her head, silenced.

"Now, hun. Let's talk about that baby of yours." Victoria said, leaning back in the beige colored chair. She crossed one leg over the other, placing her hands neatly on top.

"First off, do you want to keep it?" Victoria said. Brooke shrugged. "Yes or no." Victoria said, and Brooke sighed deeply. Brooke finally nodded.

"Now, have you heard the phrase history repeats itself?" Victoria said, and Brooke nodded. Obviously Brooke had heard it, she thinks about it constantly.

"Let's say, hypothetically thinking, history does repeat itself. Lucas turns into Dan. You're Karen. I mean, you have the color hair for it. Do you really want to go through life with no one? I mean, sure, Karen had Lucas and Keith. But your baby would never love you. And hypothetically thinking, Nathan is Keith. Haley already has her claws dug so far in that boy it's not even funny."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Lucas will fall in love with Peyton… But wait, who says he's not already in love with her? I mean, broody athlete, broody artist. They fit like those two missing puzzle pieces. You don't fit with Lucas, hun. He's intelligent, athletic, caring. He knows how to hold himself. But you? You're a tragic mess. You're not anywhere near smart, you party like you're Paris Hilton, you have sex like a damn hooker, and you'll be packing on baby weight."

Brooke stared at her mother, shocked. Victoria was right- Or Brooke thought she was. Brooke always went over in her mind how Brooke and Lucas didn't fit.

"You're wrong." Brooke said, and Victoria chuckled.

"There have been three messy love triangle scenarios since last year, hun. Nathan, Peyton, Lucas. Then the other two were you and Lucas and Peyton. Do you see any trend in that? They both include Lucas and Peyton. They'll keep fighting until they have each other."

Victoria's description hit home. Brooke tried to stand up, but her legs buckled. Brooke sat back down.

"You probably should break the trend, hunny. Leave before it gets too messy."

Brooke frowned at her mother, who checked her watch. "I have an appointment, I really should go." Victoria said, sounding relieved she didn't have to spend any more time with her daughter.

Victoria stood up, snapping her fingers. Everything went black, and Brooke's eyes fluttered open.

Brooke sat up fast, making her head spin like mad. She fumbled for the nurse's button, pressing on it repeatedly. No one came as quickly as she thought, so she threw it. It was connected to a cord, so it kept swinging back and forth, clanging against the bed.

Sure enough, a nurse walked in. "You're awake!" The nurse said. Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm just sitting here with my fucking eyes open and talking! Way to state the obvious, annoying person." Brooke said, annoyed and sarcastic.

The nurse frowned. "I'll get your husband." Then nurse said. Brooke choked. "Sorry, when _exactly_ did I get married?" Brooke snapped. She didn't know, but she was feeling really angry. And insecure.

The nurse hesitated, getting slightly afraid of Brooke.

"Well, you are having a baby, so that means your husband should be in here." The nurse said. Brooke motioned the nurse closer. "Closer." Brooke hissed, and the nurse trudged closer.

"Do not bring anyone except a doctor in here, you hear me? Not Lucas, not anyone else out there." Brooke said. The nurse hurried off.

Brooke sighed, looking around. A hospital room. Brooke hated hospitals.

Suddenly, doctor walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Brooke." The doctor said. Brooke looked down at her hospital gown. "Do you say that to all of your patients? 'Good afternoon, your baby and friends might be dead! How can I help you?'" Brooke mimicked. The doctor ignored her, smiling pleasantly.

"We have to check the health of your baby." The doctor said, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled. "Lift up your dress." The doctor said.

"Excuse me?!" Brooke said, looking over. "You low life-"

"I need to get to your skin so the transducer can work." The doctor said, smiling kindly. Brooke nodded.

"I knew that." She said, lifting up her dress. She pulled the blanket over her legs, folding her dress up. The doctor rubbed something cold on Brooke's stomach, then took the ultrasound transducer. He looked over at Brooke.

"Don't you want the father to be here?" The doctor said. Brooke bit her lip, and finally shook her head. "I'm sure he's with Peyton." Brooke said, feeling sad. The doctor nodded, assuming Peyton was a sister of Lucas's or something.

He put the transducer to Brooke's stomach.

"We're mainly looking for the heartbeat, to assure your baby's life. You weren't hit too badly during the accident, so if your baby didn't suffer any internal damage, I'm sure he or she will turn out just fine." The doctor said. He moved it around Brooke's stomach.

Brooke gasped, looking at the monitor.

Lucas heard someone walk into the waiting room. It was Brooke. She wasn't wearing the nightgown anymore, but the clean pair of clothes he grabbed for her on the way over.

He jumped up. "Brooke." He said. "What are you doing out here?"

Brooke smiled lightly, brushing tears away from her eyes. "They said I can leave, said I can walk. I don't have any broken bones. Just some bruises and cuts." Brooke said, and she looked around. She noticed that a lot of her classmates were there, including Jake. Peyton was nowhere to be seen.

Lucas pulled her to the side. "What about the baby?" He whispered. Brooke frowned.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered. She looked down, her eyes welling up. Lucas tipped her chin up. "Brooke." He repeated.

"I had a miscarriage." Brooke finally whispered. Lucas stood there, stunned. "What?" He whispered. Brooke nodded.

They stood there in silence until Brooke drew a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Brooke walked away. Lucas nodded, following her.

"Alone." Brooke added. He frowned. "Uh, yeah. Alright." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Bye, Lucas Scott." Brooke said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He watched Brooke walk away, get into the elevator, her arms wrapped insecurely around herself. The elevator dinged, the doors closing.

**HALEY**

"One, two, Danny's coming for you."

Haley looked around, the room dark. There was someone humming a tune, one that Haley recognized.

"Three, four, better lock your door."

Haley squinted, but she saw nothing. All she heard was light tapping.

"Dan?" Haley called. She heard his trademark laugh- slow, evil. Anything but joyous.

"Morning, beautiful." Dan said, and she felt hands slip around her waist. "Get off of me!" She shrieked. She scrambled away from his grip, falling down onto cold tile floor.

The lights flashed on. There were bodies all around her, rope tied around their necks. This was horribly morbid. She let out a cry when she recognized several of the pale bodies.

"Nathan." Haley scrambled over to Nathan, standing up. Nathan was there, pale. Dead. "What did you do?" Haley cried, looking over her shoulder at Dan. He was shining a knife against the light. Haley shuddered.

"You're the last standing Scott. Beside me, that is." Dan smirked, and Haley backed up away from him.

Haley looked at the bodies. Lucas. Keith. Deb. Royal. May. "How could you?" Haley whispered. Dan shrugged.

"It was easy. All these people have betrayed me in some way. And I'll be coming after you, sooner or later. You just watch out." Dan smiled. Haley stared at him.

"Sooner or later?" Haley said, and Dan nodded. "I want to see you beg." He said.

"I want to see you **squirm**."

Haley jolted awake, breathing heavily.

She sighed. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

She fell back onto the pillow. She looked around, realizing she was in a hospital. She didn't have any IVs, no casts… Her head just hurt. She felt her forehead, assuming they put in stiches. Her cheeks hurt, they were probably bruised.

Haley pulled off her blanket, getting out of bed. She wanted to see Nathan.

She wobbled over to the door, her legs feeling like jello. She opened the door, walking down the hallway. She realized she had no clue where Nathan was.

A nurse passed by, smiling politely at Haley. Supposedly some of the patients could walk around freely, so the nurse just assumed Haley was one of those patients.

"Excuse me, what room is Nathan Scott in?" Haley asked the nurse. The nurse smiled, looking at her clipboard. "Take a left at the next hallway, then the third room to the left."

Haley smiled politely, following the nurse's directions. She gently pushed open Nathan's door, walking in. Nathan was watching TV, but looked over. "Haley, what are you doing?" He asked. His arm was in a cast. She frowned at the sight. That wouldn't be good for his basketball.

"I just want to be somewhere familiar." She whispered. Nathan nodded, pushing over to make room for her on the bed. She smiled, and walked over, climbing into the hospital bed. She wrapped an arm around Nathan.

"I love you, you know that? And I'm sorry about Rachel... It's just... I don't know." He sighed, and Haley looked up at him The last time she said 'I love you' to Nathan, he closed up. Now he was actually saying it himself.

Haley smiled. "I know, you don't need to tell me." Haley said, leaning up to kiss him. He shrugged. "It's nice to say it."

Haley rested her head on his chest, watching TV.

"I love you too, by the way." She replied, and he laughed.

Brooke reached her apartment with Haley. She lifted up the tacky 'Welcome Home' mat, grabbing the spare key. She unlocked the door, walking into the dark house. She ran quickly to her room, gathering up her clothes and stuffing them into Haley's suitcase. Brooke dragged the suitcase into the living room.

Brooke brushed away the tears that were about to fall. She had no time to cry. She scrambled around the house, looking for a piece of paper and a pen.

**Haley,**

I'm sorry about the suitcase. I couldn't find mine. Tell Lucas I love him. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell Peyton I'm sorry. For everything. If there is anything I could have done differently, I wouldn't have gotten between them. They're that kind of couple that will always be together, even when they aren't. And I guess I'm just starting to realize it. I hope I'll see you again, but if I don't, I want you to know that I'll really miss you. You've been there for me, even when I was alone. I wish I could repay you somehow, but I guess I don't know how. If you really need to get into contact with me- like a wedding or a death, call my mother. She'll know where I am. Other than that, please respect what I want and tell Lucas you just came home and I was gone. And can you just make sure Lucas follows his heart, wherever it may lead him? If it's with Peyton, please help him realize that. I want him to be happy. I want everyone to be happy, and maybe the way to do that is to take out the problem. The problem is me. And I can't really put why what I am doing into words, but I guess I'm trying to break the cycle. I love you, Haley James Scott. You're my best friend. Don't forget me.

**Love, Brooke.**

**P.S.- Make sure Peyton's the new cheer captain. She's the only one I trust that wouldn't make a complete mess out of it all.**

Brooke folded up the paper, quickly writing 'Haley' on the front. She left it on the island, and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder, frowning. She'll miss Tree Hill.

Brooke opened the door, pulling her suitcase behind her. She dragged it down the stairs, popped open her car trunk, and put the suitcase in. She impatiently dried the tears on her cheeks with her hand.

Brooke knew Lucas and Haley would be looking for her soon, so she got into the car. She sighed, wrapping her arms around the steering wheel. She recollected herself, leaning back in her seat, and pulled out a picture from her pocket.

She looked down at the black and white picture. It was the ultrasound the doctor gave her. She sighed, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Guess it's just you and me, buddy."


	20. Lonely People Tumble Downwards

Ah! Yay! 7 reviews, love you all.

Now, this is my big chapter 20! And for all of you, I have a surprise: my newest record breaker! This chapter has a little over 9,000 words! NINE THOUSAND!

Yay! Hope I get a lot of reviews.

oth4evernaley, I will never fall asleep in front of your review. EVER! As a writer, my dream is long reviews. They make me happy to see readers get so engaged in my writing.

Also, I loved everyone's predictions from the dreams! Some were far off, some were close, and some weren't even guessed.

GUESS WHAT, everyone? Lots of Naley in this chapter. I'm guessing the most I've had for... Forever. They even do_ it_ twice in this chapter! But I don't go into detail. As always.

Now, I'd love to hear your opinions for this chapter. Also, what else would you readers all like to see in future chapters? Haley punching Rachel in the face? Lucas finding Brooke or Brooke coming home? I'd love to hear your opinions.

So here you go, chapter 20! (YAY!)

* * *

**Chapter 20- **Lonely People Tumble Downwards

**(Lyric in title is from the song She Has No Time by Keane)**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Haley heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Haley called through the empty apartment. It was early in the morning, and the feeling of danger she had when she woke up from the coma still lingered. Nathan soon walked into the bedroom, making Haley smile.

"What are you wearing?" Nathan laughed, and Haley frowned. "You don't like it?" She pouted, shrugging uncomfortably. She was wearing the silk nightgown Nathan bought her on their first date.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I like it. I just want to know why you're wearing it." He said, and she giggled. He wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"Where did you find it, anyways?" He asked, and Haley shrugged. "I was packing up some of Brooke's stuff to put in the basement and I found a box that I never brought upstairs, and this _old thing_ was in there."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Really? 'This old thing'?" He said, looking hurt. "Just take it off then!" Nathan said stubbornly, looking away, and Haley laughed.

"_Well_, if you insist…" She said, and he grinned. "I didn't mean it like that, but alright." He said, and Haley pulled off the nightgown.

Nathan checked his watch. "Thirty minutes."

Haley smiled. "Thirty minutes."

They fell onto the bed, kissing. Haley pulled away. "Don't strain your arm!" She said, and he sighed.

"I'm not. I'm rehabbing." He said, and Haley laughed. "Is that what I am to you? Your rehab program?"

Nathan shrugged. "Guess so."

"You're lucky you're cute, you know that?" Haley smiled, entwining her hand with Nathan's.

Lucas sat on his bed, lifeless. There was a knock on his door.

"Lucas?"

It was his mother.

Karen let herself into his room. She was dressed in a white blouse and jeans. Lucas hadn't even bothered to realize Karen had stopped moping around. She still cried every now and then, but she pulled it together for her son.

Karen sat down next to Lucas, who was staring at his nightstand. A framed picture of Brooke was sitting there.

"I have breakfast for you on the table, you want to come eat?" She said.

"Not hungry." Lucas muttered. Karen sighed, he barely ate anymore. "Lucas." She said desperately, and he looked over. "What?"

She didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry about Brooke." Karen settled for that. Lucas stood up angrily. "We agreed not to say her name." Lucas snapped, grabbing his book bag.

"Lucas!" Karen said, but Lucas grabbed the picture of Brooke. He suddenly threw it across the room, the picture crashing into the mirror, the shiny particles of glass falling onto the floor.

"She's gone, alright? The end." Lucas said, opening the door. He slammed it shut as Karen sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Brooke sighed, lying in bed. She preferred her round bed, her walls. Even Haley's weird sleeping habits. Brooke rolled onto her side, knowing she couldn't get any of that back. She did what Haley did. She ran. But Brooke was way deeper in lies than Haley ever was.

"You know, you could just go back. To everyone." Peyton said, walking into the room. Brooke sat up. "I can't." She said, and Peyton nodded.

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly what happened?" Peyton said. Brooke took a deep breath, looking around the guest room.

"Why hasn't Lucas been over?" Brooke asked Peyton, who sighed. "I haven't even heard his voice, Peyton. If he came by I could hide, but nothing." Brook frowned.

Peyton sat next to Brooke on the bed. "He's worse than Nathan was, Brooke."

"Then why don't you comfort him?!" Brooke blurted out, and Peyton stared at Brooke.

"Comfort him? As in make out with him? Brooke, that ruined our friendship. Twice. And even if you asked for me to do it, he's not in any condition to make out with me."

Brooke rubbed her neck, not even knowing why she would have said that in the first place. "You've been getting my work from my teachers, right?" Brooke asked, and Peyton nodded. "It's building up, Brooke. When are you going to get around to doing it?"

"When I hear Lucas's voice." Brooke said. Peyton sighed. "Brooke, I'm sorry to say it, but you're the one that dug this hole yourself. You lost the baby and went missing for a damn month without telling anyone where you're going. All Haley told me was that you were sorry, and when I asked her how she knew that, she shut up. And then you turn up on my doorstep, crying?! You haven't filled in the blanks."

Brooke looked down. "I don't really want to." Brooke mumbled. Peyton stood up. "I really should be getting to school." Peyton said, and Brooke nodded.

"How's cheering?" Brooke said. Peyton was already at the door. "It's not the same without you." Peyton said.

Brooke nodded. "Thanks, again."

Peyton shook her head. "Thanks for forgiving me."

Peyton drove to school, finally getting to the parking lot. She saw Lucas get out of his car, which he fixed up after the accident. He looked around, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Peyton sighed, getting out of her car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton said, walking over to Lucas who took a sip. "I call it therapy." Lucas smirked, but Peyton yanked the bottle out of Lucas's hands.

"I call it pathetic, Lucas. You're not the only one who lost someone." Peyton said. Lucas laughed. "You didn't lose Jake. Sure, you broke up with Jake. But look around. He's still **walking** around. You can talk to him, hear his voice. You know where to find Jake, you know he's safe. Can you say the same for _her_? Because I can't."

Peyton sighed, noticing the avoidance of Brooke's name.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Brooke, Lucas. She lost the baby. Do you know how it feels to have something living inside of you and just die? Like that?" Peyton said. Lucas stared at her.

"You don't think I know what it was like to lose a child, Peyton?" Lucas said. "Newsflash: I lost a child. **And** I lost Brooke." Lucas finally choked out her name. He took the bottle of vodka from Peyton.

"Don't fucking lecture me." Lucas said, walking away.

Peyton sighed, and Jake walked towards her. "Nice work, Peyton." Jake said coldly, and continued walking.

**FLASHBACK- A week after Brooke left**

"Nice work, Peyton." Jake smiled, looking down at a picture Peyton painted. It was of Brooke.

"I wish I knew why she left." Peyton frowned. "I don't even know if she'll be back."

Jake sighed. "Is that why you drew this?" Jake motioned to the canvas. Peyton nodded. "I don't want to forget her face."

"You won't." Jake said, and Peyton sighed.

"I keep thinking of what Haley said. That Brooke was sorry. But I don't understand what for." Peyton sat on her bed. Peyton looked briefly at her phone on the end table.

The battery had been taken out, and Peyton convinced Haley to hide it on her. She hadn't heard from the** DYTIWWA** person since the hospital.

"Maybe for saying your passed on mother has more heart than you? I don't know, it's just a guess." Jake smirked, and Peyton nodded sadly. "Do you agree with that?"

Jake looked over at her. "Of course not. Peyton, don't think like that." He said, and Peyton sighed. "Yeah." She mumbled, sitting on her bed.

"Remember the day of the accident, at the hospital?" Jake asked, and Peyton nodded. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Did you try to kiss Lucas?" Jake asked, and she looked up at him. "What?" She asked. Jake sighed.

"There was a guy there, at the hospital. He said he went to go get a drink from the vending machine when he saw you. With Lucas. He saw you linger near Lucas's lips, saw Lucas push you away before you could do anything."

Peyton stared at Jake in shock. "Who told you that?"

"Chris Keller."

Peyton groaned, rubbing her forehead. She didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I have my answer." Jake said, leaving. This time, Peyton didn't call after him. She messed up too many times.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley groaned. "If we keep up this string of tardies, the school is going to want to know where we've been."

Nathan shrugged as Haley played with the chain around his neck. "We're married, what do they expect?" Nathan said.

"If that's our excuse, you really should wear this." Haley motioned to the ring, getting up and pulling on a robe.

"Haley." Nathan sighed, but she shook her head. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said, slamming the bathroom door behind her. She sighed, thinking of a thousand things at once. She really missed Brooke, making her moody. A lot.

**FLASHBACK- Two weeks after Brooke left**

It was an unusually cold day for Tree Hill. A Sunday, the rain pouring, pounding at the windows.

Haley was sitting in her bedroom- which was still weird for her to say 'her bedroom' instead of 'their bedroom'. Haley missed Brooke like crazy, but kept Brooke's last request and didn't try to find her.

Haley frowned at thinking the words 'last request', because it sounded like Brooke was dead. Haley was conflicted- should she go find her friend? Or let her stay away?

On one hand, Haley had no clue where Brooke was. But Brooke was alone, right when she needed her friends. She needed support.

On the other hand, Brooke wanted this. And sure, maybe Brooke makes quick, hasty decisions, but she always learns to make them right.

"Haley?" Nathan called into the apartment. "In here." She called back, doing some makeup work on her bed she hadn't gotten to from the second day of school when she was in the hospital. Nathan walked into the bedroom, noticing Haley hadn't done anything with Brooke's bed. It was still messy, the blanket ruffled and pulled down from the last night Brooke slept in it.

"You're going to have to do something with that sooner or later." Nathan motioned to Brooke's bed. Haley nodded. "I guess." She mumbled as Nathan leaned over and gave her a kiss. He sat next to Haley on the bed.

"She's not coming back." Nathan said gently, and Haley looked over. "She'll be back." Haley said. "I came back, didn't I?"

Nathan sighed. "You had a reason to come back, Hales. She doesn't. She lost a child, and she thinks she lost Lucas."

Haley stared at Nathan, taking off her glasses and putting the pencil behind her ear. "How do you know that?"

Nathan didn't say anything, just looked down. "Nathan, you went through my stuff?!" Haley said, slamming her math book shut. "It was open on the counter, Haley." He said, and Haley put the book aside.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Lucas, alright?" Haley said, and Nathan shrugged. "Fine."

Haley smiled thankfully. "You want to hear my theory?" Nathan said, and Haley groaned. "Alright."

"I think she didn't lose the baby-"

"Hah!"

"No, listen. If she really lost the baby, why would she leave? Alright, maybe she would have wanted to leave, but it wouldn't be so she could 'break the cycle'. I think she was afraid of Lucas doing the same thing Dan did. And I bet she thought she couldn't get hurt if she left first. But really, in the end everything is going to hurt the same."

Haley thought for a second, considering Nathan's theory. She finally shook her head.

"Trust me, I know Brooke. That's not it." Haley said, and Nathan shrugged, putting up his hands.

"Just what I was thinking."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brooke got out of bed, her stomach flipping and flopping all over the place like a fish out of the water. She groaned, running into the hallway. She made sure Peyton was gone.

Brooke didn't like lying to Peyton, not telling her that the baby was still alive. Especially after Peyton's been keeping the secret that she knows where Brooke was.

Brooke ran to the bathroom, kneeling, the cold tile against her bare knees. She gripped the toilet seat violently, waiting for it all to be over. Her stomach went crazy. It finally ended, and Brooke fell back.

She scrambled up to her feet and washed her face. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

Desperate. Alone. A liar.

Brooke sighed, wanting to cry. To hit something. But she had no time. She never had any time, no time to break down. She had to hold it together.

Brooke padded downstairs in her slippers. She was hungry, so she walked to the kitchen to get crackers.

On her way there, something caught Brooke's eye. A cell phone battery. It was hidden in between two books on Larry's bookcase, but the sun shone right onto it. Brooke yanked it out, recognizing it as Peyton's cell phone battery.

Lucas walked slowly down the hallway, stopping near the bathrooms. He didn't need to go to the bathroom, but Brooke's locker was right there.

Lucas walked over to it, frowning. School hadn't started, but some students were at their lockers or walking around. He never even got to see her reaction.

He stared at it, taking a deep breath. His hand was clenched into a fist.

_You're the first really great guy that I've dated and that scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before._

Lucas pulled his fist back, slamming it into Brooke's locker door.

_All work and no Brooke make Luke a boring boy._

Lucas kept punching the locker door, other students watching, terrified. No one tried to grab him.

_I really liked being the girl behind the red door._

The pain that should have been triggering just wasn't registering in Lucas's mind.

_I wasn't ready to lose you yet._

"Lucas!"

_If I ever got a second chance… I'd never let you go again._

Someone pulled Lucas away from the locker. It was Haley.

"She's gone." Lucas gasped, and Haley pulled him into a hug. He was shaking, and everyone was still staring.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Nathan said threateningly, and they all hurried off.

"I just want her back." Lucas said, and Haley nodded.

"I know." She whispered, hold him tight as Nathan sighed, frowning.

Peyton was in the crowd that was watching. Peyton saw what this was doing to Lucas. She hurried off, because if she stayed longer, she would have told him. It wasn't fair to Lucas.

Brooke walked upstairs, the phone battery in her hand. She got to Peyton's room, letting herself in.

Brooke realized she hadn't been in Peyton's room for a while. She had painted a number on the wall; one Brooke didn't understand the quantity for.

Above Peyton's bed there were sketches, and the words, 'WHERE ARE THEY NOW?'

Brooke knew them all, but one was added. It was of Brooke. She was laughing, her dark hair framing her face, her hazel eyes shining brightly. Peyton's neat handwriting spelled out 'B. Davis'

Brooke frowned, looking around Peyton's room. Peyton always had her phone with her, but without a battery, it must be in her room.

Brooke opened several of Peyton's drawers, shuffling through them. Finally, Brooke found Peyton's phone. Brooke put the battery in the back, a bit nosy. The phone turned on, and right away, it signed Peyton's screen name onto AIM.

**DYTIWWA:** Being a bit nosy, Brooke?

Brooke stared at the phone, shocked. No one knew Brooke was with Peyton.

**DYTIWWA:** Don't worry, I won't tell.

**PSAWYER23:** This isn't Brooke, it's Peyton.

**DYTIWWA:** Hunny, don't lie. It makes you look deceptive.

Suddenly shivers tingled up and down Brooke's spine- she heard that before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on when. But it sounded like something her mother would say.

**PSAWYER23: **Mom?

**DYTIWWA:** Nice try. I feel sorry for the woman who had to give birth to you.

**PSAWYER23:** Excuse me?

**DYTIWWA:** But then again, I'm going to feel even sorrier for your baby that's going to be born in seven months.

Brooke stared at the phone. No one knew about her baby. Only that doctor and Brooke. Brooke had told everyone else she had a miscarriage, even Peyton.

Brooke quickly fumbled with the battery, pulling it out, and throwing it across the room. It hit the wall, and then clanged onto the wooden floor.

Brooke opened the drawer, throwing the phone inside. She slammed it shut, her hands shaking.

Someone knew her secret.

Haley walked with Nathan and Lucas down the hallway. "Lucas." Haley said, and Lucas looked over. Haley was the only one that could get a response out of Lucas without him breaking something or yelling.

Haley held out her hand. "Hand it over." She said, referring to the alcohol she knew Lucas had in his backpack. Lucas laughed. "I'll pass."

Haley sighed as Nathan frowned. "We all miss her, alright?" Nathan said, and Lucas looked at him. "Nathan, don't even start. Because you were in this situation a couple of months ago."

Nathan shut up.

"Nathan's right, Lucas. We all miss her, but we have to move on. Brooke wants at least that for you." Haley reasoned, and Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Really? And how do you know that? Did she tell you that before she left?" Lucas said, and Haley didn't say anything. "Exactly." Lucas said.

"She didn't tell any of us anything. She left without a word." Lucas said, and turned to go in his next period classroom. He laughed, and turned the other way.

"You know what? Don't feel like class right now." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Haley called, but he continued walking, soon opening the front doors and exiting the school.

"You're going to need to tell him about the letter sooner or later, Hales." Nathan said, slipping his arm around her shoulders. Haley sighed. "I think her words will hurt him even more."

Haley and Nathan walked down the hallway in silence, the amount of people thinning. The bell would ring any moment, but Haley and Nathan wouldn't be late. Nathan switched his gym to tutoring with Haley, so it was just them and no teacher to mark them tardy.

"How has Deb been?" Haley asked, and Nathan looked over. "She's been paranoid." He shrugged, and Haley looked over. "Why?"

Nathan sighed. He hadn't told Haley that Deb tried to kill Dan, it was something Nathan preferred to be in denial about. They got to the tutor center, and Nathan held the door open for Haley.

"Remember the first day of school?" Nathan said, and Haley frowned. "Hmm... Refresh my memory. Was that the day you left with Rachel in the middle of the schoo day? Or the day that Brooke left? Oh, wait! Was that the other day four people were in a coma? No, no… That was all one day." Haley said, and Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, for the twentieth time."

Haley nodded, setting her books on the table. "Yeah." She mumbled, and Nathan sat across from her. "I was late because my mother told me…" Nathan hesitated, and took a deep breath. Haley waited patiently, sitting down across from him.

"She tried to kill Dan. Keith wasn't the one that tried to." Nathan finally said, and Haley gasped. "Nathan." She said softly.

"She's been paranoid since." Nathan sighed, and Haley frowned. "Is that why she hasn't been at the café? Karen said she called Deb to come in and she never showed."

Nathan frowned, nodding. "I don't know what to do. She's just so afraid that Dan will find out."

**FLASHBACK- Three weeks after Brooke left**

Haley was walking down the street with Nathan when something familiar caught her eye. Something she missed.

She clutched onto Nathan's arm. "That's not a mirage, is it?" Haley said, and Nathan laughed. "I see it too. Unless we're both dehydrated-"

"Don't ruin the moment!" Haley said, running up to the door of the café. She opened the door, the bell above clinging. Haley looked over at her shoulder, grinning wildly. "You hear that?"

Nathan simply smiled and followed Haley, who excitedly ran to the counter. Karen came out from the kitchen. "Welcome to Karen's Café-" Karen said automatically, washing her hands with a dishtowel. She looked up, and smiled.

"Haley." She greeted, and Haley ran over to her. "Nice to have you back." Haley commented, hugging Karen.

Karen smiled, pulling away. "Are you going to order a coffee?" She joked, moving behind the counter. Haley frowned.

"I would, but see, I'm kind in between jobs and can't afford one." Haley said. Nathan dug into his pockets. "I'll pay."

Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"You can have your job back." Karen said, handing Haley a notepad and an apron. "You can get their order." Karen said, motioning to an old couple. Haley happily tied the apron around her waist, moving over to the table.

Nathan sat at the counter as Karen made him a cup of coffee. "No charge." She said, handing it to him. "Thanks." He said, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

Karen smiled at him. "How's Lucas?" Nathan asked, and Karen's smile dropped. "He's bad." She said, sighing deeply.

"Do you think you could help him somehow?" Karen asked, and Nathan frowned. He knew she was only asking this because Nathan had went through the same thing with Haley, but this was still different.

"I'll try."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lucas got outside, looking down. He bumped into someone, and he looked up. Rachel Gatina, the other girl who had been in the accident.

"Lucas." She mumbled, and continued walking. He stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Rachel?" He said, and she stopped, turning around.

"Yeah?" She said, and Lucas shook his head. "Never mind." He mumbled, and continued walking. He heard Rachel's footsteps catch up behind him. He silently cursed to himself that he even said anything to her.

Rachel noticed the bottle of vodka, taking it from his hand. Lucas watched her, expecting her to pour it out, but instead she just took a large sip. She smiled, placing it back in his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said. Lucas looked away. "For drinking my alcohol? It's alright-"

"It was my fault." Rachel sighed, and Lucas looked over. "I was driving that car." Rachel said, kicking a stone with her foot.

"I haven't been the greatest person since I've been here, alright? I broke into files, tried to get a married guy to like me-"

"Skipping school." Lucas added, and Rachel laughed. "You are too." She pointed out, and he shrugged.

"I… I'm just sorry." Rachel said, and shrugged herself.

"And I guess that's all I can offer." She said, noticing that Lucas wasn't saying anything. "Can you give me a ride?" Rachel said, and Lucas was at the car. He nodded slightly, and she smiled, getting in.

Nathan threw down his pencil angrily. "I can't do it." He said, and Haley laughed. "Do what? Spell?" She asked. They were done with their tutoring, and Nathan was working on an essay for another class.

"Look." Nathan said, handing Haley the paper. She quickly scanned over the words. The essay was basically to write about family. "There's nothing hard about that, Nathan." She said, handing it back. "I already finished mine." She said proudly.

"Alright, I have an idea." Nathan said, and she smiled.

"My family consists of a dead uncle, a murderous father, a depressed brother, and a drunken mother." He said, and Haley frowned.

"Our families are the same, Nate." She said, and Nathan nodded, taking a deep breath. "You realize you're forgetting one person, right?" She asked, and Nathan looked up.

"I didn't forget." He said, and she laughed. "Really?" She said disbelievingly.

"I could never forget my incredibly hot and talented wife." He said, and Haley laughed. "You better not." She said, and Peyton rushed into the tutor center.

"I can't keep it a secret anymore." She huffed, out of breath. Haley looked up. "Nathan, check her. She might have a fork on her." Haley said, and Nathan looked at Peyton, confused. Peyton shook her head.

"No time for catty comments, alright? I know where Brooke is."

Brooke walked out into the hallway from the guest room, curiously flipping the phone battery in her hand. She bravely stomped to Peyton's room, throwing open the door. She pulled open the drawer, pulling out the phone.

Clicking the battery into the back, the phone came on. It automatically signed onto AIM, and Brooke waited.

**DYTIWWA: **Get out.

**PSAWYER23: **What?

**DYTIWWA: **Get out of the house, Peyton squealed to Haley and Nathan. They're leaving school now. Consider this a favor.

**PSAWYER23: **Thanks…?

**DYTIWWA: **Wait, but you have to do something in return for me.

**PSAWYER23: **Of course, a catch.

**DYTIWWA: **Shut up and listen. Erase this conversation and the other we had this morning. Super glue the battery shut so Peyton can't remove the battery, pop out the off button, and pour glue on top of it so Peyton can't turn it off. Leave it open on her bed.

**PSAWYER23: **Why would I let you torture Peyton?

**DYTIWWA: **Because I know something about her. Something important. Now, I could tell you, but it would break your heart. And you owe me. But maybe it is your choice. You have twenty minutes, maybe thirty until they come. Adios, Brooke Davis.

**DYTIWWA is no longer available.**

Brooke hesitated, not knowing what to do. The person seemed to switch personalities, and they just decided to be helpful. Brooke sighed, going into Peyton's drawers. If Peyton never moved Brooke's superglue for nails, Brooke knew exactly where it would be.

Sure enough, the glue was right where Brooke left it. Brooke deleted the conversations she had with **DYTIWWA**, glued the back, popped out the off key, and poured glue on that.

Brooke hurried to the guest room, gathering her stuff together and throwing them into Haley's bookcase. Brooke looked around.

"Always running." Brooke mumbled to herself, going back to Peyton's room. The glue was dried, so Brooke tested out the off button, pressing on the dried glue. The phone wouldn't shut off, probably what the person wanted.

Brooke heard a car pull up. Had it already been twenty minutes?

Outside, Peyton got out of her car, followed by Haley and Nathan. Haley lingered for a second, grabbing her book bag. Peyton and Nathan were already inside the house when Haley heard a thump.

Haley looked over to the side of the house, seeing her suitcase. Brooke was there suddenly, climbing down the trellis near Peyton's window. Haley put her hand on her hip, and Brooke looked up, like a deer in headlights.

"Please." Brooke whispered. "You're killing Lucas." Haley said, and Brooke frowned. "Thanks for being a good friend, Haley."

"You don't have to keep hiding." Haley said to Brooke. "When you finally realize you don't have to, come by the apartment." Haley said, walking up to the front door. She looked over her shoulder, and Brooke was already gone.

Haley caught up to Peyton and Nathan, who were already at the top of the stairs. They reached the guest room, Peyton opening the door.

"Brooke?" Peyton called.

No answer.

Nathan looked over at Haley, who kept darting her eyes away. He knew she knew something.

Peyton walked over to the drawers, opening them one by one. All empty.

Peyton looked up. "She's gone." Peyton whispered.

"And I didn't get to say goodbye."

Haley guiltily walked down the sidewalk with Nathan, heading towards the school to get Nathan's car.

"Haley." He said, and Haley looked up. She frowned. "What?!"

"What do you know?" He said, pulling Haley closer to him and slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing!" Haley lied, and Nathan stopped. "Haley, I know you. Tell me." He said, and she squeezed her lips together.

"Mm-mm." She mumbled, shaking her head no. "Please?" He said, lifting her chin up.

Shit.

"No!" Haley said, and Nathan smirked, lightly brushing his lips against Haley's neck. She was about to give in when she shook her head again. Nathan laughed, noticing she didn't have enough will to pull away.

He trailed tiny kisses up her neck, finally nearing Haley's lips. She knew she was going to give in, but she decided not to just yet. Mind as well use this to her advantage.

Nathan pulled away right before kissing Haley on the lips. He knew how to play this game, even better than Haley did. "Nathan!" She said, and he smirked deviously.

"Tell me and you'll get more where that came from." He said, and she sighed. "Jackass." She mumbled, looking away. He leaned in again, kissing her neck.

"Fine!" Haley gave in, looking back at him. "I saw Brooke. I let her go." Haley said guiltily. Nathan simply looked at her. "What?"

"Why would you do that?" Nathan asked, but he wasn't judging Haley. He just was curious. She wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest. Haley didn't care that people were driving by and probably thought they were weird to hug on the sidewalk.

"She asked me to." Haley said, looking slightly up at Nathan. "I'm horrible, right? I'm putting Lucas through this."

Nathan ran his fingers through Haley's hair, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're not horrible, Hales. If she's having trouble, and she wants to deal with it alone, you have to respect that. You can't just go find her because Lucas is hurting."

Haley nodded. "But Lucas did it for you. It was reversed, but Lucas went up to see me, remember? He wanted me to come back. For you. That's just like me going to see Brooke and trying to convince her to come back because Lucas is depressed."

Nathan sighed. "You think what you're doing is right?"

"Yes." Haley admitted. Nathan pulled away, looking straight into Haley's eyes.

"Then I trust you."

Haley smiled. "So where's my kiss?"

Nathan laughed, kissing her passionately, Haley's hands around his neck. Haley pulled away slightly, Nathan breathing heavily.

"My apartment?" Haley asked, and Nathan laughed.

Rachel turned the corner carefully. "Since when do you abide by the speeding limit?" Lucas said, a halfhearted attempt to make a joke. Rachel shrugged, a bit happy Lucas allowed her to drive after five minutes of begging.

"Since the accident, I guess. I feel bad." Rachel admitted, and Lucas frowned. "You know, I thought you'd be a little more fun, have some humor. Nathan said you joked the whole time you two were in the car."

Rachel looked over briefly. "You had a conversation with Nathan without hitting something?"

Lucas sighed. "I like humorless Rachel better." He said blankly. "Don't get used to humorless Rachel." She smiled, pulling to a stop. The Rivercourt. Lucas looked over.

"What are we doing here?" Lucas asked, and Rachel smiled, reaching into the backseat where her gym bag was. She unzipped it, pulling out a basketball. She put it in Lucas's lap.

"You miss it?" She said, and Lucas handed it to her. "Not as much as I miss _her_." Lucas said, and Rachel assumed he was talking about Brooke.

"Get out." She demanded, and he shook his head. "I have the keys." Rachel said, pulling them out of ignition and dropping them down her shirt. Lucas glared at her. "Get out." She repeated, and Lucas threw open the door. Rachel got out, smiling triumphantly.

Brooke pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tucking it into her sweatshirt. She pulled her hood up and placed her sunglasses on, feeling like a criminal on the run. That's what she felt like, anyways.

She had no idea where to go, but to just keep walking. She could go to Karen's, but Lucas moved back in. Peyton's place was a definite no, and so was Nathan's house and Haley's apartment.

Brooke suddenly remembered someone: Mouth had mentioned briefly in the hallways of the first day of school Anna was still living in Tree Hill.

Brooke continued walking, the sneakers she was wearing a size too small, cramping her feet in. Brooke wished for heels or some other type of shoe that didn't involve tying. Or a car.

**FLASHBACK- Three weeks after Brooke left**

Brooke got out of her car cautiously. She was in a bad neighborhood, the only place where she could afford an apartment.

"Hey, you!" A man said from behind Brooke. She spun around, where a man looking about Dan's age, with dark hair and eyes, was looming towards her. She dropped her keys into her pocket, suddenly thinking of the exact placing of her mace.

Right inner pocket, next to her wallet in her purse… Inside the car.

"Yeah?" Brooke said, edging towards the apartment door.

"You got a pen?" He said kindly, right next to her. Brooke reached for the door, but someone from behind her kicked her sharply, right behind her right kneecap. Her legs buckled, and she hit the cement hard.

She had held out her elbows while falling, scraping them, but avoiding contact with her stomach. "Give me your keys." The man that asked for a pen growled, and Brooke backed up. "Please, don't-" She begged, but the guy laughed.

"I'm pregnant, don't!" Brooke shrieked, holding out her hands before the other man could kick her again. The man laughed. "Another little whore on the street." The man with dark hair muttered.

"Just give us the damn keys!" The man bellowed, his voice shaking. Brooke ripped out her keys from her pocket and pulled off her car key, throwing it at the man.

The man picked it up, unlocking Brooke's car and getting in. Brooke backed up against the wall, dragging her kneecaps up to her chest and hugging onto them tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lucas glared at Rachel as she walked onto the court. She held out her hand, and Lucas bounced it to her.

"Tell me about her." Rachel said, throwing the ball at the hoop. It glided through the chain net. "Why?" Lucas said, and Rachel looked over.

"You should let it all out. What you loved about her, even what bothered you about her." Rachel shrugged, throwing the ball to Lucas. He dribbled it slightly.

"I don't want to." Lucas said, throwing it back at Rachel. "Fine, just tell me one thing." Rachel said. "One thing about Brooke."

"She's the one." Lucas said simply. Rachel laughed. "How can you say that? You're only in high school."

Lucas shrugged. "I just feel it."

"Take off your shirt." She motioned, and Lucas stared at her. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to touch you, sissy virgin boy." She said, and Lucas sighed, pulling his shirt off. Rachel held out her hand, and he handed it to her.

She handed him the basketball, walking behind him.

She slipped her arms over his shoulders, both hands holding onto the shirt. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one... Your soul mate." She said in his ear, smiling slightly.

"Well, if that's the case...call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together, and make the shot. Blindfolded." She said, and Lucas looked over briefly. She raised the shirt, tying it, and covering his eyes with it. She tied it into a knot at the back of his head.

She walked in front of him, but he couldn't see. "This is ridiculous!" Lucas said. He laughed without even realizing it.

"Come on, it's your destiny." She said, and Lucas looked around. "You can't miss."

Lucas sighed, waiting. "Okay, can you see me?" She said, smiling. She suddenly started dancing, but he didn't say or do anything. Not even a little laugh.

"No." Lucas said, truly not being able to see anything. She smiled, holding out her hands in front of her. "Okay, I trust you. Now follow my voice." She backed up, right near the basket.

"If Brooke's the one… Make the shot."

Lucas looked down out of habit, bouncing the ball. He lingered onto the ball for a second, thinking of Brooke. He wondered if Rachel had even led him towards the way of the basket, but he decided he'd trust her. If it really was destiny, he would make the shot.

Lucas shot the ball at the place he imagined the basket to be, hearing the familiar sound of chains jingling.

"What happened?" He asked for confirmation, and Rachel smiled.

"It went in." She answered, and Lucas yanked off his blindfold. Rachel was holding onto the ball.

"Brooke's the one, Lucas." She shrugged. "Put some effort in and find her. Get her back."

Peyton sighed, exhausted. She had made hot chocolate, and she walked upstairs with it. She had an idea for a new drawing already forming in her head.

Peyton opened the door, seeing her phone open on her bed. She stared at it numbly. The hot chocolate suddenly slipped out of Peyton's hands, falling to the floor and all over her pants.

She screamed in shock from the heat and fear of the phone. She ran across her room, pulling off her pajama pants. She quickly looked through her drawers, when she heard the familiar jingle of her phone receiving an instant message.

Peyton slowly turned around, her hands shaking. She walked over to her bed, hesitating before she picked up the phone.

**DYTIWWA:** Nice underwear, Peyton. Are you flirting with me?

Peyton let out a choked gasp, looking up. Her blinds were open, and she ran over to them, quickly turning them down and pulling the curtains shut. She heard the jingle again.

**DYTIWWA: **That won't keep me away.

**DYTIWWA is no longer available.**

Peyton automatically went to press the off button, pressing down. She hadn't looked down at it, but the phone wasn't working. She looked down. Glue. She turned it over. The battery was glued shut.

Peyton stopped breathing, terrified. Was this person in her house?

Peyton quickly dialed a number she knew by heart. She just wanted this all to go away. Everyone was gone. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Nathan… Even Haley. The person on the other end picked up.

"Rick? Are you still in business?" Peyton whispered, brushing her tears away.

Brooke reached Anna's house. She looked over briefly to her old house, wondering which snob had moved in. Which girl was now the girl behind the red door?

Brooke sighed, lifting her hand up in a fist and knocking loudly at the door. In a matter of minutes, Anna answered.

"Brooke?" Anna said, shocked. She hadn't looked any different than last year; same tanned skin, same long and flowing dark hair.

"Can I stay here?" Brooke said outright. Anna hesitated. "What about the others? Lucas?" Anna said, and Brooke shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You're the last place I have to go, Anna." She said, and Anna sighed.

"And the baby?" Anna said. Brooke stared at her for a second, wondering how she knew.

"Uh, miscarriage." Brooke said, the lie rolling off her tongue. She remembered she probably should act sad about it, but Brooke was almost sure that emotion was now burnt into her face from feeling it for the past two months.

Anna nodded slightly, letting Brooke in. "Guest room is upstairs-"

"Near Felix's old room?" Brooke said, and Anna laughed. "That's it." She said. Brooke walked towards the stairs, looking over her shoulder. "Thank you." Brooke whispered, walking up the stairs.

Lucas got into the driver's seat with Rachel, looking briefly out the window. The sun was going down, only a sliver of it was left to shine over the horizon. The sky was mixed with dark purples, blues, and pinks.

"Are you going to attempt it?" Rachel said, looking over at Lucas from the window. "Attempt what?" He asked curiously. He held out his hand, and Rachel smiled, reaching down into her shirt and pulling out his keys. She placed it in his hand.

"Getting Brooke back." Rachel answered Lucas's question as he put the keys into the ignition and starting up the car.

"I don't think it's possible." Lucas mumbled, and Rachel sighed, getting annoyed at his stubbornness.

"You're saying you wouldn't do anything for her?"

"That's not it-"

"You wouldn't go to the ends of the earth to get her back?"

"Rachel-"

"You wouldn't want her back?"

Lucas suddenly hit the steering wheel in anger, making Rachel stop.

"What if she doesn't **want me** back?" Lucas said, and Rachel laughed.

"You're a damn fool if you think that, Lucas."

Brooke made her way upstairs, going to the guest room. She opened the door, looking into the lavish room. It was a bit smaller than her old room. Brooke sighed, walking across the room to the window. She peeked outside, but even with the sun going down, she could still see inside her old room.

Brooke laughed, seeing two teenagers, about 16, pressed up against the window, kissing each other. Brooke thought of Lucas- how many times were they pressed against the same exact window?

Brooke sighed, dropping the curtain. She threw herself onto the bed, feeling exhausted. Just like she did every other day lately.

Brooke pulled herself up into a sitting position, ripping off her sneakers without bothering to untie them. She sighed in relief, rubbing her heels.

Brooke looked over at her suitcase, pulling it up onto the bed. She unzipped it slowly, pulling out two boxes. Inside one box was 82 different colored letters, all addressed to Lucas. She wrote them all over the summer.

In the other box, there were 60 letters. One for each day she has been two months without Lucas. Brooke frowned. That day made exactly two months. Two months since Brooke discovered she was still pregnant, her baby would survive. **Two months** since she ran.

That day was Brooke's sixty-first letter. Brooke grabbed an envelope from the box she bought from the store, a light pink colored one, and a pen. She looked down at it. It looked ridiculous, like a pen you'd see an eight year old with.

It had a feathery ball at the top, the one that moves all over the place with the slightest movement of the pen. The ink was a simple black, but when you pressed down to write, the whole pen lit up pink.

Brooke would have gotten rid of it, but it was from Lucas.

**Dear Lucas,**

Today marks the two month milestone. And I hate it because that means I've been without you for 61 days. But of course, that's my fault. It's all my fault, and I understand that fully. But one day, if I get the courage to actually mail these, I hope you understand there's never a day I don't miss you. Never. In all my other letters, I never really explained why I left. So I owe at least that to you, right? So here goes: I'm afraid. Of everything. Maybe I'm afraid of you and Peyton. Because it just feels like no matter what, you'll always return to her. But maybe that's not it. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of us. Afraid of the word 'us' in itself. The **intensity** of love. I really wish I could say what I feel, but I just don't know if I can correctly change my feelings into words. I used to feel wonderful with you, like I could do anything. But now I just feel empty. And sure, I still want all the same things you do. You're more determined than I am to get those things though. Love, happiness. I hesitate and hold back because I believe that I will get hurt in the process.

'**Love is a haunting melody that I have never mastered and I fear I never will.' - William Seward Burroughs**

**Love,  
Your Pretty Girl. Always.**

Haley lay in bed with Nathan, her hand on his chest. She went to play with his chain like usual, but it wasn't lying on his chest. She looked up at him, confused.

"You took it off?" Haley said, getting angry. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her body. Nathan pulled her back down.

"You're quick to jump to conclusions, you know that?" Nathan laughed, pulling her on top of him. She frowned stubbornly.

"I still have my ring on." He said, and she raised her eyebrows. "Where is it, then?"

Nathan held up his left hand, showing the gold wedding band. "On my wedding finger, where else?" He smiled, and she looked away, trying to hide her smile.

"I love you, Haley. You know that." He said, turning Haley's face slightly so she would look at him.

"Yeah." She mumbled, and he sighed. "Can you just believe that, then?" He said, and she frowned. "Believe what?"

"That I love you. Always will. You just seem… Insecure. Like you doubt that someone would be able to love you." Nathan said, and she sighed.

He was right, and Haley knew it. She didn't doubt their relationship, but more that Nathan could actually love her. Her. Of all people in the world, Nathan chose her.

"That's kind of it. How could you choose me, out of all the people in the world?" She mumbled, saying exactly what she was thinking, and Nathan wrapped his arms around her bare back, pulling her closer.

"The real question is how could I not have chosen you _sooner_?" Nathan whispered, looking down at Haley.

She looked so beautiful, her soft golden curls flowing everywhere, her big brown eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. Her face was free of any makeup, her skin casting a natural glow. She looked beautiful, not because she wasn't wearing any clothes (although Nathan wasn't going to lie that he liked it, he's a _guy _after all). She was beautiful because she was just being Haley.

_His _Haley.

And that was how it would always be.


	21. I Got No One To Believe In

This is a very short chapter with not a lot of Naley but there will be a lot in the next chapter.

The next two chapters will be coming remotely fast, within 1-2 days because I want to get this over with. I decided I'll provide you with some spoilers coming up within the next 6-9 chapters, but they are very vague.

-Proposal  
-Wedding  
-Tree Hill celebrates a holiday!  
-Someone will be put in a life threatening situation  
-Death in Tree Hill (I don't know if it will be related to the previous spoiler yet)  
-Someone leaves Tree Hill  
-Someone returns to Tree Hill  
-Two people stop caring about each other for good  
-A BIG fight  
-Two people kiss when they aren't supposed to  
-Big tragedy rocks Tree Hill  
-Someone gets a great college offer  
-Basketball season starts (let's just say the season starts in November)  
-Two new cheerleaders

I'll definetely include all of these spoilers in the story, but if you don't see these in the next 6-10 chapters it will be in the sequel. (The story will end on the 30th chapter, but I will have a sequel)

I'd love to hear all your predictions!

* * *

**Chapter 21- **I Got No One To Believe In

**(Lyric in title is from the song Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift)**

TWO DAYS LATER

"My phone is ringing." Haley groaned, looking over her shoulder after putting down a cup of coffee in front of a customer.

"No, it's mine!" Nathan said, lounging on a chair.

"Nope, mine." Peyton said, dropping her fork and reaching into her purse with an afraid look on her face. She stared at a little lipstick container before grabbing her phone.

"I'm getting a text." Lucas muttered, reaching into his pocket himself.

Haley took out her phone, as did the other four. Haley smiled, looking up. She reversed her phone so it was turned towards the three. "Told you. Mine."

Lucas shook his head.

"I got one too."

"Yeah, me too."

"Same here."

Haley frowned, walking over to the three and peering at their cell phones. Sure enough, they all had the same text on the screen. Peyton looked relieved.

Haley sighed, actually reading her text.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**EVEN DURING THE HOLIDAYS TREE HILL IS BORING. TIME TO MIX IT UP.**

**MEET ME 7:30 PM SHARP ON THHS CAMPUS. **

**BRING YOUR PHONE AS EVIDENCE YOU GOT AN INVITE.**

**SEE YOU LATER, BITCHES. XOXO RACHEL**

Haley groaned. "Rachel." The four said in unison.

"I just hope to god this isn't another dare night." Peyton said, thinking of pickled eggs. Haley laughed; motioning to Karen she was going to take her break. She sat beside Nathan, resting a head on his shoulder.

"It could be fun if it was." Haley shrugged, and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Coming from the girl that only took the pictures." Peyton said, looking over at Lucas. He had gotten quiet, but lately, that wasn't unusual for him.

"Are you going to do it?" Peyton asked Lucas, who was swirling his spoon around in his cup. "Nah, I don't think so." He said, and Peyton sighed.

"Come on, it may surprise you." She pressured him, and he looked up. He shook his head again and Peyton glanced at Nathan and Haley for help.

"Maybe it'll get your mind off of other _things_?" Nathan suggested, and Lucas shook his head again.

"If you don't go, I'll personally escort you to the morgue." Haley threatened, and Nathan looked down, hiding his smile. Lucas put his hands up. "Fine, fine. I'll go."

"Haley, break is over!" Karen called, and Haley stood up. "Already?" She said, and Karen smirked, nodding.

"See you all at 7:30, bitches." Haley mimicked Rachel, making her voice high and squeaky. Nathan and Peyton laughed, but Lucas looked down at his coffee.

Brooke rolled onto her side, her phone ringing. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She reached over to the nightstand, flipping it open and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled. "Happy Thanksgiving." A girl answered. "Who's this?" Brooke groaned, stretching.

"Rachel Gatina." Rachel answered. "Who?" Brooke said, rolling her eyes. This girl was wasting her time.

"Car accident?" Rachel said, and Brooke sighed. "Oh." She said, and suddenly jumped up. "How the hell did you get this number?!" Brooke yelled into the phone. It was a new number, no one knew it except her mother.

"From your phone company." Rachel said deviously, and Brooke sighed. "Listen, skank," Brooke hissed. "I don't have time for this-"

"I believe you do." Rachel said, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't do what I say, I'll tell Lucas you're in Tree Hill." Rachel smiled, and Brooke stared at the phone.

"Are you the person that was texting Peyton's phone?" Brooke whispered. "What?" Rachel said. Brooke rubbed her forehead. "Don't play stupid. Was it you?" Brooke asked, and Rachel snickered.

"Wasn't me." She said, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "What does DYTIWWA stand for?" Brooke asked. There was a silence on the other line, then laughing.

"Uh, Dogs... Yearn To... Ignore Walking… With... Anyone? I don't fucking know!" Rachel sighed. "Listen, I just want to talk."

"Then talk!" Brooke said. She practically heard Rachel roll her eyes. "Come to Tree Hill High tonight at 7:30, I have to go. Happy Thanksgiving!" Rachel hung up.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, hag." Brooke muttered at the phone throwing it across the room. She smiled, pulling the blanket up over her head. "Sleep." She mumbled sweetly, but her stomach suddenly flipped.

Brooke covered her mouth with her hand and groaned weakly.

"Or not."

It was finally seven thirty. Haley was secretly anticipating it. She thought it was a good idea to get away from all the drama of car accidents, miscarriages, and depression. A good idea to have a little fun.

Nathan pulled to a stop in the parking lot, seeing Lucas getting out of his own car. Rachel was sitting on one of the picnic tables near the doors of the school, waiting for the others with a simple smile on her face.

"You ready?" Nathan said to Haley, opening the door. He looked briefly at her, and she was smiling.

"You're excited?" He laughed, and she shrugged. "It'll be fun!"

Nathan smirked as Haley got out of the car. He followed her over to Rachel, soon others joining them. Rachel hadn't said anything, she was looking down at a watch.

"7:30." Rachel finally said, looking around. She smiled. "Perfect. Mostly everyone's here." Rachel said, looking around.

She had only invited Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton…

Or that's what the others thought.

"Take a seat." Rachel said, waving to the wooden bench that was tied around the circular picnic table. Rachel stood up on the table itself as everyone sat around, looking up.

"As I said, Tree Hill's getting a bit boring. Every guy is tied up," Rachel said, looking to Lucas. "And every girl thinks they are better than the other." Rachel glanced over to Peyton, who rolled her eyes.

"And frankly, I think we just need to have some fun." Rachel said, jumping over the heads of Lucas and Peyton and landing on the cement.

"Now, we'll be divided into 2 even teams." Rachel smiled, but Haley rolled her eyes. "What's your problem now, Tutor Girl?" Rachel said, making Lucas flinch. Haley glanced over at Lucas before taking a deep breath.

"You said two even teams," Haley said, and Rachel nodded. "But there are only five of us." Haley said, and Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"You'll just have to wait and see when the other three come."

"Still playing games, Rachel?" Nathan said, leaning onto the picnic table on an elbow. Rachel bent down, her lips inches away from his ear. "Last time I checked, you liked it." Rachel whispered, and Haley stood up.

"Excuse me?" She said territorially, and Rachel chuckled, standing up straight. Peyton smirked at Haley's protectiveness.

Rachel had a couple inches on Haley, so she was looking down at her.

"Quiet, doggy! Do I have to bring you back to the pound?" Rachel said, and Haley glared at Rachel before sitting down. She didn't want to waste her time on Rachel.

"Now that situation is taken care of, let me get the teams." Rachel said, reaching between Nathan and Haley for a piece of paper on the table. She just so happened to position her body perfectly in front of Nathan.

"Like the view?" She said, and Haley scoffed, but Lucas grabbed her arm as a warning. "Can you move? I smell skank." Peyton said, and Rachel stood up, holding the paper in her hand.

"Honey, that's coming from you." Rachel shot back, and Peyton laughed. "Remind me why I'm here?" She said, and before she could answer, someone behind Rachel cleared his throat. Rachel smiled, looking over her shoulder.

"Jake, right on time!"

Jake's eyes darted to Peyton, fumbling with his phone. Rachel checked the text, and smiled."Sit!" Rachel motioned, the only empty space between Peyton and Lucas. Jake took a deep breath, looking at Peyton, who was staring right back at him in shock. God, he missed her.

He decided to sit down, not quite knowing the reason why.

"Who else is coming, Chris Cringle?" Haley muttered sarcastically, and Rachel smiled. "Close."

The little smile Haley had left on her face disappeared. "Rachel, you didn't." Haley said, and sure enough, Chris Keller was walking toward them from the parking lot.

"Chris Keller has arrived!" Chris announced, and Nathan glared at him.

"Still a jackass." Nathan muttered, and Chris grinned. "How's the marriage going, Nate?"

"Don't even start-"

"Alright, alright! Really, I love the sexual tension and the jealousy between you all, but seriously. Cut the shit." Rachel ordered, and Chris fell silent, taking his seat next to Haley with Nathan watching him.

"Anyways… Time for teams!" Rachel said, smiling. "Team one: Jake, Peyton, Lucas, and the eighth person coming. Team Two: Me, Nathan, Haley, and Chris." Rachel said. Everyone looked to their partners for a brief second.

"Get inside." Rachel waved to the front doors of the school. Everyone looked up at her, confused.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, no one's inside. Perfect place to have a little 'game'… Anyways, get inside. Go to the tutor center, I'll meet you in there for the night of your lives."

The six stood up, walking towards the school.

"And I thought this would be fun." Haley mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Keller! Ten feet away from Haley." Nathan ordered.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This-"

"Nathan!"

"Are you ready for a night to remember?" Peyton joked with Jake, who just stared at her and sped up his pace.

"How about you?" Peyton nudged Lucas in the stomach with her elbow. Lucas glared at her.

"Time for the night of our lives. Terrific."

Rachel sat on the picnic table, watching everyone go inside. She smiled. Just as she planned.

Brooke soon walked over to Rachel. Her hair was down, falling into messy waves. It looked like she didn't bother to do anything but run a comb through it. Her hands were in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Rachel." Brooke greeted. She recognized the girl from the first day of school, even though she saw her only once in the hallways, her fiery red hair was unforgettable.

"Brooke, have you been exercising? You're packing on pounds." Rachel smirked, and Brooke looked down at her body uncomfortably.

"How'd you know I was in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't." Rachel said, and Brooke's jaw dropped. "I took a lucky guess, and I was right." Rachel smirked.

"You're conniving." Brooke said. Three people knew she was in Tree Hill. Anna, Rachel, and the texter. That was too many.

Rachel shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just go inside, it's freezing out."

"You better not be playing games."

Rachel smiled, jumping off the picnic table.

"Wouldn't think of it."

Rachel led Brooke down the hallway, walking her to the tutor center. Brooke stopped suddenly, staring at a locker. Her locker. She traced her fingers along the dents. She knew automatically it was Lucas.

_How could you cheat on me with my best friend?!_

Brooke stared at it, a lump growing in her throat.

_Cause in the end it all hurts just the same._

"Brooke?" Rachel said, walking over to Brooke. Her whole body was shaking.

_I'd tell you two to get a room, but you've already done that!_

Brooke hated it there. Hated it. She couldn't be there, but she couldn't move either.

_Lucas… I'm sorry… I-I gotta go. Bye._

Brooke stumbled backwards, but Rachel grabbed her arm. "Let's go talk, alright?" Rachel whispered, but Brooke pulled away, putting her hands up. "I can't be here." She whispered, and started walking.

"Stop running." Rachel said, and Brooke stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I know how it feels. Alright? I know how it feels to have no one. But Brooke, you have everyone. You have this huge support system yet you don't appreciate it. You take it for granted and you just keep running." Rachel said, and Brooke laughed bitterly, now turn around.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me!" Rachel demanded. "Come on. Make me understand, Davis."

Brooke shook her head, and Rachel walked over to her. "What are you afraid of? You're pathetic."

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke suddenly snapped. Rachel stared at her. "And I lied about it to Lucas. I told him that I lost the baby during the miscarriage. So there you go, Rachel. Happy? I'm running because I'm a liar and when everyone finds out, they're all going to hate me."

"You're pregnant?" Rachel said, and Brooke nodded, but looked at her confused. "You didn't know?" She asked, and Rachel laughed. "How could I?" She said, and Brooke shrugged. Anna knew she was pregnant. How did she know that?

Rachel took a step towards Brooke, both hands on Brooke's shoulders. "Look at you." She said. "Why would you even lie about your pregnancy anyways?"

"Lucas is in love with Peyton." Brooke said, looking down. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that that's your reason because it's stupid. What's the real reason?" Rachel said, and Brooke looked up.

"That is the reason."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, for the sake of an argument, let's say that's the reason. If you honestly think that then you're a fool. Lucas is **torn up**, Brooke. And not over Peyton. Over you. And trust me on this one; he truly believes **you're** the one for him." Rachel said, and Brooke frowned.

"Alright, I don't normally do this." Rachel sighed, dropping her hands. "I set you up. In the tutor center, I wasn't planning on talking to you about this. All your friends are in there right now- well, with the exception of Chris Keller- I wanted to see how it would play out, and hell, maybe I'm selfish."

Brooke laughed in agreement as a facade, but her stomach was flopping. Not with morning sickness, but with nervousness. Rachel set her up.

"Or maybe you're the one that's selfish." Rachel said, and Brooke raised her eyebrows. "You're keeping that baby from Lucas and it's not fair. It's not. It's wrong. If you don't want Lucas to be in the baby's life, then fine. That's your choice. But you can't do this to Lucas. Not after all you're putting him through."

Brooke sighed. "Why are you lecturing me?" She asked, and Rachel shook her head. "You don't **get it**, do you?!" Rachel said, her voice harsh.

"I'll make it simple. You have two choices, Brooke. First, you can keep running and be alone. Forever. Because you'll wind up worse than Karen. You won't have anything except that baby and even your baby will become angry when it finds out you never told the father he has a child. Or two, you can go into that room and face your fears. Which one will it be?"

Nathan glared at Chris. "Nathan." Haley whispered to him. "What?!" He said, and she smirked, placing a hand on his arm. "Promise me you won't punch him." She said.

"Why are you watching out for him?" Nathan whispered, and she frowned.

"I'm not. I just don't want this to end up with me putting ice on your fist, alright?" Haley said, and Nathan smirked.

"It turned out fine the last time, if I remember correctly." Nathan said, and Haley rolled her eyes, smiling. She brushed her lips on Nathan's briefly.

"Nice to see it's working out." Chris said, and Nathan sighed. "See, a kiss from Chris always fixes problems!" Chris said, and Nathan stared at him. "There was no problem to begin with." Nathan said, and Chris laughed.

"There was. You were trying to keep Haley away from me. You were being selfish, not allowing her to live her dream. She got to live her dream and now you two are stronger than ever." Chris said, and Nathan sighed, looking away.

Peyton fumbled with her hands. She was sitting at a table with Lucas and Jake. Lucas was sitting there, still as a stone. As usual.

Jake kept shifting uncomfortably from side to side on his chair, making Peyton glance over every now and then. Each time their eyes locked for a second and then adverted their eyes.

Peyton set her eyes on a poster about a woman kneeling over a toilet. There was some stupid message about pregnancy on it. She looked away to Lucas, who was staring at something and frowning. Peyton followed his gaze.

He was looking at the same poster. Peyton cleared her throat, and the door suddenly opened. Rachel was standing there, smiling.

"The eighth person, ladies and gentlemen." Rachel said, stepping aside. Brooke was standing there, looking awfully uncomfortable and a bit pale.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered, and Brooke stared at him. Everyone was silent, feeling the mixed emotions coming from the two.

"Hi, Lucas." Brooke mumbled insecurely.

"I need to get out of here." Lucas said, standing up. Brooke looked to Rachel for help, who jumped in front of the door. "No you don't." Rachel said. Lucas laughed. "Don't, Rachel. Let me out."

"What's wrong with you, man?" Chris spoke up, and everyone looked over. "Are you ashamed that Peyton tried to kiss you again? Or because you almost let her?"

Nathan groaned, putting his head in his hands. Chris Keller was already messing with lives. Again. "Let me guess, you're trying to make their relationship stronger? Jackass." Haley hissed at Chris.

Peyton stood up, and Brooke stared at her. "You tried to kiss him?" She whispered, and Peyton walked over to Brooke.

"Brooke, listen-" She stammered, but Brooke slapped her. Peyton stumbled backwards, a hand on her cheek. "When?" Brooke hissed, and Peyton looked at Brooke, tears in her eyes.

"At the hospital." Lucas whispered, and Brooke looked over at him. "Don't talk to me, either of you. I was laying on my deathbed and you two betrayed me **all over again**." Brooke said, looking at Peyton.

"You really are a bitch." Brooke hissed. Rachel smirked slightly before Brooke took the spare seat next to Lucas and dragged it next to Haley.

"Awkward." Rachel mumbled, clapping her hands together, moving in front of the two tables.

"Brooke, you're on a team with Peyton, Jake, and Lucas." Rachel added, and Brooke groaned.

"Haley, Chris, Nathan, and I will be in the room over. I'll be locking this room from the outside until the game is over so none of you can leave. If any of you need to communicate us, text us on this." Rachel said, handing a phone to Lucas.

"Here are your directions." Rachel said, giving a paper to Peyton.

"Let the games begin."


	22. This Is The Part Where The End Starts

Sorry it took so long to finally put this chapter up! I rewrote this chapter a total of five times before coming up with this version of it. I decided that every version of Rachel's game was idiotic, so I made it so it wasn't a big part of this chapter. Sorry!

Now, this is the LAST CHAPTER of the story. My baby! But don't worry, as I told you, there will be a whole new story up. The sequel to this. I hope you all like my cliffhanger! Please don't hate me.

This story has a record breaking amount of words for my story! A little over 9,000 words.

I promise my new story will be up SOON. Keep checking back at my profile for it. It will say 'Sequel to I'm Afraid of Being Hurt' in the description so you all can know.

The reason why I wanted to ended this story was because I felt that the chase between Haley and Nathan was over. I don't know how to describe it, but I didn't want fans to lose interest.

Do you all want to know a little tidbit about my story? The original title was 'Bringing Down Dan', but I changed it. I felt the title was too focused on Dan, and I was planning on Naley and Brucas and other drama. And I decided to not have Haley focus mainly on Dan, but instead on getting Nathan back.

Anyways, enough with my rambling. Here's the last chapter of the story, enjoy! Don't forget to keep checking for the next story, and REVIEW! I've been noticing I've been getting a large amount of reviews from people that are not signed in, so if you do have an account, please sign in before you review! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 22-** This Is The Part Where The End Starts

**(Lyric in title is from the song I Hate This Part by the Pussycat Dolls)**

**TEAM ONE: Haley, Nathan, Chris, and Rachel**

Rachel locked the door to the tutor center behind her.

"So what do we have to do to win?" Haley said, and Rachel smiled. "Earn the most points." She answered simply, pulling out the key. Chris leaned against the wall, guitar slung across his back, smirking.

"The person on each team that ends up with the most points has to go against each other." Rachel explained, and Chris eyed Rachel's butt.

"Stop looking at my ass, old guy." Rachel said, disgusted. Chris simply smirked and kept looking. She sighed, and started walking down the hall to the next room.

"And what are the rules?" Nathan said, and Rachel laughed as the others followed her. "There are no rules, Nathan. So naïve." Rachel scoffed, opening the room to the teachers' lounge.

Nathan shot Haley a look, signaling they were in trouble. Haley smirked, walking into the room. Rachel locked the door from the inside.

"Sit." Rachel waved to the couches. Haley frowned. "I'm not sitting on that." She said, and Rachel shrugged. "Like I give a shit?" She said, pulling herself up on the bookshelf to sit on it.

Haley sighed, going to sit on the floor. Nathan sat on the couch and pulled Haley into his lap.

"You don't have to sit on the couch." Nathan whispered in her ear. She smirked, turning slightly to give him a kiss. It was cut off short from Chris, who cleared his throat.

"This night better end up with me getting some action-"

"Shut up, Chris." Haley groaned, Nathan wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rachel reached into her purse, pulling out cards. "Did you leave any of those with the other team?" Haley asked curiously. Rachel rolled her eyes, deciding Haley wasn't worth an answer.

"Here," Rachel said, handing a card to the others. Haley's eyes scanned over the card, and she put it down in her lap.

"Not doing it." Haley said stubbornly. Nathan put his card down on the armchair, the only emotion that flickered in his eyes were annoyance. "I'm not doing it." He said, and Rachel laughed.

"Typical. Afraid." She shrugged, jumping off the bookcase. "Chris, let me see your card." She held out her hand and Chris smirked. "Whatever you wish, your majesty." He handed her the card with another eye roll from Rachel.

Rachel's eyes scanned quickly across the card, and she pursed her lips.

"I don't see what is wrong with these cards." Rachel said, handing Chris the card. He grabbed her wrist instead of the card, trying to pull her closer. Rachel slapped his hand away.

"You try doing it." Nathan said, eyebrows raised. He leaned back slightly.

"It's not that hard to watch Haley kiss another guy. Wimp." Rachel smirked. Nathan didn't reply, making Rachel sigh angrily. She suddenly dragged the wooden table from the middle of the room into a corner.

"Sit! Now!" Rachel demanded, and Haley stood up, sitting next to Rachel on the floor. Nathan sat beside Haley, and Chris sat next to Nathan. The four made a circle.

"Why do you think I made this game up?" Rachel asked, and Haley laughed. "Maybe to make us all miserable?" She mumbled, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"To face your fears." Rachel filled in, and Haley shrugged. "That was my second guess." Haley said, and Rachel sighed deeply.

"Chris, what are you most afraid of?" She asked, and Chris sighed. All eyes fell on him, expecting a serious reply, but the corners of Chris's mouth tugged. Rachel groaned before Chris could answer.

"Alright, stupid question. Haley, what are you most afraid of?" Rachel said. For the first time her eyes weren't filled with deceit and judgment. Haley fiddled with the plastic bracelet on her arm.

**FLASHBACK- Halloween**

"This is stupid!" Haley whined, and Peyton sighed. "Just show me." She called from outside the dressing room. They were on speaking terms, with a catty little comment here and there. Neither had apologized, but both needed each other with Brooke gone.

"Do I have to go to the masquerade ball?" Haley called, but Peyton scoffed. "Uh, seeing that Nathan asked you specifically to go, I'd say yeah. You gotta go. Now show me!"

"I look like a slut."

"It's Halloween, what do you expect to wear?" Peyton said, leaning against the dressing room door. People kept glancing over.

"A sheet over my body with two eyes holes?" Haley said, and Peyton laughed. "Guess again."

Haley pouted, looking in the mirror. Peyton had given her a ridiculously skimpy outfit to wear.

There was the skirt, that was moderately see-through near the bottom. It definitely would not pass the tests they had in middle school. Those tests that if any teacher decided your skirt was too high, you had to stand up straight, arms pinned by your sides. If the fabric of the skirt didn't meet your fingertips, you would be screwed.

If this was middle school, Haley probably would have been sent home. _That's_ how short it was.

The skirt was decorated with lavish gold trimming and blue and red jewels that sparkled in the light from above.

The top barely covered her chest, her stomach showing. The top must have some magical powers, Haley had noted, because it pushed everything up. She rolled her eyes; a small smirk on her face at what Nathan would think when he saw it.

It was a halter, tying around the neck. There was no jewel lining, but there was a thicker, golden trimming that had sequins on it to make her shine even more.

She had one gold armlet that twisted around her upper arm like a snake, and on the other arm, she had a thick golden bracelet that hung loosely around her wrist, also with blue and red jewels.

Her legs were bare except for her sandals. She was wearing gladiator sandals, the ones that Haley always despised. But Peyton convinced her to try them on- hell, they were hard to tie- but they were very pretty.

Haley's hair fell in loose waves, because Peyton couldn't have convinced her to wear the hideous black wig.

"Are you still alive?" Peyton called, and Haley snapped out of her trance. She nodded, although Peyton couldn't see. "Cleopatra wouldn't have dressed like this, you know." Haley called, and Peyton sighed.

"Who the hell cares?" She said.

"What are you being?" Haley called, sitting on the little white bench attached to the wall, fumbling with the fake black hair of the wig sitting on the empty plastic where her costume was previously held in.

"Angel of death." Peyton shrugged, and Haley rolled her eyes. Typical of Peyton to pick something awfully ironic.

"Angel of death?" Haley asked, just to get away from the subject of her getting out of that dressing room in the costume.

"Yeah… Uh, I kinda found out Ellie has cancer." Peyton said, and Haley frowned. She realized she hadn't asked Peyton anything about her mother. "Sorry." Haley said lamely. "Anything I can do to help?" Haley asked, and Peyton laughed.

"Nah, I can just talk to Br-" Peyton said, but caught herself. "Hmm?" Haley said, looking up at the door. "Never mind." Peyton mumbled.

"Can you come out already? The party is in an hour and I need to get dressed." Peyton said, and Haley groaned. "I don't need to wear this! Who do I have to impress?" Haley said, and Peyton scoffed.

"Your husband?" She called, and Haley rolled her eyes, standing up. "Believe me, I impress him enough-"

"Ew!" Peyton cut Haley off, and Haley felt blood rushing to her cheeks, turning them a deep crimson. "I didn't mean it like that!" She said, but Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming in." Peyton said, and Haley saw Peyton get onto the floor. There was a small opening at the bottom of the dressing room door.

"Peyton, don't!" Haley groaned, backing up against the wall. Peyton crawled into the room, but Haley turned away, arms wrapped around her stomach.

Peyton turned her around, observing the outfit. "Well, it certainly pushes those up…" Peyton mumbled, observing Haley's top. "Who are you, Brooke?" Haley asked, and Peyton's eyes darted up to Haley's.

"You miss her?" Haley asked, and Peyton shrugged.

"I did." She said, fixing Haley's armlet.

"But I kind of gotten used to Brooke not being there, you know?" Peyton said, not having the heart to tell Haley that Brooke was currently residing in her guest bedroom.

Haley nodded as Peyton stepped back. "You won't be wearing this long, anyways." Peyton said, and Haley laughed. "Why not?" She asked, and Peyton looked at Haley like she had six heads.

"Your husband is Nathan Scott, Haley. Please, he couldn't keep his hands off of me when I had a t-shirt and jeans on, never mind-" Peyton said, and caught Haley's look.

"Right, not appropriate to talk about!" She said.

"I'll pay for this if you wear it to the masquerade ball, alright?" Peyton said, looking at the price tag. It wasn't very expensive, but she knew that Haley was tight on money.

Haley let out an exaggerated sigh, but Peyton convinced her to buy it. After the costume was paid for, Peyton and Haley parted ways. "See you at the ball." Haley called to Peyton, who simply waved, and drove off.

"Could have offered you a ride, right? A bit rude." A man chuckled behind Haley, sending shivers up and down Haley's spine.

"What do you want?" Haley managed to choke out regardless of the numbness spreading through her body.

"Can I see?" Dan said kindly, but Haley hesitated. "I want to see you squirm." Dan hissed, and Haley backed up. "What?" She whispered. What Haley just heard was frightening by itself- but something more was behind it. Something familiar.

"What did you say?" Haley repeated, still no louder than a whisper, and Dan looked up briefly.

"I said, 'I want to see what you managed this year'." Dan smirked, and then looked back down into the bag and at the Egyptian costume after she handed it with a shaking hand to him. Did she imagine it? Haley tried to remember if his lips had even moved.

His eyes snapped back up to Haley.

"Going delusional?" He said, and Haley stared at him. He stared right back, waiting until Haley broke under the pressure.

Sure enough, she did. She snatched her bag from Dan's hands, running off.

"Nice costume!" Dan called after Haley. She turned sharply into an alleyway, banging into a trash can, making her jump. A black cat ran out from in between the two cans, his back arched and teeth bared. He hissed at Haley, but quickly ran off.

Haley pinned herself up against the brick wall, slightly out of breath. She remembered the history lesson from that day- the teacher had talked about animal symbolism.

And a black cat stood for illness and death.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Haley?" A voice said, breaking her away from her thoughts. It was Nathan's, traces of worry hidden away in his voice. Haley noticed it, because Nathan would get worried at the slightest thing after the car accident.

Haley looked up at the three staring at her, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. "So?" Rachel pushed, and Haley shrugged.

"Nothing, really." Haley said, and Rachel rolled her eyes. She suddenly stood up, brushing off the back of her jeans.

"Alright, I have to admit something." Rachel said, and Nathan laughed. "Of course." He muttered, and she glared at him.

"I did all of this just to get Lucas and Brooke back together." Rachel admitted, and the cold look in Nathan's eyes softened slightly.

"I'm going to wait until my little game makes them start yelling, and then we're going to go to a party. All of us will go, to lighten up the mood." Rachel said, and Chris grinned. "Party!" He said, and Haley rolled her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Haley asked, and Rachel returned to her previous spot on top of the bookcase.

"We wait."

**TEAM TWO: Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake**

Peyton peered down at the card Rachel gave her. "Does it say you're a lying skank?" Brooke said to Peyton, sitting next to Jake, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"If so, Rachel's pretty damn smart." Brooke added, and Peyton stood up angrily.

"Oh, the bitch is angry!" Brooke said, and Peyton laughed. "I'm not the bitch." She said, and Brooke looked over at Jake, who looked unusually uncomfortable.

"She makes jokes, too." Brooke remarked to Jake, who looked over, but showed no emotion.

"Don't bring me into this, alright?" Jake said, and Peyton laughed.

"How about we bring Lucas into this?" Peyton looked over her shoulder at Lucas.

"Because isn't he the one you forced me to lie to while you were at my house for the past month." Peyton said viciously, and Brooke stared up at Peyton, avoiding Lucas's now surprised stare.

"Isn't he the one you back stabbed me with?" Brooke shot back, and Peyton laughed. "You even said you wanted to hear his voice, but you kept allowing me to watch him suffer."

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Brooke whispered finally. Sure, she called Peyton a bitch, but Peyton was the one that betrayed her. For the third time.

"That's all out the window now. Just like you when I brought Nathan and Haley over, right?" Peyton said, and Brooke dropped her legs onto the floor, standing up.

"You know what?" Brooke said, and Peyton smirked. "I already know what, Brooke." Peyton said, and Brooke stared at her. She had a really good insult in her mind, how would Peyton know what it was?

Peyton leaned in, near Brooke's ear. In a low whisper, one only the two girls could hear, Peyton said, "You're still pregnant."

Brooke stumbled backwards out of shock. "You're crazy." Brooke said, and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Is that why I hear you, all hours of the morning, puking your brains out?" Peyton said, now loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Brooke?" Lucas said, and Brooke threw up her hands. "Fine, Peyton. You got me." Brooke said, and Peyton furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I have an eating disorder." Brook lied, so ready to get the attention away from the baby she would say the quickest excuse that came to mind.

Lucas suddenly stood up out of his chair, but Peyton and Brooke stared at each other.

"I'm not going to lie for you anymore, Brooke."

"You don't have to. I just told Lucas myself." Brooke said, not breaking her stare with Peyton to notice Lucas was slowly walking towards her.

"But you're lying!" Peyton said, and Brooke was now growing angry. She felt someone touch her arm, and she finally looked over. Lucas.

"Get away from me." Brooke hissed with so much anger that Jake pulled Lucas backwards.

"You're pathetic." Peyton said, bringing Brooke's attention back to her. "Me?!" Brooke said. "I'm not the one that ignores boundaries. I'm not the one that will backstab their friends repeatedly. And I'm also not the one that everyone hates so damn much they'd die just because of it. See Sawyer comma Anna." Brooke spat.

Peyton's face went slightly red, anger blazing in her eyes. "But you are the one that everyone secretly hates, right?! And you're the one that has two parents that can't even stand. They can't stand you so much they're halfway across the country!"

That was it. Brooke wasn't even going to bother to slap Peyton; instead she lunged at her, pushing her into a table. Peyton clawed at Brooke's hair, trying to get her away, but Brooke had her pinned. She punched Peyton, not caring about anything, and hit anything she could get at. She even forgot that the baby was fragile enough, never mind getting into a fight.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled over the girl's screams, the first time he showed real emotion in his face. Peyton scratched at Brooke's face, the only place_ her _arms would reach. There was a sharp pain in Peyton's stomach from Brooke's punching.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled louder, so loud it practically shook the windows. There was someone pulling Brooke away, their grip tight, and someone pinning Peyton down so she couldn't get at Brooke. The door clicked and flew open, the other team staring at them in surprise.

"Sweet." Chris whispered in awe, but Haley glared at him before walking towards Brooke.

"Lucas, move." Haley demanded, and Lucas stumbled away from Brooke. Her face had some scratches, so Haley led her out of the room to the nurse's office in a hurry.

"What the hell, Peyton?" Jake said, and Peyton straightened up, tears streaked down her face.

"I'm tired of this." Peyton whispered before walking out into the hallway. She went to the bathroom, into one of the stalls.

She collapsed on the tile floor, bruises forming on her stomach. She could feel them. None of this was worth a guy that didn't care for her. None of this was worth her best friend, who ultimately, Peyton lost.

She lost everyone.

Brooke sat on the uncomfortable nurse's bed, touching her sore face as Haley shuffled through the cabinet.

Brooke felt no motion in her stomach. She desperately wanted to feel something- just to know her poor judgment didn't affect the baby. But the baby doesn't kick until 16 to 22 weeks, and Brooke was only about 9 weeks along.

"What are you thinking, Brooke?" Haley said, giving Brooke an icepack that Brooke held to her eye. She didn't remember Peyton punching her, but her eye hurt terribly.

"Nothing." Brooke lied automatically, cringing slightly as Haley put some alcohol on one of the small cuts Peyton managed to tear with her nails.

"You're lying." Haley said simply, applying more alcohol to the cotton swab and moving to the next cut.

"No I'm not." Brooke said, not bothering to add any convincing emotion in her voice. She was too weak. Too weak from running, too weak from fighting back, to weak from everything.

Haley leaned back, staring at Brooke. "Don't lie to me anymore." Haley demanded. "I've covered for you too many times. I've lied to the people I love because it's been your wish, but I just… Can't. Not anymore. Not unless you give me a reason to."

Brooke frowned slightly, looking at Haley. Haley has been a good friend. Great, actually. Even after ten years of friendship with Peyton, Brooke could honestly say her friendship with Haley is stronger.

"I'll tell you," Brooke said. "But you can't tell Lucas. Or anyone." This made Haley sigh.

"More lying, Brooke?"

"It's not exactly lying if no one believes it's true."

Haley frowned. "Brooke." She whispered, but she already knew what Brooke was saying without even saying it from the look on her face. Nathan had been right. Brooke was pregnant.

Haley sat on the bed next to Brooke, pulling her into a hug. Brooke's body was cold and fragile in her best friends grip. She broke down, sobbing into Haley's shoulder.

"It's alright." Haley whispered as Brooke kept crying, finally letting it all out for once.

And even though she was crying, it felt good.

Rachel waited outside on the picnic table, fumbling with her hands. "Feeling nervous?" Nathan said from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder. "Try feeling bad." Rachel sighed, and Nathan sat next to her.

"What for?" He said, and Rachel shrugged. "I didn't expect for the night to end in a catfight and two people who are meant to be together to be further apart." She said, and Nathan nodded, looking off at the starry night sky.

"The night is still young." Nathan smirked, and Rachel shook her head. "I wish it was over. No more people would get hurt."

"If you actually admitted your feelings more often, people would like you more."

"If people know what I feel, then they can take me down. Feelings don't get you anywhere unless you crave pity from others." Rachel shrugged as Nathan looked over.

"You sound like my father."

"If you look at it a different way, he's a smart man. He believes in taking out the opponent."

"Taking out the opponent that didn't do anything? The opponent that was his own blood?" Nathan's voice was now shocked.

"Didn't you ever wish Lucas wasn't alive?" Rachel looked over at Nathan, and he sighed.

"That's a different story." He said, and Rachel nodded.

So she decided to challenge him, but knew she would receive no answer.

"How so, Nathan?"

Lucas looked uncomfortably at Jake, still in the tutor center. Chris had gone off somewhere, so it was just the two of them.

"Listen-" Lucas said, but Jake shook his head.

"Don't apologize, alright?" Jake said, looking up. "Peyton has wanted you since she saw you. I was stupid enough to get in the way."

Lucas shook his head. "That's not true. Trust me; she's in love with you."

"Like you were in love with Brooke?" Jake said, making Lucas frown slightly. "I'm still in love with her."

"Really? That's weird, seeing you almost had sex with Peyton one time, made out with her another, and almost kissed her at the hospital. While, might I add, you were 'in love' with Brooke." Jake said, making Lucas sigh.

"I didn't almost kiss her." Lucas said, mustering up the energy to make his voice stronger. "Trust me, Jake. I'm not in love with Peyton. I might have thought I was last year, or a couple months ago- but the truth is, I'm madly in love with Brooke."

Jake ran a hand over his face impatiently. "You're a different guy." Jake mumbled. "You used to be nice. You used to be considerate to girls. You used to care. Now you're just… Useless. You use girls for your needs, or whatever the hell you want to call it, and I hope you'll realize that they aren't going to let you continue on doing it." Jake stood up, and walked out of the tutor center, leaving Lucas sitting in awe.

Brooke pulled away from Haley finally, brushing impatiently at her tears. "I don't want my baby in Lucas's life." Brooke whispered, and Haley closed her eyes.

"Why not?" Haley said, her eyes still closed. She suddenly got very tired, as if the words that Brooke just said hit her like a boulder. "I don't want him- or her- to experience the pain Lucas has caused me."

"Or is it because you're trying to make the scenario fit more to what you expect?" Haley said, opening her eyes. Brooke was looking down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke said, making Haley's head pound. "Brooke!" Haley snapped, making Brooke look up in surprise.

"I don't know how many people have told you this, but it's time you start to realize it. **Lucas is not like Dan!** He'll never be like Dan. You need to take the risk and let someone into your life. Fully, completely. Sure, it's scary as hell. But I know exactly what you're talking about, alright? You search for some sort of affection, anything to make you feel alive inside. Something to convince yourself that you're lovable because you've never felt that in your life. Not from your family, at least. You want so desperately to show to your parents that you have something inside of you that shines so brightly, that someone finally realized it. But then when it gets any more than physical with a guy, you run and hide because you're **afraid**. You're afraid of everyone knowing every little bit of you. All your flaws, all your downfalls… Everything. But you slipped up with Lucas, Brooke. You allowed yourself to let him know everything. Or most of it, at least. And now you believe he's going to look at you a different way, but he's not. The truth is he loves you even **more** now you let him in. All you have to do is take him back."

Brooke frowned. Haley always hit it home, and Brooke thought for a second.

"Did you ever wonder if Nathan would turn out like Dan before you married him?" Brooke said, and Haley bit her lip before nodding slightly.

"Of course I did. I saw what it did to Lucas, being closed off from his father and brother. He never admitted it but I knew he always wondered why Dan never chose him and Karen. But I trusted Nathan not to do that. Not to end up like that. I took a risk. I jumped. I hoped someone would catch me and **Nathan **did. Why would you even believe Lucas wouldn't catch you? Lucas saw what happened firsthand from Dan's mistakes, so why would he follow in his footsteps?" Haley said, and Brooke took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the coma?" Brooke said, and Haley nodded slightly, not quite knowing what Brooke meant. Haley figured she was trying to change the subject.

"Did you have a dream?" Brooke said, and Haley shook her head.

"Try to remember. Close your eyes." Brooke ordered, and Haley sighed before closing her eyes again. If this would help Brooke, fine.

She focused on the day she had the coma, trying desperately to remember the dream, searching the day's events leading up to the crash.

The day's events went flipped quickly through Haley's mind, specific things standing out.

"_You were so young!" Brooke and Lucas… Happy, kissing. Boxes labeled 'HALEY'S CRAP', pictures… "I'll scream, I swear to god I will!" Making Dan stunned. Lucas's messy hair. "You should talk to Peyton." "Pinky promise?" Gossiping teachers. Annoying secretaries. "Lucas Scott? Related to Scott James?" Distracted Lucas. Nowhere to be seen Brooke. Late Nathan. "She just called you ugly." "New people suck." Clenched fists. A tear-stained face. I think I'm pregnant. _

"This isn't working." Haley whined. "Try harder, please."

_Brooke seeing her decorated locker. Happy. Music notes on Haley's paper. "Don't ever touch me again." Mints. Nathan leaving with Rachel. Confusion. Jealousy. Anger. "Hot wire Luke's car?" Lucas finding Haley. "I think I'm pregnant," Lies. "Does Nathan know?" "Men are dogs." "Haley, look out!" Screams. Blood. Coldness. "Get Brooke." Whitey. Freezing cold, so cold…_

Haley didn't want to see this anymore. It wasn't working, none of it. She was about to open her eyes when she heard singing that wasn't coming from Brooke. The picture forming in her mind was fuzzy, but she could make out some voices.

"_One, two…" Dark room. Squinting. "Morning, beautiful." "Get off of me!" Pale bodies. Ropes. "Last standing Scott." "I want to see you beg." "I want to see you squirm."_

Haley's eyes snapped open, all the words and pictures in her mind confusing her. She rubbed her temples desperatly to get the fuzzy image out of her mind.

Who was talking in the memory? Could she even call it a memory if she never remembered it?

"Haley?" Brooke said, noticing Haley's hands were shaking. "Are you alright?" Brooke asked, and Haley stared up at her.

"Uh, sure." Haley mumbled. "Did you remember anything?" Brooke asked curiously. Haley shook her head.

"Not really, just two scrambled voices." Haley said, shaking off the feeling of fear from seeing those pale bodies in her mind. Who did they belong to?

"Do you remember anything?" Haley said, and Brooke frowned. "Everything." She said, looking at a poster on the wall. "And…?" Haley pushed as Brooke fumbled with her bracelet.

"My mom was in my dream." Brooke said, her eyes flashing briefly with a look of anger at the mention of her mother.

"You know why I ran?" Brooke said, looking up at Haley.

"My mother told me I was unlovable. That Lucas loves Peyton. She told me history repeats itself… And that I would be alone. I-" Brooke's voice quivered.

"I don't like saying this out loud. I don't like being serious all the time like someone died. The world isn't supposed to be like this, you know? But it is. And I could have either dealt with my insecurities or…"

"Run." Haley finished. "Brooke, believe me, I know what you're feeling. I know what it feels like to run, but it's even better when you come back."

Brooke nodded slowly, sliding off of the nurse's bed. "Can we go?" Brooke said, and Haley smiled, standing up.

"Want to go to a party? Rachel's idea." Haley said, and Brooke smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it could get my mind away from other things."

Everyone finally worked out the car arrangements- who would go in which car to the party- so Nathan wouldn't beat Chris with his own guitar because he sat too close to Haley and so Peyton and Brooke wouldn't have another catfight.

When they got to the party, it was already in full swing. The party was for the first basketball game of the season coming up, but Tree Hill took anything as a reason to party. This was their excuse.

Brooke and Jake went off by themselves. Lucas followed Brooke, and Peyton went inside while Rachel lingered outside. Nathan was pulled away by Tim and the rest of the basketball team, Chris going inside the house to 'mingle', as he called it, leaving Haley by herself.

"Superstar!" A girl called, making Haley look over. A girl that Haley didn't recognize was stumbling over to her with a cup sloshing wildly in her hand.

"How is Tree Hill's very own Britney Spears?" The girl giggled, her pitch black hair falling into her face. She leaned onto Haley, who just stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Haley said. She had endured some teasing the first couple days of school, but it had died down.

"Everyone hates you, you know that right?" The girl straightened up, swaying from side to side. "Because you're a whore." The girl raised her cup, taking a big sip before stumbling off.

Haley stared at the retreating form of the drunken girl, angry. How dare someone call her a whore? She was definitely not one. She took a deep breath, walking into the house. Haley wouldn't let a little thing like that to make her angry.

Everyone was drunk already, with alcohol coming abundantly from some unknown source.

Haley uncomfortably sat in the middle of two couples on the couch, both making out. A drink was suddenly shoved into Haley's face.

"Drink!" Bevin giggled, and Haley awkwardly took the cup. Bevin pushed the items on the table off the edge, sitting on the table with the plastic red cup in her hands.

"I saw Brooke. Did you?" Bevin said, her eyes lit up. She wasn't as drunk as everyone else, but she was on her way there.

Haley nodded, smiling. "Yeah." Haley said, looking away. Bevin didn't take that as a hint to either go away or stop talking.

"Are you going to drink any?" Bevin said, and Haley sighed, looking back at Bevin.

"Will that make you go away?" Haley snapped. She was getting aggravated from a mixture of wondering where Nathan was, the drama at the school, and from that drunk girl earlier. Bevin stared at her, surprised.

Haley suddenly downed the whole cup. It was strong, slightly burning its way down Haley's throat. She slammed the cup down next to Bevin's leg, and walked away.

Brooke walked to the back of the house, knowing that most houses Tree Hill threw parties at were beach houses. Sure enough, Brooke saw the water stretching out as far as she could see in the dark.

There was tiki torches with swaying flames and colorful lights, but near the water it was darker. Brooke had lost Lucas in the crowd, so she was all alone. She didn't bother to remark to herself she was always alone, because she actually believed Haley when she said Brooke wasn't alone.

Brooke on the sand, pulling off her shoes so the foamy waves could crash onto her toes. It was relaxing, looking up at the starry night sky without any distractions.

"You think I don't know that you like going to beaches to clear your head?"

Great, the biggest distraction had found her.

Lucas sat down next to Brooke, looking at her. She nearly drowned in the oversized sweatshirt, and her sweatpants hung loosely on her hips. Brooke never dressed messy like that, even when she did wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Are we going to talk?" Lucas said, and Brooke shook her head. "Wasn't intending on it." She said, arms crossed.

"Brooke." Lucas said, making Brooke look over.

"Please, Lucas. J-Just don't." Brooke stumbled over her words as she saw Lucas's hopes crush in his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Lucas asked, and Brooke tilted her head up.

She had wanted to hear Lucas's voice for so long, and now that she could, she remembered exactly why. And it was slowly wearing away at her determination.

"I don't know." Brooke said finally. It was true by now. Brooke honestly didn't know what to say. Did she leave because of Peyton and Lucas, because of her mother, the baby? Something even Brooke couldn't come to the terms of herself?

A low groan escaped Lucas's mouth, making Brooke looked over. He was getting impatient.

"I need you to open up, Brooke."

"I need you to leave me alone." Brooke shot back, and Lucas sighed, looking away.

"Why are you suddenly so hostile to me? Why is it that immediately after you...** We** lose the baby you going running? Without any reason-"

"Because you cheated on me, Lucas!" Brooke snapped, her voice rising.

"First time, I was pissed. I was torn and I was angry. But the second time… I tried to take a different approach. I really did, Lucas. I tried to forgive you, and then everything with the car accident and the baby," Brooke avoided saying miscarriage. She didn't want to lie. "I didn't think I could take the drama here anymore."

Lucas looked back at Brooke, the dim moonlight glowing onto her face. "Then why did you come back?"

"I'm not staying, Lucas." Brooke admitted. "The tears and the pain isn't worth it." Brooke stood up, but Lucas grabbed her hand.

"I'm not worth it?" He asked, looking up at her. Brooke hated the look in his eyes, the look she caused.

"You can only hurt someone so many times before they want nothing to do with you." Brooke pulled her hand away, walking towards the house with her shoes in her hand.

Lucas didn't go after her.

"Haley?"

Haley swayed slightly, grabbing onto the counter before turning around to see who said her name. Chris.

"Hi." She mumbled, taking a sip of whatever she mixed together. She couldn't remember what she put in it, but it was stronger than Bevin's.

"Are you alright?" Chris said as Haley stumbled over to him. "The question is, alright am I?" She giggled, grabbing onto his arm to steady himself.

"Where's Nathan?" Chris said, looking around. As much as he would enjoy taking advantage of a drunk girl, this one came with a very protective husband. Haley tightened her grip, frowning.

"Haley, these shoes are new!" Chris groaned, expecting her to throw up. She straightened her back, and smiled. "Sorry. False alarm." She mumbled, covering her mouth with a giggle.

Chris sighed, leading Haley outside. "Sit." He ordered, looking around for Nathan. Haley sat on the deck, her legs dangling off the side. She snatched a bottle of vodka that was sitting there, taking a large sip.

"Hey!" Chris said, and Haley looked up. "Slow down." Chris sighed, not seeing Nathan anywhere. He sat next to Haley.

"Calm down." Haley said, offering the bottle to Chris. He shook his head. "Calm your horses, buddy. Tie them up to the stable, don't let them roam free because they'll leave you to go to High Flyers and then they'll…" Haley hiccuped, and Chris raised his eyebrows.

"What was I talking about?" Haley grinned.

"Are you mad at Nathan?" Chris asked, and Haley shook her head, pouring the rest of the bottle down her throat. She threw it, watching it land in the sand.

"Well, you have a low tolerance for alcohol, then." Chris said, a slight smirk on his face. "Do you know the square root of 36 is 3?" Haley grabbed a cup from a kid walking by, taking a sip as Chris thought for a second.

"Even_ I_ know that the square root of 36 is 6, Haley." Chris said, taking away the cup. She frowned at him.

"Give me that!" She demanded, but Chris shook his head. She snatched it easily out of his hands, jumping off the deck and onto the sand.

"What are you planning on doing that?" Chris asked, following Haley who trudged across the sand.

"It's simple…" Haley paused, and started giggling hysterically. "Kill the Batman!"

"Quoting The Dark Knight?" Chris smirked as Haley stepped into the cold water.

"No need to be racist!" Haley said, walking to the water with her cup.

Peyton pushed her way through the crowd, alone. She had the same urge to cry as she did on the bathroom floor at Tree Hill High, but she couldn't bring herself to. Not with all these people around.

"Peyton?" A person said behind her. Jake.

She sighed slightly, her heart heavy with guilt. "No more chances." Peyton said once she saw Jake's eyes.

"What?" Jake asked, and she frowned. "I'm in love." Peyton nodded, looking down. "And it's not with you." Peyton let out a shaking whisper, and Jake took a deep breath.

"Oh." He mumbled. "Lucas?" Jake said, and Peyton looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She nodded.

"Oh." Jake repeated. He knew it would be like this, that Peyton would fall in love with Lucas. He always felt second best.

"Do something about it, then." Jake said, and Peyton stared at him, bewildered. "Excuse me?" She said, and Jake shrugged.

"Maybe it's horrible, but Lucas and Brooke aren't together anymore. Maybe Lucas is really torn between the two of you, and you should help him decide. I just want to see you happy." Jake said, and he heard Peyton's jagged breath.

She took a step closer to Jake, for as little as a hug, but he backed up.

"We're not friends."

Nathan pulled himself away from Tim and the rest of the basketball team, looking for Haley. Anything would be better than being with Tim, and Haley would be way better. The best.

Nathan walked into the house, looking around. There was no sign of Haley, but Peyton was standing in front of Jake, saying nothing. He then saw Brooke, who looked so pale like she wasn't even breathing, sitting on the stairs.

"Brooke?" Nathan said, and she looked up. He saw her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. "Hey." She tried to smile, but couldn't find enough strength through.

"Want to talk somewhere private?" Nathan said, and Brooke shook her head. "I don't want to talk." She muttered, but Nathan held out his hand. She stared at it.

"Come on." Nathan said, and she grabbed onto it, but quickly pulled away. Nathan's hands were like Lucas's.

"Fine, here is alright." Nathan said, thankful the music slowed down to a softer song so he could talk with Brooke.

"I don't know where Haley is." Brooke said, looking away uncomfortably as someone squeezed by them to go upstairs. Brooke watched the girl mournfully; she had her boyfriend on her arm.

"I wasn't asking." Nathan said, and Brooke nodded. "You should be with her. She had alcohol." Brooke said, and Nathan laughed slightly.

"Haley can take care of herself."

"Not with Chris Keller with her." Brooke frowned, suddenly seeing her outside. "Where'd they go?" Nathan said, and Brooke pointed to the sliding glass doors, where she saw Haley staggering around on the beach.

Nathan was about to walk off angrily when he remembered Brooke. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Give Lucas another chance. He didn't cheat on you again; he knew that you were too important to him. Maybe your trust with Lucas was shattered, but you were rebuilding that. And Lucas pushed Peyton away, it's in the facts. You just have to figure out the real reason why you're pushing him away- and fix it. It's much more important to look for the strengths in Lucas rather than judging him from his mistakes." Nathan said, and Brooke finally smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Nate." She said, and Nathan shrugged. "Anytime, Brooke."

Haley stumbled closer to the water. "Want to play?" Haley giggled, and Chris stepped closer. Her feet were already in the water.

"Haley, give me the alcohol!" Chris said, and she looked over her shoulder. "Or what?" She smiled, taking another sip out of her cup. Chris stepped closer cautiously; it was like trying to catch a frantic animal.

Haley went more in the water, so much that it was past her waist. "Haley!" Chris yelled, not causing much attention. He groaned, going to take his shoes off when Jake ran over. "What the hell is she doing in there?" Jake asked as Haley waved gleefully to him.

"She just went in there." Chris shrugged. "You want to go get her?" Chris said, and Jake stared at him.

"You're a douchebag." Jake said, and Chris shrugged. "You're pissy." He said, and Jake nodded.

"Great insult."

"How's Peyton?"

"That's none of your business, Keller."

"I was the information supplier; I think I deserve the gossip!"

"You don't deserve anything."

The two suddenly noticed that Haley wasn't saying anything, and Jake looked over. "Haley?!" Jake said frantically, seeing ripples in the water. "Move!" Jake yelled, pushing Chris out of the way and diving into the water.

"Help!" Chris yelled lamely and Nathan ran over. "Where the hell is Haley?" Nathan said, looking around. His heart was beating madly, and anger was raging inside of him. "Got her!" Jake suddenly said behind Nathan, and Nathan spun around.

"Haley." Nathan let out a staggered gasp, but Jake shook his head. "She's fine, only went under for a couple of seconds." Jake said as Haley coughed.

"You did this." Nathan growled, turning back to Chris. "I didn't do anything!" Chris said, and Nathan pushed him. "I'm tired of this." Chris said, drawing back his fist. Nathan was much faster, tackling him before Chris could punch him.

"Hey!" Haley screamed, but Nathan was already punching Chris. "Get off!" He yelled, struggling to push Nathan off, but Nathan was too strong. He was taken over by a blind rage; no one was getting him off.

"Oh my god." Jake said, seeing a glimpse of Chris's face.

"Nathan!" Jake yelled, his voice booming. He stood up, making Haley topple backwards onto the sand. Jake struggled to pull Nathan off, but Nathan swiftly pushed him backwards.

"Someone! Call an ambulance!"

Lucas stood outside, on the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi. "Lucas!" Peyton called, and he looked behind him. She was running towards him. "Lucas." She gasped, struggling for air.

"I love you." She said suddenly, and Lucas stared at her. "What?" He whispered, and she frowned.

"I've been waiting a long time to say it, I've been holding it in, I've tried everything. But the temptation has grown too large, you kissed me back those two times. And maybe now- maybe now that you know Brooke isn't pregnant, that you can see that we belong together."

"Uh-" Lucas stammered, but heard another voice.

"Lucas!" Brooke now called, and he looked up. She was running over to him also, and once she saw Peyton, she didn't look envious. She looked even more determined.

"L-Lucas." Brooke stammered. "I'm-"

She was about to admit she was pregnant when Peyton cut in. "Lucas, **I love you**." She repeated, and Brooke glared at her as Lucas glanced from the spunky brunette to the mysterious blonde.

"Shut up!" Brooke snapped, and Peyton laughed in spite at her. "What are you going to do?" She said, and Brooke pushed her into the street.

Peyton was about to push her back when the three heard the squeal of tires, a large glare of headlights.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed, but it was too late. The car collided with Peyton's body, sending her flying as the driver crashed into a telephone pole.

"Oh my god."

"Help!"

Haley, Jake, and Lucas all ended up at the hospital, with Nathan and Brooke being questioned at the police station across the street.

"Can you please let me go?" Brooke said, her hands shaking. She ran a hand through her knotted hair, staring at the policeman.

"What did you do to that young woman?" The policeman said annoyed, leaning forward. Brooke sighed.

"I pushed her, for the twentieth time."

"Did you see the car coming?"

"Do you fucking think I saw the car coming?" Brooke snapped, and the policeman sighed. "A witness says you were arguing."

"You think I wanted to kill her?" Brooke said, and the policeman raised his eyebrows. "Why else would you push her?"

"Maybe to give the bitch a black eye?" Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a guess. All I know is that you shouldn't be interrogating me. How about the drunk driver?"

"He's not stable for questioning."

There was a silence, when the policeman cleared his throat. "I'm not guilty." Brooke said, trying to convince herself that also.

"Are you sure?" The policeman said with a slight smirk. "You think this is funny?!" Brooke said, banging her hand on the table. "You're scum. Let me out!" Brooke screamed, and the policeman sighed, standing up and letting her leave.

Brooke rushed across the street, rushing through the swinging glass doors. "Any updates?" Brooke said, seeing Haley in the waiting room with Lucas and Jake. "No one knows." Jake answered for Haley, who was holding her head in her hands.

Brooke sat next to Haley, rubbing her back. The poor thing was drunk out of her mind and seeing what Nathan did sobered her up a little bit, but not enough. Her head was spinning madly.

"And Chris?" Brooke asked, being filled in on the way to the hospital that Nathan gave Chris a beating, and Lucas frowned.

"They're letting in visitors, but none of us are ready to see him yet." Lucas said, and she stared at him.

"Why not?" She asked, and Lucas looked away. "Nathan hurt him pretty bad." Haley said, her body shaking.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said, standing up. Jake pulled Haley closer to him to comfort her, and Brooke snuck off.

The policeman stared at Nathan. "Pathetic."

"Shut up." Nathan spat back. "How much time am I going to do?" Nathan said, crossing his arms. "So you admit to it?"

"Obviously, who else would have done it? Chris?" Nathan said, leaning back nonchalantly.

"You're getting a kick out of this?" The policeman said, and Nathan sighed deeply. "Yeah, pretty much." He smirked, and the policeman looked behind him to the mirror. "Fine, be a smartass." He muttered.

"Guards! Take him to the cell!" The man yelled, and Nathan finally felt a bit of dread in his stomach. But he could get out of this, with a little bit of bribing from his fathers and the lawyers will be all over this. Or at least he thought.

Once Nathan was in the jail cell, he realized he was in a world of shit. How did he let his anger overcome him again? He just wanted to see Haley.

"Visitor." A guard said, and Nathan looked up. Haley was clinging onto her scarf like the day she came back on his doorstep. "Haley?"

"We're over." Haley blurted out, and he stood up. "What?!"

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Haley-"

"Shut up and let me talk!" Haley snapped, and Nathan stared at her, stunned. "You're a monster. I got into that water, not Chris. Chris was there for me when you weren't, when you were off god knows where. He made sure I was fine, and he looked away for a second. A second, Nathan. Does that deserve you permanently scarring him for life?" Haley said, and Nathan stepped to the bars.

"I can't believe you." Haley said, looking up at him. "Haley-" He tried again, but she shook her head.

"Hold out your hand." Haley said, and Nathan squeezed his hand between the bars and held his hand open. Haley pulled off her wedding ring, placing it in his palm. She closed his hand.

Nathan pulled his hand back, staring at the ring as Haley left.

Brooke snuck into Peyton's room, where her badly bruised body was. Her right leg was in a cast, propped up.

"Peyton?" Brooke whispered. She glanced at the medical clipboard on the metal end table. She was in a coma.

Peyton's heart beat was very slow, sometimes irregular as Brooke stood there, staring at Peyton.

"I want you to know I'm sorry. For pushing you. I didn't mean it." Brooke sighed. "Maybe I did. Maybe I wanted you to feel the same pain you caused me three times. But I didn't want it to end up like this, you in a coma."

Brooke stared at Peyton's closed eyelids, expecting them to flutter open. She sat in the cushioned chair, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She must had drifted off to sleep, because a long beeping sound had woken her up. "Peyton?" Brooke gasped, standing up. The beeping wouldn't stop.

"Help!" Brooke said, but nurses and doctors were already running in. No one bothered to notice she wasn't supposed to be in there, but one nurse pushed her aside. Brooke watched in horror, not being able to concentrate.

"Clear!" Was all she heard, along with a zapping sound. The long beep wouldn't go away, but Brooke couldn't muster the energy to cover her ears. Her body was numb, and her surroundings blurred into mixes of different colors as her eyes grew blurry with tears.

"She's gone."

And that's how the story ends.

With a marriage broken up. A basketball career possibly wrecked. A dead friend. A man torn between two. A hysterical girl that has no one left. And a pregnant teenager that indirectly caused her friend's death.


End file.
